One hundred ways to say I Love You
by Vivichan10
Summary: Challenge OutlawQueen, 100 OS sur une centaine de façons de dire "je t'aime"... Beaucoup de fluff, de domestic love, mais aussi du M à prévoir! *-* Bonne lecture! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les amis! *-***

 **Je reviens enfin avec ce challenge qui, tenez vous bien comportera 100 chapitres... Chaque chapitre devrait faire environ 1000 mots, et les publications seront le plus régulières possibles (héhé on sait déjà que j'ai du mal à tenir ce genre de promesses mais on va essayer! ;-) ).**

 **Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit de 100 phrases qui veulent dire ''je t'aime''... Donc voilà, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers pour votre divertissement et le mien au passage...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **1-"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile"**

* * *

-Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à cette mégère de me parler sur ce ton ! A croire que parce que je suis maire de Storybrooke tous les soucis de la populace sont aussi devenus mes soucis !

Regina klaxonna rageusement. La voiture qui se trouvait devant eux n'avançant pas assez vite à son goût elle perdait le peu de patience qui lui restait. Robin à côté d'elle s'accrochait du mieux qu'il le pouvait priant tous les saints qu'ils n'aient pas d'accident.

-Je fais vraiment des efforts pour ne pas perdre contenance et être aimable, mais je te jure que la prochaine personne qui viendra à se plaindre finira rôtie ou empalée selon mon humeur ! s'exclama l'ancienne reine tout en continuant son concert d'injures et de klaxons à l'intention de cette pauvre voiture bleue.

-Chérie tu sais... tenta Robin sans aucun succès puisque Regina à bout de nerfs s'exclama :

-Mais bouge-toi de là vieille conne !

Quelle ne fut la surprise de la dite conductrice et de Robin quand, d'un coup de poignet, Regina fit s'élever la voiturette bleue et passa en dessous sans oublier de l'insulter une dernière fois pour la forme.

-Chérie... je vois bien que ton travail est stressant mais est-ce une raison pour faire voler Madame Winston ?

-Elle l'avait cherché !

Regina se renfrogna et se contenta de conduire le long de l'allée principale de Storybrooke sans dire un mot mais accélérant dangereusement.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? Le travail ?

Regina ne répondit rien mais Robin vit bien sa mâchoire se serrer imperceptiblement. Sujet sensible. Il fallait donc y mettre les formes et ne pas donner l'impression de trop toucher à ce sujet, nerf de la guerre. Il se cramponnait depuis dix minutes à son siège mais prudemment avança sa main pour trouver celle de Regina sur le levier de vitesses. La brune sursauta, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées, mais instinctivement un sourire naquît sur son visage. C'était un sourire discret, presque imperceptible mais il n'en restait pas moins un.

-Honey, gare-toi, laisse moi conduire... dit Robin en embrassant la joue hâlée de Regina.

Elle aurait pu s'énerver contre lui, lui dire qu'elle savait très bien conduire, que tout allait très bien, mais elle n'en fit rien et se gara sur le côté, honteusement soulagée du fait qu'il prendrait le relais et que, comme toujours à ses côté, tout allait s'arranger. Elle s'installa côté passager et boucla sa ceinture.

Elle ferma ses yeux, se laissant bercer par le ronronnement léger du moteur. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, trop de minutes à vrai dire pour qu'ils ne soient pas déjà arrivés à la maison... elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant au paysage familier de leur quartier et au lieu de cela devant elle s'étendait l'océan.

-Robin j'ai du travail... je dois absolument finir ce contrat...

-Non.

Le ton de Robin était plus ferme qu'à l'accoutumée. La vérité était qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, le surmenage avait certainement son rôle à jouer dans cette humeur massacrante mais il connaissait trop bien Regina pour savoir que ce n'était pas tout.

-Non, on va aller marcher un peu, prendre l'air frais et juste respirer un peu... tu en as besoin chérie et c'est non négociable.

Regina arqua un sourcil mais consentit tout de même à prendre sans sa main celle que lui tendait Robin. Ses hauts tallons s'enfonçaient dans le sable fin, elle finit par les prendre à la main marchant en silence à côté de son compagnon. Ils avançaient, les pieds dans l'eau fraîche, le vent marin agitant leurs cheveux. Regina, malgré les années passées avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Certes elle avait développé tout un langage pour faire passer toutes ses émotions en un baiser et parlait souvent avec les yeux mais les mots lui manquaient souvent en ce genre de situations. Elle en avait pourtant besoin, parler avec Robin s'était toujours révélé salvateur. C'était d'autant plus important qu'il savait toujours trouver ce qu'il fallait dire pour la calmer ou la consoler. Il lui était devenu indispensable à tant d'égards...

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule amie, les forçant à ralentir le pas, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire nécessitait un calme absolu.

-Je n'ai jamais eu à perdre autant qu'aujourd'hui... dit-elle en rompant son mutisme.

-A perdre ? Demanda-t-il interloqué sans bien savoir de quoi la mairesse voulait parler.

-J'ai assez souvent perdu tout ce qui m'était cher au moment le plus inattendu, là où je pensais enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur... J'ai trop souvent été rattrapée par le destin pour ne pas voir que je suis bien trop heureuse en ce moment et voir que tout peut m'être arraché si facilement...

-Donc tu es irritable parce que tu es heureuse ? Rit légèrement le voleur en replaçant une mèche brune rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa bien aimée.

-Je suis irritable parce qu'il est hors de question de vous perdre toi et les enfants ! Surtout pas avec le bébé qui arrive !

Robin resta figé un instant. Venait-elle de parler d'un bébé ou bien il délirait complètement ? La brune s'était remise à marcher nerveusement, les jointures des mains blanches tant elle les serrait.

-Regina ? Chérie ?

Robin l'approcha doucement pas vraiment certain de la façon appropriée pour attirer l'attention de sa compagne. Il n'en eut pas besoin car elle se retourna vivement et se lança dans ses bras en larmes, cédant à la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle avait appris être enceinte :

-J'ai tellement peur !

Voilà c'était dit, ça faisait un bien fou. Encore plus maintenant que les bras puissants de Robin l'encerclaient lui donnant l'impression d'être à l'abri du monde tout entier. Robin avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, mais il souriait surtout à pleines dents en lui disant :

-Tu es vraiment enceinte ?

En entendant son ton enthousiaste elle réalisa que au lieu de paniquer elle aussi aurait du s'en réjouir.

-J'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt mais j'ai un peu paniqué... dit-elle en blottissant son visage dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Robin.

Ce dernier lui fit comprendre que rien n'avait plus d'importance, que tout ce qui comptait c'était eux et leur future qui serait le plus heureux possible, en la faisant taire d'un baiser.

-Regina tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde, tu es tout ce que j'ai et jamais je n'aurai rêvé tant de bonheur. Est-ce que je peux te promettre que tout ira bien ? Pas vraiment, nul ne le peut. Mais je peux te promettre que quoi qu'il arrive je serai à tes côtés et que je me battrai pour toi, pour nos enfants, pour nous.

Il se sourirent, la mauvaise humeur de Regina totalement disparue et enfin profitèrent comme il se devait de la merveille qui les attendait dans un peu moins de neuf mois. Sans prévenir, Robin la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, ne la reposant au sol que pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Que dirait ma merveilleuse reine de rentrer à la maison et d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux enfants ?

-D'accord, puis-je avoir les clefs ?

-Il en est absolument hors de question ! Dieu sait ce que tu pourrais faire si quelqu'un te grille une priorité !

-Hey !

Et ils partirent de la plage en riant.

* * *

 **C'était tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ou encore ce que vous pensez de ce challenge! *-***

 **Vous pouvez me joindre aussi via twitter ou instagram (Vivichan10_OQ)...**

 **Des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

Ps: je ne me souviens plus de la personne qui a créé cette liste de 100 façons de dire je t'aime, si je la retrouve je la créditerait bien sûr! Oh et si vous le savez envyez moi un MP! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacances obligent, j'ai un peu de temps à vous consacrer et je peux donc vous présenter aujourd'hui le deuxième "chapitre" de ce Challenge. Pour info j'ai une avance de 25 chapitres déjà écrits sur papier, plus qu'à les corriger et les taper! ;-)**

 **Et bah voilà je ne sais pas trop comment vous retenir d'avantage, je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **2- It reminded me of you**

* * *

Regina attendait depuis un moment déjà devant le restaurant branché où elle avait convaincu son petit ami de la rejoindre. John n'était pas du genre à être en retard et pourtant elle patientait dans la rue bondée depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà. La montre sous les yeux elle soupira pour la ennemie fois et se décida à composer le numéro de téléphone de John :

-Chéri ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis devant le restaurant et...

-Regina, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Regina comprenne que c'était fini, elle n'avait qu'à écouter sa voix froide et distante si différente de celle qui l'avait fait tomber sous le charme du jeune homme blond. Il l'avait trompée, il était tombé amoureux de sa nouvelle conquête et préférait mettre fin à l'histoire qu'il avait eu avec Regina pendant dix ans. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le lui avouer en face !

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à écouter ses explications et justifications puériles, elle raccrocha sans préavis et quitta rapidement les lieux d'un claquement vif et régulier de tallons aiguille. Bon... visiblement elle allait avoir beaucoup de temps libre maintenant pourquoi ne pas commencer par une bonne petite gueule de bois ?

~OQ~

 _Le lendemain matin, 10h35 :_

Les coups à la porte lui firent l'effet d'un marteau piqueur dans le crâne et ce n'était rien face à la douleur vive qu'elle ressentit en ouvrant les yeux. Trop de lumière. Trop bu. Aucune envie de se lever.

-Regina, je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est garée devant la maison !

-J'ai pas envie, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son ami depuis toujours Robin.

-Je sais que tu en as pas envie mais viens m'ouvrir ! Emma m'a ordonné de venir te remonter le moral, tu sais qu'elle me tuera si je ne fais rien !

Regina finit donc par se lever et sans s'occuper de son apparence alla à la porte pour faire entrer Robin. Il l'embrassa sur la joue faisant fi de sa mauvaise humeur apparente et sans demander la permission se mit aux fourneaux pour lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner équilibré.

-Il est hors de question que ma Regina Mills se laisse abattre par un crétin pareil. Tu es la femme parfaite et il finira par s'en mordre les doigts et ta vengeance ultime sera de lui montrer que que tu es mille fois mieux sans lui...

-Robin, j'apprécie vraiment le geste mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Je vais bien...

-Tellement bien que ton mascara à coulé jusqu'à ton menton... On est pas obligés d'en parler mais moi je vais m'occuper de toi, te dorloter parce que c'est une étoile qui s'éteint dans notre ciel quand tu ne souris pas.

Robin lui servit ses œufs brouillés et s'installa ensuite face à elle pour s'assurer qu'elle se nourrisse convenablement.

-Merci... pour tout... murmura-t-elle en piquant sa fourchette dans une tranche de lard grillée. Robin et Emma étaient vraiment les seuls sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter.

-Oh, et j'allais oublier !

Il prit le petit sac à dos qu'il avait posé dans l'entrée et en sortit une pomme d'amour :

-Ça m'a fait penser à toi et à tous nos étés passés à manger des pommes d'amour dans des fêtes foraines.

Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent de larmes. Qu'il lui eut fallu autant de temps pour comprendre cela l'hallucinait, mais en voyant comment Robin s'occupait d'elle elle se souvint des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui adolescente et surtout comprit qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être présents, au fond de son cœur. Ça lui sautait aux yeux maintenant que jamais personne ne la comprenne et ne la connaisse comme Robin, pas même John...

Elle avait toujours eu peur de tout perdre si elle avouait ses sentiments et les avait donc terrés dans son esprit mais plus aujourd'hui. Tout lui revenait brusquement.

-Robin...

-Hmm ?

-Je...

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, tout était un peu confus dans son esprit, la seule chose claire étant qu'elle avait été une belle idiote pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qu'il pourrait être plus que son meilleur ami, oui un peu comme son âme-sœur.

-Personne ne m'a jamais préparé de petit déjeuner, ou pensé à moi pour des bêtises... personne à part toi. J'ai tellement enchaîné les histoires compliquées et les hommes crétins que je n'ai jamais vu ce qui avait toujours été là... Je devrais être triste d'avoir perdu John... j'aimais sa rigueur, son sérieux et sa ponctualité... mais je ne le suis pas... même au bout de dix ans je n'ai jamais réussi à l'aimer... et ça c'est parce que je t'aimais toi... ça explique tout... absolument tout. Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais que toi.

-Je... waouh ! Je... tu... waouh ! Tu m'aimes ?

Robin semblait un peu pris au dépourvu par cette déclaration. Il l'avait attendue presque depuis le jour où Regina et lui s'étaient rencontrés mais maintenant que ça arrivait réellement il était pris de court. Une onde de bonheur le traversa et sans attendre une seconde de plus il s'approcha d'elle et captura ses lèvres ne contenant plus la passion qu'il avait freinée durant toutes ces années.

-Si tu savais tout ce qui me fait penser à toi Regina ! Il m'est inconcevable que les autres personnes qui te connaissent n'en fassent pas de même, tu es si indispensable à ma vie. Je t'aime tellement !

Le sourire éblouissant de Regina valait bien toutes ces années d'attente et que dire du baiser qu'elle lui offrit par la suite, celui-ci valait bien que l'on se damne pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions! A très vite!**

 **(N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours me soumettre des idées pour mon recueil OUAT sur le ship qui vous fait plaisir!)**

 **Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Comment ça va par chez vous? Voici donc le troisième OS de ce challenge! J'espère vraiment que tout ce concept vous plait ainsi que ce petit chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en review! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **3- "No, no, it's my treat"**

* * *

Tout était enfin fini. Plus de malédiction, plus de menaces, tout était rentré en ordre. Même Robin était revenu des morts... et pour fêter ça toute la ville de Storybrooke s'était réunie pour un grand pique-nique en bord du lac aux cygnes. Henry et Violette jouaient avec les plus petits à cache-cache, les parents et grands-parents se prélassaient au Soleil avec un bon livre ou tout simplement de bons ragots à raconter et puis, au pied d'un arbre Regina et Robin dégustaient tranquillement une salade composée, spécialité de Robin. Ils passaient un après-midi des plus agréables, profitant de chaque instant bien trop conscients que la vie ne tient souvent qu'à un fil fragile et tendu au possible. Leurs yeux se disaient mille mots d'amour et leurs sourires auraient fait pâlir le Soleil de jalousie tant ils étaient éclatants. C'était si simple de juste rester assis là sans rien faire, comme si à eux s'offrait l'éternité. Regina s'éventait à l'aide d'un éventail, morte de chaleur avec les beaux jours qui commençaient, elle se leva en embrassant doucement Robin sur le coin des lèvres en murmurant :

-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire au stand de Granny...

-Non, non, c'est ma tournée ! Je te dois toujours ce fameux verre ! S'exclama Robin.

-J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une technique pour m'amadouer ! Répondit Regina pour le taquiner un peu. Cependant Robin n'en démordit pas et s'empressa de se lever pour aller leur chercher des boissons fraîches. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard deux grands verres de limonade maison à la main tout en expliquant :

-J'aurai bien pris du Whisky mais je crois me souvenir que Madame ne boit jamais en journée...

La brune sourit à pleines dents. Cette référence au tout début de leur relation éveillait en elle tant de souvenirs. Sans lui elle se demandait souvent ce qu'elle serait devenue. Certainement une femme aigrie et ronchonne tout juste bonne à marier à Grincheux. Cette histoire de premier verre jamais bu n'était que l'amorce d'un jeu du chat et de la souri auquel ils ne finiraient jamais vraiment de jouer, elle aimait ça chez lui, son fort caractère, l'un des seuls à lui tenir tête et à la rendre complètement folle. Il était son âme-sœur, son meilleur ami, son univers tout entier avec les enfants... bref, les larmes lui montaient facilement aux yeux en repensant aux prémices de la plus belle histoire d'amour jamais écrite à son avis. Robin vit tout de suite son émotion, il savait, lui uniquement qu'en réalité le cœur de la reine n'était que guimauve quand il s'agissait de famille et de souvenirs il lui tendit son verre et s'asseyant de nouveau auprès d'elle il lui dit en murmurant dans son oreille :

-Ma foi nous avons tout fait dans le désordre... d'abord des parties de jambes en l'air à ne plus en finir, et juste aujourd'hui notre premier vrai rancard. Madame Mills, cela m'étonne de vous ! que vont dire les gens ?!

Regina recracha sa limonade ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela de la part de Robin. Elle finit par éclater de rire en écho à celui de son fiancé et lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes s'esclaffa :

-Tu es vraiment impossible, imagine que les enfants t 'aient entendu, nous aurions été dans de beaux draps...

-Du moment que nous atterrissons dans un lit, draps ou pas j'ai envie de toi, dit-il plus sérieusement en la dévorant du regard la trouvant magnifique dans sa robe simple aux couleurs étonnamment vives pour celle qui se vantait de porter le noir mieux que personne, tout aussi magnifique par cet air joyeux et détendu qui ne la rendait que plus belle et attrayante. Sans mentionner sa main posée négligemment sur sa cuisse et son parfum envoûtant qui venait chatouiller ses narines de ses effluves ambrées.

Les yeux de Regina se noircirent immédiatement de désir, l'évocation de leurs ébats lui faisait toujours cet effet là et maintenant qu'il en avait parlé, le voleur avait intérêt à satisfaire les désirs de sa reine. Devenue à la limite impatiente, Regina se leva vivement et tira sur la manche de son compagnon et fiancé pour qu'il en fasse de même. Oh bien sûr Robin ne se fit pas prier et la suivit de bonne grâce jusqu'à la voiture. Entre temps Regina avait prévenu Emma de son absence pour quelques heures pour qu'elle garde les enfants motif : une urgence de la plus haute importance. Réalité : elle ne pourrait tenir jusqu'au soir sans avoir senti la bouche de son amant sur tout son corps et ses muscles saillants rouler sous ses caresses. Le corps du voleur avait créé chez elle une dépendance ahurissante que rie ni personne ne pourrait jamais refréner, elle avait tout bonnement besoin de lui, physiquement et moralement... c'était peu dire qu'il était son tout.

Comment d'un simple verre de limonade ils en étaient venus à courir comme des fous jusqu'à la voiture pour rejoindre le cachot restait un mystère pour le couple, mais aucune question ne gardait son importance dès qu'ils franchissaient les portes de leur petit endroit sacré caché dans le vieux cachot familial. Regina définit sans attendre chemise et pantalon de Robin, arracha presque sa robe, le bout de tissus étant de trop dans leur échange... et puis elle poussa Robin à s'asseoir sur un chaise rembourrée avant de venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, presque comme si elle hésitait à lancer les « hostilités » mais en réalité elle se sentait bien incapable d'attendre... en un battement de cils elle plongea sur les lèvres de Robin, les mordillant voluptueusement alors que leurs langues rentraient elles aussi en action.

Les mains brûlantes de Robin encerclaient la taille de Regina de leur étreinte puissante et elle crût défaillir d'attendre tant tout lui semblait exacerbé par son désir et plaisir. Il lui en fallait plus et tout de suite :

-Chéri, ne met pas autant de temps à me faire jouir qu'à m'offrir un verre, prends-moi fort, vite et tout de suite, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Bon bah je vous fais des bisous, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage! ;-)**

 **Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre de ce challenge, juste avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture j'aimerais prévenir les âmes sensibles: ce post est rated M, si cela vous dérange passez donc votre chemin! :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **4-"Come here, let me fix it"**

* * *

Elle avait essayé la laque, les pinces, les brosses et peignes mais rien à faire ses cheveux restaient emmêlés! Elle rageait devant son miroir, déjà en retard de vingt minutes et Regina Mills n'était jamais en retard. Raison de ce retard? Toujours la sempiternelle raison: Robin et ses capacités extrêmes à la faire grimper aux rideaux une nuit durant. Le résultat: ses cheveux toujours si parfaitement coiffés n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête signe plus que flagrant de la nuit de plaisir que la jeune mairesse s'était offerte.

Dépitée elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Si seulement sa magie n'était pas aussi instable à cause de la fatigue elle aurait déjà un parfait brushing pour la première réunion de la journée.

Toujours les cheveux en bataille elle préféra passer aux habits, tant pis pour son image de femme parfaite... elle entra dans la chambre où Robin boutonnait déjà sa chemise et choisit avec soin sa tenue dans l'immense penderie. Elle surprit plusieurs fois le voleur à la reluquer alors qu'elle enfilait ses bas et ajustait sa robe mais fit mine de rien, elle était déjà assez en retard.

De nouveau face au miroir elle soupira bruyamment, ce qui fit tourner la tête à Robin qui laçait ses chaussures :

-Tout va bien mon cœur ?

-Mes cheveux ! Je ne ressemble à rien !

-Tout d'abord tu seras toujours la femme la plus belle pour moi, même les cheveux en bataille... la rassura-t-il en se levant pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte amoureuse. Sur le même ton calme et doux il continua : allez, viens là, laisse moi arranger ça...

Il la conduisit jusqu'au bord du lit et s'armant d'une brosse il commença à la coiffer avec attention. Regina oubliant peu à peu son désastre capillaire et son retard plus qu'inconvenant ses surprit à fermer les yeux et à profiter du moment. Les gestes de Robin étaient si tendres que les commissures de ses lèvres s'arquèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire en un sourire. D'ailleurs elle ne protesta même pas quand Robin délaissa ses cheveux pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand l'inévitable advint et que Robin défit doucement mais sûrement ses habits. Elle protesta juste sans grande conviction, quand se retrouvant en sous-vêtements Robin agenouillé entre ses jambes, elle marmonna :

-Robin... le travail...

Mais toute protestation n'eut plus lieux d'être à l'instant même où Robin posa ses lèvres sur le tissus déjà bien trempé de la petite culotte de la reine. Elle se cramponna aux draps écartant les cuisses par réflexe et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui océan du voleur. Il lui sourit comme pour lui indiquer qu'il prenait les choses en main et puis il replongea sur l'objet de son désir, léchant le sexe de la brune sur toute sa longueur au travers du tissus. Les petits gémissements de celle-ci l'encouragèrent à continuer il écarta le tissus et faisant glisser son doigt entre les plis du sexe de son amante il s'exclama :

-Mon dieu Regina ! Tu es tellement mouillée, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant je t'aurais immédiatement soulagée comme il se doit.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune femme, elle avait complètement laissé de côté son obsession pour la ponctualité au profit d'une autre : celle de la bouche de Robin sur son sexe, et tant qu'à faire s'il pouvait continuer à lui parler crûment elle était certaine de n'avoir aucun remord.

-Robin ne t'arrête pas par pitié...

-C'est que tu es une vilaine fille qui quémande, est-ce que tu es sûre de le mériter ?

-Robin...

-Dis encore mon nom... supplie moi de te prendre.

-Je t'en supplie Robin...

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en posant des baisers papillons sur tout le long de ses cuisses, approchant de plus en plus de son centre. Ou bien tu préfères quand c'est un peu plus violent ?

A ces mots il lui arracha la petite culotte qu'il fit voler en lambeaux à l'autre bout de la pièce et écartant ses cuisses des deux mains il se pencha et la lécha sur une bonne partie de son sexe. « Voilà une tournure intéressante des événements » pensa Regina tout en essayant de ne pas défaillir à chaque fois que la langue de Robin passait sur un clitoris. Il relevait parfois la tête vers elle pour observer l'effet qu'il lui faisait et de le voir ainsi agenouillé, le menton mouillé de son excitation ne faisait que la rendre un peu plus folle de désir. Elle le voyait ensuite de nouveau disparaître et appuyant sur sa tête elle l'encourageait à approfondir son exploration, à la faire perdre ses moyens encore plus vite. Elle parvenait péniblement à garder les yeux fermés tant ce que faisait Robin de sa langue était délicieux et voluptueux. Il savait exactement alterner succions et longues caresses de sa langue, si bel et si bien que Regina ne savait plus exactement le nombre de fois où elle avait presque cédé à l'orgasme.

Soudain Robin délaissa son entreprise et remonta au niveau de Regina l'obligeant à s'allonger. Tout en montant sur elle et pinçant l'un de ses tétons il l'embrassa pour qu'elle puisse se goûter sur ses lèvres. Il déclencha une nouvelle onde de plaisir chez la reine en venant murmurer dans le creux de ton oreille :

-Je sais que tu es au bord de l'orgasme, j'ai bien senti ton clitoris se gonfler sous mes dents mais d'abord je veux que tu me fasses jouir, pour mériter que je te le fasse en retour.

Regina adorait quand Robin prenait ce rôle de dominant avec elle, lui seul avait ce droit et ça rendait leurs ébats bien particuliers et spéciaux pour elle. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de leur petit jeu... Laissant Robin s'installer à son aise elle s'empressa de prendre son sexe en main, alternant des va-et-viens lents et rapides, adorant cette sensation de le sentir durcir sous ses mains. Lui souriant d'un air suggestif, elle fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes et puis le prit entièrement en bouche. Certainement savait-elle s'y prendre car bientôt elle se retrouva dans ses bras tremblants, lui, ravagé par un orgasme, elle, en attente d'en avoir un, prête à exploser au moindre geste.

-Robin, je n'en peux plus...

-Tout de suite chérie, murmura-t-il en entrant en elle d'abord tout doucement.

Une fois qu'elle fut habituée à sa présence c'est elle-même qui ondula des hanches, s'arrachant ainsi qu'à Robin de grands cris de plaisir. Ils jouirent d'un même râle et retombant sur le matelas moelleux ils se sourirent complices. Ça avait été du grand spectacle comme d'habitude peut être encore mieux comme à chaque fois. Regina embrassa Robin doucement profitant de cet instant rien qu'à eux :

-Mes cheveux sont de toute façon irrécupérables... Qu'en dis-tu de rester dans ce lit toute la journée ?

-J'en dis que je suis incapable d'arranger tes cheveux et que ce serait un gâchis de te revêtir et remaquiller alors que tu n'es jamais aussi belle qu'après le sexe.

-Heureusement pour toi que je t'aime et que je suis trop exténuée pour utiliser ma magie...

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à très bientôt!**

 **Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les amis!**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre du "One hundred ways to say 'I love you'" challenge! Il se déroule pendant et après le premier baiser de notre couple préféré (épisode 3x18 si ma mémoire est bonne). Je les vois très bien partager très vite des moments hyper "intimes" (je ne parle pas de sexe petits coquins que vous êtes! *-*), et que du coup ce qui va se passer dans cet OS serait genre tout à fait naturel pour eux…**

 **Bon j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **5-"I'll walk you home"**

* * *

-My lady, je suis désolé, je vous ai laissée tomber, votre coeur a été perdu sous ma surveillance, je vous promets que je le récupérerai… dit Robin en voyant la mairesse qui s'approchait de son feu de camp.

Cette dernière ne dit rien, elle avait cette flamme indescriptible dans les yeux qui montrait sa détermination, un peu comme si elle s'était empêchée de faire cela depuis des années. Elle s'était arrêtée net pour observer le voleur, un peu d'incertitude au fond du coeur, mais repensant aux mots de Snow elle n'hésita plus et s'élança vers lui attrapant l'encolure de sa veste et l'attira à elle. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision et toute la tension accumulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés se transmit dans cette étreinte endiablée. Regina, toujours incertaine d'avoir elle aussi droit au bonheur, mit fin au baiser, essoufflée tout comme Robin. Ce dernier, surpris par cet arrêt brutal, ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans le regard chocolat de l'ancienne reine. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis l'instant où il l'avait vue pour la toute première fois, il n'avait jamais osé l'initier, pensant qu'elle le carboniserait sur place et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait celle à se lancer la première tête baissée dans le début de quelque chose entre eux. Pour sa part il ne mit pas longtemps à replonger sur les lèvres charnues de la magnifique brune, plus aucune barrière ne le retenait. Quel bonheur alors de sentir les lèvres de Regina répondre à son baiser en se mouvant doucement, appréciant chaque seconde de cet échange. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, front contre front. Robin caressa avec délicatesse la joue de Regina, observant par la même occasion tous les détails de son visage parfait. Il était peut être trop tôt pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il en avait que faire: il était amoureux de cette déesse et peut être l'avait-il été depuis la première seconde. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, mais il l'avait assez observée pour savoir qu'elle prendrait peur à l'entente d'une telle déclaration, il ne dit donc rien et se contenta de faire passer toutes ses émotions dans un doux baiser. La reine soupira de contentement, si on lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait sentit tant de choses dans les bras d'un homme sans même avoir son coeur dans la poitrine elle n'y aurait jamais cru, et pourtant…

Elle devait penser à remercier Snow pour son petit coup de pouce, car soyons honnêtes, sans leur petite discussion jamais elle n'aurait trouvé le cran de venir ici.

Séparée de l'étreinte du voleur, la jeune femme trembla. La nuit était particulièrement froide et dans la précipitation elle ne s'était pas vêtue assez chaudement. Robin, du genre attentionné, enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Regina:

-Tenez… prenez cela avant de prendre froid…

-Je...non! Je ne veux pas vous laisser vous congeler par ma faute! Et puis j'allais rentrer de toute façon!

-J'insiste, gardez-la… et puis je vais vous raccompagner chez vous… je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, surtout quand Zelena a déjà votre coeur par ma faute.

-Je suis une grande fille vous savez… dit-elle en se moquant légèrement de lui, mais sous ses airs sérieux elle souriait à pleines dents quand la main du voleur prit tendrement la sienne.

-Et si je vous disais que j'apprécie juste votre compagnie? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en commençant à marcher à ses côtés.

Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu louper le sourire de Regina, il était certes rare mais à chaque fois il brillait sur son visage comme une constellation toute entière. Il aurait presque voulu s'arrêter pour pouvoir la contempler à sa guise tant elle était magnifique, au lieu de quoi il continua à marcher paisiblement à ses côtés.

Regina serrant sa main dans la sienne n'en revenait pas de cette joie qui gonflait sa poitrine en cet instant. La Méchante Reine avec le Prince des Voleurs… qui l'eut cru!

A son goût, Mifflin Street arriva bien trop vite tout comme le moment de se quitter. Ils se regardèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, sans vraiment trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant que cet instant rien qu'à eux ne prenne fin avec leurs adieux.

-Robin… je… commença Regina.

-Oui votre Altesse?

-Je me sens seule dans cette grande maison, Henry ne sait même plus qui je suis et puis comme vous le dites il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose de grave avec Zelena dans les parages… je serais rassurée que vous restiez là… dit-elle faussement naïve.

-Avouez que vous appréciez vous aussi ma compagnie…

-Énormément, avoua-t-elle sans détours.

-Je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de rester ici alors…

Regina cacha à peine sa satisfaction et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le grand manoir. Regina se chargea d'allumer quelques lampes d'un coup de poignet, ainsi que le feu de cheminée pour que ce soit plus accueillant et puis invita Robin à s'installer sur l'un des canapés avec un grand verre d'excellent cru. C'était presque naturel de se trouver en tête à tête, les mots non prononcés flottant dans leur regard, leur corps en apparence calme et apaisé alors que de l'intérieur ils brûlaient de se toucher, de s'embrasser et de tout connaître de l'autre.

Robin tapota la place libre près de lui. Sans dire mot, Regina vint s'y installer et après des heures entières passés à discuter de tout et de rien, et ayant bu bon nombre de verres de vin rouge la fatigue se fit sentir. La mairesse exténuée par toutes les émotions de la journée se laissa choir sur le canapé, retrouvant avec plaisir l'étreinte des bras de Robin. Il lui caressa les cheveux, certain qu'elle était endormie et en parfait gentleman il la souleva comme une plume pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Alors qu'il l'eût tendrement embrassée après l'avoir bordée il s'apprêtait à la quitter pour dormir pour sa part sur le canapé, mais une voix toute faible et endormie le retint sur le pas de la porte:

-Reste… j'ai besoin de toi…

L'avouerai-t-elle en plein jour? Certainement pas, mais Robin comprit que là parlait l'âme dévastée de l'ancienne reine, et toujours totalement sous le charme, il revint vers elle et s'allongea à ses côtés la laissant se blottir tout contre lui alors qu'il couvrait leurs deux corps d'une couverture en plumes.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Laissez donc une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **Ce petit chapitre est rated M, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de "sassy" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, en plus j'adore quand le Outlaw Queen joue au jeu du chat et de la souri donc voilà! *-***

 **Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce sixième chapitre! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **6- "Have a good day at work"**

* * *

Le jet d'eau puissant réveillait peu à peu Regina. Elle était particulièrement endormie ce matin là, elle n'avait que peu dormi la nuit passée, la tête occupée par un millier de préoccupations en tout genre et maintenant qu'elle devait se rendre au travail elle accusait à peine le choc. Elle savonna distraitement son ventre et ses omoplates en faisant la liste mentale de tout ce qui restait à faire à la mairie avant le week-end. Décidément, ça allait s'avérer compliqué de venir à bout de cette journée, sans parler de la semaine!

Soudain, elle sentit des mains familières la prendre par la taille. Elle sourit malgré le brouillard qui régnait dans son cerveau et se laissa légèrement tomber en arrière pour sentir le corps totalement nu de Robin dans son dos.

-Tu pouvais rester dormir un peu plus chéri… murmura-t-elle avant de gémir en sentant les lèvres de son voleur de compagnon dans le creux de son cou.

-Le lit était trop froid sans toi et puis une petite douche à deux ne se refuse jamais…

-Hmm.. je vois… sourit-elle toujours dos à lui.

Les mains de Robin glissèrent de sa taille à sa poitrine, encerclant ainsi plus encore contre lui. Il malaxa les deux monts de merveilles laissant Regina renverser sa tête de plaisir sur son épaule. Il n'en resta pas là, loin de là… sa main gauche toujours occupée à cajoler les seins de Regina, sa main droite elle glissa de nouveau sur la peau tendue du ventre plat de la reine et sans détours caressa son sexe sur toute sa longueur, appréciant l'humidité qui régnait ici-bas et qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau qui coulait sur leurs deux corps emmêlés. Regina soupira de plaisir, prête à déjà exploser au contact des doigts habiles de son amant mais Robin avait décidé de la faire languir. Il la fit tourner sur elle même pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres pas encore maquillées. La brune passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés de Robin et léchant sa lèvre demanda l'accès à sa bouche pour un baiser plus fiévreux et quémandeur. La bataille pour le pouvoir fut longue et acharnée, ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné.

-Robin j'ai besoin de toi! supplia Regina, les ongles du voleur plantées sur ses fesses rebondies, alors que lui même s'attelait à mordiller son cou et sa mâchoire.

-Patience My lady… patience…

De patience elle n'en avait guère. Elle empoigna d'une main assurée le menton de Robin et l'obligea ainsi à revenir à la même hauteur que son propre visage. Robin lui sourit espièglement, tout à fait conscient que cette rébellion lui vaudrait plus tard des représailles mémorables, mais il savait très bien que malgré les apparences, en cet instant Regina était loin d'être en position de force.

-L'insubordination ne sied guère à mon fervent serviteur, sourit-elle d'un air carnassier qu'elle prenait quand elle voulait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, en l'occurrence: lui. Elle continua en caressant sa joue mouillée d'eau encore assez chaude malgré le temps qu'ils avaient déjà passé là: Maintenant agenouille-toi devant ta reine et obéis… j'ai besoin de toi, conclut-elle les yeux brillants de luxure.

Robin s'agenouilla comme demandé, assez charmé de la punition et écartant les jambes de la brune de part et d'autre de son visage il goûta goulûment à cette liqueur si particulière arrachant à sa partenaire des gémissements qu'elle étouffait en se mordant le bras. Cette vision érotique de Robin entre ses jambes était loin de la laisser indifférente, elle sentait d'ailleurs déjà ses forces l'abandonner et ses appuis flageller à chaque nouveau coup de langue. Elle s'appuyait tant bien que mal aux parois de la douche, à deux doigts de jouir. Les doigts de Robin la pénétrèrent sans qu'il ne cesse à un seul instant de taquiner son clitoris de la pointe de sa langue, et elle sentait déjà se tendre son corps prêt à ployer sous l'onde de choc que serait son orgasme. Incapable d'en faire autrement, elle ferma ses yeux et gémit de dépit et de frustration quand tout cessa net. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger, si proche du but et pourtant elle entendit distinctement la voix de Robin murmurer à son oreille:

-Passe une bonne journée au travail!

Quoi! Il la laissait en plan, comme ça? Toute frustrée et son corps en attente de libération? Malheureusement quand elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux Robin avait déjà disparu de la douche et de la salle de bain. Elle lâcha un cri qui aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier si elle n'avait pas pensé à isoler phoniquement sa chambre et salle de bain attenante. Un rire retentit dans la pièce voisine et elle maudit son compagnon de mille mots. Sans perdre une minute de plus elle s'habilla d'un simple claquement de doigts et disparut de la même façon de la maison, trop énervée pour conduire. Elle trouverait un moyen de se venger…

La solution vint d'elle même en plein milieu d'une réunion. Son désir n'ayant pas été assouvi, elle gigotait sur sa chaise incapable de concentration. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et s'enferma dans son bureau spécifiant ne vouloir être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Il la craignaient trop pour en faire autrement de toute façon…

Presque à bout de souffle sans aucune raison elle se laissa choir sur une chaise confortable et ne prit même pas la peine de déboutonner son pantalon pour y passer sa main.

Fébrilement elle passa ses doigts engourdis sur son sexe trempé. (Robin devrait lui payer de nouveaux sous-vêtements s'il continuait à la faire languir ainsi et la laisser seule avec des culottes ruinées et des fantasmes plein la tête!)

Ce n'était certainement pas comme le toucher de Robin, mais au moins elle se sentit un tant soit peu soulagée. Elle soupira, effondrée sur sa chaise et ne retrouva des forces que pour assouvir sa vengeance. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un SMS à destination de son cher et tendre amant:

 _Mes doigts ont fini le travail que tu avais commencé. Ils sont assez doués pour que je les utilise ce soir aussi, tes services ne seront pas requis. Je te laisse à cette belle journée avec la photo de l'ensemble en dentelle que tu n'auras pas la chance de déchirer avec tes dents… R._

Elle prit rapidement une photo et d'un sourire satisfait envoya le SMS, prête à parier que Robin allait se mordre les doigts de l'avoir laissée en plan ce matin dans la douche.

* * *

 **The end pour today!**

 **Je ne sais pas combien vous apprécié (ou pas) cet OS, mais moi je me suis marrée à l'écrire! *-***

 **Des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! *-***

 **Donc voilà, j'ai quelques soucis d'internet en ce moment du coup ma publication en prend un coup... désolée pour ça, j'espère que ça sera vite résolu...**

 **Bref, cet OS a été écrit grâce à mon amie Patate qui m'a débloquée au beau milieu de la nuit pour un passage que je n'arrivais pas à écrire...**

 **Je vous laisse donc à cette lecture qui, je l'espère, vous sera agréable! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **7- "I dreamed about you last night"**

* * *

Robin était plus qu'inquiêt, cela faisait au moins dix jours que Regina ne répondait plus au téléphone et refusait d'ouvrir sa porte à qui que ce soit. Certains disaient que ses vieux démons la rattrappaient, mais lui, son fiancé, pensait plutôt qu'elle avait de sacrés ennuis pour se murer ainsi dans le silence du 108 Mifflin Street. Elle avait en tout et pour tout envoyé un seul message collectif pour sa famille disant: " _Dites aux enfants de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je les aime et que je vais bien."_

Ce court message était loin d'une preuve rassurante pour Robin qui décida finalement de retenter sa chance devant la porte du manoir:

-Regina! Ouvre moi! Je suis inquiet pour toi, je t'en supplie…

Il entendit des pas à l'intérieur qui se rapprochaient. Une note fut glissée sous la porte et il la prit pour lire ce qu'elle contenait: " _Entre si tu le veux mais je ne peux pas parler. Je t'aime."_

Robin arqua un sourcil, étrange… il poussa donc la porte et tout de suite Regina sauta dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément. Il la rattrapa de justesse, riant de cet empressement dont elle faisait preuve. Au moins il ne semblait pas être la cause du problème. Regina le laissa finalement entrer en s'écartant un peu et l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine où déjà bouillait de l'eau pour du thé. La brune prit deux tasses dans le placard et servit la boisson toujours en silence.

-Regina tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, quoi qu'il te soit arrivé je te promets de ne pas me moquer ou te juger…

Les yeux de Regina le sondaient intensément, comme si elle se faisait violence pour ne pas tout lui déballer, mais elle tint bon et se contenta de l'embrasser tout doucement avant de s'installer sur l'îlot central et de goûter le breuvage bouillant.

-Si c'est de ma faute, je t'en supplie dis-moi quelque chose! s'inquiéta-t-il.

Regina, incapable de le laisser se tourmenter ainsi plus longtemps, s'exclama:

-Bien sûr que non! C'est juste que à chaque fois que je parle tout ce que j'ai dans la tête sort sans que je puisse le contrôler. Tout ça à cause d'une erreur avec une potion dont les effets devraient s'estomper à la pleine lune… J'ai planqué des biscuits dans mon armoire pour quand j'ai envie de manger en pleine nuit! ajouta-t-elle les yeux écarquillés par son aveux involontaire.

Robin crut s'étouffer de rire même si les yeux de Regina lui envoyaient des éclairs et il décida de s'amuser un peu plus de la situation en demandant:

-Que penses-tu réellement de Snow?

-Elle est trop mignonne avec sa petite tête toute ronde, et je l'admire énormément pour être toujours de bonne humeur et avoir cette confiance dans les événements!... Robin!

-Désolé mais c'est trop tentant! Ta première pensée sur moi?

-Extrêmement prétentieux, un parfait emmerdeur mais un sacré joli petit cul…

-Et maintenant?

-L'amour de ma vie, celui que je veux comme premier bonjour et comme dernier au revoir… celui qui sera toujours le seul à avoir accès à chaque parcelle de mon âme et de mon coeur.

Robin sourit à pleines dents. En effet, il serait le seul à jamais savoir que la Méchante Reine était en réalité une vraie fleur bleue à toute épreuve.

-Robin je t'en supplie ne m'oblige pas à continuer… supplia Regina. J'ai déjà bien du mal à me retenir de te demander de m'arracher les vêtements avec les dents!

Regina porta ses mains à sa bouche plus que certaine de ne plus jamais ouvrir la bouche avant la pleine lune. Elle rougit à vue d'oeil en sentant le regard de Robin se poser sur elle et lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante de ne pas relever sa remarque. Au contraire elle sentit le doux toucher de sa main sous son menton qu'il releva pour noyer ses yeux dans les siens.

-Hey… tout va bien… nous sommes que tous les deux… murmura-t-il. Tu veux que moi aussi je te dise tout ce qui me passe par la tête pour un pied d'égalité?

Le rire cristallin de Regina répondit à cette drôle de proposition, ce qui fît particulièrement plaisir au voleur. Regina posa sa tête sur son épaule et sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche elle lui dit:

-Tu m'avais manqué… j'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière…

-Dans une situation cocasse?

-Non… juste toi et moi vieillissant l'un près de l'autre… c'est mon seul et unique souhait…

Sans qu'il ne put les retenir, les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux du jeune homme. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Regina valait bien tout l'or du monde pour lui. C'était bien plus une promesse qu'un simple souhait et ça ne pourrait jamais le rendre indifférent.

-Tu sais quoi? J'ai moi aussi rêvé de toi cette nuit…

-Dans une situation cocasse? demanda-t-elle souriante en écho à ce qu'il lui avait demandé quelques secondes avant.

-Non… tout simplement toi et moi, mille et un mot d'amour volant autour de nous. Mes yeux dans les tiens, le monde rien qu'à nous et mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

-Ca me semble être un rêve tout à fait réalisable… conclut-elle en l'embrassant avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Robin l'attira encore plus près de lui, éperdument amoureux d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras puissants, voulant protéger de tous les maux. Il se rendait compte maintenant de l'étendue de leurs sentiments, et aussi qu'elle lui avait diablement manqué ces dix derniers jours… toujours prêt à la taquiner un tant soit peu, il lui murmura dans le creux de son oreille:

-Juste une dernière question… des fantasmes?

* * *

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles pour me dire si cela vous a plu! *-***

 **Je vous dit au plus vite possible!**

 **Vivichan10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **Voilà un nouveau petit OS pour ce challenge! C'est assez basique comme prompt mais j'aime bien écrire ces petites scènes ménagères mignonnes sans trop de prétentions…**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **8- "Take my seat"**

* * *

Regina tournait en rond dans le manoir, elle ne savait plus quel meuble épousseter, quelle pile de linge repasser ou quel gâteau cuisiner. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et son interdiction d'aller travailler n'arrangeait pas les choses. Bien sûr Robin ne l'aurait jamais laissée continuer son travail à la mairie avec ses huits mois et demi de grossesse, il était bien trop trop protecteur pour ça… résultat elle passait ses journées à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Dans la même pièce qu'elle Robin la surveillait du coin de l'oeil en lisant son journal. Il souriait aux mimiques de la petite brune et de son entêtement à s'activer dans la maison, mais quand elle poussa un petit cri de douleur il blêmi et s'exclama:

-Regina!? Est-ce que tout va bien? Le bébé arrive? Oh mon Dieu où est la valise de la maternité… il faut appeler les enfants!

-Robin, Robin! Tout va bien, c'est juste mon dos qui me lance.

-Oh…

Robin se calma immédiatement et se levant il s'approcha d'elle tout en lui indiquant sa chaise du doigt:

-Tiens, prends ma chaise.

-Chéri, je suis enceinte pas en sucre…

-Chut chut chut, tu as mal au dos et moi j'ai un certain don pour les massages. Tu vas donner la vie Regina, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de rendre la tienne un peu plus facile.

Regina fit une petite moue se voyant obligée de rester calme, mais il était vrai que l'idée d'un massage était plutôt attrayante. Son dos au fil des mois de grossesse la faisait de plus en plus souffrir et seules les mains expertes de Robin la soulageaient un tant soit peu. Elles hantaient déjà ses pensées, si chaudes, un peu partout sur son corps, qu'elle en rougit d'anticipation. Elle gémit d'ailleurs quand enfin elle les sentit sur elle. Robin dans son dos rit de cette réaction totalement incontrôlée.

-Quelqu'un est très sensible à ce que je vois… murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Quelqu'un est surtout enceinte jusqu'au cou, les hormones en feu, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-D'abord le massage et puis on verra, il est essentiel que tu sois reposée… commença d'un ton sage le voleur.

-Robin! Oserais-tu faire attendre une reine? Ta femme qui plus est…

Une flamme dangereuse s'était allumée dans le regard de Regina, mélange de frustration, d'envie et de désir. Ces yeux là étaient tout bonnement trop significatifs pour les ignorer, le voleur n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment le coeur de résister plus longtemps aux demandes peu subtiles de sa femme.

-Je tiens tout de même à ce que nous montions dans la chambre pour plus de confort, il faut te ménager tu sais…

C'était adorable tous ces soins qu'il avait pour elle et leur futur bébé, mais Regina était affamée de sexe et elle n'aurait pu tenir jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Elle utilisa sa magie pour faire apparaître un lit en plein milieu de la cuisine, couvert de coussins et de plaids douillets.

-Je vois… sourit Robin.

Il prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et l'accompagna jusqu'au lit, plongeant ensuite goulûment sur ses lèvres maquillées avec soin. Il riait toujours du fait que même enceinte Regina Mills était toujours tirée à quatre épingles… Il défit doucement les boutons de la chemise de sa femme et lui retira ensuite son tailleur gris avant de la laisser s'allonger pendant qu'il se défaisait de ses propres vêtements. Il monta ensuite sur le lit à quatre pattes et surplombant Regina il posa une myriade de baisers sur tout son corps.

-Robin…

-Je sais chérie, je sais que tu es impatiente mais…

-Robin!

-Chérie j'insiste, attends…

-Robin! J'ai perdu les eaux! cria Regina pour se faire entendre par son mari. Tout de suite Robin se releva et courut chercher la valise à l'étage. Aussitôt redescendu, il aida Regina à enfiler une robe légère, lui-même habillé en vitesse, et empoigna sans plus attendre les clefs de la vieille Mercedes. Regina s'appuyait sur son épaule en sortant du manoir, Robin occupé en même temps à la rassurer, prévenir les Charmings de s'occuper des enfants et d'appeler l'hôpital pour dire qu'ils étaient en chemin. Au travers de la panique générale, Regina sourit tendrement à son homme. Il avait paniqué pendant plus de huits mois pour elle, mais maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de soutien il était juste parfait, répétant à merveille les gestes appris aux cours prénataux. Il était en tout point son seul et unique pilier…

Une fois dans la voiture, il baissa le siège de la brune pour qu'elle soit le plus à l'aise possible et puis démarra en trombe dans Mifflin Street. C'était au tour de Regina de paniquer:

-J'ai peur! Et si je n'étais pas capable d'être une bonne mère?!

-Tu te fiches de moi là? Tu seras tout bonnement parfaite. Arrête de paniquer et pense juste au fait que dans quelques heures on tiendra notre petite princesse dans nos bras…

Il avait raison. Bien évidemment qu'il avait raison, comme toujours. Il lui conseilla de souffler au même rythme que lui, ce qu'elle fit et elle se sentit un peu moins hystérique.

Déjà ils voyaient s'approcher l'hôpital et les deux futurs parents se virent très vite prendre en charge. Regina cramponnée à la main de Robin écoutait les infirmières leur expliquer pour l'énième fois ce qui allait se passer. Elle était prête, plus que jamais. Sur le chemin de la salle d'accouchement, Regina sourit à Robin en lui murmurant:

-J'aurais peut être dû accepter les massage…

-Il n'est pas trop tard tu sais… répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils se prirent la main et certains de toucher du doigts leur fin heureuse ils se préparèrent à accueillir leur petit trésor.

* * *

 **Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop que ça n'ait pas tourné au lemon j'espère, parce que j'étais plutôt d'humeur à du cute donc voilà…**

 **C'est donc tout pour moi! A très très bientôt!**

 **Vivichan10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes encore "nombreux" à suivre ce projet, parce que je ne reçois pas beaucoup de retours du coup je me demande si ça vous intéresse toujours ou pas... si ce n'était pas le cas dites moi ce que je peux changer pour rendre le tout plus attractif! ;-)**

 **Ce petit OS ci-dessous est pour l'instant, l'un de mes préférés, juste parce que j'imagine très bien que c'était le genre de vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir si les scénaristes n'avaient pas tout foutu en l'air avec l'Outlaw Queen...**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **9- "I saved a piece for you"**

* * *

Regina encore une fois fut surprise de constater l'heure avancée qu'il était. Le travail l'avait totalement absorbée jusqu'à ce que tous les employés aient quitté les lieux depuis un bon moment. Soupirant de fatigue elle rassembla ses affaires, se maudissant d'avoir encore une fois raté l'heure du dîner… Toutes les lumières éteintes et l'alarme mise en marche, la mairesse de Storybrooke s'évanouit en un nuage de fumée violette pour gagner un peu de temps; elle sourit en constatant que les lumières du manoir étaient encore toutes allumées et entra, pressée de retrouver les siens. A l'entente de la porte d'entrée des pas enjoués résonnèrent tout en haut des escaliers et bientôt deux têtes brunes se lancèrent dans ses bras dans un concerto de:

-Maman!

Elle embrassa tendrement Henry et prit dans ses bras Roland qui s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son cou. Regina comblée d'amour sourit d'autant plus en voyant Robin descendre à son tour les escaliers en tenant la main de la toute petite Archer qui apprenait encore à marcher.

-Regarde qui est là, rit Robin quand la petite gazouilla heureuse au possible de voir sa mère.

Archer s'appliqua à descendre les dernières marches. Regina qui entre temps avait posé Roland au sol, s'accroupit face à son petit bout les bras tendus, son coeur gonflé d'amour par la précipitation évidente des pas de la petite pour enfin tomber dans ses bras. Regina la souleva dans les airs la couvrant de baisers sous le rire enchanté de sa petite princesse.

-Ma'an… dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Regina.

Robin quand à lui s'approcha des deux femmes de sa vie et embrassa Regina tout doucement avant qu'elle ne s'excuse platement d'avoir encore une fois travaillé bien trop tard. Il la fit taire d'un deuxième baiser et puis la taquina d'un:

-C'est très bien ainsi, moi et les enfants on en profite pour faire tout un tas de bêtises… quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent…

-C'est vrai ça Archer? Papa fait beaucoup de bêtises?

Par un hasard total la petite fillette hocha la tête et toute la famille explosa de rire.

-Me voilà entouré d'espions! rit Robin avant de reprendre du sérieux et de se tourner vers Roland et Henry: maintenant jeunes hommes il est temps d'embrasser votre mère et d'aller vous coucher. N'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents…

Les garçons protestèrent pour la forme mais consentirent tout de même à obéir et la maison se fit soudainement bien plus silencieuse. Robin commença lui aussi à remonter les marches pour aller coucher Archer et puis, se retournant, il dit à Regina:

-J'ai fait un gâteau, je t'en ai gardé un bout.

Le ventre de Regina gargouilla, maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans la cuisine, l'odeur alléchante du gâteau flottant dans toute la pièce et elle s'arrêta stupéfaite à l'entrée. Une table pour deux avait été dressée avec amour, des bougies avaient été allumées et c'était loin d'un simple bout de gâteau qu'il lui avait gardé, au contraire il semblait lui avoir concocté un festin. Sans qu'elle le veuille ses yeux se remplirent de larmes face à cette attention et quand elle sentit les mains de Robin sur sa taille son sourire aurait bien pu illuminer la Terre entière:

-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?

-Bien sûr, avec tout le travail que tu as c'est bien normal, répondit Robin comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

-Et moi qui ai manqué à tous mes devoirs…

-Regina, cesse de te tracasser et viens plutôt t'asseoir à table avec moi. J'ai envie que tu me racontes absolument chaque détail de ta journée.

-Et si plutôt je te parlais de la première chose que je ferai demain?

-Je t'écoute…

-Demain à la première heure j'irai trouver Snow pour lui proposer de prendre le rôle d'adjoint au maire. Je sais qu'elle sera parfaite pour ce rôle et ainsi je n'aurai pas autant de travail. Plus jamais je ne veux laisser ma famille de côté, quelle que soit la raison… vous êtes ma priorité numéro un et s'il faut pour cela supporter Snow quelques heures par jour je suis plus que prête à m'y plier.

Robin qui lui servait l'entrée sourit à cette idée. C'était là une grande preuve de l'amour qu'elle leur portait, non pas le fait de supporter Snow, non, mais de laisser son travail de côté pour eux, elle qui s'était toujours plongée corps et âme dans son métier pour que la sienne soit une machine bien huilée.

-J'ai pas envie un jour de rentrer et de me rendre compte que j'ai raté tous les grands moments de nos enfants. Je n'ai pas envie que mes enfants ne voient en moi que la femme sympathique mais pas souvent là, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de te perdre toi, toi qui m'a redonné le sourire et la vie.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais 'Gina.

-En attendant je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une parfaite harmonie, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres à la perspective de la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à eux. Ils mangèrent avec appétit le délicieux gâteau et ensemble rangèrent la cuisine avant de monter à l'étage. Comme à leur habitude ils firent le tour des chambres des enfants pour voir s'ils étaient tous bien endormis et puis ils rejoignirent leur chambre prêts à s'endormir comme des masses tant ils étaient épuisés.

Regina se blottit tout contre Robin, elle l'embrassa dans le cou avant de murmurer d'une voix pâteuse, plus endormie que éveillée:

-Je t'aime…

-Jamais autant que moi je t'aime...

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! *-***

 **ça vous a plu? Si oui, laissez moi donc une petite review ça me ferait grandement plaisir!**

 **Des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

 **Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont laissé trace de leur passage sous le dernier OS, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir garder ce couple en vie!**

 **Je vais donc vous laisser profiter de ce petit OS, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **10- "I'm sorry for your loss"**

* * *

Robin était assis au bord de la forêt sur une pierre. Il venait de rentrer à Storybrooke après avoir passé plusieurs mois à New York.

Et comme si toute cette situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée et triste, il s'était rendu compte que toute sa vie avec "Marian" avait été une imposture. Non seulement Zelena l'avait piégé par vengeance mais il se sentait maintenant comme s'il avait perdu son premier amour pour la deuxième fois. Oh bien sûr, il n'était plus amoureux de Marian depuis longtemps, son amour pour Regina en avait effacé jusqu'au moindre souvenir, mais ça restait douloureux de savoir que la mère de son fils lui avait été arrachée un nouvelle fois. Il soupira, en plus de toute cette mascarade, il s'en voulait terriblement… n'avait-il pas manqué à tous ses devoirs envers Regina en couchant avec sa demie-soeur et l'avoir mise enceinte? Il avait peur que ce couteau lancé dans le dos de Regina ne l'ait atteinte en plein coeur et que ça devienne la fois de trop pour elle. Il ne craignait pas qu'elle redevienne la Méchante Reine, non, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était impossible, mais il avait peur que son coeur ne se brise fatalement. Bon Dieu quelle situation terrible pour eux qui avaient déjà tant lutté pour leur deuxième chance!

-Robin! Je t'ai cherché partout!

Regina. Elle semblait inquiète, les cheveux en bataille, le teint réchauffé par sa course, les yeux encore brillants de larmes qu'elle avait dû verser en secret dans le silence de son caveau. Elle arriva à lui essoufflée et sembla sur le point de se jeter dans ses bras mais s'en ravisa à la dernière seconde et resta donc debout face à lui, incertaine de comment elle devait se comporter avec lui. Ca tuait Robin de la voir aussi hésitante à faire ces petits gestes qui autrefois étaient si naturels entre eux.

Elle finit tout de même par s'asseoir près de lui et le regard rivé sur ses pieds elle lui dit:

-Je… on a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter… je… est-ce que tu l'aimais?

-Non, dit-il sans hésiter une seule seconde. J'aimais son souvenir mais en rien la femme que j'avais devant moi. Mon coeur t'appartenait, mon corps a été faible.

-Je vois…

Elle serrait visiblement la mâchoire, mais elle continua d'un ton égal sans qu'il semble être altéré par ses émotions:

-Est-ce qu'il y a toujours un nous Robin? Est-ce que tout peut redevenir comme avant?

Elle baissa le ton de sa voix, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner:

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours?

Il essaya d'attraper sa main mais fut obligé de constater que Regina attendait sa réponse pour lui laisser ce droit. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et d'un ton assuré lui répondit:

-Bien évidemment que tout cela est possible, justement parce que je t'aime comme un fou, que chaque seconde passée loin de toi est une seconde de perdue. Regina, tu es tout ce que j'ai, toi seule garde dans tes mains ton coeur!

Regina ne répondit rien mais sa main se glissa sous celle du voleur. Ils restèrent ainsi les yeux fixant le lointain, aucun mot ne passant la barrière de leurs bouches avant que Regina n'étonne Robin en murmurant:

-Toutes mes condoléances…

Elle seule pouvait avoir compris les noires pensées de son coeur, c'était ainsi, elle seule le comprenait. Aucune amertume dans sa voix, juste une réelle sollicitude et beaucoup d'amour.

Robin avait jusqu'alors retenu ses larmes mais à ces mots il fondit en pleurs, se prosternant sur lui même, incapable de se contrôler et d'arrêter ses larmes de couler. Regina l'encercla de ses bras et le guida pour qu'il vienne appuyer sa tête sur ses genoux. Le brun se laissa faire, ses sanglots incontrôlables agitant tout son corps, il ne se calma qu'en sentant les douces caresses de la reine dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues mouillées de larmes.

-Tout va bien, je suis là Robin…

Sa voix aurait pu réchauffer une Terre de glace par sa douceur. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi, jamais encore il n'avait été aussi certain de son amour.

-Regina, je suis tellement désolée…

-Ne le sois pas, c'est aussi ça d'être un nous. Je serais toujours là pour cueillir tes pleurs et toi les miens. Je serais toujours là pour les essuyer par mon amour…

Il se releva et tout doucement passa sa main sur la joue de la belle, ou plutôt magnifique, brune. Il captura son menton et approcha ainsi son visage du sien pour l'embrasser presque avec candeur. Elle y répondit en fermant ses yeux par le plaisir qu'elle retrouvait à se sentir ainsi embrassée. Ce moment aurait tout aussi bien pu durer toute une éternité qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé le temps long. Qu'il était doux d'enfin pouvoir sentir les mains de Regina appuyées distraitement sur son torse, son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres quand elle reprenait l'air qui lui manquait. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur quand le téléphone de Regina sonna en brisant leur bulle de paisibilité:

-C'est Snow… nos garçons nous réclament… sourit Regina en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de SON voleur.

-Tu paries combien que c'est pour obtenir qu'on leur fasse à manger? Ce sont tous les deux des estomacs sur pattes!

Regina rit franchement de cette remarque. Elle se dit aussi que ça lui ferait bien plaisir de préparer à nouveau un bon petit plat de lasagnes pour sa famille au complet pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Robin et ensemble ils avançèrent jusqu'à la voiture de la mairesse.

-Regina?

-Hmmm…?

-Je suis heureux que Roland grandisse à tes côtés. Tu es certainement la seule femme que j'aimerai avoir pour mère de mon garçon, j'espère que tu le sais…

-Et moi j'espère que tu sais que je l'aime déjà comme tel.

Il l'embrassa, celant ainsi un pacte muet, et ils se dépéchèrent de regagner Storybrooke pour rejoindre leurs deux garnements.

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Bonne fin de weekend à vous et je l'espère à très vite pour la suite de ce challenge!**

 **Vivichan10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **Alors oui... ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris le temps de poster et j'en suis franchement désolée, mais ma vie personnelle, mon travail, mes études me prennent tous un temps de fou et ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à mes loisirs...**

 **Après tout ce blabla je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **11- "You can have half"**

* * *

Les garçons partirent sans demander leur reste et Robin, huit ans à peine, resta sans sandwich. Encore une fois le groupe de grands l'avait racketté et certainement son ventre gargouillerait pendant toute l'après-midi sans son repas…

Le petit garçon alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans le coin de la cour de récréation, il n'était pas d'humeur à aller jouer avec ses petits camarades et préférait broyer du noir en agitant ses jambes dans le vide.

Tout à coup une petite fille aux cheveux noir de jais s'approcha de lui. Il lui lança un regard mauvais pensant qu'elle aussi venait pour l'embêter, au lieu de quoi elle s'assit à côté de lui et ouvrant sa boîte à repas elle en sortit un gros sandwich alléchant qu'elle divisa en deux consciencieusement avant de dire:

-Ces garçons sont vraiment méchants… Tiens, tu peux avoir la moitié.

Elle lui tendit la dite moitié de sandwich avec un sourire tranquille. Robin le prit, ne sachant pas que ce petit geste serait le bouton d'arrêt de son enfance solitaire et qu'il trouverait en Regina, c'est ainsi que s'appelait la petite fille, non seulement une amie précieuse mais l'amour de sa vie.

~OQ~

 _Douze ans plus tard:_

Robin regardait Regina discuter avec ses amies de la faculté. Elle ne lui adressait aucun regard. Ils s'étaient disputés ce matin à cause d'une broutille et maintenant il s'en voulait. Regina lui ferait bien sentir ses torts, ça il pouvait en être sûr, mais elle ne résisterait pas à la petite surprise qu'il lui avait concocté…

La brune salua Ruby et Emma leur indiquant qu'elle mourait de faim et s'en alla donc s'assoir à l'ombre de l'arbre qui trônait au beau milieu du campus. Elle grignota distraitement quelques tomates cerises et puis ouvrit sa boîte à repas, toujours la même depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle n'y trouva pas le sandwich qu'elle avait préparé en vitesse, trop énervée par sa dispute avec Robin pour s'appliquer, mais un sandwich visiblement délicieux et une petite note griffonnée sur un bout de papier:

" _J'ai été vraiment stupide… un vrai crétin. Tu peux avoir la moitié"_

Que Robin se souvienne encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit douze ans plus tôt la fit sourire à pleines dents. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour le trouver mais fidèle à ses habitudes il la surprit en arrivant derrière elle et posant un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle se retourna prestement avant qu'il ne retire ses lèvres et l'attira dans l'herbe pour l'embrasser passionnément. Bien évidemment, ils partageraient ensuite l'énorme sandwich au thon et crudités…

~OQ~

 _Sept ans plus tard:_

-Chérie! Je suis rentré! s'exclama Robin en passant le pas de la porte du 108 Mifflin Street où il vivait avec Regina depuis la fin de leurs études.

-Dans la cuisine! lui répondit la voix heureuse de sa fiancée.

Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine et y trouva Regina et son ventre rond de ses neuf mois de grossesse en train de dévorer un énième pot de glace à la vanille.

-Salut toi! Dit Robin en embrassant ses lèvres sucrées. Et salut toi! continua-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa belle et provoquant comme toujours un coup de pied de leur progéniture.

Regina rit et tendant son bol à Robin lui dit:

-Tu peux avoir la moitié… c'est une offre à prendre ou à laisser car je compte bien finir ce pot ce soir.

-Tu ne pourras t'en vouloir qu'à toi si plus tard Henry préfère le sucré avec toute la glace que tu manges… sourit Robin en prenant une cuillère de crème glacée.

Regina roula des yeux et parlant à son ventre elle dit:

-Ton père dit vraiment n'importe quoi Henry…

~OQ~

 _Huit ans plus tard:_

-Maman! Maman! Je veux une glace! cria Henry en plein milieu du parc de jeux.

-Moi aussi! Moi aussi! s'exclama Roland en tirant sur la manche de sa mère.

-Très bien, très bien… soupira-t-elle alors que Robin lui lançait un de ces regards qu'il avait à chaque fois que leurs enfants demandaient du sucre, un peu comme un " _je te l'avais bien dit"_.

La petite famille se dirigea donc vers les marchand de glaces le plus proche et les enfants passèrent commande, à savoir un énorme cône avec trois boules aux saveurs variées et aux mélanges assez innovants. Regina allait payer quand Robin dit:

-Je prendrais une gaufre au sucre s'il vous plaît!

Une fois sortis sur la terrasse pour déguster leurs sucreries, Robin planta sa fourchette dans la gaufre et en tendit un bout à Regina:

-Tu peux avoir la moitié si tu veux…

-Et prendre un kilo?!

Et cependant elle mordit dans la pâte moelleuse avec un grand sourire avant de venir embrasser tendrement son mari.

-Beurk! entonnèrent leurs deux garçons, de la glace étalée tout autour de leur bouche, même jusqu'à la pointe de leur nez.

Les deux époux se regardèrent avec malice, Regina ne refusait jamais de partager un sandwich avec Robin, mais le fait même de manger ce bout de gaufre était révélateur d'une chose: bientôt une nouvelle petite tête brune quémanderait pour elle aussi avoir une glace comme ses grands frères.

Les enfants n'étaient pas encore au courant, mais le couple se délectait déjà des heures passées à chercher des prénoms, à préparer leur annonce, à rêver à leur futur où certainement ils continueraient à partager bien plus que de la nourriture.

-Papa? Comment toi et Maman vous êtes tombés amoureux? demanda Henry.

-Elle a été là au bon moment pour moi… et mon estomac!

La petite famille partit dans un grand éclat de rire faisant retourner les passants qui souriaient alors à cette scène aux allures banales mais qui mettait du baume au coeur. C'était sûrement ça la définition du vrai bonheur, de cette fameuse fin heureuse des contes de fées… un après-midi en famille, le rire des enfants et des parents, une simple glace et bien trop d'amour pour pouvoir le décrire.

* * *

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut!**

 **Alors comment ça va depuis le temps? Je suis vraiment impardonnable pour toute cette attente… je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable… oops! *-***

 **Ce petit chapitre est un avant goût de l'hiver qu'il me tarde de revoir (j'ai trop chaud ici dans le Sud!), et qui je l'espère saura combler vos attentes!**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy*-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **12- "Take my jacket, it's cold outside"**

* * *

-Regina à quoi bon s'acharner! Tu crois qu'avec cette neige les gens auront envie de sortir pour venir à la mairie? demanda Robin en suivant sa femme dans le vestibule.

-Robin ce n'est pas quelques flocons de neige qui vont m'arrêter! Et puis mon travail demande un investissement de chaque jour qui ne doit en aucun cas dépendre des humeurs de cette météo stupide! Je vais à la mairie un point c'est tout! s'exclama-t-elle tout en enfilant des gants et une écharpe.

Robin soupira, il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci, Regina était connue pour être une sacrée têtue. Tant pis pour elle si elle s'ennuyait dans une mairie vide avec pour seule compagnie des bonhommes de neige. Qui à part la mairesse voudrait sortir par une tourmente pareille? Regina enfilait maintenant ses sempiternels talons hauts et puis enfin son manteau gris perle. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais Robin la retint de la main avec des yeux désapprobateurs:

-Regina est-ce que tu comptes vraiment sortir vêtue de la sorte! Je vais me faire du sang d'encre si tu ne mets que cette toile sur tes épaules! Viens là un instant…

Il la dévêtit de son manteau, certes très classe mais pas du tout adapté au temps qu'il faisait dehors et encore moins aux températures négatives qui étaient prévues pour cette journée; et il déposa le dit vêtement à sa place habituelle avant de prendre son propre manteau sur le porte-manteaux:

-Prends ma veste, il fait froid dehors.

A ces mots il aida la belle brune à s'en revêtir et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez d'un geste affectueux:

-Voilà qui est mieux… Bonne journée chérie!

Elle lui renvoya un sourire, aux anges de cette attention si insignifiante et qui montrait pourtant à quel point Robin se souciait d'elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et puis s'emmitoufla le plus possible pour affronter les rafales et le blizart qu'il y avait là dehors.

~OQ~

Regina était à la mairie depuis à peine une demie-heure et il lui semblait pourtant y avoir passé des heures et des heures. Robin avait eu raison… comme toujours… personne ne s'était présenté à son bureau, même sa secrétaire personnelle avait renoncé au déplacement et maintenant la mairesse se retrouvait seule sans aucune occupation, cat un malheur ne venant jamais seul, l'électricité avait sauté. Le chauffage aussi semblait s'être mis en grève…

Toujours emmitouflée dans le manteau de Robin elle y plongea le nez. Elle continuait à le porter malgré le grand de de cheminée qu'elle avait allumé avec sa magie, pour le froid? Non, elle ne le portait que parce que ce manteau sentait la forêt, ce manteau sentait !robin et elle adorait s'en envelopper, un peu comme si le voleur était tout près d'elle. Quelques années plus tôt elle se serait auto-critiquée de pathétique mais l'odeur de sous bois était bien trop enivrante pour y renoncer.

Bon… que faire? Rester ici à compter les mouches et à envisager de sculpter dans les stalactites qui s'étaient formées aux fenêtres ou bien rentrer à la maison, au chaud, avec les enfants et Robin mais avouer qu'elle avait eu tort? Elle resta fixe un instant, le seul bruit dans la pièce provenant des crépitements du feu et de sa propre respiration… c'était vraiment désert… d'un coup elle se releva et prit clefs et sac à main avant de décamper chaussures à talons claquant au sol dans le silence absolu de l'hôtel de ville.

Dehors le temps avait empiré, bien emmitouflée dans le manteau de Robin elle courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture, elle y entra en soufflant sur ses mains congelées. Sans plus attendre elle tourna la clef dans le contact et… rien! Pourquoi cette satanée voiture décidait toujours de tomber en panne sous la tourmente?

La jolie brune retomba en arrière sur son siège en pestant dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Rien à faire, la vieille Mercedes ne lui serait d'aucun secours aujourd'hui… Plan B: la magie. (elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à ne pas l'utiliser souvent…). Quand elle atterrit au beau milieu du salon Robin faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit… c'est le manque d'électricité qui m'a fait rentrer…

-Electricité que tu aurais pu réparer avec de la magie…

La brune resta un instant interdite puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant:

-Ok… tu avais raison…

-Tu n'enlèves pas le manteau, il fait chaud ici, dit Robin sans relever la "défaite" de la reine.

-Laisse moi donc profiter de ton odeur encore quelques minutes… murmura-t-elle.

-Si tu veux je suis là… dit-il en ouvrant exagérément les bras et sans hésiter une seule seconde Regina s'y blottit la tête plongée dans son cou pour y respirer son odeur si particulière.

-Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas beaucoup protesté pour porter ce manteau trois fois plus grand que toi… toi qui me répète sans cesse qu'il n'y a de vrai que le sur mesure… continua Robin.

-Moque toi autant que tu veux, je suis de toute façon trop occupée à t'aimer pour entendre quoi que ce soit… murmura-t-elle.

Robin la serra un peu plus contre lui, embrassant son front au passage et Regina fit apparaître une grosse couverture moelleuse sur leurs deux corps emmêlés. Elle aurait certainement pu reposer là pour l'éternité dans les bras de Robin, et d'ailleurs elle finit par paisiblement s'endormir bercée par son souffle régulier et son odeur de forêt qui lui chatouillait les narines à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait.

Robin souriait face à ce visage angélique qui s'était posé, lové plutôt, sur son torse, il devrait penser à remercier Henry pour avoir convaincu Gold de faire tomber de la neige aujourd'hui… Bien sûr Regina ne devrait jamais être au courant de ce petit arrangement…

* * *

 **That's the end for today! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut!**

 **Je suis enfin en vacances, alors j'ai voulu fêter ça avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture qui je l'espère vous sera bien agréable! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **13- "Sorry, I'm late"**

* * *

-Désolée, je suis en retard… s'excusa Regina en entrant dans le restaurant où Robin l'avait invitée pour leurs deux ans de mariage.

Si pendant des années elle avait dit cette phrase, c'était uniquement pour se ménager un effet en entrant là où elle n'était pas forcément invitée, comme au mariage de Snow et Charming, mais aujourd'hui elle s'en excusait véritablement. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour essayer d'être à l'heure…

~OQ~

 _Le matin même:_

Regina tenait d'une main son fer à repasser pour préparer la robe qu'elle mettrait ce soir au dîner, qui Dieu merci avait lieu hors de Storybrooke donc loin des commérages. De l'autre main elle tenait son téléphone en essayant de se débarrasser de Mary-Margaret qui l'appelait de bon matin pour avoir sa recette de tarte à la pomme (pour Henry, hein! Parce qu'elle, ne toucherait plus jamais à ce fruit de malheur!).

-Snow, je suis hyper occupée! Va donc ennuyer ta fille ou je ne sais quel autre membre de la famille, mais lâche moi la jambe!

Ouf! La brunette avait finalement raccroché, et la journée de Regina put enfin commencer. Après le repassage, elle réveilla les enfants, leur fit leur petit déjeuner et les emmena chacun dans une école différente. S'en suivirent tous types d'urgences: la nounou qui décommandait, le talon qui se coinçait dans une bouche d'égout, un appel de sa secrétaire pour savoir pourquoi diable madame le maire était en retard pour la réunion annuelle des finances de la ville, au moins deux heures de lutte acharnée au téléphone avec Granny pour qu'elle garde Henry, Roland et Archer, presque autant de temps pour obtenir que la chaudière de la mairie soit réparée par Grincheux (qui n'était pas d'humeur…) et enfin elle rentra à la maison, épuisée et s'écroula sur le canapé en s'endormant comme une masse. Quand elle se réveilla, de la bave de chien sur sa tenue du soir et déjà en retard elle crut péter un plomb.

~OQ~

 _Retour au présent, restaurant hors de Storybrooke:_

-Ne t'en fait pas chérie, je sais que ça a été une longue journée, viens installe toi et détends toi… répondit tout sourire Robin en lui tirant la chaise et enfin tous ses soucis s'envolèrent.

Le regard bleu de Robin avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur elle et elle apprécia immédiatement cette soirée à la seconde même où, la regardant amoureusement, il lui prit la main pour venir l'embrasser doucement et avec tendresse.

-Tu es absolument magnifique, continua-t-il en lui servant l'un de ses vins préférés, en détaillant sa robe bleu nuit et sa coiffure complexe et pourtant modeste pour la reine qu'elle avait été jadis. Son visage parfaitement maquillé n'était pas en reste et l'ensemble était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

-Tu es pas mal aussi, sourit Regina les joues rougies par le compliment de son mari.

De ses lèvres il forma un "je t'aime" silencieux et Regina en profita pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Dire que cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés! Encore quelques années en arrière elle n'aurait jamais cru au bonheur qui lui avait été offert aux côtés de Robin et de leurs trois merveilleux enfants. Elle se rappelait comme hier du moment où elle avait compris que plus jamais sa fin heureuse ne lui serait enlevée et à partir de ce moment là elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être chaque jour un peu plus comblée par la vie. Ses démons du passé étaient bien loin maintenant…

Robin chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit une pochette en velour bordeau, il demanda alors à Regina:

-Tu te souviens cette fois où nous avons trouvé une nouvelle page 23?

-Bien sûr! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Il est arrivé une chose semblable ce matin… Henry a trouvé ça dans le livre. Il affirme qu'il n'a rien écrit du tout…

Les sourcils de Regina s'arquèrent et elle ouvrit la pochette, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une page en parchemin, en tous points identique aux autres feuilles du livre. Elle la déplia: "page 989" lut-elle et puis ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. L'image montrait le vieux canapé du manoir où elle et Robin, les cheveux grisonnants étaient entourés de leurs enfants bien grandis eux aussi et d'une myriade d'enfants qu'elle devinait être ses petit-enfants futurs.

-Oh mon Dieu! Je crois que je dois encore de l'argent à Snow! Décidément elle doit être millionnaire avec tout cet espoir! s'exclama-t-elle en caressant la page de ses doigts fins et tremblants.

-Bon anniversaire chérie… sourit tendrement Robin.

Regina lui rendit son sourire. Puisqu'ils en étaient à l'échange de cadeaux, elle aussi sorti un petit paquet de son sac à main qu'elle lui tendit encore les yeux embués de ses larmes d'émotion:

-Ce n'est rien après ce que tu m'as offert toi, mais ça a des chances de te plaire…

Robin ouvrit donc à son tour son cadeau et y découvrit un magnifique porte monnaie en cuir (lui qui se plaignait toujours de son vieux sac en peau de mouton), marqué de ses initiales et à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait une photo de sa petite famille au complet. Cette photo avait toujours été sa préférée, les enfants riaient tous aux éclats et Regina et lui enlacés s'embrassaient avec insouciance. Il n'avait jamais bien compris qui leur avait envoyé cette photo de cette journée qu'ils avaient passé au parc mais il l'avait toujours remercié pour ce chef d'oeuvre qui captait si bien le bonheur de leur vie. Il pouvait maintenant l'admirer à souhait.

-C'est juste parfait Regina, merci.

Le couple passa la plus agréable des soirées. Ils riaient et parlaient de tout et de rien, le retard de Regina et sa journée explosive laissés de côté aux oubliettes tant rien n'aurait pu faire ombre à leur bonheur en cet instant.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Laissez moi un petit message ou commentaire, ça me ferait terriblement plaisir! (A ce sujet, merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont laissé tant de gentilles review!).**

 **Bonne soirée!**

 **Vivichan10**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

 **Si vous avez la chance comme moi d'être en vacance, j'espère que vous profitez à fond! Moi j'en profite un max pour vous écrire tant que je ne suis pas débordée, c'est pourquoi j'espère vous poster le plus d'OS possibles dans les prochains jours, ou du moins en écrire quelques uns…**

 **En espérant que cela vous fasse plaisir, je vous laisse à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Cet OS prend place pendant la saison 3, quand Regina et Robin se tournent encore autour...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **14- "Can I have this dance?"**

* * *

Le bal organisé par Mary-Margaret battait son plein dans la grande salle de la mairie. Les habitants de Storybrooke jouissaient d'une soirée plus que paisible, en tout cas assez pour oublier le temps d'une danse la menace qui pesait sur eux à cause de Zelena. Tout un chacun s'amusait à pirouetter dans la salle sur des musiques d'autrefois de la Forêt Enchantée ou sur des musiques plus récentes. Certains s'empiffraient de petits fours et d'autres profitaient juste de cette occasion pour s'amuser entre amis en buvant plus que de raison.

Non peu fière de cette soirée réussie, Snow déambulait dans la foule, saluant chaque invité d'un sourire. Elle s'arrêta là où se trouvaient son mari, sa fille et son petit-fils, et les trouva étrangement concentrés sur un même point dans la salle de bal.

-Moi je te parie qu'il n'osera jamais… elle a déjà dû le menacer de le foudroyer sur place s'il s'approchait encore d'elle. Après tout elle a perdu son coeur à cause de lui… dit Emma face aux négations de Henry qui répliqua:

-N'importe quoi! Maman semble beaucoup l'aimer au contraire, et en plus regarde… il fait déjà un pas vers elle…

Snow arrivant près d'eux se sentit presque obligée de leur demander:

-Est-ce que je peux savoir qu'est ce que vous, bande de petits fouineurs, êtes en train de commenter avec autant de fougue?

-Regarde donc… dit Charming en tendant le doigt vers l'autre bout de la salle.

Là, à environ cinq mètres l'un de l'autre Regina et Robin se dévisageaient plus ou moins discrètement. Aucun des deux n établissait un quelconque contact des yeux et ils continuaient à rougir quand l'autre captait le regard de l'un.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou il a totalement envie de traverser la salle et de demander à Regina si elle veut danser? rit Snow en comprenant ce par quoi sa famille était captivée.

-Les paris sont lancés… dix dollars qu'ils ne bougeront pas, dit Emma sans quitter un seul instant la scène des yeux.

~OQ~

PDV Robin:

La reine était tout bonnement magnifique. Elle était pourtant habillée comme à son habitude d'un tailleur gris et d'une chemise qui s'ouvrait assez pour qu'on puisse imaginer ses formes parfaites, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'apparats, cette armure était bien suffisante pour le désarmer en tout cas…

Il croyait bien l'avoir vue se tourner plusieurs fois vers lui, mais certainement devait-il rêver car pourquoi donc la maire de Storybrooke s'intéresserait à lui, être minable qui avait, par dessus le marché, perdu son coeur? Non, vraiment, il devait se faire des idées…

Elle l'envoûtait. C'était un fait. Chaque geste, chaque mot qui passait ses lèvres alors qu'elle parlait avec Ruby, l'atteignaient, lui, en plein dans l'âme. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux il pourrait penser qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort, sinon comment expliquer que ses yeux chocolat s'ancrent si facilement dans les siens?

Il hésitait… devait-il s'approcher un peu plus? Lui offrir un verre pour s'excuser? Ou encore mieux: il rêvait de l'inviter à danser! Il croyait deviner que la reine aux apparences froides adorerait s'amuser sur cette piste mais la grande question resterait toujours la même… le voudrait-elle toujours si c'était avec lui?

Robin ne se serait jamais décrit comme quelqu'un de timide, mais dans cette situation il avouait perdre ses moyens. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour le mettre dans un état pareil! Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait vraiment de l'importance… et ça changeait toute la donne.

Il intercepta au vol un serveur et sans hésiter prit un verre de whiskey sec. Peut être ensuite trouverait-il le courage de s'approcher de la femme de ses rêves les plus fous…

~OQ~

PDV Regina:

Bon dieu! Allait-il continuer à l'observer longtemps ou bien se déciderait-il enfin à faire ces quelques pas qui les séparaient et enfin l'inviter à danser?

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les fêtes en ce genre, mais puisqu'il y avait un début à tout, elle rêvait de passer un bon moment ce soir… avec lui. Elle pourrait essayer de le cacher autant qu'elle le voulait, elle devait se faire à l'évidence que même sans son coeur elle ressentait des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien des années…

Ce regard bleu qui la transperçait… ses mains qu'elle voulait sentir sur elle et ce sourire qu'elle… oh oui! qu'elle voulait embrasser! Et lui, idiot qu'il était, ne se décidait pas à faire le premier pas!

Elle écoutait d'un oreille distraite ce que lui disait Ruby, toute son attention concentrée sur l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Regina? Est-ce que je parle dans le vide? Oui… je parle dans le vide… Regina? Hey! s'exclama la louve, ce qui attira enfin l'attention de la mairesse. Regina… je crois que tu devrais faire le premier pas… sourit-elle enfin.

-C'est si évident que ça? demanda Regina prise au dépourvu.

Ruby acquiesça et la poussa légèrement en avant. Regina ne s'était jamais sentie aussi exposée et pourtant elle continua à avancer et arrivée face à l'homme des bois elle dit dans un sourire timide:

-Puis-je avoir cette danse?

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, Mylady…

Il posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule dans un parfait sourire. Regina s'abandonna immédiatement à cette étreinte, elle ne profita même pour se serrer un peu plus que nécessaire tout contre lui, plongeant son nez dans son cou et respirant à grandes bouffées son parfum de forêt et de feu de camp.

-Je suis désolé pour votre coeur… je…

-Taisez-vous et embrassez-moi… murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il crut halluciner en l'entendant, mais il en avait assez d'attendre pour faire ce que son coeur lui avait dicté dès le premier instant. Il s'écarta à peine d'elle et plongeant son regard dans le sien se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres rouges déjà entrouvertes, prête à approfondir leur baiser.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux… sourit Regina collant son front à celui du voleur.

De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, Emma tendait un billet de dix dollars à Henry avec malgré tout un immense sourire planté sur le visage. Ruby s'approcha d'eux et en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Henry lui dit d'un petit rire:

-J'avoue ne pas me sentir coupable du tout pour cette petit mission avec toi gamin, ça vaut le coup de voir ce grand sourire sur le visage de Madame le Maire…

-Quoi!? Vous étiez de mèche?! s'exclama Emma.

-J'ai presque pas eu de boulot pour la convaincre, elle en avait déjà terriblement envie toute seule… répliqua Ruby en haussant les épaules dans un petit éclat de rire.

* * *

 **J'aime bien voir nos petits personnages comploter, et j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi!**

 **Je vous dis à très très vite!**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Bon je sais que mes posts sont de moins en moins nombreux et réguliers, croyez-moi ce n'est pas par manque d'envie ou d'idées mais un grand manque de temps… mais dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre je pense à écrire donc pas de panique je ne vous laisse pas tomber!**

 **Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et vais vous laisser profiter de votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **15- "I made your favorite"**

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Robin exténué. Il avait travaillé plus que de raison aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire vu la situation… Regina et lui s'étaient disputés ce matin. Sur une bêtise. Rien de biens important mais ils en étaient pas moins partis en claquant la porte chacun de son côté. Robin s'en voulait de s'être emporté, il avait à plusieurs reprises pensé à se rendre à la mairie pour s'excuser avec sa femme mais les événements en avaient décidé autrement.

Il soupira et posa les sacs de courses à l'entrée en appelant les garçons à l'étage pour qu'ils viennent les ranger. Il les embrassa tous les deux et demanda à Henry:

-Ta mère est rentrée?

-Oui… elle est dans la cuisine. Elle écoute la radio.

-Oh.

Regina n'écoutait la radio que quand elle était contrarié… Génial. Il se prépara mentalement à la discussion qui allait suivre et rentra à pas feutrés dans le temple de Regina: la cuisine.

La brune se tenait dos à lui devant l'îlot central, elle penchait légèrement la tête tout en coupant des poivrons en tranches fines. Elle semblait songeuse: ses mains tremblantes et les petits pas qu'elle faisait de droite à gauche comme si elle ne tenait pas sur ses hauts talons, tout cela prouvait que ses airs calmes n'étaient qu'apparence.

-Ca sent très bon… dit Robin en faisant un premier pas dans la pièce immaculée.

Regina sursauta et laissa tomber son couteau. Elle se retourna tout doucement et sourit bien malgré elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait légèrement envenimé les choses ce matin. Elle baissa le regard vers ses pieds qui avaient soudainement beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Je… j'ai fait ton préféré… marmonna-t-elle.

-Mon préféré?

-Ton plat préféré… mes lasagnes… écoute je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment été ridicule ce matin. J'y ai pensé toute la journée et je m'en veux terriblement… Robin je… désolée…

-Chut chut chut… c'est déjà oublié, viens-là ma puce, répondit Robin en ouvrant grand les bras.

Regina qui avait relevé les yeux au son rassurant de la voix de son voleur, se mordit la lèvre (ce qui la rendait extrêmement craquante aux yeux de Robin) et passant une main dans ses cheveux courts elle s'avança vers lui pour finir sa course toute lovée contre son coeur. Elle ne rêvait pas… Robin lui avait manqué pendant toute la journée. Elle qui d'habitude profitait de ses pauses pour l'appeler ou apparaître à l'improviste à son travail, avait aujourd'hui passé sa journée à ruminer et à broyer du noir en évitant à tout prix de prendre la moindre pause. C'était idiot à dire mais elle serait tout à fait incapable de vivre sans lui maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à son amour et à sa présence.

-Promets-moi qu'on ne sera jamais plus assez stupides pour se disputer pour rien! s'exclama-t-elle alors même qu'il passait ses bras dans son dos et posait son menton sur sa tête après l'avoir embrassée chastement sur le sommet du crâne.

-Ce serait juste du temps perdu Regina… je te le promets.

-Bien. Approuva-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus autoritaire et vraiment moins vulnérable.

-Hey… tu es bien trop importante pour que je nous laisse tout gâcher, sourit Robin en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

Regina lui sourit, des étoiles plein les yeux. Déjà haut perchée sur ses talon, elle se hissa pourtant sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, se faisant la promesse intérieure de s'auto-immoler si elle trouvait encore le moyen de faire souffrir son âme-soeur à cause de son mauvais caractère.

-Mam… Oh mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi je dois toujours entrer et vous trouver entrain de… de… faire ça! s'exclama Henry en changeant de direction immédiatement pour ne pas assister une seconde de plus au spectacle que le couple offrait.

-Je m'excuse juste auprès de ta mère… rit Robin.

-Des fleurs c'était pas aussi efficace? lança l'adolescent sans se retourner.

Regina explosa de rire et mettant une dernière touche à ses lasagnes maison elle invita toute la famille à s'installer pour le repas. Henry et Roland comme à leur habitude se chamaillent pour savoir qui lècherai la cuiller de service et c'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant que tous s'assirent autour de la table de la salle à manger.

Le plat de lasagnes était tout bonnement un délice. Il faut dire que la recette de la mairesse était son secret le mieux gardé et que nombreux étaient ceux qui se seraient damnés pour l'obtenir. Elle en avait conquis des estomacs avec ses lasagnes traditionnelles, mais les seuls juges qui comptaient pour elle étaient tous autour de cette table, les assiettes vidées en un temps record face à eux, et des sourires satisfaits pendus à leurs lèvres.

-C'était divin! s'exclama Roland, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Le petite garçon adorait utiliser des mots de "grandes personnes" et dits de sa petite voix fluette c'était toujours adorable à souhait.

-Merci mon coeur, sourit Regina, alors même que Henry se servait une nouvelle portion dans le plat posé au centre de la table.

-Oui, vraiment très bon… ajouta Robin. On devrait se disputer plus souvent.

-Ah ça non! Hors de question que je sois encore témoin de vos retrouvailles! s'exclama Henry.

Regina vira au rouge pivoine et Robin toussota après avoir avalé de travers son verre d'eau. Henry riait lui à gorge déployée face à leur réaction. Sa mère souvent le prenait encore pour un enfant et chaque occasion pour lui prouver le contraire était toujours couronnée d'un moment très drôle. Le couple, d'ailleurs, finit aussi par exploser de rire. C'était dans ces petits instants de vie que tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient rayonnait le plus flamboyant, c'était dans des instants comme celui-ci que toutes les disputes étaient balayées comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, c'était dans cet instant qu'ils posaient une pierre de plus à l'édifice de leur famille.

* * *

 **Voili voilou!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Si oui vous pouvez me laisser une review, un MP, un tweet pour me le faire savoir (ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mords pas… *-*)**

 **Des gros bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et re-bonjour!**

 **Oui je sais j'ai dis trois secondes plus tôt que je n'avais pas de temps mais je me sentais coupable de ne pas vous avoir donné beaucoup de contenu ces derniers temps et du coup je me suis sentie presque obligée de vous publier un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée! XD**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **(PS merci pour les retours hyper rapides sur le dernier chapitre! Je vous zaime!)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **16- "It's OK, I could not sleep anyway"**

* * *

Regina ne put hésiter bien plus longtemps car son doigt venait d'appuyer sur la touche du téléphone. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'appeler ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit, cet homme qu'après tout elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours?

Robin et elle s'étaient rencontrés tout à fait par hasard dans une conférence sur l'ingénierie du futur. Regina qui était patronne de l'une des plus grandes chaînes de téléphonie l'avait bousculé, lui, avocat de renommée, dans un couloir. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et c'est presque tout aussi naturellement qu'ils s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers la salle de conférence. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés du séminaires, au début ils faisaient encore semblant d'écouter les discours d'ingénieurs passionnés et puis finalement ils ne s'étaient même plus rendus rendus à ces rassemblements. Ils avaient alors passé des heures entières à discuter autour d'un café, à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre, à se connaître presque comme quand on découvre un trésor. Oh… et puis ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'hôtel de la brune et n'en étaient plus sortis jusqu'au dernier jour. Ils s'étaient aimés de tant de façon différentes! Mais bien sûr toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le séminaire s'était terminé. Leur parenthèse enchantée aussi et ils s'étaient quittés comme de vieux amis, des numéros de téléphone gribouillés sur un coin de nappe à la main.

Regina écoutait la tonalité dans son oreille, s'agrippant presque au téléphone qu'elle tenait à la main. Il ne répondrait certainement pas… Ils n'avaient été que quelque chose d'éphémère, pourquoi vouloir en avoir plus? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment y prétendre… mais il était trois heures du matin et c'était justement l'heure où ses barrières se brisaient et où elle perdait un peu la tête: l'heure à laquelle elle osait réveiller celui qui n'aurait dû être que le coup d'un soir mais qui malgré cela hantait ses pensées.

-Robin Hood à l'appareil! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Il ne semblait même pas énervé d'avoir été ainsi dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit:

-Je… je suis extrêmement confuse… je…

-Regina?! C'est vous? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée qui envoya des milliers de papillons dans le ventre de la brune.

-Oui… je m'excuse d'appeler si tard, vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-C'est bon. Je ne pouvais pas dormir de toute façon.

-Des soucis?

-Une femme…

-Ah… d'accord… dit-elle déçue mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il ajouta:

-Pour être tout à fait honnête je pensais à vous…

-Oh…

Regina plia ses jambes tout contre elle, un sourire s'agrandissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Il pensait à elle à une heure où il aurait normalement dû dormir. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais ça la rendait tout chose. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et plutôt que de tourner trop longtemps autour du pot elle demanda:

-Robin… j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce qu'il y aura un demain pour nous ou juste un hier? Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose… j'ai même dû prendre un jour de congé, j'étais bien incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je saurais à quoi m'en tenir et peut être pourrais-je me consacrer de nouveau à mon travail… je dois savoir: est-ce que j'ai été quelque chose pour vous?

-Bien sûr que vous avez été quelque chose… la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça avec vous… je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses avant et pourtant… c'est comme si vous m'aviez marqué au fer rouge, je sais pas… je ne pense qu'à vous nuit et jour et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître j'ai envie d'essayer d'aller plus loin, d'apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus et qui sait… j'ai envie de croire à un futur pour nous…

Regina retint un sanglot. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Certainement était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu y croire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ces mots qui la libéraient d'un poids immense sur son coeur. Robin sembla s'inquiéter de son silence et demanda avec empressement:

-Dites moi que je ne vous ai pas refroidie avec mon grand discours?!

-Non! Non… au contraire… je crois que j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour ce "grand discours"...

-Ahah! Je vois… donc quel est notre prochain projet? Un nouveau séminaire ennuyant à mourir, un chambre d'hôtel et vous et moi?

-Pourquoi pas… ou alors je pourrais vous donner mon adresse et…

-Et je pourrais vous ramener des fleurs histoire de faire ça dans les règles de l'art…

-Ca sonne plutôt bien oui…

~OQ~

 _Toc toc toc_

Regina sauta presque du canapé où elle avait attendu pendant un peu plus d'une demi-heure en se demandant si ce n'était pas un rêve. Et puis elle avait entendu les coups portés à sa porte et elle avait respiré comme si c'était la toute première fois.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en affichant un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir la plus brillante des étoiles. Robin devant elle tenait un grand bouquet de roses, où avait-il bien pu en trouver à cette heure-ci, mystère…

-Robin! sourit-elle.

Elle voulait lui dire tant de choses mais elle ne put rien en faire car il la fit taire d'un baiser passionné:

-Est-ce que ça serait griller les étapes, maintenant que l'on essayait de commencer une relation normale, de dire que j'ai vraiment envie de toi là tout de suite?

-On pourrait très bien se tenir à ces bonnes résolutions dès demain matin… personne n'en saura jamais rien et puis je n'en peux plus d'attendre moi non plus… marmonna Regina tout en parsemant son cou de baisers pressés et particulièrement sensuels.

-C'est une bonne option en effet…

Robin lâcha les fleurs sur une commode et souleva Regina sans aucun effort avant de la porter vers le canapé plus que prêt à consumer leur amour.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Bon cette fois-ci je pense que je vous dis vraiment au revoir pour aujourd'hui, j'ai malheureusement du boulot à faire et je ne peux pas vraiment avancer plus dans la publication de ce challenge… sorry… mais soyez sûrs que je publierai au plus vite! *-***

 **Des bisous ( et on n'oublie pas le petit coucou par review ou MP ;-) )**

 **Vivichan10**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey what's up?**

 **Aujourd'hui aussi je me suis sentie obligée de vous poster un petit chapitre (ne vous y habituez pas, dès demain je serai de nouveau cette horrible fille qui ne poste jamais! ;-) alors profitez-en!)**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire en tout cas, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **17- "Watch your step"**

* * *

Regina s'empressa d'aller chercher la caméra alors que Robin riait aux éclats en se positionnant devant leur fille Archer qui semblait bien décidée à passer de la position assise à celle verticale. Elle grandissait si vite et bientôt ils ne seraient pas assez de deux pour lui courir après…

Regina retourna armée du caméscope dans le salon juste à temps pour voir le petit bébé, plus si petite que ça, se mettre debout en se cramponnant à la table basse et s'avancer trébuchante vers son papa qui lui tendait les bras pour l'encourager à continuer à marcher. Les deux parents avaient des larmes aux yeux de la voir ainsi appliquée à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Mon coeur! Papa et Maman sont si fiers de toi! s'exclama Robin quand la petite Archer s'arrêta comme pour demander l'approbation de son père.

-Oui ma puce, tu te débrouilles comme une chef, sourit Regina en se plaçant à côté de son époux.

Archer se remit en marche, manquant à chaque pas de basculer et pourtant elle sembla presque courir pour se lancer dans les bras de Robin sous les applaudissements de Regina. Une vraie petite fille à son papa…

-R'commence! s'exclama-t-elle, son sourire à deux dents éclairant son visage.

-Tu veux recommencer? demanda Regina impressionnée par sa ténacité en toutes circonstances.

-Oui!

La mairesse posa la caméra là où elle ne risquerait rien et s'agenouillant elle fit signe à Archer de marcher vers elle. C'était un jeu fantastique et nouveau pour la petite fille qui éclatait de rire même en tombant et se relevait plus déterminée encore. Elle tomba dans les bras de Regina d'un:

-Maman!

-Oui chérie, bravo! Maintenant essaye d'attraper Papa.

Robin se prêtant au jeu commença à reculer à mesure qu'Archer marchait vers lui. Étant de dos, le malheureux ne vit pas le petit train qui traînait au beau milieu de la pièce, Regina, elle, qui l'avait bien vu essaya de le prévenir, mais trop tard:

-Robin! Attention à là où tu marches!

Elle courut immédiatement en le voyant tomber à la renverse. Son coeur s'était comme arrêté de panique. Elle arriva bien vite près de lui et elle respira enfin. Père et fille riaient au sol, plus de peur que de mal…

-Oh mon dieu… j'ai eu tellement peur! dit Regina en se baissant pour embrasser tendrement Robin. Archer vint tout naturellement se blottir entre eux, ne supportant pas d'être mise de côté pour les câlins. Regina en lui caressant la joue lui dit: tu vois ma puce, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui a le plus besoin d'apprendre à marcher, tu pourrais donner des leçons à Papa histoire que Mamen ne fasse pas trop de crises cardiaques.

Archer la regarda comme si elle pouvait tout comprendre et puis comme tous les enfants de son âge elle s'en retourna à ses occupations favorites: à savoir jouer avec le petit train qui avait presque valu un cou cassé à son père. Regina et Robin, toujours en la surveillant du coin de l'oeil s'assirent sur l'un des grands canapés confortables.

-Avec Roland j'étais tombé dans un piège à ours en jouant à cache-cache il faut croire que c'est de tradition… rit Robin en massant sa jambe légèrement douloureuse.

-Avec le prochain je prendrais les risques à ta place, sourit Regina en se moquant légèrement de lui.

-Avec le prochain hein…

Les deux explosèrent de rire. Avant que Regina ne se lève en disant:

-Il faudrait peut être que j'y aille. Emma doit se demander ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai plus d'une heure de retard…

-Et si on l'appelait pour annuler ou reporter et que tu restais avec nous encore un peu? Qui sait Archer pourrait très bien s'en sortir mais regarde-moi… je ne tiens même plus debout sans toi…

-Ca ressemble beaucoup à du chantage…

-Affectif s'il te plait, précisa le voleur en lui donnant du fils à retordre tant son regard lui offrait monts et merveilles.

-Très bien, très bien tu as gagné! Sers moi un verre de vin pendant que j'appelle Emma.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

-Oh! Et fait attention, je crois qu'Archer essaye de prendre la fuite dans le jardin…

Robin écarquilla ses yeux et tout de suite se mit à la recherche de leur fille pour enfin la trouver tranquillement assise là où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois dans le salon à le regarder avec ses grands yeux marrons qui lui faisaient tant penser à ceux de Regina. Cette dernière riait depuis la cuisine, plutôt satisfaite d'arriver encore aujourd'hui à le faire tomber dans des pièges comme celui-ci.

-Ta Maman est vraiment une coquine… mais pas autant que toi… dit-il en prenant Archer dans ses bras. La petite fille s'accrocha tout naturellement à son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule, s'endormant presque immédiatement. C'était beaucoup d'émotions que de marcher pour la toute première fois! Robin la porta jusqu'à son parc où elle pourrait se reposer un peu et puis s'occupa du verre de vin de l'autre femme de sa vie. Il s'en servit un par la même occasion et s'assit comblé dans le canapé. Il se dit que décidément il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Que pouvait-il rêver de plus? Il vivait entouré de sa famille, sa vie n'était que joie et amour, ses enfants n'avaient besoin de rien et sa femme le comblait au delà de l'imaginable. Non, vraiment il mettait n'importe qui au défit de trouver ce qui manquait à son bonheur!

-Tu penses à quoi? Demanda Regina en s'installant près de lui.

-A nous…

Elle sourit et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser digne de ceux des contes de fées. Ouin comblé c'était le mot.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de weekend les amis!**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review de tradition! *-***

 **Des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there!**

 **Me revoilà, me revoilà! Je ne vous avais pas trop manqué j'espère?**

 **Ce petit OS se déroule pendant le missing year, là où tout a commencé… ;-) C'est ma période préférée pour écrire de l'Outlaw Queen, alors là je me suis fait plaisir et avec un peu de chance ça vous fera plaisir à vous aussi!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **18- "Here, drink this. You'll feel better"**

* * *

Regina s'éloigna du campement, laissant les Charmings discutailler tranquillement avec les voleurs qu'ils venaient tout juste de rencontrer. Elle roula des yeux, décidément ils étaient capables de donner leur confiance à vraiment n'importe qui…

Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester là, les bras croisés à les écouter parler de la végétation particulière de la Forêt Enchantée ou encore de la bonne façon pour aiguiser des flèches. Elle allait plutôt profiter de cette accalmie pour aller se rafraîchir dans la petite rivière non loin de là. Elle était tombée ce matin quand un singe volant s'en était pris à elle et Snow et depuis elle sentait un point douloureux sur son flanc. Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle avait feint de se sentir pour le mieux, mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée elle sentait une douleur vive à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Elle marcha ainsi pendant quelques minutes dans le sous-bois et enfin aperçut la rivière entre les branchages épais. Elle s'en approcha et vérifiant que personne n'était là et commença par retirer son manteau orné de plumes de corbeau. La légère brise caressa sa peau et la fit frissonner mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. A l'aide de sa magie elle fit tomber sa robe au sol et se retrouva dans ses dessous en soie noire. Avant de perdre courage elle se glissa dans l'eau gelée. Elle retrouvait là des sensations perdues depuis des années, se souvenant de toutes ces fois où elle s'était baignée dans une rivière similaire à quelques pas de l'écurie de son enfance, d'abord accompagnée de son père et plus tard de Daniel. Ils avaient passé des heures entières à rire, à nager et à s'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres… depuis ce temps là elle avait toujours été plus ou moins seule… il n'y avait eu que Henry… Henry qu'elle venait tout juste de perdre pour toujours… certains parlaient de Karma…

Elle plongea sa tête entièrement sous l'eau, ses longs cheveux s'éparpillant à la surface et alors qu'elle faisait quelques brasses accompagnée par le courant, une douleur aiguë la stoppa dans ses mouvements. Elle sortit de l'eau en grimaçant et marcha péniblement jusqu'à un rocher où elle se laissa tomber dans un gémissement qui fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux des arbres environnants. Elle souleva sa nuisette détrempée pour voir ce qu'il en était… ce n'était pas bien beau à voir, une grosse contusion violacée s'étendait sur une bonne partie de son flanc… génial! Elle avait dû se casser une côte en tombant… une côte ou deux d'ailleurs… ses doigts fins caressèrent sa peau meurtrie et elle laissa à nouveau un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Peut être avait-elle crié trop fort car des pas se firent entendre dans la forêt. Paniquée que quelqu'un ne la trouve dans cet état elle s'exclama:

-N'approchez pas!

Mais trop tard, déjà ce satané hors la loi apparaissait face à elle la mine inquiète et le souffle après qu'il eut visiblement courut à son secour.

-Pardon Mylady, j'ai cru que quelqu'un était en danger, répondit Robin en s'approchant encore plus d'elle. Ce disant, les yeux du hors la loi glissèrent sur le corps de la reine sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher et enfin ils tombèrent sur sa blessure. Faisant fi des protestations de Regina et de ses tentatives pour se recouvrir il fut plus rapide et s'agenouillant face à elle il dit: ce n'est pas bien beau à voir… il va falloir me laisser regarder, vous savez comme moi que nous avons besoin de vous en pleine forme…

Elle aurait voulu lui fermer le clapet en lui disant qu'elle pourrait très bien s'en sortir seule avec sa magie, mais pour une raison inconnue, ou plutôt qu'elle préférerait ignorer, elle ne répliqua rien et laissa même le voleur caresser tout doucement les contours de son bleu.

-J'ai souvent dû soigner les blessures de mes compagnons ou les miennes sans aucun médicament. Permettez-vous que j'en fasse de même avec vous, Majesté?

-Faites donc…

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il aille cueillir des plantes sauvages, qu'il en fasse un onguent et que tout ce cirque cesse mais non! Le voleur passa un bras sous les jambes de la reine et de l'autre entoura doucement sa taille pour la soulever du rocher:

-Vous vous fichez de moi! Posez-moi tout de suite au sol! Je suis une reine, dois-je vraiment vous le rappeler?!

-Je crois que j'ai bien compris la première fois que vous m'avez crié dessus pour vous avoir sauvée… Mylady… dit-il en appuyant exprès sur cette appellation ce à quoi Regina répondit en roulant des yeux.

-Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit je vous préviens que…

-Pas de soucis, en attendant, bien que votre Altesse soit légère comme une plume, je ne serais pas contre le fait que l'on se dépêche de rejoindre ma tente sans plus de protestations.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais se laissa pourtant aller contre lui, lui permettant ainsi d'avancer plus facilement. Son nez enfoui par la force des choses contre son cou elle sourit… Il sentait vraiment comme la forêt, et bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle adorait ça et oui, il était plutôt mignon.

En bon homme avec son code d'honneur, Robin réussit la prouesse de les faire rentrer dans sa tente sans que personne ne le surprenne et le sourire de Regina ne fit que s'élargir face à cette délicatesse de sa part. Il la déposa tout doucement sur sa paillasse et prenant quelques plantes dans un sachet en cuir, il les mit dans un gobelet en terre cuite avant de venir y faire couler de l'eau bouillante de la bouilloire qui était restée sur le feu de camp depuis qu'ils s'y étaient installés plus tôt dans la journée.

-Tenez, buvez ceci. Vous devriez vous sentir mieux.

Regina s'exécuta, mettant de côté le fait que, encore une fois, elle aurait pu régler le soucis d'un coup de magie. Elle grimaça au goût amer de la mixture et s'appuyant sur son oreiller en plumes elle chercha à se redresser sans succès, puisque sa blessure la fit se plier de douleur à sa première tentative.

-Vous permettez? demanda Robin.

Elle allait vraiment finir par devenir comme Snow, une guimauve en puissance… quelques années plus tôt elle aurait renvoyé ce paysan d'où il venait et pourtant elle hocha sa tête tout en soulevant le tissus encore légèrement humide de sa nuisette pour que Robin puisse jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Pourquoi vous faite ça pour moi? Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il appliquait une pommade odorante sur sa peau violacée.

-J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur vous en effet c'est vrai… mais je ne me base que sur ce que je vois… et je crois sincèrement que sous vos airs durs vous cachez le fait que vous avez changé, que vous avez un coeur qui bat pour votre famille, que vous êtes bien loin d'être la Méchante Reine d'antan… Non… je crois qu'aujourd'hui vous vous considérez juste comme Regina, et c'est Regina que je suis entrain de soigner.

C'était fou! En trois secondes cet homme avait déchiffré la moindre parcelle de son âme, mettant le doigt sur des choses que certaines personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis des lustres n'avaient jamais comprises… Elle ne répondit rien, le laissant continuer:

-Et puis… je sais aussi que vous auriez pu vous soigner toute seule et pourtant vous avez préféré me laisser faire. Pourquoi? Je pense juste que vous vous sentez seule et que vous avez terriblement besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous… dites-moi si je me trompe, mais même si je vous agace énormément je vous intrigue beaucoup…

Il lui sourit, ses yeux bleus s'éclairant de malice en la voyant rougir. La vérité était qu'il avait un sacré coup de foudre pour cette femme mystérieuse et ce qu'il apprenait juste en la regardant lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il ne la brusquerait pas, car certainement elle nierait tout en bloc, mais il n'avait pas raté un seul des regards "discrets" qu'elle avait eu pour lui depuis leur rencontre, et ce petit tressaillement de sa lèvre, comme si elle voulait sourire mais s'en empêchait, lui laissait croire qu'elle aussi pourrait bien ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

-Merci, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer en baissant les yeux de gêne.

-Pas de quoi… vous pouvez vous soigner maintenant si vous le voulez, avec votre magie j'entends, vous souffrirez certainement beaucoup moins…

-Je… je crois que votre mixture malodorante fait déjà de l'effet… vous ne serez pas contre le fait de me refaire mes pansements dans les jours à venir?

Robin sourit franchement. Il avait à faire avec une vraie tête de mule, mais l'idée de ces moments privilégiés avec la reine le réjouissait au plus haut point. Il avait bien vu que le bleu s'était miraculeusement rétréci depuis quelques secondes, alors cette histoire de pansements n'était qu'une excuse, une merveilleuse excuse pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble:

-Je crois qu'il faudra le changer deux fois par jour pour que ça guérisse le plus rapidement possible…

-Bien… murmura-t-elle d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle se leva sans aucun mal et avec un dernier regard reconnaissant pour le voleur, elle sortit de la tente s'énervant contre un malheureux qui lui avait malencontreusement barré la route avec son cheval. Le jeune fut surpris de se faire traiter de tous les noms alors même que la magnifique brune affichait un sourire radieux sur son visage. Il haussa ses épaules face à ces signes contradictoires et sembla un peu mieux comprendre la situation quand de cette même tente sortit Robin, lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir! Je vous fais de gros bisous et à très vite! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je ne voulais pas passer à l'année 2019 sans vous avoir publié un tout petit dernier OS. Alors j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et plein de bonnes choses pour celle qui vient!**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **19- "Can I hold your hand?"**

* * *

Regina et Robin vivaient une relation secrète depuis plusieurs mois. Ils travaillaient dans la même boîte et la politique des relations personnelles entre collègues n'étant pas très claires ils avaient préféré garder le secret jusqu'alors. Ça leur convenait d'ailleurs parfaitement . Ils pouvaient ainsi garder leur petite bulle rien que pour eux et aussi cela donnait beaucoup de piment à leurs entrevues absolument "secrètes". Mais Robin en était à un stade où il en voulait plus. Il aurait voulu crier au monde entier que Regina était sienne, non par jalousie mais juste parce que cet amour qu'il lui portait ne saurait rester silencieux et secret des décennies durant.

D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas bousculer Regina. C'était elle qui avait le plus à perdre. Elle qui avait dû lutter avec acharnement dans ce monde d'hommes pour se faire une place. Elle qui élevait seule son fils Henry. Perdre son boulot serait une vraie catastrophe pour elle et il ne voulait en rien en être la cause. Alors il attendait… et il attendait…

Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi. Le jour où ils s'accordaient une sortie "à découvert" en ville. Généralement il se contentait d'un café et un donut dans le bar en face de leurs locaux, comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples collègues, au mieux des amis. Ils avaient beaucoup rit aujourd'hui, surtout parce que leur liaison avait presque été découverte par Ruby ce matin alors qu'ils s'embrassaient dans l'ascenseur vide et qu'elle y était rentrée à l'improviste. Ou la jeune stagiaire était aveugle ou elle avait préféré ignorer le fait que leurs lèvres étaient collées, voire cellées devant elle, sur leur lieu de travail. Enfin bref ça les avait fait rire une bonne partie de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire:

-La pauvre… elle n'osera même plus prendre l'ascenseur le matin, rit Regina.

C'était étrange à bien y penser que la brunette ne soit pas plus inquiète que ça que leur secret soit démasqué par une personne de la boîte. Une stagiaire qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche qui plus est! Mais Robin n'en dit rien et se contenta de regarder Regina rire en se disant qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas…

Regina finit son café et Robin se chargea d'aller payer leur commande. Il revint vers elle et ils sortirent affronter le froid polaire qu'il faisait à Boston en ces temps-ci. Regina était absolument magnifique malgré le bon nombre de couches de pulls et manteaux qu'elle portait et sans réfléchir Robin dit:

-J'aimerai tellement te tenir par la main. Est-ce que je peux te tenir la main?

Ca impliquait que des gens pourraient les voir, même des gens du bureau et c'était tout bonnement stupide ne serait ce que d'y avoir pensé.

-Oui, murmura Regina.

Les yeux de Robin lui en sortirent presque des orbites. Il avait certainement dû mal comprendre:

-Quoi?! Tu es sûre… je veux dire… et si on nous voyait?

-Je m'en fiche! J'en ai marre de me cacher. Tu es une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées et c'est pourquoi je suis allée voir Gold ce matin…

-Tu es allée voir le boss…?!

-Oui, et je lui ai parlé de nous. Il n'y apporte aucune opposition du moment que les rendements restent inchangés.

-Je… quoi?!

Elle mit sa main ganté dans la sienne avec un sourire immense. Elle savait très bien que Robin avait toujours voulu ça pour eux et de le voir si heureux lui réchauffait son coeur au plus haut point.

-Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire d'encore plus fou que de se tenir la main dans la rue? On peut aussi s'y embrasser au beau milieu…

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et plongea sur ses lèvres rouges qu'il avait dévoré du regard toute la journée. Les passants les contournaient, certains attendris et d'autres totalement indifférents, et ce qui plaisait le plus à Robin était que maintenant il pouvait totalement s'en moquer car il avait enfin le droit de vivre son amour au grand jour. Il souleva Regina en la faisant tournoyer sous les flocons de neige qui tombaient à flots. La petite brune riait aux éclats dans ses bras et tout son univers se peignait de mille couleurs.

-J'ai tellement envie de voir la tête d'Emma et Killian quand ils le sauront! Oh et Zelena!

-Ma soeur reste en dehors de ça! Elle serait capable de tout déballer à ma mère et je te parie qu'après ça tout Boston sera au courant que la petite Mills au coeur de pierre s'est enfin casée après moultes et moultes échecs! Je leur en parlerai moi-même quand je serais prête à affronter tous ces vautours de paparazzis…

Oui, la mère de Regina était célèbre, et pour cause elle était la maire de cette ville… Robin comprenait très bien cela, et puis il était déjà comblé de pouvoir aimer Regina aux vues et aux sues de tout le monde, que demander de plus?

Regina l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et puis ils se remirent en route pour ne pas geler sur place. Robin regarda sa belle et son coeur comme à chaque fois rata un battement :

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose de vraiment fou? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'écoute…

Il prit son souffle et puis cria à l'adresse des passants:

-Vous voyez cette femme magnifique? Eh bien, moi, je l'aime!

Regina rit à gorge déployée et l'embrassa pour le faire taire:

-Peut être que tout Boston sera au courant bien plus vite que je ne le croyais! continua-t-elle en riant .

-Conte plutôt sur le fait que je veuille le crier au monde entier… voire à tout l'univers…

* * *

 **Et voilà les amis!**

 **Une très très bonne année 2019 à vous et à vos proches!**

 **Des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Un nouveau petit chapitre rien que pour vous! C'est une espèce de schoolfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira… Je vous laisse donc avec votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **20-"You can borrow mine"**

* * *

Robin pestait contre son stylo. Bien évidemment celui-ci avait décidé de ne plus fonctionner au beau milieu de son épreuve la plus importante. C'était un comble d'avoir travaillé aussi dur, nuit et jour, pour finalement rater son diplôme à cause d'un stylo récalcitrant. Il était dans de beaux bras… Sa voisine, pour couronner le tout lui lançait des regards insistants, comme si sa seule présence la dérangeait. En voilà une qu'il ne voyait absolument pas être médecin. Pour ce qu'il en savait elle s'appelait Regina M… quelque chose. Bien sûr ses parents étaient remplis de tunes et elle, comme toutes les filles à papa était populaire et tout semblait lui tomber dans les mains sans efforts. Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer le fait qu'elle était absolument magnifique et qu'elle était même plutôt brillante, mais en cet instant le seul mot qu'il avait en tête n'avait rien de poli ou reluisant pour elle.

Le jeune homme se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille s'obstinant à essayer d'écrire quelque chose… rien… Et puis quelque chose de surprenant survint: Quelque chose lui frappa l'épaule droite. Il releva le regard et rencontra celui brun de Regina. Fait étonnant elle lui souriait timidement et lui tendait un stylo digne de ceux des grands avocats que l'on voit dans les films:

-Tiens, tu peux emprunter le mien.

Elle le lâcha dans sa main et puis se retourna de nouveau sur son épreuve d'anatomie. Robin resta planté quelques secondes à la regarder travailler comme si de rien n'était… ça il ne s'y serait pas attendu de la part de la sulfureuse étudiante!

Bon, il était plus que temps de s'y remettre, il avait déjà perdu bon nombre de minutes précieuses et s'il ne se dépêchait pas il ne pourrait en vouloir qu'à lui-même pour avoir raté son examen. Donc.. le larynx…

~OQ~

-Hey… merci pour le stylo! Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie! dit Robin en rattrapant Regina dans la marée d'étudiants qui se précipitait dans le couloir.

-C'était ça où je te tuais pour faire autant de bruit pendant un examen… répondit-elle dédaigneusement en rangeant le stylo dans son sac à main de luxe.

-Ahaha, très drôle! rit Robin

-J'étais sérieuse.

-Je vois… comment s'est passée ton épreuve? C'était du gâteau le dernier point non?

-Tout l'examen était plutôt simple en réalité, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle le quitta sans plus de politesses et Robin la regarda partir les bras ballants et la mine surprise. Cette jeune femme devait être un enfer à supporter. Il finit par rejoindre ses amis à la cafétéria et elle lui sortit totalement de la tête, jusqu'à ce que, un peu plus tard, à la bibliothèque, elle ne s'asseye à la même table et visiblement gênée lui dise:

-Salut… hmm… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… ma mère me met tellement la pression pour cet examen, ou plutôt pour toutes mes études, que je suis parfois imbuvable. Je… je suis un double cursus… médecine et droit, et j'avoue que ça n'est pas vraiment bon pour mes nerfs…

-Waouh! Médecine et droit!? Tu arrives à dormir la nuit…

-J'avoue que je n'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures cette semaine, sourit-elle.

Des "chut" résonnaient dans toute la bibliothèque, Regina se releva et puis dit:

-Pour me faire pardonner tu voudrais bien venir boire un milkshake avec moi? On pourrait discuter un peu sans déranger ceux qui ont encore la force de réviser…

Le jeune homme accepta immédiatement et prenant en vitesse toutes ses affaires en main il suivit la brunette à l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte et arrivèrent bien vite à la camionnette qui vendait les meilleurs milkshakes de tout le campus. Ruby l'étudiante qui y travaillait entre deux heures de cours les servi avec son éternel sourire et son habituel petit potin de la journée. Après cela, Regina et Robin s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, assis au beau milieu de la pelouse. Ils se découvrirent des tas de points communs et parlèrent absolument de tout. Ainsi Regina lui expliqua ce que sa mère lui faisait subir quotidiennement sans que rien de ce qu'elle fasse ne la satisfasse jamais, et Robin pour sa part, lui parla de sa petite soeur Emma qui avait réchappé miraculeusement d'un cancer quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, ce qui lui avait donné envie à lui, de devenir médecin et de sauver des vies à son tour.

-Tu t'entendrais certainement beaucoup avec Emma, elle a ce pouvoir avec tout le monde… sourit Robin en pensant à sa "petite tête blonde" comme il l'appelait.

-Je serais heureuse de la rencontrer, elle est sur le campus?

-Non, elle fait un tour du monde à bateau avec son petit-amis Killian…

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais partir à l'aventure, sans que ma mère ne soit derrière à me dire quels diplômes avoir, quelles personnes fréquenter…

-Si nous nous diplomons je t'emmènerai là où tu le veux. Tu as besoin de vacances sans attendre, et je te donne là l'avis d'un futur médecin… rit-il.

-Ce serait fabuleux…

Regina sembla hésiter quelques secondes et puis elle se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez elle. C'était déjà là un sacré voyage que d'embrasser cette femme merveilleuse, à côté de ça, les plus beaux paysages étaient bien pâles, et le Soleil bien glacial. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et quelque chose en eux s'anima. C'était comme si leurs âmes s'étaient recherchées, retrouvées et reconnues en cet instant.

-Quand nous serons diplômés je m'enfuirai avec toi, dit Regina emplie de cette certitude que plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient. Rien ne pouvait le lui assurer mais comme tout le monde le sait "le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore"...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous et à très vite!**

 **Vivichan10**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous!**

 **Petit os mignonet pour vous, mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout de même! Bonne lecture! Enjoy *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **21-"You might like this"**

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire! dit Regina en grimpant sur les genoux de Robin.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Robin grogna contre ses lèvres, il passa ses mains dans son dos en s'arrêtant sur ses reins pour la tenir encore plus proche de lui. Quand Regina quitta ses lèvres pour venir déposer des centaines de baisers dans son cou, il soupira de contentement. C'était sans conteste le meilleur anniversaire qu'on ne lui ait jamais souhaité, mais ils ne pouvaient risquer de se faire surprendre au beau milieu du salon par leurs enfants:

-'Gina… on peut attendre jusqu'à ce soir, les enfants…

Regina se détacha de lui en se mordant les lèvres de frustration mais elle descendit sans plus de protestations de ses genoux. Elle servit une coupe de champagne et murmura:

-Ce n'est que mieux, de toute façon j'ai encore un petit cadeau pour toi…

-Un cadeau hein? C'est quelque chose de grand?

-Hmm… C'est quelque chose de… Non! Pas d'indices! dit-elle sournoisement en se levant du canapé et en allant ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une pochette en velour. Elle revint vers lui et lui tendit la dite pochette en lui affirmant: je crois que tu vas aimer ceci.

Robin l'ouvrit avec empressement et en sortit un bâtonnet en plastique avec un cadran. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, d'ailleurs il interrogea sa femme du regard. Elle lui souriait, visiblement en attente de sa réaction. Etrangement elle semblait même avoir les larmes aux yeux:

-Regina?

A ce moment là, Roland entra dans la pièce. Il cherchait le livre de contes pour le lire avant d'aller se coucher, mais en voyant ce que son père tenait à la main et l'expression de sa mère il fit vite la relation et s'exclama avec excitation:

-Maman! Tu es enceinte?!

Robin comprit que ce qu'il avait dans les mains était un test de grossesse positif. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il demanda:

-C'est vrai? Tu… tu es enceinte?

-Oui… oui!

Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. C'était maintenant officiel, c'était le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie. Bien vite Roland se joignit à leur étreinte, tellement heureux de savoir que dans quelques mois il serait grand frère.

-Tu l'as appris quand? Tu es sûre?

Robin ne pouvait y croire, il lui posait des dizaines de questions, bien trop heureux de ce qui se passait qu'il ne supporterait pas tout perdre d'un coup.

-Oui je suis sûre, j'ai vu Whale aujourd'hui. Je suis enceinte de cinq semaines environ. Le bébé est pas plus grand qu'un petit pois mais il est en pleine forme…

Elle pleurait et riait en même temps, tout tremblante d'émotion, au septième ciel de sentir la main de Robin posée sur son ventre dans le geste le plus tendre et touchant qu'il soit.

-Bon anniversaire, murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne capture une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

-Bon bah… bonne nuit… sourit Roland en quittant la pièce, courant presque pour aller avertir son grand-frère de la bonne nouvelle.

Regina et Robin s'embrassaient toujours, le monde entier aurait pu disparaître qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendus compte. Robin commença même à déboutonner le chemisier de sa femme, mais cette dernière l'arrêta avant qu'ils ne puissent plus reculer. Vraiment c'était trop risqué, surtout quand les enfants n'étaient pas encore endormis à poings fermés. Non, ils devaient au moins attendre d'être à l'abri des murs insonorisés de leur chambre. La reine attrapa la main de Robin et elle l'entraîna presque en courant vers la cage d'escaliers; ils avaient déjà attendu trop longtemps…

Regina les fit basculer sur leur lit à la seconde même où la porte fut fermée derrière eux par Robin. Elle avait faim du corps de Robin, elle ne pouvait s'expliquer le pourquoi, peut être était-ce sa grossesse, mais ces derniers temps elle était tout bonnement insatiable et là en cet instant, rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre elle et son plaisir.

-Déshabille-moi et fais-moi tienne… je n'en peux plus… marmonna-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

Le voleur ne se fit pas prier, il fit glisser la jupe de Regina d'un coup franc, il se trouvait qu'il était tout à fait affamé lui aussi. Le chemisier eut à peu près la même fin que la jupe, et les sous-vêtements ne furent pas épargnés par les dents pressées du brun. Regina gémissait, c'était exactement de ça qu'elle avait besoin et c'était aussi une bonne façon de fêter et l'anniversaire de Robin et la grande nouvelle du miracle qui aurait lieu dans neuf mois.

Elle faillit grimper directement aux rideaux quand Robin posa ses lèvres à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Les baisers de son mari s'approchaient dangereusement de son sexe, et plus il en était près et plus elle s'accrochait aux draps en les tordant entre ses doigts de plaisir. Elle cria de toutes ses forces quand enfin les lèvres de son voleur de mari la "touchaient".

-Robin! Son dos s'arqua à ce nom crié sans qu'elle ne le retienne.

Ca plaisait terriblement à Robin que de l'entendre ainsi montrer son plaisir intense. Il s'empressa de se déshabiller à son tour et sans plus d'ornements et de cérémonies, il pénétra Regina. Oui, il voulait la sentir tout autour de lui, il voulait l'entre gémir encore plus fort et surtout il voulait lui donner un orgasme mémorable pour que tous les deux se souviennent à jamais de cette journée tout aussi mémorable.

-Chéri… chéri! Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre très longtemps…

-C'est bien là le but…

Il accéléra le rythme, prenant lui-même un plaisir qui ne semblait pas avoir de limites et il ne fut presque pas étonné de bien vite se sentir jouir au même moment où Regina criait à gorge déployé et se tendait entièrement sous son étreinte.

Robin l'embrassa, tira le drap par dessus leurs corps nus et l'embrassa platoniquement sur la joue tout en caressant son ventre plat et il lui dit, juste avant de s'endormir heureux comme jamais:

-Merci…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce soir! Hope you liked it!**

 **Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à très vite (quand je dis ça j'espère ne pas passer encore un mois sans publier mais on n'est à l'abris de rien avec moi… *-*)!**

 **Bye!**

 **Vivichan10**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Comment se passe ce début de semaine pour vous? Moi je me suis sentie assez motivée pour vous poster un petit quelque chose… ;-)**

 **Alors bon, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie et vais vite vous laisser à votre lecture, mais j'ai vraiment mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai même dû le réécrire plusieurs fois, du coup bah je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'espère juste que ça vous plaira…**

 **Et sur ce… bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **22- "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."**

* * *

Roland, Archer et Henry jouaient tranquillement dans le salon à un vieux jeu de société qui étrangement n'avait pas subi de dommages pendant l'inondation.

Quelques jours plus tôt, comme si tout ne leur était pas déjà tombé dessus en terme de malédictions à Storybrooke, Poséidon s'était révolté contre un groupe trop indépendant de sirènes… bref, longue histoire, toute la ville s'était retrouvée submergée par une immense vague qui avait fait d'énormes dégâts dans toutes les maisons. Heureusement, aucun blessé n'était à déplorer. La maison de la famille Hood-Mills avait elle aussi été ravagée sur tout le rez-de-chaussée, et enfin elle retrouvait un aspect potable, ne restaient que quelques cartons à décharger de la camionnette et ils pourraient retrouver une vie normale jusqu'à leur prochaine malédiction.

Robin regardait ses enfants jouer en souriant. Cela était si bon de trouver encore des instants de tranquillité avec leur vie si mouvementée. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des protestations venant du hall d'entrée. Il s'y rendit pour voir de quoi il en retournait et y trouva Regina chargée d'un immense carton et qui semblait visiblement en grande difficulté:

-Gina! Laisse ça, je vais m'en occuper! dit-il en venant à son secours.

-Il en est hors de question, ça fait deux jours que tu t'occupes de tout et que je ne fais rien! Tu sais à quel point je déteste me sentir inutile!

-Chérie, tu n'es pas inutile, loin de là! Tu t'es occupée de donner un toit à tous ceux qui n'avaient plus de maison et tu t'es proposée volontaire pour garder tous les jours les enfants de la moitié de la ville, le temps que leurs parents trouvent des solutions pour leur logement… et puis ce carton est très lourd…

-Ce n'est pas lourd, je t'assure, je suis plus forte qu'on ne le croit… dit-elle sans en démordre…

-Je le sais Regina, mais peut être je pourrai te donner un coup de main…

-Non vraiment, je vais y arriver…

Et exactement à ce moment là le carton lui échappa des mains dans un grand fracas de porcelaine et de verre brisés. Regina se laissa tomber au sol pour voir l'étendue des dégâts dans un sifflement de découragement. Robin s'agenouilla à ses côtés et d'un sourire lui dit:

-Hey, ce n'est pas grave, on mangera encore quelques jours dans des assiettes en carton… les enfants adorent nos piques-niques dans le salon!

-Je suis tellement idiote! C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses tout tout seul et puis voilà c'est arrivé. Tu avais raison comme toujours…

-J'ai toujours raison? Je dois noter ça pour plus tard, je sens que ça pourrait me servir… se moqua-t-il en aidant sa femme à ramasser les centaines de bouts de porcelaine fracassée au sol.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui se transforma bien vite en un sourire tendre. Henry, portant Archer dans ses bras, et Roland, vinrent pour voir qu'est ce qui avait provoqué tout ce bazar:

-Est-ce que tout va bien ici? demanda l'aîné. Tout de suite Robin lui répondit d'un sourire:

-Je crois que votre mère va avoir besoin d'aide pour porter d'autres cartons.

-Hey! Je suis tout à fait capable de…

Les trois garçons la regardaient d'un air entendu, quant à Archer elle suçait distraitement son pouce l'air de rien. Regina dû se faire à l'évidence que les déménagements ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle, elle roula des yeux et tendit le carton avec les quelques assiettes sauvées à Roland.

-Très bien j'ai compris… et si au lieu de me prendre pour super woman je m'occupais de nourrir cette horde affamée? Des envies de lasagnes? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que tu as aussi cassé le plat à lasagnes Mamam, pouffa Roland.

Archer se laissa glisser des bras de son grand frère et fit un petit claquement dans le vie. D'un coup toute la vaisselle brisée se répara sous le regard ébahi de toute la petite famille. Archer les regardait de ses grands yeux innocents et vint se blottir dans les bras de Regina qui était encore agenouillée près de ce qui avait été son désastre.

-En voilà une qui a vraiment envie de manger les lasagnes de Maman, sourit Robin, et bien problème résolue. Les garçons venez m'aider avec le nouveau fauteuil, on ne voudrait pas trop profiter des pouvoir d'Archer pour réparer les bêtises de votre mère hein…

Il embrassa Regina tout doucement et sortit accompagné de ses deux fils. Regina se releva avec sa petite merveille dans les bras, elle la porta jusqu'à la cuisine où elle la posa sur le plan de travail près d'elle pendant qu'elle préparait la sauce tomate de ses lasagnes. Archer en même temps s'amusait à faire apparaître des petits papillons autour d'elle, à les attrapper et dès qu'elle en touchait un, tout de suite il en apparaissait un nouveau. C'était de la très belle magie. Regina admirait ce que sa fille de deux ans et demi savait déjà faire sans que personne ne lui ait rien appris:

-Moi je ne sais pas, mais toi en tout cas tu es bien plus forte qu'il n'y parait… Tu sais que tu es vraiment exceptionnelle ma petite merveille?

-Je voulais faire comme toi Maman, dit le petit bout un papillon posé sur son nez.

-Tu seras certainement beaucoup plus douée que Maman mon coeur, tu as appris juste en me regardant faire?

-Robyn m'a montré qu'elle faisait apparaître des chatons… je voulais faire pareil, mais je ne suis pas capable…

-Robyn est déjà plus grande, c'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas encore, mais je suis certaine que bientôt tu pourras faire apparaître des chevaux en un battement de cils.

-C'est vrai Maman?

-Oui Archer…

Robin qui écoutait la discussion mère-fille depuis un moment, entra dans la pièce et pris sa fille dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs dans un grand éclat de rire:

-Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir toutes ces grandes sorcières dans ma famille, Papa est très fier de toi ma petite princesse.

La maison enfin nettoyée et re-meublée, la petite famille s'installa sur sa nouvelle table et dégusta à ce repas qui avait le goût magique de la récompense après l'effort. C'était comme un nouveau départ, ou plutôt un moment qui marquait le virage que leur vie avait pris en tant que famille unie et heureuse.

* * *

 **Voili voilou! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu en tout cas! Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **On en est presque arrivés au quart de ce challenge! Ca va vous tenez le coup? Je ne vous saoule pas trop? ;-)**

 **C'est pas franchement le plus joyeux que j'ai écrit, malgré tout j'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout que vous me laisserez une petite trace de votre passage pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **23- "I'll wait"**

* * *

Il lui tenait la main, ça faisait trois jours qu'il lui tenait la main, trois jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre d'hôpital, trois jours que Regina se trouvait dans le coma, trois jours que la femme de sa vie avait eu un accident de voiture. C'était un vendredi comme tous les autres, elle avait déposé les enfants chez Snow et David pour le weekend, elle et Robin devaient fêter leur deux ans de mariage. Elle lui avait envoyé un message: " _Je suis sur le chemin. Je t'aime! R"_ , et elle n'était jamais arrivée à la maison. Robin avait reçu un appel de l'hôpital vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'il faisait couler un bain pour elle. Juste le temps d'éteindre l'eau et il avait couru comme un fou pour prendre sa voiture. Qu'il n'ait pa eu d'accident sur la route de l'hôpital était un vrai miracle, il était arrivé en même temps que l'ambulance, juste à temps pour voir que Regina était encore vivante, mal en point, mais vivante. Mais ce n'était là que le début du cauchemar… Oui, trois jours s'étaient écoulés et aucune amélioration de l'état de santé de Regina. Elle avait souffert de nombreuses fractures et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le pire était certainement le choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête et qui l'avait dès lors plongée dans le coma.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues à l'hôpital, c'était fou de se dire que des années plus tard les gens appréciaient autant celle qui avait été la Méchante Reine et leur avait causé bien des peines… mais la nouvelle Regina était comme cela: attachante et aimée de tous.

Robin pour sa part ne savait même plus s'il avait dormi depuis que c'était arrivé, tout ce qui comptait c'était Regina et il ne se pardonnerait pas de s'assoupir quand elle n'avait jamais eu aussi besoin de lui qu'en cet instant.

Elle semblait juste dormir paisiblement, il aurait même juré qu'elle souriait. Elle était magnifique bien sûr, mais en même temps si fragile et petite dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle était aussi très pâle et elle maigrissait à vue d'oeil… mon dieu! pourquoi cela arrivait-il à elle, elle qui avait déjà assez souffert? C'était injuste et ça lui brisait le coeur… Ayant toujours peur qu'elle ne prenne froid, ce qui était futile, certes, par rapport à tous les autres problèmes que subissait son corps meurtri, il remonta la couverture sur son corps sans défense:

-Je t'aime tellement… tu as l'interdiction de partir tu m'entends? Pas maintenant c'est trop tôt… soupira Robin en posant un baiser sur son front blême.

Le voleur fut surpris par le docteur Whale qui rentra dans la chambre à ce moment là. Voyant son expression fermée il se rassit se préparant à ce verdict qui allait forcément tomber d'ici quelques instants. Whale ferma la porte sans un mot et chercha visiblement comment comment commencer sa phrase:

-Je.. hmmm… les résultats du scanner et de l'IRM sont revenus…

-Epargnez-moi les détails, venez-en aux faits! le coupa Robin inquiet au possible.

A ce moment toute sa vie avec Regina se joua dans son esprit. Il se rappela de toutes leurs rencontres, parce que oui, les âmes-soeurs finissent toujours par se retrouver, et il se rappela aussi de tous leurs au-revoir. A chaque fois son coeur s'était comme brisé et il n'osait imaginer ce que cela serait que de lui dire au-revoir pour toujours… Il repensa à son rire, à ses yeux qui pouvaient absolument produire des étincelles, à son corps qui épousait si bien le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces fois où elle l'avait rendu fou, passionné, amoureux, en colère, triste, heureux comme jamais et tout ça à la fois. Elle avait changé toutes les lois de la physique de son univers, elle en avait créé un rien qu'à eux . Elle était ses jours et ses nuits, sa brune sulfureuse, son amante dévouée, sa raison d'être, son roc et la raison de presque tous ses sourires. Regina était la femme parfaite à tant d'égards que cela était difficile d'en faire une liste, il aurait pu résumer les choses en disant qu'elle était son tout mais ce n'était pas encore assez…

Il repensa ensuite à leur mariage, tous les anniversaires qu'ils avaient fêté ensemble, les fêtes chez Granny, et les tisanes dégustés sur le canapé. Il repensa à toutes ces batailles, ces aventures, à sa magie tellement puissante et à son coeur qui l'était encore plus. Coeur qu'il avait, et au sens propre et au sens figuré, tenu dans sa main… l'amour avait dû être créé pour que lui ne puisse aimer qu'elle. Alors quand Whale ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les larmes coulaient déjà à flot sur ses joues. Il avait très bien compris tout ce qu'il était susceptible de perdre, oui il avait bien compris que peut être il allait la perdre:

-Je ne sais pas si elle se réveillera un jour, ses blessures sont graves et rien ne semble indiquer qu'elle puisse sortir du coma dans les jours ou semaines à venir.

Le glas avait sonné, et pourtant Robin ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Ca aussi elle le lui avait appris…

Il regarda à nouveau sa belle Regina endormie, il ne voulait croire qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour se relever et donner une bonne raclée au destin et à ses blessures qu'il lui imposait sans cesse. Elle lui avait montré tant de fois sa force, que de l'imaginer sans vie était tout bonnement impensable et de toute manière il s'y refusait. Il ne perdrait pas espoir, pas tant que ce ne serait pas la fin, pas tant que sous ses airs paisibles Regina n'ait mené sa plus grande bataille. Ils s'aimaient trop pour ça…

-J'attendrais…

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, j'ai encore 77 chapitres à publier! ;-)**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous, à bien vite!**

 **Vivichan10**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola!**

 **Bon je sais, le dernier chapitre n'était pas des plus joyeux (même si j'ai cédé à vos suppliques pour en faire une suite dans mon recueil de OUAT), et du coup je voulais faire quelque chose de plus joyeux... ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour 95% de cet OS mais je vous jure que ça se termine bien donc attendez avant de me tuer! *-***

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **24: "Just because"**

* * *

Regina avait choisi d'y venir à pieds aujourd'hui. Elle avait besoin d'être au calme et surtout elle ne se sentait pas de conduire alors que son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille au vent. Venir ici ce n'était jamais simple, mais venir ici un an tout juste après c'était presque un supplice... la mairesse traversa les allées de pierres tombales, connaissant par coeur le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté au moins un millier de fois, et elle arriva là où était enterré son véritable amour, son âme-soeur, le seul homme qui ne l'ait jamais véritablement comprise avec ses défauts et ses qualités: Robin Hood.

La tombe était fleurie, à vrai dire elle et les enfants venaient y poser des fleurs tous les deux jours... le marbre blanc avait été sculpté et gravé par les nains en un véritable chef d'oeuvre que Regina caressa du bout des doigts en s'asseyant à même le sol près de la sépulture. Elle posa le bouquet de roses jaunes près de celles qu'avaient du apporter les Charmings et n'oublia pas de poser aussi la plume que Roland lui avait confié. Il n'avait pas voulu venir, c'était bien trop pénible pour cet enfant si petit qui avait aimé son père d'un amour si grand... elle était donc venue seule.

Regina se laissa tomber, s'écrouler sur le marbre froid et explosa en sanglots. C'était trop dur pour elle aussi qui avait vu l'homme qu'elle aimait mourir pour elle, prenant l'éclair de magie en plein coeur à sa place. Même si elle semblait s'en être remise, jamais cette blessure ne guérirait. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier celui qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours. Son coeur saignait sans fin, ses yeux avaient tant pleuré que c'était presque devenu une habitude. Rien ni personne n'avait pu la consoler, alors elle survivait, chaque jour était un pas de plus dans sa vie sombre et si solitaire. Elle avait heureusement ses enfants, sa soeur et sa famille, mais il lui manquait chaque jour, à chaque heure et chaque minute, et qui pourrait jamais le remplacer? Personne, absolument personne... C'était la triste vérité de son existence.

Un an... un an que tout avait à nouveau basculé. Cela lui semblait être arrivé hier, et pourtant cela semblait aussi être une éternité, car oui, elle n'avait plus de notion du temps, ses repères s'étaient effondrés à ses pieds à la seconde même où Robin y était tombé sans vie. Un an... une vie...

Les deux mains posées à plat sur le marbre, le visage appuyé tout contre, comme s'il s'était agit de son torse, la reine pleurait à chaudes larmes, son corps se soulevait, agité de sanglots déchirants qui rompaient le silence du cimetière. Si seulement elle pouvait donner sa vie pour la sienne. C'était peut être ça le pire: cette sensation d'impuissance, son coeur qui ne battait plus que par des raisons physiologiques mais qui ne s'emballait plus pour rien, vide de toute émotion si ce n'est la peine, le désespoir et... l'impuissance.

-Je suis là chéri, je suis là... Henry, Roland et Robyn t'embrassent. Tu leur manque énormément... à moi aussi... tu devrais les voir, ils grandissent si vite... Henry me dépasse de plusieurs têtes, il est débordé avec tous ces frères et soeurs, surtout depuis que Hope est née... Roland sait maintenant tirer à l'arc et il ne rate jamais sa cible, juste comme son père. Il va souvent avec les joyeux compagnons pour s'amuser et en savoir plus sur toi... j'ai bien essayé de l'en empêcher mais Little John lui a appris toute une flopée de chansons paillardes qu'il chantonne toute la journée! Robyn a fêté son premier anniversaire. Elle a marché pour la toute première fois et Zelena a du s'habituer à lui courir après dans toute la maison... elle... Robyn a tes yeux... de magnifiques yeux bleus...

Regina s'arrêta de parler, incapable de continuer à parler comme si de rien n'était, c'était au dessus de ses forces. A quoi bon? De toute façon même l'âme de Robin avait été ''effacée", il ne restait rien de lui, juste des souvenirs et cette pierre tombale et son épitaphe: " _Tu es mon futur_ ". C'était presque les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit, c'était une promesse qui sonnait si parfaitement alors, mais maintenant Regina était amère. Son futur à elle n'était pas reluisant sans lui, elle avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à se l'imaginer... Tout aurait été si différent si seulement...

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es sacrifié pour moi? Tu m'as laissée seule et franchement j'aurai préféré mourir que de vivre ça. C'était à moi de mourir! C'était moi la méchante, c'était moi qui ne méritait aucun avenir si ce n'est la mort, pas toi, pas toi le héros... Pourquoi Robin? Pourquoi!? cria-t-elle les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Son coeur rata un battement, parce que oui, elle ne rêvait pas, quelqu'un lui avait bien répondu:

-Juste parce que...

Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'autre bout de l'allée où, qu'on la tue si elle disait faux, se trouvait un Robin bien vivant. Elle ne pouvait y croire, d'ailleurs elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ne lui avait-on pas dit et répété qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le sauver? Que son âme avait été effacée, arrachée, que ça ne servait à rien de garder espoir quand tout était fini? Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle dit d'une voix froide et agressive:

-Qui êtes vous? Et comment osez vous vous faire passer pour lui en un jour pareil? Vous devriez avoir honte! Laissez-moi au moins faire mon deuil en paix, c'est tout ce qui me reste!

-C'est moi Regina...

Sa voix se brisa et Regina ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sincère, mais pas prête à se faire duper de la sorte, elle demanda à l'homme qui avait le corps et la voix de son âme soeur:

-Très bien, alors dis-moi: que t'ai-je demandé la nuit avant ta mort?

L'homme sourit tendrement et lui répondit en la citant mot pour mot:

-"Robin... quand tout cela sera terminé... je voudrais me marier avec toi et fonder une vraie famille. Je voudrait avoir un autre enfant et qui sait... juste partir en vacances, emmener les enfants à l'école et vivre une vie normale...". Ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'on aurait tout cela, que je t'en faisais la promesse... et tu sais je suis un homme de parole, je me devais de revenir pour m'assurer que tu aurais exactement tout ce que je t'avais promis...

-Robin!

Regina se leva et courut se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort que chaque parcelle de son corps se colla au sien, et il l'embrassa si longtemps qu'ils manquèrent presque d'oxygène, mais qu'importe: ils étaient enfin réunis. Robin tout contre elle, murmura:

-Tu vois, je tiens toujours mes promesses...

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissée? Pourquoi tu t'es interposé?

-Parce que je t'aime Regina... Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

 **Je vous avais dit que ça se terminait bien! ;-)**

 **Bon écoutez je vous dit à très vite pour un nouveau post! Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Ca y est on en est au quart de ce challenge! J'espère que l'idée et mes OS vous plaisent toujours autant, en tout cas moi je me fais plaisir!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **25\. "Look both ways"**

* * *

-Regina! Regarde des deux côtés avant de traverser! cria Robin en voyant la brune marcher de son pas cinglant en direction de sa voiture de l'autre côté de la route.

-J'en ai strictement rien à faire si une voiture m'écrase, je serais peut être enfin tranquille. Et puis... bon débarras pour tout le monde, puisqu'il semblerait que je sois la méchante de l'histoire comme toujours! répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner un seul instant. Elle était blessée et Robin le savait bien. Il n'y pouvait rien, non ce n'était pas de sa faute si les habitants de Storybrooke trouvaient toujours un bon coupable en la personne de Regina, mais il se devait de la rassurer et de la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tu t'en fiches peut être, mais moi non! Alors s'il te plait arrête-toi et laisse moi t'aider...

Elle s'arrêta net. Certainement se rendait-elle compte qu'il était idiot de fuir le seul qui ne l'avait pas accusée quand toute la ville était à nouveau prisonnière d'une malédiction. Elle en avait assez d'être toujours ramenée aux erreurs de son passé, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de changer, d'être différente que ce qu'elle avait été. Tout le monde disait à tout va qu'elle avait été d'un courage sans faille pour être celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, mais dès que le vent tournait leurs paroles s'envolaient et laissaient place à de très vieilles rancunes. Cependant, elle avait sa famille maintenant et eux ils la croyaient quand elle affirmait être innocente, et finalement c'était tout ce qui devait l'importer. Alors elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Robin. Il lui sourit doucement à quelques mètres d'elle et elle se sentit stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle revint sur ses pas et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon. Tout de suite ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes et elle fut secouée de sanglots incontrôlables:

-Je suis tellement désolée... j'en ai juste assez de n'être que la Méchante Reine dans la tête des gens. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal dans le passé, mais cette personne ce n'est plus moi. J'aimerai que pour une fois on me regarde juste comme Regina Mills... Je te jure, je n'ai rien fait.

-Je sais... tu sais quoi, je pense que toi et moi on devrait quitter la ville pour quelques temps, tous ces gens ne méritent même pas ta présence. Partons n'importe où, là où tu seras seulement Regina et où on pourra rester au lit toute la journée ou sur la plage sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Et quand on rentrera, les gens se seront rendus compte de leur stupidité et certainement n'auront-ils fait qu'attendre le retour de celle qui maintient cette ville à flot. Et s'ils osent encore t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, je te jute qu'ils auront à faire à un compagnon plus que remonté, parce que tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse et puissante que je connaisse et personne, non personne n'a le droit de te mettre dans cet état.

-Tu crois? On peut vraiment partir? J'aimerais tant...

-Partons maintenant, tout de suite, roulons sans but et arrêtons-nous que demain à l'aube... si l'endroit est sympathique restons-y, si non, on continue jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve le paradis.

-Et les enfants?

-Henry est majeur et Roland est du genre plutôt sage, s'il y a vraiment un problème Emma habite au bout de la rue.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna en courant jusqu'à la voiture en riant comme un adolescent qui avait l'autorisation de sortir pour la première fois:

-Robin! C'est toi qui m'as dit il y a une seconde de regarder des deux côtés avant de traverser? rit Regina en bouclant sa ceinture alors que Robin démarrait la vieille Mercedes.

-Un grain de folie ne fera pas de mal à ce monde! Et puis qui veux-tu qui conduise à cette heure-ci à Storybrooke.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la limite de la ville et s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Ils avaient oublié ce détail: la barrière invisible de la malédiction. Ils auraient pu en pleurer et pourtant ils explosèrent de rire de cette situation assez hilarante à leurs dépens.

-Je suppose que la petite escapade prend déjà fin... rit Regina la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Pas forcément... pourquoi ne pas monter un campement près de la rivière et y rester le temps que ça se calme?

-Je n'ai pas signé pour du camping sauvage, répliqua la reine de son plus bel air outré.

-Madame pourrait faire apparaître un petit cottage avec sa magie non? proposa Robin d'un air taquin.

-C'est en effet une possibilité... sourit-elle en retour.

Le cottage "monté", un bon feu de bois allumé et des plaids et oreillers installés devant la cheminée, le couple s'y installa un verre de cidre à la main. C'était parfait. Juste eux sans avoir à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Ils pourraient profiter de ce temps libre pour faire tant de choses... plus ou moins innocentes. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en bon chemin quand la main de Robin glissa nonchalamment sur la cuisse de Regina et que celle-ci le regarda des braises dans les yeux. Ils s'empressèrent de poser leurs verres là où ils ne pourraient être brisés et Robin attira Regina dans un baiser enflammé qui les guida à même le sol sur un plaid moelleux, Robin au dessus de la reine. Lui mordillant la lèvre il lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche pour approfondir ce baiser déjà si passionné. Elle ne lutta pas longtemps pour le pouvoir, offrant son corps entier aux mains de son amant. En cela aussi elle avait énormément changé, qui eut dit que la Méchante Reine aimait en réalité être "dominée".

Robin la déshabilla totalement, il déposa une myriade de baisers sur le corps nu de cette déesse mortelle et décida qu'il était temps de lui prouver tout ce qu'elle était pour lui, pour qu'elle cesse de se préoccuper de ce que tout le reste du monde pensait d'elle.

Il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit, tendrement, passionnément, totalement, et au petit matin Regina était déjà une autre... Ainsi passèrent quelques jours et comme il l'avait prévu, quand ils retournèrent en ville des files de personnes vinrent s'excuser à la reine pour toutes ces diffamations, et Regina n'était plus pour eux que Regina.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **A très très vite...**

 **Vivichan10**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut!**

 **Bon voilà, je sais que je suis hyper inconstante pour mes publications mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes dans ma vie personnelle qui m'empêchaient de prendre du temps pour écrire! Nous vous inquiétez pas je pense tout de même à vous et du coup je vous devais bien un nouveau post après tout ce temps! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy!*-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **26-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."**

* * *

-Hey chérie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas très fort...

-Non, non... tout va bien... répondit la brune en se retournant dans le grand lit, visiblement pour éviter le regard de son compagnon.

Robin soupira, triste de voir Regina dans cet état. Elle était restée muette toute la soirée, ne souriant que pour faire bonne figure auprès des enfants, mais son regard lui ne trompait pas le voleur. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de la faire parler, pour au moins comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais Regina avait esquivé chaque tentative et s'était de plus en plus enfermée sur elle-même.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il avait beau réfléchir rien d'anormal ne s'était passé entre eux. Mais dans tous les cas il voulait se faire pardonner ou du moins aider Regina à aller mieux. Il passa tendrement son bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son cou. Le corps de Regina réagit sans qu'elle ne veuille et elle se comma instinctivement tout contre lui, comme si elle cherchait sa protection:

-Honey, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je déteste te voir ainsi, ça me tue de penser que c'est peut être de ma faute... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein? dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Un sanglot lui répondit, il était déchirant et ça fendit le coeur du voleur. Il lui caressa ses cheveux tout doucement alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Son corps entier secoué par ses pleurs elle se tourna à nouveau pour se blottir totalement dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Je suis une personne horrible! Je ne mérite même pas d'être aussi heureuse aujourd'hui, jamais je n'aurai du recevoir tout ça!

-Mais enfin chérie, bien sûr que tu mérites tout ça. Cet amour, notre famille, tout cela est le juste retour des choses, de tout le chemin que tu as parcouru et de tout le bien que tu as fait ces dernières années...

-Ca n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait dans le passé... tu sais cette poupée que tu as trouvé l'autre jour dans mon caveau quand on faisait le ménage?

Robin hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre le rapport entre ce jouet tout usé et la crise existentielle de sa petite amie. Il s'apprêtait à le lui demander mais Regina continua, toujours le visage strié de larmes:

-Il y a bien des années, quand je suspectais un village d'avoir aidé Snow White, la punition que j'ai choisi pour ce village a été de faire brûler chaque maison et ce jusqu'à la dernière. D'habitude les personnes s'enfuyaient ou au pire elles étaient à mes yeux coupables et ça ne me faisait rien de les voir mourir... mais ce jour là... une fillette jouait à cache cache avec ses frères, elle a bien essayé de s'enfuir mais l'échelle du grenier où elle était avait déjà brûlé et personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait là... j'ai entendu ses cris alors que j'allais quitter les lieux...Je n'aurais jamais voulu tuer des enfants, jamais... Je suis revenue sur mes pas mais il était trop tard... La poupée était la sienne, alors quand tu me l'as montrée je me suis souvenue du monstre que j'étais. Comment une meurtrière d'enfants mériterait-elle donc d'avoir trois enfants merveilleux et un fiancé comme toi?

-Regina... je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que...

-Non, c'est entièrement de ma faute! C'est tout ce que je mérite.

Sa voix se fendit et ses pleurs redoublèrent l'empêchant de parler de nouveau. Robin essuyait ses larmes et la berçait doucement tout en lui murmurant tout un tas de mots apaisants.

-Tu sais... si tu ne ressentais pas de remords, tu ne mériterais en effet pas cette vie, mais tu t'es rachetée Regina. Je sais à quel point tu t'en veux et aussi à quel point tu es devenue quelqu'un de bien. Regina, les erreurs du passé, en aucun cas, ne peuvent nous hanter pendant toute une vie. Chacun n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir, et ce qui est important c'est les décisions qu'on prend pour pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre. Tu as tout fait pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, et pour moi c'est tout ce qui m'importe... j'aime la femme que tu es aujourd'hui et ce n'est absolument pas celle que tu étais avant...

-Tu crois... tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverai à croire la même chose? Parce que c'est bien moi qui ai mis le feu à cette grange. C'est moi qui ai tué cette fillette...

-Si pour l'instant tu n'y crois pas, fais-moi confiance. Ais juste confiance en mon jugement et mon code d'honneur. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es loin d'être un monstre à mes yeux...

Regina hocha la tête en reniflant, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de Robin. Elle avait confiance en lui et effectivement, jamais il ne serait tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il aurait estimé dangereux et psychopathe. Alors oui, pour l'instant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait preuve de cette confiance, mais elle décida d'écouter son conseil et de se contenter de le croire sur parole le temps de s'en convaincre elle-même. Elle captura ses lèvres pour un doux baiser et soupirant tout contre son coeur, elle murmura:

-Merci...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier quand tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de te rappeler ce qui est juste la vérité.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime encore plus...

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Bien sûr que si! Maintenant dors, et demain matin nous irons ensemble porter des fleurs et sa poupée sur la tombe de cette petite fille. Tu feras tes adieux à ton passé et puis nous irons marcher le long du lac avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner chez Granny.

Regina sourit dans le noir et avant de fermer les yeux elle murmura:

-Serre-moi bien fort.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas une seule seconde... Dors en paix mon amour...

* * *

 **Et voilà! Did you enjoy it?**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey there!**

 **J'espère, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont la chance d'en avoir, que vous avez passé, ou passez encore de bonnes vacances! Même si ça n'a rien à voir, disons que cet OS est un peu comme votre cadeau de Pâques! ;-)**

 **Bon sur ceux, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **27- "Try some"**

* * *

Robin était penché sur le journal du jour. Rien de bien intéressant vu que Storybrooke était une ville relativement calme quand une malédiction ne la frappait pas. Il replia le journal et faillit tomber de sa chaise en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Waouh! Regina... waouh!

Regina entièrement nue était nonchalamment assise sur le dit plan de travail, un pot de miel à la main. Elle trempait son doigt dans celui-ci et goûtait suggestivement le liquide ambré. Souriant au voleur elle lui dit les yeux totalement noircis par le désir:

-Goûtes-en un peu...

Le voleur, subjugué par cette voix suave qui allait de paire avec le corps parfait de la brune, se leva et lécha directement le miel sur le doigt de sa compagne. La jeune femme s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure tant cela était sensuel et Robin s'empressa de l'embrasser pour qu'elle puisse goûter le miel sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s'enflamma très vite, et peut être tout à fait par hasard ou par calcul tout à fait prémédité de la brune, mais en tout cas le pot de miel se renversa sur son torse laissant une coulée sucrée juste entre ses seins et jusqu'à son mont de Vénus. L'ancienne reine lança un regard soit disant innocent et Robin lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça, je vais te nettoyer...

Oh, elle ne se fit pas prier! Au contraire... elle renversa sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui laisser un total accès à sa peau nue et immédiatement le voleur commença à parsemer son cou de baisers et de coups de langue. Il suivit avec celle-ci le chemin tracé par le miel et descendit à une vitesse si lente que Regina haletait d'impatience. Il lui sembla passer plusieurs minutes avant que enfin il n'atteigne son sexe et qu'il le lèche sur toute sa longueur. La reine arqua son dos de plaisir et pour éviter qu'il ne s'arrête en si bon chemin le prit par les cheveux et le plaqua entre ses cuisses.

-Tu t'en sorts plutôt pas mal voleur...

Sa tentative de prise de parole fut stoppée net par un gémissement que le dit voleur lui arracha en prenant son clitoris entre les dents. Elle devrait penser plus souvent à utiliser du miel, pensa-t-elle totalement à la merci du travail fourni par la langue de son compagnon. De temps à autre Robin relevait la tête pour s'offrir le plaisir de contempler l'effet qu'il avait sur elle directement inscrit sur son visage hâlé. Diable qu'elle lui faisait envie! Bientôt ils se firent impatients d'en avoir plus, c'était inévitable entre eux de toute façon. Ils en voudraient toujours plus et jamais il ne cesseraient d'avoir cette attirance l'un pour l'autre. Robin remonta le long de ce corps parfait et souriant à sa belle chancelante il lui dit avec un clin d'oeil:

-Goûtes-en un peu...

Regina reconnu que c'était de bonne guerre de la chauffer ainsi et plus que désireuse de suivre son conseil, elle plongea sur ses lèvres pour se goûter. Cela faisant, elle se laissa glisser sur le plan de travail pour s'allonger confortablement et Robin ne fut pas long à se placer au dessus d'elle totalement nu à son tour (jamais encore il n'avait été aussi rapide à se déshabiller). Il malaxa d'une main chaque sein de la brune avec attention et quand elle la supplia pour au moins la millième fois, il finit par présenter son sexe à l'entrée de celui de Regina. Il n'eut aucun mal à la pénétrer tant elle était mouillée, et connaissant les goûts de sa maîtresse il ne fut pas long à accélérer la cadence de sorte que Regina dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder trop tôt à un orgasme dévastateur. Bon gré, mal gré, elle finir par exploser d'un cri phénoménal, vite suivie par Robin qui retomba sur elle en embrassant son cou. Après avoir retrouvé leur souffle, Robin descendit du plan de travail et tenant le pot de miel à la main et il dit:

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai encore faim... Round deux dans la chambre?

~OQ~

 _Quelques jours plus tard, maison d'Emma:_

Snow revint à table un plat dans chaque main. Heureusement qu'elle s'était chargée de la cuisine pour l'anniversaire d'Henry, car Emma aurait bien été capable de faire brûler sa maison si elle ne s'ait ne serait-ce que essayé à un plat de pâtes à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Snow s'était dans tous les cas dépassée avec sa viande rouge, ses petits légumes et une purée de patates douces... elle servit généreusement chaque invité et voyant que Regina, comme à son habitude, triait entre ce qui était gras ou non dans son assiette, lui dit avec un sourire:

-Allez Regina, c'est l'anniversaire d'Henry, tu ne devrais pas te priver... Goûtes-en un peu...

Regina passa au rouge pivoine en un quart de seconde. Cette phrase était gravée à vif dans sa mémoire comme étant le déclencheur d'une série d'orgasmes fulgurants et venant de la bouche de Snow cela devenait tout bonnement gênant au possible. Elle chercha le soutien des yeux de Robin mais ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'aider en souriant suggestivement et en posant sa main sur sa cuisse tout en demandant si Snow n'avait pas fait sa fameuse sauce au miel. Regina lui envoya un regard noir et pour que le sujet ne revienne pas de lui-même, se força à manger jusqu'à la dernière once de graisse dans ce plat copieux. En quittant la maison d'Emma aux bras de son compagnon plus tard dans la journée, Regina lui dit:

-Essaye encore une fois de ne pas prendre mon parti dans ce genre de situation, et j'en connais un qui va rester sans miel très longtemps.

-Serait-ce une menace Mylady?

-Une promesse mon cher, une promesse...

Elle se tourna légèrement et mordilla son oreille avant d'ajouter en montrant son propre corps de la main:

-Et on sait très bien que tu es incapable de te passer de cela n'est ce pas?

* * *

 **Et voilà! *-***

 **J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu en tout cas! Je vous souhaite un très bon weekend de Pâques, à très vite!**

 **Vivichan10**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello les amis!**

 **Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je suis hyper motivée pour vous poster des nouveaux OS, j'espère ne tout cas que ça vous fait plaisir! Que dire de plus? Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **28- "Drive Safely"**

* * *

Regina s'enferma dans les toilettes du Rabbit Hole où Emma et Ruby l'avaient traînée pour une soirée filles. Maintenant que la louve avait trouvé un loup solitaire pour passer la nuit et qu'Emma cuvait son vin endormie sur le comptoir Regina s'ennuyait ferme et voulait rentrer... mais voilà, une soirée avec Ruby rimait forcément avec Vodka et Gin pur... et elle en avait bu plus que de raison. Ce qui avait fini par la décider à s'enfermer dans ces toilettes était cette espèce de brute qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et qui à plus d'une reprise lui avait mis la main aux fesses. En temps normal, elle aurait réglé son compte à ce barbare mal rasé, mais l'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment et elle n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que de fuir. La reine sortit son téléphone de son sac à main et composa de mémoire le numéro de la maison. Quatre sonneries plus tard, la voix endormie de Robin répondit à son appel tardif:

-Regina? Tu ne trouves pas les clefs?

-Heu... non... je suis encore au Rabbit Hole avec Emma. J'ai trop bu, elle aussi, un espèce de viking à l'haleine de hareng fumé me suit partout et j'ai envie de rentrer...

-Un viking? J'arrive tout de suite! Personne n'a le droit de poser les yeux sur toi!

Regina rit malgré la situation assez désagréable, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour son côté protecteur et en ce moment elle était plus que prête à jouer le rôle de la jeune femme en détresse, surtout quand son sauveur avait de beaux biceps et un charmant petit accent anglais.

-En tout cas il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe! J'appelle Hook pour qu'il vienne chercher Emma et j'arrive au plus vite pour vous sauver ma reine!

-Conduis prudemment...

-Toujours Mylady...

S'il avait conduit prudemment elle n'en était pas certaine, en tout cas il avait conduit vite car il lui sembla qu'elle venait tout juste de raccrocher quand le voleur fit irruption dans les toilettes pour dames. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se laissa choir dans la douce étreinte des bras de son voleur. Il rit de la voir un peu plus qu'éméchée et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au vestiaire où il lui enfila sa veste. Ils s'assurèrent ensuite qu'Emma était avec Killian (au passage dévisageait tous les hommes qui regardaient de trop près Regina) et sans plus attendre quittèrent le bar main dans la main.

-Tu sais que tu es drôlement sexy, si je n'étais pas déjà fiancée il se pourrait bien que je te dévores sur place... dit-elle en riant, l'alcool avait toujours cet effet sur elle, il grignotait ses barrières de bien-séance et elle s'avérait être pleine d'humour.

-J'aurais bien trop peur de la réaction de ton fiancé, répondit-il en lui tenant la porte de la voiture alors qu'elle partait en un grand fou rire qui attira le regard de quelques jeunes qui fumaient à l'entrée du bar.

-J'ai une proposition.. on arrive à la maison et je te fais l'amour pour te prouver qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi... dit-elle les yeux déjà fermés par la fatigue.

~OQ~

 _Le lendemain matin, 108 Mifflin Street:_

Regina grogna en sentant le corps de Robin quitter leur lit en la laissant seule, sans sa chaleur et son étreinte. Elle grogna ensuite quand elle fut assaillie par une migraine sans précédents. Robin qui l'avait entendue ronchonner revint vers le lit et posa un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne tout en caressant sa joue rougie par les effets indésirables de l'alcool:

-Je vais aller te chercher de l'aspirine et un café pour bien commencer cette journée hein...

-La prochaine fois que Ruby me propose une soirée filles... Attache-moi s'il le faut mais ne me laisse pas y aller...

-Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre sur cette question de t'attacher... dit-il l'air de rien en posant un verre d'aspirine sur la table de chevet de la brune. Cette dernière sourit, les yeux encore fermés de peur d'être éblouie par le Soleil matinal de cette belle journée d'été.

-Tu peux revenir au lit? J'ai froid...

-On est lundi... on a un conseil municipal madame le maire...

-Au diable le conseil! Je suis maire et c'est une assez bonne raison pour me donner le droit de reporter cette réunion ridicule où les Charmings vont encore se plaindre de la taxe d'habitation!

-Gina chérie... ça fait déjà deux fois que tu annules...

-Pas de ma faute si j'ai envie de sexe le lundi matin pile à l'heure de la réunion, provoqua-t-elle avant de se résoudre au fait que cette fois elle pouvait oublier sa partie de jambes en l'air. Elle se leva péniblement, vida le contenu de son verre, embrassa Robin au passage et alla prendre une douche, qui elle l'espérait, devrait la réveiller et la préparer à cette satanée matinée...

~OQ~

-Et si on abordait le sujet de la taxe d'habitation? dit Snow de sa satanée voix de crécelle. Regina regarda Robin d'un air entendu et s'affala imperceptiblement dans son siège priant tous les dieux d'être touchée par un sortilège de sommeil plutôt que de devoir entendre les jérémiades à répétition de sa belle-fille.

Snow commença donc son discours déjà bien rodé, puisqu'elle parlait de cette fichue taxe à chaque réunion. Personne ne l'écoutait d'ailleurs... pas même David son mari. Regina laissa son esprit vagabonder sur sa soirée de la veille, sur l'air absolument séduisant qu'avait hier Robin en venant à son secours en pleine nuit. Robin qui en ce moment là regardait avait insistance, presque comme s'il la déshabillait des yeux. Robin qu'elle avait follement envie d'embrasser, de plaquer contre un mur et de baiser toute la journée durant. Robin et ses yeux bleus, Robin et sa bouche, Robin et son corps.

-Merci Snow pour cette intervention, la séance est close, interrompit Regina n'y tenant plus.

Les conseillers furent certainement surpris de cet arrêt soudain, particulièrement parce que cette réunion n'avait commencé qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, mais nul ne pipa mot de peur de déclencher une esclandre, et tous se levèrent en silence. Même Snow comprit que cela n'était pas la peine d'insister et quitta la salle avec les autres membres du conseil municipal. Ne restaient dans la salle que Regina et Robin:

-Ok voleur, à toi de jouer pour nous conduire le plus vite possible à la maison et me déshabiller en un temps record. On oublie la conduite prudente.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Bon bien sûr, pour ceux qui conduisent, soyez toujours prudents hein! ;-)**

 **Ca vous a plu? Pourquoi ne pas laisser une petite review pour me le faire savoir! Je vous quitte donc pour vous retrouver très vite! Des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	29. Chapter 29

**Et re-bonsoir!**

 **Pour ce petit OS je vous propose de voyager dans le mariage de notre petit couple préféré! On se retrouve tout en bas! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **29-"Well, what do you want to do?**

* * *

 _Coton:_

Les narines de Regina frétillèrent en sentant la douce odeur des pancakes chauds et du café fraîchement moulu. Elle sortit le visage de dessous la couette et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle sourit en découvrant un plateau couvert de victuailles pour un petit-déjeuner en amoureux et ce sourire ne fit que s'agrandir quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Robin posés amoureusement sur elle. Le voleur se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il prit ensuite sa main gauche dans la sienne, celle où une magnifique bague en or blanc était fièrement montée sur l'annulaire et l'embrassa avec galanterie:

-Comment va ma merveilleuse femme?

-Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup laissée dormir.. sous entendit-elle en réajustant sa position dans le lit qui avait été témoin de leurs déboires nocturnes.

-On avait beaucoup de choses à fêter après un an de mariage... répliqua le voleur alors que déjà Regina le faisait basculer et se positionnant au dessus de lui couvrant son corps de baisers brûlants.

-Bon anniversaire chéri, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Ils ne retombèrent, épuisés et comblés sur le matelas que une bonne heure plus tard, les mines réjouies profitant de cette langueur propre aux amoureux en s'échangeant des baisers tendres et des caresses qui les faisaient soupirer de bonheur. Regina, la tête posée sur le torse de Robin, demanda:

-Bon... qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire?

C'était leur journée, rien qu'à eux. Les enfants étaient chez Snow depuis la veille, Regina avait posé un jour de congé et l'accès même au manoir était protégé par un sort, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Et c'est exactement ce qu'avait en tête Robin:

-C'est assez clair si je te dis, toi, moi, ce lit, et...

-Et du sexe? Oui... c'est assez clair! rit-elle.

~OQ~

 _Etain:_

-Maman! Arrow est dans la salle de bain depuis des heures! Je vais être en retard! s'exclama Archer en déboulant dans la chambre de ses parents.

-Laisse je m'en occupe, dit Robin en embrassant sa femme sur la tempe avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se lever. Il se tourna ensuite vers Archer en lui disant: tu n'as qu'à utiliser notre salle de bain... et après demande à Henry de vous amener au collège avec Arrow. Et surtout pas de disputes d'accord?

-Oui 'Pa...

Archer embrassa ses deux parents et disparut dans la salle de bain attenante. Regina s'étira en baillant près de Robin et prit son téléphone pour vérifier qu'elle ne serait pas en retard. Elle regarda en vitesse l'heure et la date et soudain, elle sauta hors du lit:

-Robin! Ca fait dix ans! Dix ans qu'on est mariés!

Robin se leva lui aussi du lit et prit Regina dans ses bras. Cela lui semblait être hier que la belle brune lui avait dit oui devant l'autel. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moindre détail de cette journée ensoleillée. Ils avaient célébré le mariage sur une plage en bordure de la forêt. Si le décor était merveilleux l'attention du marié avait été toute concentrée sur la mariée dès qu'elle était apparue dans sa robe blanche nacrée aux détails parme. Et le plus étonnant était que ce jour magique n'avait été que la première des journées qu'il aimait appeler les plus belles de sa vie. Sa femme ne cessait jamais de le surprendre et de le rendre de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Il serra Regina contre son coeur et selon la formule consacrée lui demanda:

-Alors... qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire?

-Tu crois qu'on peut abuser de la gentillesse d'Henry et de Violette pour partir en weekend en amoureux?

-Il va devenir fou avec les jumelles... rit Robin avant de la soulever dans ses bras en lui promettant tous les weekends du monde. A la montagne, à la mer, à New York, peu importe où du moment que c'était avec elle.

~OQ~

 _Or:_

Robin et Regina se tenaient la main dans deux petits fauteuils assortis devant la grande cheminée du manoir. Ils riaient en regardant leurs enfants et petits enfants et même arrière petits enfants touts réunis dans le salon. Ils fêtaient leurs cinquante ans de mariage, les noces d'or... diable que les années avaient filé! Ils n'étaient plus aussi jeunes que quand ils passaient cette journée anniversaire, au restaurant, au lit ou à danser mais ils seraient certainement d'accord pour dire qu'aujourd'hui était la plus belle fête qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu en cinquante ans. Regina regarda Robin au travers de ses lunettes, il lui sourit en réponse et d'une même voix ils murmurèrent:

-Alors... qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire?

Ils rirent complices. C'était leur petite tradition. Leur tradition depuis les noces de coton, quarante neuf ans plus tôt... Regina se fit légèrement plus sérieuse et lui répondit:

-Et si on se faisait une promesse? De se poser la même question l'année prochaine. J'aurai tellement envie de passer encore cinquante ans avec toi mais un an c'est déjà pas mal hein?

-Tout ce que ma reine désire... fit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui les rajeunissait de tant d'années, quand il n'était encore qu'un voleur séduisant pour elle, et elle une reine mystérieuse pour lui.

Elle articula un "je t'aime" inaudible mais que Robin lut sur ses lèvres en souriant toujours ému par ces mots. Il lui répondit avec tendresse et ils rirent tous deux quand la fille de Roland, Jane s'installa sur les genoux de Robin en s'exclamant:

-Moi j'ai envie d'écouter une histoire!

-Oh oui! Celle de Papi et Mamie! sautilla Alfred le fils d'Archer en s'approchant de ses grands parents.

Tous, parents, enfants, petits enfants s'assirent en cercle devant les deux fauteuils alors que Robin commençait de sa voix posée et tendre:

-Il était une fois une reine magnifique et un voleur au code d'honneur...

~OQ~

-Alors qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire?

* * *

 **Et voilà! Bon pour ce soir c'est tout pour moi! J'espère que vous laisserez une petite review!**

 **A très vite!*-***

 **Vivichan10**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey!**

 **Vous avez vu un peu cette motivation de fou! Deux jours trois OS moi j'appelle ça du jamais vu!**

 **Vous noterez que depuis quelques temps je n'utilise plus le prénom Hope pour parler de l'enfant de Robin et Regina, on sait tous pour quelle raison... du coup bah j'ai opté pour des jumelles Arrow et Archer! Bon dans tous les cas je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **30: "One more chapter"**

* * *

Archer et Arrow étaient lovées tendrement entre leurs deux parents. Les fillettes écoutaient attentivement l'histoire lue par Robin, leur peur. Archer, petite brunette aux yeux bleus avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de Robin, alors qu'Arrow, blonde aux yeux noisettes jouait avec les cheveux de Regina, sa maman. Les deux jumelles connaissaient l'histoire par coeur, combien de fois déjà elles avaient réclamé "La reine et le voleur"? Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'avoir les yeux brillants d'émerveillement à chaque nouvelle page tournée.

Robin ferma le grand livre illustré que Henry avait écrit il y avait de ça plusieurs années, et posant un baiser sur le front de ses filles leur dit d'un ton doux mais assez autoritaire:

-Il se fait tard les princesses, il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher et de rencontrer la fée des rêves vous ne croyez pas?

-Oh non Papa! Encore un chapitre! s'exclama Arrow qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler Regina avec son ton catégorique et ses yeux déterminés.

-Oui Papa, encore un chapitre s'il te plait, continua Archer en se lovant encore plus contre lui, technique souvent utilisée aussi par leur mère quand on y réfléchissait bien...

-Bah oui Robin, il y a trop de suspens là!appuya Regina en riant alors que Robin ouvrait le livre sans pouvoir résister aux trois femmes de sa vie.

-Très bien... un chapitre en plus, mais après c'est brossage de dents et au lit immédiatement!

-Oui! s'exclamèrent les deux filles prêtes à tout pour connaître la suite de leur histoire.

Robin reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée. C'était l'un de ses passages préférés: la reine venait de retrouver son voleur qu'elle avait cru mort depuis des années. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un sortilège puissant mais rien de définitif. En voyant l'amour de sa vie, la reine s'élançait en courant à sa rencontre et se blottissait tout contre lui avant de l'embrasser à en perdre l'haleine. Leur conte de fées ne faisait que commencer.

Tout en lisant il regardait amoureusement du coin de l'oeil sa femme, Regina, qui déjà avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant l'histoire de leur vie. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle aussi avait réclamé la suite... Le chapitre continuait sur le mariage du couple désormais mythique, leur lune de miel sur une île paradisiaque, les premières fêtes en familles avec leurs deux fils et ensuite la naissance de leurs filles... il se concluait sur le premier anniversaire des jumelles.

-Et voilà... sourit Robin en posant le livre sur la table de chevet près du grand lit. Il se retourna et comme souvent il retrouva ses deux filles endormies. Regina et lui se levèrent donc sans faire de bruit, chacun une enfant dans les bras, et ils les portèrent jusque dans leur chambre dans leurs deux lits jumeaux. Un doux baiser sur le front, les veilleuses allumées et les doudous calés tout contre le corps de leurs filles, Robin et Regina retournèrent à leur chambre prêts, eux aussi, à passer une bonne nuit. Regina tout en se lovant contre son mari pour se réchauffer à son contact, lui murmura:

-Dis tu crois que tu pourrais me lire un autre chapitre de cette histoire? J'aime beaucoup ta voix...

-Hmm... je pourrais aussi te faire un récit tout à fait inédit et sur mesure pour toi, que je marquerai directement sur ta peau en me servant de tes soupirs comme ponctuation plus tard... lui dit il d'une voix subitement plus grave.

-C'est tentant, minauda-t-elle en réponse comprenant là où ce jeu allait les mener.

-Voyons... pourquoi pas la nuit de noces? Hmm? Alors, la reine et le voleur venaient tout juste de laisser leurs invités sur la piste de danse pour rejoindre leur chambre nuptiale. Cela avait été une journée magique, mais la nuit promettait d'être inoubliable. Le voleur passa ses bras sous les jambes et autour de la taille de la reine et la souleva pour passer le pas de la porte. Que la musique du rire de la jeune mariée était envoûtant à ses oreilles! Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément, et très vite la robe blanc perle et son costume trois pièces disparurent en un nuage de fumée violette. Son épouse en corset et culotte en dentelle lui intima de lui arracher son porte jarretelles avec les dents et il se fit une joie d'obtempérer, prenant même l'initiative de délacer son corsage et écarter la petite culotte pour goûter au plus vite au sexe luisant de la brune qu'il aimait plus que tout... La reine tremblante d'excitation finit par céder à ses assauts, et même si elle e le faisait jamais, elle le supplia de la faire jouir. Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit... jusqu'au petit matin. Oh bien sûr il n'était pas en reste... la reine était plutôt douée pour le faire passer par tout genre d'émotions et de sensations et pour ne rien gâcher elle lui prouvait à chaque caresse, chaque baiser, son amour démesuré.

-Il ne faut pas oublier de dire que le voleur la rendait totalement folle. Même quand il s'endormit, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, la reine, elle, continuait à penser à ses mains sur tout son corps, ses lèvres gourmandes posées sur les siennes, ses yeux perçants et son corps puissant au dessus du sien. Elle finit par s'endormir elle aussi quand les premières lueurs de l'aube perçaient à travers les rideaux blancs comme neige...

-Et c'est une Snow pompette se trompant de chambre qui les réveilla tous les deux quelques heures plus tard... rit Robin.

-Toujours le chic pour emmerder le monde celle-là! ajouta Regina qui finit tout de même par rire avec son mari.

-J'adore cette histoire... murmura Robin en embrassant Regina d'une façon qui engageait à une poursuite loin d'être innocente.

-Je l'aime beaucoup aussi... continua Regina en grimpant au dessus de son mari, elle ajouta ensuite: et si on en faisait un petit remake cette nuit?

-C'est une idée... approuva Robin.

Mais voilà, des petits pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la voix d'Archer brisa la magie du moment:

-Maman! Papa! J'ai fait un cauchemar!

-En voilà une qui tient de sa marraine Snow... soupira Regina en se levant de nouveau pour aller consoler sa fille avant qu'elle ne réveille toute la maisonnée.

* * *

 **The end for today!**

 **Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir**

 **A bientôt! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone!**

 **Bon à force vous connaissez le discours par coeur... je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, le truc c'est que quand j'ai un peu de temps je préfère le passer à écrire (sur papier) et après j'ai la flemme de taper ce que j'ai écrit ou alors je n'ai plus le temps... Voilà comment je poste aujourd'hui le 31 chapitre de ce challenge alors que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 57 hier soir... Je culpabilisais un peu donc voilà, je me suis mise au boulot! ;-)**

 **Tout ce qui me reste à dire c'est bonne lecture et enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **31- "Don't worry about me"**

* * *

-Roni! Waouh ça faisait un bout de temps! s'exclama William en s'approchant d'elle sans faire attention à la foule qui remplissait déjà la discothèque.

Regina le voyant avancer à elle faillit se trahir. Il n'avait pas changé... c'était donc vrai: il était bel et bien vivant et pour autant qu'elle en sache lui aussi était sous l'emprise de la malédiction sinon jamais il ne l'aurait appelée Roni, et surtout la première chose qu'il aurait faite ne serait certainement pas cette poignée de main. Poignée de main certes plus longue que ce qui est bien séant, mais tellement impersonnelle entre eux. Elle se remit de ses émotions et rendit son sourire à l'homme aux yeux bleus perçants. Elle s'amusa de le voir vêtu d'un costard hors de prix lui qui ne jurait en réalité que par le confort et la simplicité.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir William. Tu sers toujours ce merveilleux Whiskey?

-Bien sûr votre Altesse...

Il fit un signe à l'un des hommes en costard qui n'étaient jamais loin de l'homme d'affaires qu'il était dans cette réalité et Regina se retrouva bien vite un verre rempli d'alcool brun à la main. Roni, enfin elle..., et William entretenaient une relation assez complexe. Entre le professionnel, le passionnel et une sorte de concurrence. Ils étaient néanmoins comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ils ne disaient que ce qu'ils voulaient que l'autre sache sur eux et même dans leurs "ébats" il n'était jamais question de sentiments.

Maintenant que Regina s'était réveillée elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête... le retrouver, lui, son âme-soeur et non cette sombre copie manipulatrice qui devait déjà avoir prévu qu'un jour ou l'autre sa concurrence devrait être écartée... de façon définitive.

Elle tortilla l'une de ses boucles autour de son doigt se demandant comment diable elle allait réussir à faire tomber cet homme amoureux d'elle... Sans ça pas de vrai baiser d'amour véritable et donc pas de fin de malédiction. Elle devait agir vite avant qu'Henry ne passent à la vitesse supérieure et qu'il ne soit trop tard pour son fils. Elle avait un remède pour le sauver une fois la malédiction rompue mais il ne devait en aucun cas être à l'origine de la fin du sort ou l'issue lui serait fatale. C'est pourquoi elle devait agir vite, Ella commençait à lui lancer des regards qui ne trompaient personne... Heureusement pour elle, Roni était, en plus d'être séduisante (mais ça elle l'était aussi), plutôt d'un caractère fougueux et culotté. Regina Mills n'aurait jamais posé sa main sur les fesses de l'homme brun en ce moment, et jamais elle n'aurait non plus mordillé son oreille avant de lui glisser d'un voix suave et totalement contrôlée:

-Est ce que le carré VIP est libre pour que nous ayons une petite... hmmm... conversation?

William sourit à ce sous-entendu. Il posa son verre sur une table sur le côté et tendit son bras à la jeune femme brune tout à fait attirante dans cette robe un peu trop courte et ses cuissardes en cuir:

-Si Madame veut bien me suivre... je vais nous trouver un coin discret pour ce genre de discussions.

-Arrête de me donner du Madame, tu sais bien que je déteste ça! s'exclama Regina qui n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

-Mylady ça te conviendrait plus? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Regina sourit instinctivement à ce surnom. C'était étrange de l'entendre à nouveau après tout ce temps... et pourtant c'était différent... ce n'était pas vraiment le même homme qui le disait ce soir là. Elle le suivit à travers la foule de gens saouls et transpirants pour rejoindre une deuxième salle bien plus calme et... luxueuse. Là, seuls quelques hommes d'affaires se payaient le luxe d'un alcool de très grande qualité à siroter entre eux, ou accompagnées de belles jeunes demoiselles ou encore seuls. William salua quelques connaissances et puis faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes de main, il fit monter Regina dans ses appartements privés. La brune ne perdit pas une seule seconde et sauta sur ses lèvres... son corps avait réagi sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, mais peut être que cela abaisserait les gardes du jeune homme. Il répondit à ce baiser fougueux mais l'arrêta en disant:

-Roni, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu as quelque chose à me dire...

Il y avait peut moyen de faire resurgir la vraie personnalité de cet homme... il avait toujours été, même sous cette malédiction, un homme d'honneur qui se souciait de sa sécurité, certes pour des raisons légèrement différentes, mais ça pouvait s'avérer être une brèche intéressante pour son plan:

-Je suis en danger. Victoria Belfrey veut mon bar, elle est prête à tout... j'ai été suivie cette semaine et je suis presque sûre que quelqu'un est entré chez moi.

La mine de William se fit soucieuse. C'était bon pour elle ça: elle comptait au moins un tant soit peu pour lui. Les dés étaient jetés, le reste n'était que pur hasard.

-Roni! Il es hors de question qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu vas rester ici, et un de mes gars va se charger de ta sécurité vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre!

-Hey, ce n'est peut être rien... ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, toujours... tu es la plus importante à mes yeux...

Ca alors! Cela avait été bien plus facile qu'elle ne le croyait. Même sous une malédiction il fallait croire que les âmes-soeurs s'attiraient inévitablement. Mais elle devait en être sûre, sinon tout son plan pouvait tomber à l'eau et elle n'aurait pas d'autre solution que de tout faire pour maintenir la malédiction pour qu'Henry ne lui soit jamais enlevé. Tant pis si on la traiterait d'égoïste, c'était de la vie de son fils qu'on parlait là!

-La plus importante?

-Oui... je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour ça... mais Roni, tu es la seule qui me comprenne vraiment. Je suis entouré de belles femmes jour et nuit mais au final, la seule à qui je pense c'est toi. Je devrais d'abord penser à mon business, à tous ces clients que tu m'as toujours volé, ne dis pas le contraire je le sais bien, et pourtant je suis follement et indubitablement tombé amoureux de toi.

-Je nierai en bloc si on me le demande, mais je crois bien que j'ai moi aussi un gros faible pour toi, répondit-elle émue en comprenant que bientôt elle le retrouverait, que bientôt ses bras la serreraient pour toujours contre son coeur, et aussi que bientôt toute leur famille serait saine et sauve et enfin réunie au grand complet depuis des années.

Elle sourit. William lui approcha son visage du sien, l'interrogeant du regard pour voir si ce n'était pas de la pure folie. Il ne put mettre fin à ce débat intérieur car elle prit les devants et combla la distance entre leurs bouches. A l'instant même où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact une vague de magie irradia la pièce. Le jeune home resta quelques instants figé, puis il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda Regina sans vraiment y croire:

-Regina?

-Oh Robin! Tu m'avais tellement manqué! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir sans moi, plus jamais...

* * *

 **Et voilà! C'est la fin pour aujourd'hui! *-***

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous prendrez quelques secondes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey!**

 **Bon je rattrape un peu le temps perdu et je poste dès ce soir un nouvel OS! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **32-"It looks good on you"**

* * *

Tallons vertigineux enfilés, robe défroissée, Regina s'installa à sa commode face à son miroir, prête à se maquiller. Elle sourit au reflet de Robin, qui sortant de la salle de bains posa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue avant de se précipiter vers l'armoire à la recherche de sa tenue pour ce jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, Roland allait se marier avec Sammy. Le jeune couple s'était rencontré alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais dès lors ils avaient été inséparables. Sammy était devenue une merveilleuse jeune femme, brune, le teint de pêche, les yeux presque translucides. Elle avait toujours encouragé Roland à poursuivre ses rêves sans trop se préoccuper des "qu'en dira-t-on", et il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'elle était la fin heureuse du jeune homme. Et ce jour marquait le début d'une longue et belle vie de couple, cela était plus que certain.

Regina termina rapidement son maquillage, privilégiant des teintes claires puisque le mot d'ordre de la mariée était "pastel" et surtout pas de noir. Les dernières retouches faites, elle se leva pour venir en aide à son mari qui luttait de toute évidence avec sa cravate parme. Elle se plaça face à lui, les yeux brillants d'émotion malgré elle, et si elle ne se trompait pas elle n'était pas la seule à être émue. Roland avait grandi à une vitesse folle, encore hier il s'endormait dans la voiture et elle le portait jusqu'à son lit avant de lui chanter une berceuse,... et aujourd'hui c'était un jeune homme de vingt huit ans, sur le point d'échanger ses voeux...

Robin caressa sa joue, essuyant par la même occasion une larme qui perlait de son oeil:

-Notre petit garçon est devenu un grand, hein? murmura-t-il en souriant tendrement à sa magnifique femme.

-Je croyais être rodée au sentiment après le mariage d'Henry et Ella, de Alice et Robyn et de Neal et Louise, mais visiblement je ne m'y ferai jamais... imagine juste un instant que dans quelques années, même Archer et Arrow seront mariées, auront des enfants et notre maison sera vide de tous ces rires.

-Tu crois ça? Parce que moi je pense que nos enfants profiteront de notre retraite pour nous laisser toute une tripotée de petits enfants à garder! rit Robin.

Il avait certainement raison, mais son coeur de mère ne pouvait faire à moins que de trouver que le temps passait bien trop vite. Bon! Elle devait penser à autre chose ou son maquillage allait être ruiné. Elle s'écarta donc de Robin et l'observa de bas en haut d'une mine approbatrice:

-Ca te va bien... ce costume... il te rend très séduisant.

-Ta robe aussi... j'ai peur que durant toute la cérémonie je n'ai qu'une seule pensée: celle de te l'arracher avec les dents, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle ne répondit rien... cela ferait mauvais genre que d'arriver en retard au mariage de son enfant. Au contraire, elle l'embrassa chastement sur le coin de la lèvre et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les enfants dans la pièce adjacente. Henry, comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt avec Robin, ajustait la cravate de son frère. Roland en l'entendant enter se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire nerveux plaqué au visage. Nouvelle crise de larmes en vue, pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne montra rien. Elle se contenta d'embrasser le futur marié avant de se tourner vers Archer et Arrow, ses deux filles:

-Les filles, Hope nous attend en bas pour aller rejoindre Sammy à l'église. Elle a besoin de nous pour se préparer...

Les jumelles, vêtues de leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur sortirent en riant de la pièce. Regina allait en faire de même, mais Roland l'arrêta d'un:

-Maman! Je... j'ai peur...

C'était comme si le petit garçon aux fossettes refaisait surface en ce moment, et comme quand il était tout petit, elle ouvrit en grand ses bras et il vint s'y blottir. Il la dépassait maintenant de plusieurs têtes mais il n'avait pas tant changé quand il soupira de soulagement en l'entendant dire:

-Tout va bien se passer, vous allez vivre une vie magique avec Sammy. C'est normal d'avoir peur, j'avais peur aussi quand j'ai épousé ton père...

-Je veux juste la rendre heureuse... c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

-Tu le fais déjà très bien mon coeur, vraiment...

~OQ~

 _Eglise de Storybrooke:_

Le père de Sammy l'embrassa tout doucement avant de serrer joyeusement la main de Roland. Le jeune couple se tourna ensuite vers le prêtre et la cérémonie put commencer. Quelques secondes plus tard Mary-Margaret pleurait comme une madeleine en acceptant une boîte de mouchoirs que Ruby avait prévu pour cette occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mary-Margaret, Emma, Ruby, Arrow, Archer, Hope, Louise, Alice et Robyn pleuraient en se passant la boîte de mouchoirs bientôt vide. A la fin de la cérémonie, toute l'église pleurait à chaudes larmes, tous sauf Regina et Robin qui essayaient de se retenir, mais quand Roland fit se voeux c'était peine perdue et ils fondirent en larmes:

-Sammy... tu es ma meilleure amie, ma plus belle raison de sourire, la plus belle histoire de ma vie. Mes parents, leur histoire, m'ont appris quelque chose de très important: quand deux personnes sont sensées être ensembles, rien, pas même la mort, ne peut se mettre au milieu. Toi et moi c'est pareil... rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer, de te chérir, d'être avec toi. Je t'aime et c'est vraiment la seule chose qui importe.

Sammy sourit à pleines dents. A la seconde même où Regina passait le dernier mouchoir à Robin, ils furent déclarés mari et femme dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La main de Robin prit celle de Regina, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura:

-Il aussi élégant que son père... et il a la même capacité à me faire pleurer avec ses discours...

-Je lui ai donné tous mes secrets, que veux tu... et son charme naturel fait le reste. Ca, il l'a hérité de toi.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu les enfants? Je suis toujours énervée qu'on ai pas eu le droit à une fin heureuse pour toute la famille HoodMills à la télé, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de croire que ça a eu lieu! ;-)**

 **Laissez une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Les deux petits OS d'hier vous ont plu? Je l'espère en tout cas, sinon ça ne vous fera pas plaisir que je vous en reposte un aujourd'hui... ;-)**

 **Bon j'ai écrit cet OS en février, donc désolée pour le fait que au niveau de la concordance de la période ça ne soit pas parfait mais bon, vous pouvez toujours attendre jusqu'à la prochaine Saint Valentin...**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **33-"Close your eyes and hold out your hands"**

* * *

La Saint Valentin. Ca n'avait jamais été un jour particulièrement joyeux pour la fabuleuse mairesse de Storybrooke Regina Mills. C'est surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour partager cette journée avec elle, en tout cas jusqu'au jour où elle avait ouvert son coeur à un voleur... Le voleur... Son voleur. Ce soir il l'avait invitée dans un petit restaurant sans prétentions tout à fait charmant, ils avaient passé une soirée tout simplement parfaite et maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés chez la mairesse, ils s'apprêtaient à passer une nuit des plus romantiques.

Robin s'était assis sur le bord du grand lit, Regina à califourchon sur ses genoux, l'embrassait doucement. Il fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe noire sur son épaule et tout de suite sa bouche vint y poser une série de baisers brûlants:

-Robin...

Il y avait tant de promesses dans ce simple murmure, tellement de luxure aussi... Le voleur n'en fut que plus excité et entreprit de la débarrasser totalement de ce vêtement encombrant, mais la reine l'en empêcha en se relevant soudainement:

-Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie que toi d'aller plus loin, mais d'abord j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose pour toi... c'est une surprise.

-Une surprise? demanda-t-il en se retenant de passer outre l'injonction de Regina et de lui faire l'amour à même le sol.

-Oui... ferme les yeux et tends les mains... murmura-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement. Privé de la vue, ses autres sens se mirent en alerte, notamment son ouïe. Il entendit que Regina ouvrait le tiroir de sa commode et en raclait le fond en y prenant quelque chose. C'est plus le parfum de Regina lui chatouillant les narines que le bruit de ses pas qui l'informa du fait qu'elle se tenait de nouveau face à lui. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, comme si elle avait peur que la surprise ne lui plaise pas, mais elle finit par poser quelque chose de plutôt léger dans ses mains.

-Ouvre les yeux, dit-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Robin ouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur ses deux mains ouvertes paumes vers le plafond. Et là il y vit une petite clef argentée. En son centre était gravé finement le numéro 108. Etait-ce bien ce qu'il pensait? Il demanda la confirmation à Regina en la regardant les yeux baignés de larmes, elle se contenta d'ouvrir un tiroir totalement vide de la commode qui faisait face au grand lit.

Robin posa la clef sur la table de chevet et se leva d'un bond pour serrer la brune dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. Chaque geste que l'ancienne Méchante Reine faisait pour lui ouvrir son coeur était à lui seul une déclaration d'amour à part entière. Il la posa au sol, ses yeux plongés dans l'océan de chocolat qui s'étendait dans ceux de la brune. Il caressa sa joue:

-Oh 'Gina...tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux de pouvoir construire un avenir avec toi. Ce n'est pas juste la chance de vivre avec toi que tu m'offres, c'est aussi de donner un vrai foyer à mon fils. Il t'aime déjà comme une mère... et je... nous... waouh! C'est certainement le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Je t'aime Regina.

Elle prit la main qu'il avait posé sur sa joue dans la sienne et la porta à son coeur, toujours ses doigts emmêlés aux siens. Elle aussi pleurait maintenant:

-Je t'aime aussi... Robin? Je.. j'ai toujours eu peur de m'engager après la mort de Daniel... je ne me suis même jamais laissé la chance d'être approchée de trop près par quelqu'un. Mais avec toi ça a toujours été différent... cette maison ne sera plus simplement une belle maison bien rangée... j'ai envie que ce soit notre maison, notre foyer... avec toi et les enfants. Et ça, c'est ma façon à moi de faire assez confiance à la vie pour être sans défense face à toi, à ton amour.

-Nous serons heureux ici, même si tu peux dire adieu à une maison bien rangée, nous serons heureux... ça je peux te le promettre. Et on pourrait commencer dès ce soir.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit et avec douceur, il la déshabilla en prenant soin de parsemer son corps tout entier de baisers brûlants. Jamais elle n'avait mérité plus qu'aujourd'hui d'être traitée comme une reine, et lui, Robin mit un point d'honneur à la faire se sentir comme telle. Il cajola sa poitrine, son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, souriant à chaque fois que son dos se cambrait un peu plus de plaisir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Regina adorait agir et jouer avec les événements. Alors quand elle sentit l'érection de Robin sur sa jambe, elle glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et s'en empara en commençant immédiatement des va et viens qui pourraient avoir raison de l'homme des bois.

Elle se fit plus insistante et sans attendre échangea les rôles en grimpant sur Robin. D'un basculement de bassin elle initia une friction entre leurs deux sexes, ce qui arracha un grognement presque animal à son compagnon. Regina Mills avait cette capacité d vous rendre totalement à sa merci d'un regard, mais imaginez donc la dépendance qu'elle provoquait en prenant les rênes de leurs ébats. Tout s'accéléra quand elle fit disparaître l'ensemble des vêtements du brun et qu'elle s'empala sur son sexe érigé.

Tous deux crièrent de plaisir, cris qui ne firent que se prolonger et multiplier au fur et à mesure que Regina se mouvait sur lui. Leurs bouches murmuraient des mots incompréhensibles, totalement incapables d'aligner des pensées cohérentes, et c'est en perdant conscience de l'existence même du monde qui les entourait qu'ils jouirent d'une même exclamation ou plutôt d'un même râle puissant.

-Bienvenue à la maison... sourit Regina en se blottissant tout contre son amant.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, merci beaucoup... dis? Tu crois qu'on devrait insonoriser notre chambre?

Regina eut un léger sourire, elle qui était sur le point de s'endormir, et murmura d'un air espiègle:

-C'est déjà fait depuis que je t'ai fait entrer ici pour la première fois...

Elle s'était endormie. Robin embrassa sa tempe et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était de toute évidence la plus belle Saint Valentin de toute sa vie...

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Laissez donc une review pour me le faire savoir! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello!**

 **Vous crevez vous aussi de chaud? Non parce que là c'est abusé (je transpire rien qu'en tapant à l'ordi c'est pour dire)!**

 **Un petit OS, qui je le craint est un peu caliente pour ne pas en rajouter à notre malheur! ;-) Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **34- "That's ok, I bought two!"**

* * *

Roland tout heureux de pouvoir enfin gambader librement après plusieurs heures dans un avion, s'élança dans le long couloir de l'hôtel où, lui et son père, Robin, venaient passer quelques jours de vacances. Robin essaya de le retenir, mais que peut-on dire à une petite tête brune trop excitée pour être fatiguée? Et évidemment l'inévitable ne put être évité... Au tournant du couloir, le petit enfant ne ralentit pas le moins du monde et une jeune femme, arrivant dans l'autre sens café à la main fit sa malheureuse rencontre. Elle grimaça quand le liquide chaud éclaboussa son chemisier blanc perle laissant une grande tâche brunâtre et mouillée qui dévoilait les courbes de son soutien-gorge finement travaillé.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis terriblement navré Mylady! Mon fils est tout excité, et j'ai eu beau lui interdire de courir, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête... Comment puis-je me racheter auprès de vous? Mylady?

-Regina, sourit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Roland en les ébouriffant. Regina Mills. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai acheté deux... deux chemisiers identiques je veux dire. C'est toujours bien d'avoir plusieurs fois le même vêtement quand on l'apprécie autant...

-Et en plus vous l'adoriez... soupira dépité Robin, mais la brune rit et dit:

-Non vraiment ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais même pas attention c'est aussi de ma faute. C'est ça de toujours se balader un téléphone à la main et un café de l'autre... et vous êtes?

-Robin of Locksley... et la petite terreur que voici c'est Roland, mon fils, dit Robin avec un sourire gêné, et puis se tournant vers le petit garçon il lui dit: Chéri, demande pardon à Madame Mills...

-Pa'don... murmura tout gêné Roland n'osant même plus lever les yeux du sol.

Regina rit tout doucement. Son rire était une pure merveille aux oreilles de Robin. Elle jeta son gobelet désormais vide dans une petite poubelle d'étage et s'exclama:

-C'était une plaisir de vous rencontrer messieurs... je dois malheureusement vous laisser, ma réunion commence dans un quart d'heure et je ne peux décidément pas y aller comme ça. Prenez ma carte, nous pourrions boire un café ensemble, et sans le renverser cette fois... au revoir bonhomme!

Elle caressa la joue du petit garçon, serra la main de son père et puis s'élança dans le couloir tout en composant un message sur l'un de ses téléphones en passant un appel de l'autre. Robin soupira et se tournant vers son fils il lui dit:

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit bien plus gentille qu'elle en a l'air...sans quoi c'est pas un café que j'aurai eu à payer...bon, si nous allions nous reposer un peu dans notre chambre, on ira à la piscine tout à l'heure.

Roland, ayant retenu la leçon, prit la main de son papa et marcha calmement près de lui sans broncher.

~OQ~

 _Un peu plus tard, suite royale:_

Regina venait de rentrer de sa réunion. Tous ses associés étaient de vrais incapables et elle priait pour qu'un jour son boulot ne soit plus une corvée mais ce qu'elle avait aimé d'abord en lui avant de se confronter à la dure réalité de la nature humaine. Elle se laissa choir sur son grand lit moelleux, bien décidée à se relaxer un peu après cette dire et longue journée. Elle tourna sa tête pour vérifier le temps dont elle disposait avant que Graham, son associé (qui s'apparentait plus à un stagiaire, vu le peu de choses qu'il était capable de faire de sa propre initiative et sans générer de catastrophe) ne l'appelle pour le dîner. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa chemise maculée de café. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire en repensant au petit garçon, il ressemblait vraiment à Henry, son fils. Le même sourire taquin et une énergie folle à dépenser, qui se retournait parfois contre lui en lui faisant faire des bêtises. Il faudrait penser à l'appeler demain matin, mais pas ce soir, avec le décalage horaire, il était certainement déjà couché. Et puis elle pensa au père du petit garçon. Cet homme était vraiment charmant avec ses yeux bleus perçants et ses fossettes à chaque fois qu'il souriait. Il était tout à fait son genre d'homme et elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée en le croyant célibataire. Avec un peu de chance il l'appellerait et peut pourraient-ils se revoir dans de meilleures conditions. Elle soupira. Pourquoi donc la rappellerait-il alors que la gente masculine prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la fuir? Son téléphone près du lit se mit à vibrer, elle répondit dans la seconde sans même regarder le numéro qui s'affichait sur le cadrant:

-Graham? Le dîner est prêt?

-Hmm... je ne sais pas... je suis Robin et non Graham. Je vous appelle parce que vraiment je me sens mal du fait que mon fils ait ruiné une chemise qui semblait non seulement de très bonne qualité mais surtout, que vous sembliez beaucoup apprécier. Je viens d'appeler une nounou et je voulais... enfin je... je pense que vous êtes attendue pour un dîner... je... je voulais vous inviter à un petit restaurant tranquille mais vous...

-Cela me ferait terriblement plaisir! s'exclama-t-elle et c'est ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard elle rentrait dans un restaurant chic au bras de Monsieur of Locksley...

~OQ~

Robin plaqua Regina contre la porte de sa suite, incapable de patienter avant de goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il défit en vitesse la fermeture qui retenait sa jupe en place, et le bout de tissus tomba au sol sans plus de céré , les doigts agiles commencèrent leur deuxième mission: défaire un a un, et le plus vite possible, les boutons de la chemise noire en satin de Regina.

-Roland a au moins le mérité de m'avoir fait comprendre quelque chose. Je te préfère amplement sans qu'avec ta chemise...

-Avoue-le... tout ça c'était une manigance entre vous deux! rit-elle. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter? Peut-être es-tu un voleur après tout...

-La seule chose que je risque de ravir ce soir c'est bien toi... je vais te faire connaître les joies de la cavale sans ses inconvénients... murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Un vrai criminel vous dis-je... c'est plus que tentant. Mais je tiens à être traitée comme une reine.

-Cela va de soi Mylady... ou dois-je dire Majesté? répondit Robin en portant Regina jusqu'au grand lit où il la fit glisser doucement avant de la dévêtir entièrement.

Les choses pouvaient sembler aller trop vite et pourtant ils n'avaient aucune intention de s'en arrêter là, bien au contraire. Il y avait entre eux une attirance presque impossible à analyser et à expliciter. C'était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu auparavant, c'était presque irréel, un peu comme si chaque décision de leur vie, chaque événement, déception et réussite n'ait servi qu'à les mener jusque là, jusqu'à eux. Ce n'était pas une simple partie de jambes en l'air, non... c'était bien plus que ça. Mais avant de se lancer dans toutes ces réflexions, une chose était ancrée dans leur esprit. Une envie entêtante, enivrante: celle de sentir leur deux corps s'unir et ne faire plus qu'un. Celle de se faire l'amour, parce que oui c'est bien cela que ça deviendrait: de l'amour.

* * *

 **Et on dit merci à Roland les gars, sans ça ils ne se seraient peut être même pas rencontrés... ;-)**

 **Bon trêve de plaisanterie, ça vous a plu? Laissez donc votre avis en review, MP, pigeon voyageur, ou même sur Twitter et Instagram ( Vivichan10_OQ)**

 **Bonne journée! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello les amis!**  
 **Comment ça va par chez vous? Pas trop chaud? Je vais essayer de vous poster quelques OS pendant les jours à venir parce qu'ensuite je pars pour un mois en Italie dans un endroit sans internet... voilà voilà! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira en tout cas! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **35-"After you"**

* * *

Robin rit en voyant que Regina était exaspérée du comportement de Snow qui décrivait depuis de longues minutes son histoire d'amour mielleuse à souhait. La mairesse lança un regard noir en direction de Robin qui l'avait obligée, comme à son habitude, à assister au repas de famille mensuel. Qu'il essaye encore une fois de la persuader qu'elle était mieux ici que dans un lit avec lui... Robin lui répondit par un sourire espiègle, mais depuis le temps il aurait dû savoir que Regina avait toujours le dernier mot... prétextant d'aller aider Charming en cuisine, Regina entraîna le voleur hors de la salle à manger et le menaçant le plus sérieusement du monde, elle lui dit:

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à me sortir de cette situation... et vite!

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... répondit-il en jouant avec le feu.

-Ok, laisse moi aborder le problème sous un angle différent... ce disant elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise en satin noir dévoilant un corset en dentelle qui galbait avec perfection ses petits seins aux tétons érigés. Elle le laissa apprécier quelques secondes supplémentaires le spectacle avant de reboutonner un à un les boutons en nacre et de continuer: tout ça est à toi si on part tout de suite... si tu t'y opposes saches que je serai certainement indisposée pour une bonne quinzaine de jours... si je suis d'humeur clémente je pourrai peut-être te laisser me regarder pendant que je m'occupe moi-même de mon cas, mais je ne parierais pas là dessus...

Et voilà, encore une fois elle avait le dernier mot! Elle était vraiment forte, très forte... Il alla s'excuser auprès de toute leur famille et revenant dans le vestibule où elle l'attendait de pied ferme déjà emmitouflée dans sa doublure. En parfait gentleman il alla au devant pour lui ouvrir la porte d'un:

-Après-vous Mylady...

De mémoire d'homme, jamais deux personnes n'avaient couru aussi vite pour rejoindre une voiture, et ne parlons même pas du temps qui leur avait fallu pour arriver au manoir... en moins de deux, les deux s'embrassaient à en perdre l'haleine sur le canapé du grand salon. Les mains impatientes de Robin firent voler le chemiser de la brune qui atterrit sur une lampe et le pantalon, lui, ne fit pas plus long feu en finissant sa course au sol. Enfin le voleur pouvait admirer le corps de sa reine à sa guise, il fit glisser ses main sur son buste noble, entre ses seins, sur ses seins, jusqu'à son ventre... elle était tout simplement parfaite et elle le rendait fou en ce moment. Elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre des initiatives... pour commencer elle passa son bras entre leurs deux corps enlacés et tout doucement elle commença à masser le sexe en érection de son compagnon. Elle savait y faire, elle le savait d'ailleurs, c'était certain vu son regard pétillant et sa lèvre qu'elle mordait en le voyant réagir à chacune de ses caresses. Elle était tant absorbée par le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait qu'elle fut surprise par la main du voleur qui se glissa sous le tissus de son tanga pour venir titiller son clitoris et l'entrée de son vagin. Robin aussi était doué... la guerre du pouvoir venait tout juste de commencer, pensa-t-elle en s'arqueboutant sous l'effet du plaisir. Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue, loin de là, elle avait encore plusieurs tours dans son sac avant de céder totalement... Sans tarder elle plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Robin et entre baisers et mordillements appuyés, elle glissa à son oreille:

-Je sais que tu adores quand je dis des choses pas très catholiques alors que tu me baises... Est-ce que tu veux que je te parle de choses et d'autres, chéri?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de poser la question, d'ailleurs Robin, maintenant totalement nu grogna de contentement en l'entendant murmurer:

-Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais, crois-moi, jamais quelqu'un ne t'auras touché comme je vais le faire, jamais tu n'auras crié aussi fort que quand j'aurai pris dans ma bouche... jamais...

Robin délaça le corset qu'elle portait. Ses seins enfin libres l'appelaient et n'y résistant plus, il en prit un en bouche, la faisant trembler un peu plus de plaisir.

-Continue comme ça chéri, je suis à toi... tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux...

Et il lui fit absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Plusieurs fois. Dans plusieurs positions. Toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des deux n'ait même pas la force de se relever du canapé pour rejoindre leur lit. Heureusement, les enfants passaient leur weekend en mer avec Hook...

-C'était... waouh! soupira Regina, blottie contre Robin sur le canapé qui semblait bien minuscule maintenant que leurs ébats n'occupaient plus toute leur attention.

-Oui... je regrette un peu moins de ne pas avoir mangé le fameux gâteau au yaourt de Snow, vu le dessert que tu m'as servi là...

-Tu es un idiot... rit-elle tout en les transportant par magie dans leur lit bien plus confortable et spacieux.

-Un idiot que tu adores...

-C'est juste... sourit-elle en l'embrassant tout doucement, heureuse de sentir les bras du voleur l'encercler tendrement. Epuisée par toute cette activité "physique", Regina se laissa prendre en cuillère dans les bras de son compagnon et s'endormit en un instant. Robin, caressa doucement ses cheveux, ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains caressant son ventre. Il l'écouta respirer pendant quelques minutes avant que le sommeil le gagne à son tour. Il quitta le monde réel avec pour dernière image celle d'une Regina endormie dans ses bras, et la première image de son rêve n'était rien de moins que le sourire éblouissant de celle-ci qui dans la lumière d'un Soleil couchant qui lui promettait de passer la plus belle des nuits possibles.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Ca vous a plu?**  
 **J'espère que oui et je vous retrouve très très vite!**  
 **Vivichan10**


	36. Chapter 36

**Et re-bonjour!**  
 **Voilà un petit OS particulier... je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire ce type d'histoire entre ange et démon, mais j'avais envie de m'y essayer... Alors j'espère que ce sera réussi! Enjoy: *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **36-"We'll figure it out"**

* * *

Un ange, un démon, un toit surplombant une ville qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Regina, c'est ainsi que s'appelait le démon, regardait les voitures qui passaient en flot continu à leurs pieds. Elle se refusait à regarder Robin, l'ange, dans les les yeux. De toute façon, c'était toujours la même chose, le bien triomphait toujours et elle, elle n'avait qu'à déplier ses ailes et à voler ailleurs le coeur en miettes. Il lui avait fait croire que peut être il y avait encore une chance pour son coeur noirci, mais voilà... les anges déchus n'ont pas leur place au paradis et encore moins dans les bras des "vrais" anges. Elle avait aimé Robin... à sa manière... sans jamais vraiment le montrer mais tout de même en le laissant s'approcher de ces choses qu'elle avait toujours caché en elle, elle lui avait fait confiance allant même jusqu'à le laisser lui donner de l'espoir. Mais bien sûr, elle avait omis de penser à un fâcheux détail... anges et démons ont l'interdiction formelle de se fréquenter, et s'ils avaient pu compter sur leurs amis pour fermer les yeux, ces jeux dangereux ont toujours une fin.  
On avait menacé Robin de le bannir, de faire de lui un démon... Regina ne pouvait le laisser faire ce choix qu'elle avait elle-même regretté tant de fois. Non, elle se devait de l'en empêcher et c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Ils se disaient adieu ce soir là.  
Robin s'approcha d'elle tout doucement... il la regarda dos à lui dans une combinaison noire comme le jais, ses ailes aux plumes soyeuses en berne. Elle était parfaitement immobile mais, il en était certain, elle pleurait silencieusement.

-Regina, je sais que tu ne vois pas d'issues à cette situation, mais crois-moi je ne laisserai rien nous arriver. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un démon et moi un ange, moi sans toi je suis perdu... mon existence ne rime à rien...

-Non. Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix cassante qu'elle avait toujours quand un sujet la touchait un peu de trop près. Non... je n'en vaut pas la peine. Il y a de bonnes raisons qui ont fait que j'ai été bannie et il est absolument hors de question que ça t'arrive à toi. Car toi tu es bon... toi tu peux encore faire le bien... moi je suis perdue à jamais.

-N'as-tu pas encore compris que tout n'est pas noir ou tout blanc... Je vois le bien en toi Regina. C'est pour ça que je t'...

-Ne dis rien... ça serait trop difficile.

Elle se retourna. Elle pleurait. Beaucoup. Et pourtant, pensa Robin, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Parmi toutes les étoiles qui brillaient ce soir dans le ciel, lui, ne voyait que celles brillant dans ses yeux noirs.  
Attirés comme des aimants, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur étreinte puissante fit trembler le sol, leur rappelant douloureusement que leur amour était interdit et qu'il pourrait littéralement détruire le monde. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur quand le vent se mit à souffler par bourrasques. Ils se faisaient face, chacun mémorisant les traits de l'autre, presque certains que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient et même si ça les tuait, ils étaient bien obligés de voir la vérité en face. Mais Robin, ainsi il était fait, refusait de perdre espoir, de voir là la fin de leur histoire... la formulation même de cette phrase sonnait comme une erreur, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur destin. Depuis le début, leur histoire avait été à part... comme s'il avait été écrit qu'ils devaient tomber amoureux, aller contre les lois et écrire eux-mêmes celles de l'amour. Il avança sa main jusqu'à presque toucher la joue de Regina, de peur que ce contact mette à feu et à sang la ville entière, et essaya de faire comprendre à Regina qu'il ne baissait pas les bras, qu'il ne les baisserait jamais...

-On trouvera une solution... je te le promets.

Regina haussa les épaules en retenant un nouveau sanglot et n'y tenant plus, plongea sur ses lèvres, se fichant totalement de ce que cela pourrait bien provoquer. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle et la raison, s'enivrant des lèvres douces de Robin contre les siennes, de sa main dans le creux de son dos, de ses ailes frémissantes dans son dos qui s'ouvraient de plaisir et puis, sans prévenir elle se sépara de lui et sans se retourner sauta dans le vide, prenant son envol loin de l'amour de sa vie. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, alors peur importait de voir ou non...

Elle se posa après avoir volé plusieurs heures sans aucun but, ses pleurs avaient cessé mais son coeur saignait. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sable blanc de la plage déserte où elle se trouvait, ses ailes ne pouvaient pas supporter de voler plus longtemps et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Le nez pointé vers le ciel elle ne voyait qu'une mer immense, écrasante,...peut être devait-elle se laisser mourir ici? Quel sens aurait donc sa vie sans son ange? Aucun. Absolument aucun.

Elle s'endormit épuisée d'un sommeil de plomb sans aucun rêve... au moins ne fut-elle pas hantée par ses éternels cauchemars, eux aussi prix à payer pour ses mauvais choix.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentit immédiatement la présence près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à en découdre avec un éventuel ennemi, mais son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine:

-Robin?!

-Je te l'avais dit que nous trouverions une solution. Elle était toute trouvée pour moi... je trouve que le noir sied parfaitement avec mon teint... sourit Robin assis sur la plage près d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait? dit désespérément Regina.

-Ce que je ferai toujours... je t'ai choisie toi.

-Tu... tu... m'as choisie? demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir croire ce qu'il lui disait là. Elle caressa les ailes noires qu'il portait maintenant dans le dos, puis ses joues, ses mains tremblantes de pouvoir enfin le toucher sans provoquer un cataclysme. Presque timidement elle se pencha sur ses lèvres et , sans mauvais jeu de mot, diable que c'était bon!

-J'allais rentrer et puis je me suis rendu compte que la seule maison dans laquelle je pourrai jamais vivre c'est celle où je vivrai avec toi.

-Mais tu as tout sacrifié pour moi... tu es devenu un démon!

-Je m'en fiche du moment que je suis un démon bien accompagné.

Regina sourit et juste parce qu'elle voyait enfin le bonheur se profiler à l'horizon, elle se permit enfin une petite plaisanterie:

-Oh et puis tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que du sexe entre démons!

Deux démons, une plage de rêve et l'éternité comme seule limite à leur amour enlacèrent leur doigts en s'émerveillant de l'immensité du ciel.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**  
 **J'aimerai vraiment beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé de votre lecture! Laissez donc un petit commentaire! ;-)**  
 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	37. Chapter 37

**Et re-coucou!**

 **Vraiment merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une petite review ou MP suite à mon dernier OS, cela m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur d'avoir votre avis! *-***

 **Pour vous remercier, je vous poste donc dans la foulé ce nouvel OS! (Je vais vraiment en poster un maximum, donc si vous le voulez lisez-les tout de suite ou étalez leur lecture dans le temps à votre guise...).**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **37-"Can I kiss you?"**

* * *

Robin entra dans le bureau de la mairesse sans même y avoir été invité, et le plus sérieusement du monde, il lui dit en l'interrompant dans son travail:

-J'ai fait des recherches...

-Quel genre de recherches? demanda Regina, s'attendant à tout de la part de son compagnon pour qui, encore hier, un grille pain était la nouvelle révolution du siècle.

-Il semblerait que le fait d'embrasser sa partenaire réduise le stress, améliore le système immunitaire, diminue la tension artérielle, permet de faire travailler cent quarante six muscles, rend plus amoureux et permet d'atteindre l'orgasme plus vite...

-Heu... ok... dit Regina ne comprenant toujours pas là où il voulait en venir.

-Cent quarante six muscles Regina! Bref... pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres encore... et bien sûr dans un intérêt purement scientifique est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

Regina n'y pouvait strictement rien, un immense sourire s'était installé de lui-même sur ses lèvres aux paroles de son compagnon. Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Robin:

-Oh Robin... pas besoin de toutes ces recherches... j'en meure d'envie depuis que je suis partie ce matin pour le travail, murmura-t-elle attendrie en caressant sa joue.

-En me basant sur mes recherches personnelles, j'ai appris qu'il ne faut jamais faire attendre une reine, encore moins quand cette reine c'est toi... ajouta-t-il d'un sourire avant de se pencher doucement sur le visage de la magnifique brune. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait dans son coeur, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de la reine même si elle allait certainement le blâmer pour ses mèches rebelles plus tard. Il n'était heureux que quand il pouvait sentir son coeur battre près du sien, que quand, comme en cet instant, il pouvait la serrer tout contre lui et l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait.

-Et dis-moi... cette histoire d'atteindre l'orgasme plus vite... tu en es certain? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente. Rentrant dans son jeu, Robin continua:

-Le seul moyen de le savoir ça serait de tester... par là, je parle bien évidemment d'une enquête scientifique très sérieuse et poussée...

-Une enquête hein...?

Regina se leva, roulant outrageusement des hanches, et alla rapidement fermer la porte à clef. Elle se retourna se mordant les lèvres et en moins de deux, elle était à nouveau à califourchon sur les genoux de Robin à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-On a plus qu'à prier pour que mon prochain rendez-vous n'arrive pas en avance... Parce qui est certain c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'arrêter en si bonne voie...

-J'aime ta détermination... murmura Robin en passant ses mains sous le chemisier fluide de la mairesse. Il finir par le soulever totalement pour atteindre le pays défendu des formes généreuses de Regina. Ses mains baladeuses en profitèrent amplement, malaxant ses seins, titillant ses tétons, la faisant frisonner de la tête aux pieds et gémir tout contre ses lèvres. A en juger par la chaleur et l'humidité de son string en dentelle, elle était déjà très excitée et ça tombait plutôt bien parce que Robin avait bien l'intention de la faire cirer assez fort pour que toute la mairie et les maisons alentour soient au courant que la reine était sienne. Il mentirait s'il dirait qu'il n'avait pas tout prévu déjà en venant la voir au beau milieu de la journée pour "l'embrasser". La vérité était qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être loin d'elle, son corps tout entier l'appelait... Avec douceur mais néanmoins empressement, le voleur souleva Regina et la porta sur le bureau, qui faute d'être confortable avait l'avantage d'être pratique pour tout type d'ébats. Regina griffait son dos d'impatience, telle un félin elle feulait de ne pas encore avoir reçu ce qu'elle souhaitait de tout son être. Elle le supplia, joua de ses charmes et finalement obtint ce qu'elle voulait: Robin lui enleva consciencieusement chemise et jupe, la laissant uniquement dans un parfait ensemble de lingerie, et s'accroupit au sol tout en écartant ses jambes. Il embrassa, avec une lenteur toute calculée, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant de plus en plus près de son string maintenant détrempé. Regina n'eut même pas besoin de le supplier encore, lui-même n'y tenait plus, il écarta donc le tissus du bout des doigts et posa sa bouche sur l'intimité luisante de la brune. Dès le premier coup de langue, Regina se sut perdue, elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal, mais bientôt elle dut s'allonger sur le bureau, son corps traversé de tremblements incontrôlables alors que Robin la faisait grimper très rapidement au septième ciel. Aux coups de langue vinrent s'ajouter les doigts habiles du voleur. Coup de grâce pour la brune. Juste avant de jouir, Regina se redressa, tirant sur les épaules de Robin pour qu'il remonte le long de son corps:

-Embrasse-moi Robin, embrasse-moi, je vais venir...

Il l'embrassa avec passion et à la seconde même où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Regina fut terrassée par un orgasme des plus violents qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté de toute sa vie. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle et puis, toujours pas rassasié d'elle, il se dévêtit et sans plus attendre, la pénétra. Regina, cria à nouveau. De multiples fois, vite rejointe par Robin. Chacun sentait en lui se construire, pierre par pierre, un nouvel orgasme, qu'ils le savaient, allait les laisser sans forces pendant un bon nombre de minutes. Le rythme effrénés des va-et-viens finit par avoir raison d'eux et ils retombèrent épuisés sur le petit bureau. Ils ne s'en relevèrent que quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte... le rendez-vous de Regina!

D'un claquement de doigts cette dernière remit de l'ordre dans leurs tenues et aussi sur le bureau, puis embrassant rapidement Robin avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, elle lui glissa:

-Je suis toute disposée à tester plus souvent les fruits de tes recherches...

Elle le fit disparaître d'un _poof_ et alla ouvrir la porte d'un joyeux:

-Emma! Je ne t'ai jamais vue à l'heure et encore moins en avance... tu as mangé une montre comme Tic-Tac* le crocodile le fameux ami de ton mari ou bien?

* * *

*Référence à Peter Pan pour tout bon entendeur... Tic-Tac le crocodile est l'ennemi du Capitaine Crochet dans le Disney, vous savez, celui qui a avalé une montre!

* * *

 **Et voilà! Bon je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir!**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas...**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello!**

 **Je ne me laisse pas une seconde de repos comme vous pouvez le constater... :-)**

 **Enfin bref, je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de ce trente-huitième chapitre de ce challenge (pour l'instant 76 chapitres sont déjà écrits... ne reste qu'à tout taper et ce n'est pas une petite entreprise)! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **38-"I like your laugh"**

* * *

Ethan entra dans le bar. De l'extérieur le "Roni's and Kelly's" ne payait pas de mine, mais dès qu'il mit un pied dans le pub aux allures retro il adora immédiatement cet endroit. Il fit le balayage de toute la salle des yeux et finit par se décider pour le bar où deux femmes discutaient, toutes deux derrières le comptoir.

-Kelly, il est absolument hors de question que l'on organise une soirée de Saint Valentin dans ce bar! Tu te prends pour Blanche Neige ou quoi!?

-C'est pas parce que ta vie sentimentale en est au zéro absolu qu'il faut refroidir celle des autres, Roni!

-On est un bar pas un club de rencontres pour âmes en peine... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire de la charité!

-Je te préviens! C'est ça ou la soirée libertinage! dit celle qui s'appelait Kelly en essuyant distraitement une série de verres à l'aide d'un torchon.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide... soupira Roni qui malgré tout riait en préparant une commande pour la table d'adolescents qui passaient là leur début de soirée comme tous les vendredi soirs. Elle tendit le plateau à la jeune femme rousse qui partit dans la salle en riant à gorge déployée!

-J'aime votre rire, dit Ethan en s'installant sur un tabouret juste en face de la merveilleuse jeune femme. Il était émerveillé par sa beauté, ses boucles brunes, son sourire marqué d'une fine cicatrice, son style vestimentaire décontracté et audacieux à la fois. Elle posa son regard sur lui, encore prise par sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie, et le détailla avec intérêt. Elle finit par lui demander avec une mine joueuse:

-C'est votre phrase accrocheuse pour draguer toutes les filles?

-Généralement je complimente leur tenue vestimentaire...

-Oh... je suis donc une privilégiée...Et elle recommença à rire de plus belle, mais cependant bien lucide du fait qu'elle le trouvait très attrayant et tout à fait à son goût. Elle lui servit un whisky et sans hésiter une seule seconde s'en servit un dans la foulée: Aux phrases accrocheuses Monsieur...?

-Ethan... Ethan Issels, enchanté!

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, moi c'est Roni...

Elle lui tendit son verre et ils trinquèrent, les yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Entre temps, Kelly revint les bras chargés de verres vides et de pourboires. Quand elle les vit rire comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, les visages extrêmement proches, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus:

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ma chère amie va soudainement trouver un intérêt tout particulier pour notre petite fête de la Saint Valentin...

-Arrête ça Kelly...

-Comme tu voudras, mais au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison...

~OQ~

 _Jour (ou plutôt soir) de la Saint Valentin:_

Robin avait déjà avalé trois whisky tant elle était paniquée. Elle et Kelly s'étaient mises d'accord: alors qu'elle se rendrait à son rendez-vous avec Ethan, Kelly allait s'occuper de la soirée spéciale Saint Valentin avec l'aide de Margot et de Jacinda. La vérité était que ça lui semblait être une éternité depuis qu'elle était sortie avec un homme et elle avait peur de ne plus savoir comment on était sensé se comporter... elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et enfila son manteau à motif de léopard par dessus sa robe noire simple. Elle salua de la main Kelly, toute occupée déjà à préparer des cocktails aussi rouges que les centaines de coeurs accrochés en guirlande dans le bar, et sortit à l'air frais de ce soir de février. Elle tremblait, mais était-ce de froid ou de peur? Elle regarda des deux côtés de la rue et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand deux paumes couvrirent ses yeux:

-Tu es magnifique Roni!

Elle inspira avec bonheur l'odeur suave de forêt qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Ethan et tout en souriant elle se retourna pour l'embrasser timidement sur le coin de la lèvre. Ethan et elle se fréquentaient depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, la plupart du temps au bar et parfois le temps d'une courte promenade dans le quartier, mais là c'était une nouvelle étape: leur premier rendez-vous, le jour de la Saint Valentin en plus! Elle chassa son inquiétude pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de leur soirée et le laissa la prendre par la main pour la mener vers une destination inconnue. Ils marchaient tout doucement, discutant de leur journée. Roni riait, tout à fait épanouie et Ethan lui se souvenait que c'était grâce à ce rire qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui.

-Je ne voulais pas de quelque chose de trop officiel... commença-t-il.

-Donc tu as tout simplement trouvé le moyen de faire venir une équipe de restaurant toute entière rien que pour nous deux face au Green Lake... tu fais ça pour tous tes premiers rendez-vous?

-Non... d'habitude je les emmène au cinéma...

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis privilégiée...

-C'est le cas...

Elle lui répondit par un merveilleux sourire et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il lui avait au préalable reculé pour elle.

-Tu sais, je n'ai rien d'une grande dame...

-Crois-le ou non mais je te verrais très bien en reine en ce qui me concerne... Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour un baise-main. Il allait la lâcher, mais Roni la retint et lui dit:

-C'est vraiment étrange, mais quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai eu l'impression de déjà te connaître... comme si je te revoyais après des années... et le plus étrange c'est que j'avais comme une sensation de vide avant ça... tu sais comme quand on perd une personne... et dès que tu t'es assis en face de moi tu l'as comblé ce vide... tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais...

-Non, non, je t'assure! C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti aussi!

-C'est pour ça que tu as utilisé ta super phrase d'accroche...

-Avoue qu'elle était efficace, plaisanta-t-il tout en leur servant un verre de vin blanc de grand cru.

-Est-ce que je peux faire une petite confession? demanda Roni soudainement anxieuse.

-Je t'écoute...

-Je crois que j'ai un petit faible pour toi...

-Oh... Est-ce que je peux t'en faire une aussi?

La brune hocha la tête, pas très sûre de ce que tout cela allait donner.

-Je crois que j'ai un grand faible pour toi!

Il se pencha par dessus la table et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Roni. Soudainement, une vague de chaleur et une onde de lumière irradièrent de leur coeur et inonda une bonne partie de Seatle.

-Regina?!

-Robin?! Je... Je croyais que tu étais...

-Visiblement je ne l'étais pas... dit-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres charnues. Le rire de Regina s'envola dans les airs, ils n'avaient plus qu'à être heureux pour toujours. Ce n'était pas trop tôt!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Ca vous a plu? J'espère que oui en tout cas...**

 **A très vite!**

 **Vivichan10**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello!**

 **Ca y est je suis de retour dans la civilisation! Après plus d'un mois sans internet, je peux vous dire que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire énormément sur papier... j'ai pratiquement fini d'écrire les 100 chapitres de ce challenge, ne reste maintenant qu'à trouver le courage de tout taper à l'ordi...**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec les détails de ma vie trépidante, et vais plutôt vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **39- "Don't cry"**

* * *

Regina déposa Roland et Henry à l'école. Elle évita de rester trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Snow. Elle savait que la petite brune ne voulait que l'aider, mais parler de Robin, de ce qui s'était passé, c'était encore bien trop difficile pour l'ancienne reine. Comme tous les jours depuis deux mois, elle se rendit dans son caveau et se plongea dans la lecture d'une pile immense de livres de magie ancienne. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche pour trouver un sortilège, une incantation, n'importe quoi qui pourrait sauver le destin tragique de Robin, et plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir se faisait mince. Mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras, elle ne le pouvait pas, comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui? Comment Roland pourrait grandir sans son père? C'était injuste et il devait bien y avoir une solution! Il ne pouvait en être autrement, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Elle s'assit sur un gros coffre en bois noir et repris sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée la veille. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer un vieux sortilège grec qui inversait le cours des choses quand le destin avait été injuste. Avant de se lancer, elle devait être certaine que les conséquences de cette magie ne soient pas trop lourdes à payer et surtout elle devait s'assurer d'avoir bien tout compris pour ne pas lancer le mauvais sort, cela pourrait avoir de terribles retombées... elle y était presque, il le fallait car c'était sa dernière chance, elle avait déjà tout essayé et après ça, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire d'autre. C'était désespérant.

Après plusieurs heures passées là, elle se décida à essayer de le lancer, elle avait fini par connaitre le moindre symbole de cette page par coeur et il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre encore. Même si elle était terrifiée, elle se leva et installa sur un petit hôtel magique des objets qui avaient appartenu à Robin (une flèche, une gourmette lui ayant été offerte par sa mère, une série de photos de Regina, Roland, Henry qu'il portait toujours contre son coeur et aussi l'échographie de sa fille Robyn). Elle plaça ensuite des pierres de lune tout autour et plusieurs pétales de roses coupées à la pleine lune.

Ok... c'était le moment d'essayer... Elle pensa de toutes ses forces à l'injustice qu'avait subi Robin, elle le revit mourir et disparaître face à elle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle devait rester concentrée:

-Όταν η μοίρα είναι άδικη, η μαγεία επιδιορθώνει την αδικία. Όταν η μαγεία είναι άδικη, η μοίρα είναι ανελέητη.*

Les pierres de lune s'illuminèrent d'une lueur blanchâtre et les pétales s'envolèrent mais rien de plus ne sembla se produire. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, Regina sortit du cachot et se rendit sur la tombe de son âme-soeur. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était toujours aussi calme et... sans vie.

A quoi elle s'était attendue? A un miracle? Visiblement le destin de Robin était de mourir pour la protéger et ça la tuait. Elle s'écroula face à la pierre tombale à bout de forces:

-J'ai tout essayé Robin, j'ai vraiment tout essayé! Je me sent si idiote et inutile et... seule, misérable, et... tu méritais de vivre bien plus que je ne le mérite! Ce sort aurait du fonctionner!

Ses larmes coulaient librement sur son visage à peine maquillé. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été jadis et plus le temps passait et plus elle fanait. Elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer, pour les enfants, mais son courage s'amenuisait à chaque fois que ses tentatives lui enlevaient un peu plus d'espoir.

-Je ne suis pas assez forte Robin, je l'étais quand tu étais là, mais regarde moi! Regarde moi échouer lamentablement encore une fois... Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, désolée de ne plus avoir la force de lutter...

Elle s'abandonna complètement, laissant son corps tomber sur le marbre glacial de la pierre tombale, son corps secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle, mais elle ne se releva pas, au point où elle en était, peu importait que quelqu'un la voit dans cet état. Cette même personne qui s'approchait d'elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur son dos.

-Laissez-moi seule, je ne mérite en aucun cas d'être consolée, tout ceci est de ma faute.

-Ne pleure pas...

Cette voix... Des milliards de phrases qu'elle avait entendu prononcer par cette voix se bousculèrent dans son esprit. _"Tu es mon futur", "Une deuxième chance", "J'aime quelqu'un d'autre", "La personne que je connais est ce qu'il y a de plus éloigné d'un monstre", "Mylady"_...

Regina se releva brusquement, voulant anéantir celui ou celle qui lui faisait cette mauvaise blague. Comment pouvait-on être cruel au point d'utiliser Sa voix contre elle?

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent deux iris bleu océan si familiers à son coeur:

-Je suis morte c'est ça? Je suis morte et je te retrouve enfin? Demanda-t-elle alors que Robin lui caressait le visage du bout des doigts.

-Tu es aussi morte que je le suis, c'est à dire pas du tout... Tu m'as sauvé, tu as été assez forte et puissante pour cela, tu as réussi Regina! répondit le voleur, et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait le visage de Regina s'illumina et retrouva des couleurs qu'il avait perdu depuis le tragique événement:

-Robin?

-Oui Regina, c'est bien moi!

Le brun fut totalement renversé par Regina qui s'était élancée dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassait partout à la fois, le touchait comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là avec elle, lui promettait que plus jamais il ne lui arriverait de malheur et continuait à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci de bonheur à l'état pur.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre de temps avec lui, alors, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux retrouvés pleinement, elle s'assit face à lui et lui dit le plus sérieusement, et aussi tendrement possible:

-Robin... je n'ai jamais pu te dire à quel point je t'aimais et... je voilà... Je t'aime vraiment plus que tout!

-Je le savais déjà Regina... je le savais déjà parce que je ressent la même chose...

Il l'embrassa et tous leurs soucis s'envolèrent en un battement d'aile.

* * *

*"Quand le destin est injuste, la magie répare l'injustice. Quand la magie est injuste, le destin est impitoyable." (Je tiens à préciser que je ne parle pas du tout Grec, que cette phrase à été traduite par Google traduction, donc ne soyez pas trop dur si j'ai écorché quelques mots ou si la phrase n'a pas vraiment de sens).

 **Et voilà! C'est la fin pour aujourd'hui...**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de ce challenge qui ne se nourrit que de ça! XD**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello!**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur twitter ( Vivichan10_OQ), vous savez déjà la grande nouvelle, mais je vous la remet ici pour vous prouver que malgré tout, je travaille bien pour vous et votre bon plaisir ;-) : J'ai fini d'écrire les cent chapitres de ce challenge sur papier! Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout taper et vous poster cela ici!**

 **Donc voilà! Je suis super contente et prête à me mettre au boulot! Quand à vous j'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite de votre lecture, à commencer par ce nouveau chapitre! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **40- "I made this for you"**

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire de la princesse Regina. A cette occasion toute la cour s'était réunie dans la grande salle de bal du palais, et entourée de ses amies Tink, Emma et Ruby, ainsi que de sa soeur Zelena; Regina accueillait chaque invité d'un sourire radieux et d'une révérence irréprochable.

-Tous les ans c'est la même chose... soupira Emma en passant d'un pied à l'autre tant elle avait mal à cause de ses talons inconfortable et sa stature verticale.

-Emma! Je te rappelle que cette année Regina doit choisir son âme-soeur! s'exclama Tink des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Si j'étais elle, je testerais la marchandise derrière un rideau, dit Ruby d'un clin d'oeil suggestif.

-Et refaire le scandale de l'année dernière? demanda Zelena tout en souriant à la jeune femme brune intrépide.

-Les filles! Un peu de tenue... vous savez que mère me tuera si je ne suis pas absolument parfaite ce soir, alors un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, glissa Regina entre ses dents en se tenant droite comme un piquet. Elle sourit avec politesse à un nouveau prétendant puis se tourna de nouveau vers les autres jeunes filles comme pour leur demander de la sauver de cette situation. Mais un jeune garçon qui marchait vers elle attira son attention. Elle eut certainement le premier sourire sincère de sa soirée pour cet inconnu qu'elle rêvait déjà de connaitre. Il continua à avancer vers elle et quand il arriva tout près d'elle, il prit sa main qu'il embrassa doucement:

-Mylady... J'ai fait ceci pour vous... ne l'ouvrez pas tant que la fête ne sera finie.

Elle hocha la tête en tendant le cadeau à Zelena pour qu'elle le mette de côté. Faisant fi de toute politesse envers les convives qu'elle n'avait pas encore salué, elle prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes en lui demandant:

-Puis-je savoir le nom de celui qui va partager ma première danse ce soir?

-Robin. Robin Hood... mais ne serait-ce pas à moi de vous demander l'honneur de danser avec moi?

-J'ai cru que vous n'auriez jamais le cran...

-Eh bien... je vous demande deux danses en plus de cette première...

Regina sourit face à son répondant. Voilà qui allait s'avérer intéressant... Elle le laissa la mener au milieu de la piste de danse et plaça elle-même ses mains sur sa propre taille. Le signal fut donné à l'orchestre et tous les deux commencèrent à danser sur une valse enjouée.

Et ils dansèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée, ne s'interrompant que pour boire de délicieux verres d'hydromel et aussi pour éviter avec fourberie de rencontrer la mère de Regina, Cora. A un certain moment, cependant, ils durent être séparés car Zelena vint chercher sa soeurs pour qu'elles aillent toutes deux s'asseoir sur leur trône. Le temps était venu pour le choix de "l'élu" de Regina:

-Allez viens soeurette, allons donc nous asseoir sur ces horribles sièges froids et durs pendant que mère nous expliquera ce qu'est le devoir d'une princesse...

Regina s'excusa d'un sourire que Robin lui rendit, alors qu'elle suivait sa grande soeur vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Il est vraiment mignon, hein? glissa Zelena alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sous le regard inquisiteur de leur mère.

-Mignon? L'adjectif est faible... rit Regina.

-oh... Madame a un faible? Ca alors! Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais pas de coeur...

Les deux jeunes filles finirent par se taire sous peine de fortes remontrances de la part de Cora. Cette dernière prit la parole avec aplomb:

-Ma fille Regina, et moi-même vous remercions du fond du coeur pour votre présence ici ce soir. Comme vous le savez certainement ma fille chérie est en âge de se marier et ce soir il est plus que temps que soient célébrées ses fiançailles. Regina ma chère, venez donc rencontrer votre promis.

Regina tombait des nues. N'était-ce pas à elle de choisir avec qui elle allait passer le restant de ses jours? Toutes ces années d'éducation stricte ne lui avaient jamais autant servi qu'à ce moment là... elle se plaça auprès de sa mère et attendit sans rien montrer de la tempête qui s'agitait dans le fond de son coeur. Un homme d'un âge plutôt avancé, les rejoignit et soudain le monde Regina s'écroula.

-Regina, je te présente le roi Léopold. Dans trois jours vous serez mari et femme.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans toute la salle de balle, tout le monde semblait tellement heureux de la nouvelle, tout le monde sauf elle et... Robin Hood. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la soutenant de toutes ses forces, mais que pouvait-il faire au juste?

~OQ~

Regina s'écroula sur son lit. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de s'arracher son coeur pour toujours ou se jeter par la tour la plus haute du château. Ca n'était pas une vie de devoir épouser un homme qui, non seulement avait le triple de son âge, mais qu'en plus elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle ferma ses yeux et imagina ce que cela aurait pu devenir sa vie si elle avait pu choisir avec qui elle allait passer le restant de sa vie. Immédiatement elle s'imagina aux bras de Robin. Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'aujourd'hui, certes, mais il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre eux ce soir là.

Le cadeau lui revint à l'esprit, et sans attendre, elle alla le chercher pour l'ouvrir. Elle déchira sans plus attendre le bel emballage et une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. C'était un portrait d'elle, un magnifique portrait. Elle passa ses doigts fin sur les coups de pinceau si précis. Robin semblait la connaître mieux que personne, aucun détail ne manquait, pas même la fine cicatrice de son sourire. Ca avait tout d'un goût sucré et amère à la fois, elle était extrêmement touchée par ce geste mais jamais il n'y aurait entre eux autre chose que ce portrait et une soirée entière à danser ensemble...

Une deuxième larme coula le long de sa joue et finit sa course sur la toile. A ce moment là, une lumière dorée s'échappa de la peinture. Regina faillit le lâcher mais soudainement un petit papier apparut entre ses doigts:

 _"Si tu lis ceci c'est que ton coeur te mène au mien. Je t'attendrai ce soir à la taverne près du saule pleureur. R."_

C'était de la folie pure et dure, et pourtant elle quitta sa chambre au pas de course et entra avec grand fracas dans celle de Zelena où déjà se trouvaient Tink, Emma et Ruby. Toutes se tournèrent vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là alors qu'elle avait insisté pour se coucher juste après que le bal ait prit fin.

-Vous devez m'aider à quitter le château!

-En voilà une qui a abusé du ponch... rit Ruby en se servant par la même occasion un nouveau verre de la bouteille qu'elle avait piqué en douce à la fête.

-Non, non! Je suis sérieuse! Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à la petite princesse parfaite toute ma vie et accepter de me marier à un homme que je n'aimerai jamais! Ce n'est pas moi, ça ne le sera jamais! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, il m'aime aussi et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre!

Les filles semblèrent d'abord choquées par cette grande tirade mais peu à peu, des grands sourires apparurent sur leurs visages et Tink se leva pour venir lui prendre la main:

-Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider... si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai aidé Ruby à sortir en douce...

Elles rirent toutes de bon coeur et après s'être enlacées à tour de rôle, il fut temps pour elles de mettre leur plan en action. Emma et Zelena aidèrent Regina à préparer quelques affaires qu'elle emporterait avec elle, dont le tableau, alors que Tink et Ruby saoulaient l'un des gardes pour avoir la voie libre. Pas plus d'une heure plus tard, les cinq jeunes filles arrivaient devant la taverne indiquée par Robin. Elles se penchèrent toutes devant une petite lucarne et le virent attablé à une table avec une bière à la main.

-Je suis tellement effrayée... et si je me trompais...

-Tu ne peux pas te tromper quand il s'agit de ton âme soeur, sourit Tink.

-Fonce, sourit Emma en même temps que Ruby levait les pouces en l'air.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi soeurette, compléta Zelena en la prenant dans ses bras, allez n'attends pas une seconde de plus, va vite la retrouver. Je t'aime très fort!

-Je vous aimes toutes, vraiment...

Elle poussa la porte et au même instant Robin tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage s'illumina et sans plus attendre il se leva et vint l'encercler de ses bras:

-Tu es venue...

-En as-tu douté?

-Pas une seule seconde...

Enfin leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et un feu d'artifice s'alluma dans le coeur de Regina. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment là, jamais aussi complète.

-Et maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

-Quand tu seras prête, il y a une magnifique chapelle au beau milieu des bois où on pourrait s'échanger nos voeux. Mais pour l'instant enfuyons-nous loin d'ici.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **A très vite!**

 **Vivichan10**


	41. Chapter 41

**Et bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Vous allez bien? J'espère que oui et que ce chapitre vous rendra juste un peu plus heureux! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **41- "Go back to sleep"**

* * *

Arrow calée tout contre elle, Regina se basculait sur le rocking chair de la nurserie. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, depuis l'accouchement en réalité, mais elle n'en avait pas réellement cure. Ses filles étaient tellement magnifiques qu'elle parvenait sans peine à se sacrifier ses propres nuits pour que ses bébés puissent dormir paisiblement dans ses bras aimants. Quand ce n'était pas Arrow à se réveiller, c'était Archer qui prenait le relais, et tout ce que la reine pouvait faire c'était de les bercer, leur chanter des chansons encore et encore.

Malgré tout, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir à chaque instant. Elle caressa doucement la toute petite joue du bébé, elle ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait qu'elle était là, ainsi que sa soeur, après neuf longs mois dans son ventre. C'était vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu avec Henry, et bien sûr Roland. Quand elle les regardait dormir ainsi dans ses bras, paisibles et en sécurité, son coeur se gonflait d'amour. La porte s'entrouvrit laissant filtrer un filet de lumière du couloir et Robin passa à l'intérieur de la pièce, visiblement inquiet de ne pas l'avoir trouvée dans leur lit:

-Tout va bien? demanda-t-il en posant un doux baiser sur le front de Regina, puis sur celui de leur fille, pour ensuite caresser la petite tête d'Archer, profondément endormie dans son berceau.

-Elle avait très faim et puis elle a refusé de se rendormir sans faire d'histoires. A chaque fois que j'arrête de le bercer, elle se remet à pleurer... j'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse par réveiller Archer, et le reste de la maison, sourit Regina alors que Robin s'installait sur le fauteuil en face d'elles.

-Je la comprend... qui voudrait quitter tes bras?

Le visage de Regina s'illumina bien vite d'un merveilleux sourire, mais la fatigue reprenant le dessus, elle se mit à bailler. Robin, toujours attentif envers ceux qu'il aimait lui dit:

-Regina, tu es épuisée! Tu viens de donner la vie et tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil depuis trois jours et trois nuits. Tu dois te reposer...

-Mais Arrow et Archer ont...

-Je vais m'en occuper, toi, va te reposer, prends soin de toi parce que tu le mérites. Je suis si fier de toi... Je me charge de tout, retourne te coucher.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle en mourait d'envie, alors elle se leva du rocking chair pour aller déposer tout doucement Arrow dans les bras de son papa, et embrassa ce dernier d'un baiser chaste, empli d'amour et de tendresse:

-Merci Robin...

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier de m'occuper de mes filles, chérie. Il est hors de question que tu fasses tout toute seule... c'est à moi, a contraire, de trouver le moyen de te dire merci pour avoir mis au monde ces deux trésors. Allez file! Moi et nos petites princesses nous avons des choses à nous raconter.

Regina, suivant les conseils de son bien aimé, quitta la nurserie non sans avoir embrassé ses trois amours, et marcha presque au radar jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur le lit aux draps de soie. Le sommeil la gagna tout de suite, mais malgré tout elle sentit bien vite la présence de Robin à ses côtés. Mi-éveillée, mi-endormie, elle marmonna d'ailleurs à son compagnon:

-Elle dors déjà?

-Une seule chanson, et notre princesse avait rejoint Morphée... dors chérie, tout va bien. Tout va très bien...

Elle sentit les bras puissants de Robin l'encercler, la réchauffer par leur étreinte, la combler d'amour et alors qu'à nouveau elle sombrait dans un sommeil paisible, elle sourit en entendant la chanson que lui murmurait Robin à l'oreille, comme il avait dû le faire pour Arrow:

- _"When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall,_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's ok, It's ok, It's ok... Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. 'Cause you're my, you're mine, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away 'cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay..." *_

Robin, une fois certain que sa reine était tout aussi bien endormie que leurs deux princesses, se chargea de remettre correctement les couvertures sur leur deux corps enlacés, d'éteindre toutes les lumières et de vérifier une dernière fois avec le babyphone qu'Archer et Arrow dormaient à poings fermés dans leur petits berceaux en acajou blanc et argenté. Il pouvait entendre dans la chambre voisine Henry, qui comme à son habitude, parlait dans son sommeil et dans la chambre d'en face que Roland se tournait et se retournait dans son lit de grand garçon comme il l'appelait. Toute sa famille allait bien, ils étaient tous en sécurité, dans le calme serein propre aux rêves et il ne lui restait plus, à lui, qu'à en faire de même pour être en pleine forme pour la journée qui les attendait le lendemain. Il ferma ses yeux, prêt à faire mille et un rêves où ils seraient tous heureux à pique-niquer au bord du lac, ou aux concerts de fin d'année de l'école de Roland, et son coeur sourit à cette idée. Regina lui avait redonnée ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour lui et surtout Roland: une famille. Et quel bonheur aujourd'hui de n'avoir pas un, mais bien quatre merveilleux enfants et une femme aussi parfaite que Regina.

Aussi miraculeux que cela pouvait sembler, Arrow et Archer dormirent la nuit entière, ne réveillant leurs parents bien reposés qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Ce jour fut un jour merveilleux, plus beau que le précédent et certainement moins beau que tous les suivants.

* * *

 _*_ Your guardian Angel\- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

 **Et voilà! Quand j'écris des chapitres comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire le boulot qu'auraient du faire les créateurs de OUAT... Regina, Robin et ROLAND méritaient tellement plus!**

 **Voilà c'était le moment coup de g****e de la journée... *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	42. Chapter 42

**Et re-coucou!**

 **Bon ce chapitre est un peu particulier... il s'agit en fait de la suite du chapitre 7 de ce même challenge, qui m'avait été demandée il y a bien longtemps mais que je n'avais pu caser que avec ce thème... donc voilà, je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 7, à moins que vous ne vous contentiez d'un léger résumé de ma part:**

 **Regina, à cause d'une potion (je crois... ou en tout cas à cause d'un sort) qui a mal tourné, ne peut parler sans dire la stricte vérité et surtout ce qu'elle pense. Robin se joue un peu d'elle et à la toute fin du chapitre, il lui pose une question qui va certainement être embarrassante pour la pauvre reine qui va devoir y répondre.**

 **Bon vous le savez... je suis nulle en résumés... alors j'espère que c'est clair...**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **42- Is this ok?**

* * *

-Juste une dernière question... des fantasmes?

Il était sérieux là!? Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir et vu le nombre de tentatives catastrophiques pour ne rien dire, Regina était bel et bien prise au piège. Elle n'était pas spécialement prude et Robin pourrait confirmer qu'elle l'était encore moins au lit... cependant elle craignait de devoir confier ses fantasmes... qu'allait-il penser d'elle? Luttant de toutes ses forces contre la potion qui contrôlait toutes ses paroles, la reine essaya de changer de sujet:

-Le thé devrait bientôt être prêt...

-Chérie... tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas hein? Il se pourrait même que l'idée me plaise...

C'était tentant, même très tentant... mais dans tous les cas, personne mis à part Robin ne devrait jamais être au courant, et au cas où elle se mettrait à crier ce qui lui passait par la tête quand ils passeraient à l'acte, mieux valait se trouver dans une pièce insonorisée et pas au beau milieu du salon. Sans plus de politesses inutiles, elle attrapa donc la main de Robin et se téléporta. Robin un peu sous le choc, essaya de ne pas tomber à la renverse, mais quand il réalisa où ils se trouvaient, un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage:

-Le caveau hein? On devrait déjà le transformer en danjon! Alors... dis-moi tout!

~OQ~

Regina était ligotée au montant du lit à baldaquin du caveau, son corps nu frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui allait bientôt commencer. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant Robin fouiller dans un coffre en bois pour choisir quel serait son instrument de "torture".

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut... mais avant ça... ça ne serait pas drôle s'il n'y avait pas un peu de mystère et de surprise dans tout ça, murmura-t-il en sortant un bandeau du même coffre dans lequel il avait visiblement trouvé son bonheur.

Ca c'était clairement excitant, pensa Regina se débattant juste pour la forme alors que Robin lui couvrait les yeux. Dans le noir le plus total, elle attendait maintenant avec impatience... Qu'allait-il donc utiliser sur elle? Fouet? Cravache? Stylet? Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle gigotait, essayait d'entendre si Robin s'approchait d'elle et ça la rendait folle. Elle avait été claire dans ses instructions: si jamais elle désobéissait, protestait ou réclamait quoi que ce soit, il devait, en conséquence, la faire attende encore plus longtemps, et elle ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre ça ou bien elle allait certainement se consumer sur place. Alors elle resta là calmement à attendre le sort qu'il lui réservait, totalement impuissante, à sa merci. Elle l'entendit se déplacer dans la pièce en prenant tout son temps. Mais qu'attendait-il au juste pour s'occuper d'elle?! Et puis enfin elle le sentit tout proche, son souffle caressant sa gorge sans qu'à aucun moment il ne comble l'espace entre ses lèvres et la peau si douce de sa reine. Quand il fut tout près de l'oreille de Regina, il lui dit:

-On pense souvent que la torture passe en premier lieu par une dose de douleur, qu'elle soit plaisante ou pas, là n'est pas la question... disons juste que je vais te prouver le contraire...

Elle se serait attendue à tout sauf à ça... un toucher si léger, presque inexistant et pourtant si obnubilent, parce qu'il ne la touchait jamais vraiment là où elle le voulait, ou alors assez longtemps. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'en elle, se créait tout doucement un véritable ouragan de sensations, une centaine de picotements sur son échine et un nombre incalculable de frissons, et tout ça grâce à une plume! La dite plume, dans les mains de Robin, s'apparentait plus à une décharge d'électricité tant il savait bien s'en servir pour lui accorder des caresses à des endroits stratégiques, juste assez longtemps pour la rendre folle, mais pas assez pour qu'elle en soir purement satisfaite. Tout l'esprit de Regina se focalisait sur cette plume qui courait sur tout son corps sans jamais s'arrêter plus que quelques secondes là où elle voulait qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ok... il avait totalement raison... combien de fois l'avait-on torturée? Plus de fois qu'elle voudrait bien l'admettre... et malgré tout ça, jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie autant sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, jamais encore elle n'avait été autant frustrée, excitée et torturée tout à la fois! Elle tenta de rester immobile et silencieuse dans l'espoir d'être satisfaite au plus vite, mais c'était sans compter sur l'habilité de Robin pour lui faire perdre la tête. La plume glissa le long de son cou, jusqu'à la ligne entre ses deux seins et continua sa descente vertigineuse le long de son ventre... elle se mordait maintenant les lèvres pour ne pas crier... et Robin le savait très bien...

-Tu en veux plus n'est-ce pas?... il va falloir supplier...

La plume disparut. Regina ne put s'empêcher de protester d'un grognement de frustration et d'un:

-Robin!

-Je n'ai rien entendu... tu veux quelque chose chérie?

-Bon dieu Robin!

-Non... toujours rien...

-Ok, ok! s'exclama-t-elle, incapable de tenir plus longtemps et mettant ainsi son ego et sa fierté de côté, elle continua: Robin je t'en supplie, je t'en prie, fais-moi quelque chose! Je n'en peux plus!

-C'est mieux... mais j'ai encore envie de m'amuser un peu...

Regina s'attendait au retour de la plume sur sa peau, mais elle cria de surprise et de plaisir à la fois quand un glaçon glissa sur le chemin précédemment tracé par la plume jusqu'à son entrejambe. Cela en était presque trop pour la reine qui se débattait maintenant avec ses liens et ne cessait de supplier Robin. Une fois qu'il céda enfin à ses suppliques, elle faillit en pleurer de joie, de plaisir tant elle l'avait attendu. Robin lui décrocha les mains, lui permettant ainsi de s'accrocher à lui, à ses épaules, pendant qu'il la faisait sienne. Le visage perdu contre son cou, elle gémissait de toutes ses forces, et après un dernier coup de reins, elle crut succomber de plaisir, un orgasme destructeur la traversant de part en part.

-C'était... waouh! s'exclama Regina en retombant sur le lit.

-C'était?... Oh, chérie, ce n'est que le début... lui répondit Robin en la retournant sur le lit et lui assénant une petite fessée qui la fit frémir de plus belle. Il se pencha sur elle et murmura à son oreille: est-ce que cela est bien? Cela te plait?

-C'est parfait Robin...

* * *

 **Et un de plus de fini! *-***

 **Merci pour vos retours!**

 **Vivichan10**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bon bah, vu que je suis lancée, je continue à vous poster la suite... J'espère que tout ça va vous faire plaisir, on se retrouve en bas! ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **43- "I picked these for you"**

* * *

Regina ne cessait de faire des aller-retour entre la fenêtre et sa commode où sa mère l'attendait patiemment pour pouvoir la coiffer avec goût. Cora souriait, elle se souvenait très bien avoir été tout autant stressée en attendant Henry le soir du bal de promo, et de voir aujourd'hui leur fille cadette vêtue d'une magnifique robe parme fluide et d'un petit diadème lui gonflait le coeur:

-Regina, chérie, Robin doit arriver dans plus de vingt minutes, en attendant viens ici pour que je te fasses de jolies boucles...

-Bah oui soeurette, ça serait dommage que ton petit ami découvre de quoi ont l'air tes cheveux le matin... rit Zelena en entrant dans la chambre de sa petite soeur.

Regina qui avait d'habitude un caractère bien trempé, ne releva même pas la plaisanterie de sa soeur et s'installa de nouveau face à son miroir pour laisser sa mère terminer son chef d'oeuvre. La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna et Regina se releva tel un ressort, et sans se soucier de ses hauts talons ou encore de sa longue robe qui risquait de la ralentir, elle s'élança hors de sa chambre. En bas, elle entendait la voix de son père et celle de Robin qui s'échangeaient des politesses et puis elle sourit en entendant Henry dire à son petit-ami:

-Prenez bien soin de ma petite princesse, si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait du mal je vous jure que...

-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Mills, je préférerai encore me blesser moi-même plutôt que de faire du mal à Regina. Elle est vraiment tout pour moi et je serai fou de ne pas toujours essayer de la faire sourire et de la rendre heureuse.

-Bien, très bien, dans ce cas... passez une excellente soirée Monsieur Locksley! dit Henry en serrant amicalement la main de Robin, et puis, en levant les yeux vers l'étage, il fit signe au jeune homme de regarder qui était là.

Robin regarda en haut des marches et immédiatement un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage. Regina était tout simplement magnifique, non pas qu'il ne s'en soir pas déjà rendu compte un bon milliard de fois, mais ce soir elle était à couper le souffle et ce n'était pas peu dire. La jeune fille, elle aussi tout sourire, descendit les marches une à une pour recevoir un dernier baiser de son père, qui disparut ensuite dans son bureau pour leur laisser un peu d'espace et d'intimité. Robin prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tout doucement, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle rit de cette attention, et puis, n'y tenant plus, elle sauta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle.

-Waouh! C'était...waouh! Je... je suis venu un peu plus tôt parce que j'ai une petite surprise pour toi... dit Robin en passant un bras dans son dos pour la mener mener à l'extérieur du manoir des Mills. Il lui ouvrit courtoisement la porte et Regina en perdit sa voix. DEvant eux, là où quelques jeures plus tôt il n'y avait eu qu'un gazon bien tondu, s'étalaient au moins une trentaine de bouquets de roses rouges:

-Je les ai choisies pour toi... mais bon... la tradition veut que tu en portes au poignet, alors j'ai aussi ça pour toi...

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure une boîte en velours. Sans tarder, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un bracelet de fleurs assorties à la robe de sa petite-amie. Il le lui mot au poignet, juste avant que Regina ne passe de nouveau à l'attaque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Mais bien vite, ils durent tout de même se décider à partir pour ne pas être les derniers à arriver à leur bal de promo. Pour cela, Robin invita Regina à monter dans sa voiture louée pour l'occasion et ils partirent, non sans avoir salué la famille Mills et prit une bonne centaine de photos souvenirs.

Regina, bien calée sur le siège de la Mercedes de luxe, écoutait distraitement la radio, alors que Robin la faisait rire comme à son habitude. Elle se sentait extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir un petit-ami comme Robin. Il l'avait vraiment sortie de son cauchemar, quand son ancien petit-ami, Daniel, était mort dans un tragique accident de moto. Robin l'avait soutenue, faite rire quand elle était au plus bas, et avait été patient avec elle, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas alors qu'il l'aimait depuis des années. Et ce soir ce n'était que la confirmation du parfait copain qu'il était pour elle.

-Robin?

-Hmm?

-Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dis... j'en avais peur et je n'avais jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit, mais... ça devient beaucoup trop difficile de garder ça pour moi toute seule...

-Quoi? Tu es une espionne? rit-il pour la détendre avant qu'elle ne fasse une syncope tant elle était stressée par ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Non... non, non... je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime Robin.

-Je t'aime aussi Regina, bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer... répondit-il en posant sa main sur la jambe de la jolie brune tout en restant concentré sur sa route. Et voilà! Elle souriait à nouveau à pleines dents! Elle posa sa main sur celle de Robin, toujours posée sur sa cuisse. Que pouvait-il encore lui réserver? Et bien, elle eut sa réponse, quand arrivés près de leur lycée, il vint lui ouvrir la portière et dans un éclat de rire, la souleva telle une princesse et glissa à son oreille:

-Emma m'a appelé cet après-midi, il semblerait que ma merveilleuse cavalière et moi-même ayons été élus reine et roi du bal... avant de nous faire couronner, je te propose plusisuers choses: une danse sur notre chanson, un concours de photos ou alors le punch qui était sans alcool jusqu'à ce que Neal te Killian y rajoutent du rhum de vingt ans d'âge...

Regina, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Robin lui répondit:

-Une danse ça ne serait pas mal...

-Et bien danse ce sera, les souhaits de ma reine sont des ordres...

* * *

 **Voilà! Pour aujourd'hui on va dire que c'est bon, j'ai mal aux doigts à force de taper à l'ordi! ;-)**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bon finalement je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous en taper un dernier pour aujourd'hui...**

 **le thème de ce challenge m'avait posé un peu de soucis au début, je voulais absolument éviter d'écrire un énième accouchement pour ne pas rentrer dans le cliché, du coup j'ai pensé à cette petite histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira! Enjoy!*-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **44- "I'll drive you to the hospital"**

* * *

-Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! ne cessait de répéter Regina depuis que Robin était rentré au manoir avec une flèche lui traversant la poitrine. Elle était totalement paniquée, et dans ces circonstances elle était bien incapable de le guérir à l'aide de sa magie. A côté d'elle Robin était d'un calme olympien. Certes, il avait mal, mais pour l'instant ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Regina et le fait qu'elle semblait non loin de s'évanouir. Se faisant violence, il se leva du canapé et se plaçant face à la reine, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Regina, je n'ai rien de grave. La flèche n'a fait que traverser l'épaule, regarde ça ne saigne presque plus... rien de grave n'a été touché. Calme-toi, chérie, tout va bien se passer, d'accord?

-Oh mon dieu... dit-elle presque comme une prière, une litanie en touchant les bords de la plaie d'où la flèche dépassait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle pour essayer de se calmer en occupant son cerveau avec une conversation sensée.

-Un stupide et regrettable accident... Little John essayait d'apprendre à Frère Tuck à tirer à l'arc... il a manqué la cible d'au moins cinquante pieds...

-Oh mon dieu! Ok... ok... je vais te conduire à l'hôpital, je me vois très mal coucher avec mon mari et avec une flèche lui traversant une épaule... et puis je vais te tuer! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as des enfants à élever?! La flèche aurait très bien pu se loger dans ton coeur... continua-t-elle à s'exclamer tout en le traînant jusqu'à leur bonne vieille Mercedes pour l'emmener aux urgences.

Sur tout le chemin elle continua à spéculer sur tout ce qui aurait pu arriver et pendant ce temps là, et plutôt paradoxalement Robin ne cessait de la rassurer et contrôlait aussi qu'elle ne fonce par mégarde dans une autre voiture. Ils arrivèrent indemnes à l'hôpital, dieu seul savait comment, et alors que Regina se précipitait déjà hors de l'habitacle Robin la retint par le poignet en la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux:

-Regina regarde, je n'ai rien de grave, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter ainsi pour moi.

Ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il fallait dire en cet instant, car entre larmes et un rire nerveux, la petite brune lui dit:

-Ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi?! Je passe ma vie à m'inquiéter pour toi et les enfants! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je construirais une muraille autour de nous pour qu'il ne vous arrive jamais rien. Je passe des journées entières à m'inquiéter, à me tourmenter pour être absolument sûre que ma famille ne souffre plus jamais. Des jours, mais surtout des nuits où je n'arrive pas à dormir, où le moindre bruit me réveille, où je fais le tour de chaque chambre de la maison pour m'assurer que vous allez tous bien. C'est mon travail à moi de m'inquiéter. Alors quand tu rentres avec une flèche plantée dans le corps, permets-moi d'être inquiète, furieuse, agitée et... aurais-je oublié de le dire: inquiète!

Quand elle eut fini son long monologue, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et son visage se détendant elle caressa la joue de son mari et dit d'un ton tendre:

-C'est juste que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je me sentirais coupable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

-Ok chérie, ok... dit-il en posant sa main juste au dessus de la sienne pour la caresser avec douceur.

Puis, comme si soudain elle se réveillait, elle ouvrit la portière tout aussi agitée qu'auparavant et se pressa pour aller chercher de l'aide à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

-Tu sais chérie, je sais encore marcher... dit Robin sans qu'elle ne l'écoute, revenant déjà avec deux infirmiers et un brancard. Je vois... soupira-t-il.

-Surtout prenez bien garde à ne pas enfoncer la flèche plus profondément! les menaça Regina d'un regard à faire trembler les plus téméraires.

-Oui Madame le Maire.

-Bien sûr, Madame le Maire.

~OQ~

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Mary-Margaret avait amené les enfants et toute la petite famille s'était retrouvée dans la chambre de Robin en attendant que celui-ci ait le feu vert pour sortir de l'hôpital et enfin rentrer à la maison. Robin et Henry jouaient aux cartes pendant que Roland et Arrow dessinaient à même le sol et que Archer chantonnait en regardant par la fenêtre. Bien évidemment, Regina veillait sur eux depuis le canapé au coin de la chambre. Robin lui souriait discrètement, sachant très bien ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, diable qu'il était amoureux d'elle!

Enfin, le docteur Whale passa pour donner son accord de sortie et sans plus attendre, manteaux et bonnets enfilés ("Les enfants risquent de prendre froid Robin!"), la belle petite famille quitta les urgences.

-Dis papa, tu crois que Maman nous laissera tirer à l'arc après ça? demanda Archer alors que Arrow approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Les jumelles avaient ça dans le sang, comme leur père.

-Ma fois, je crois que vous devrez faire preuve de bons arguments et qu'elle vous obligera certainement à porter une armure à chaque fois, mais j'ai un petit secret pour vous...

Archer et Arrow s'approchèrent tout près de leur père pour écouter attentivement ce qu'il avait à lui dire au creux de l'oreille:

-Elle n'arrivera jamais à vous dire non, et encore moins à vos beaux yeux... c'est l'une des grandes faiblesses de votre maman, comment est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai eu la permission de m'acheter une moto?

Regina, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'exclama:

-Robin! Fais bien attention à ce que tu apprends à nos enfants ou ta moto pourrait bien disparaître par accident...

Robin et les jumelles riaient aux éclats et puis Arrow vint marcher aux côtés de sa mère en disant:

-Maman? Est-ce que, si je fais très attention, je pourrais tirer à l'arc avec Papa?

-Oui, Maman, est-ce qu'on pourra? demanda à son tour Archer en se postant de l'autre côté de Regina.

La reine allait dire non, son coeur, son cerveau, son instinct de mère, lui criaient de dire non, mais en baissant le regard vers ses filles et croisant les yeux saphirs d'Arrow, tels ceux de Robin et ceux chocolat d'Archer, identiques aux siens, tous brillants d'espoir, elle se vit contrainte de céder:

-Très bien... Mais avec un sort de protection sur vous. Au minimum.

-Vous voyez, qu'est ce que je disais... sa faiblesse! s'exclama Robin tout en attachant Arrow sur son siège rehausseur, alors que Regina s'occupait d'en faire de même avec Archer et que Henry et Roland commençaient une joute de jeux e mots comme ils le faisaient toujours dans les trajets en voiture.

* * *

 **Ca vous a plu? J'espère que oui...**

 **A très vite!**

 **Vivichan10**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Les lectures d'hier vous ont satisfaits? J'espère que oui en tout cas et je vous laisse tout de suite avec ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **45- "What do you want to watch?**

* * *

Cela n'avait rien d'habituel que de trouver une Regina Mills en pantalon de jogging et crop top. C'était même pour le moins étrange. Bien au contraire, la mairesse de Storybrooke et ancienne reine était toujours tirée aux quatre épingles, non pas que cela fut la chose la plus importante à son sujet, mais cela restait du moins sa marque de fabrique. Robin, en frappant à la porte du 108 Mifflin Street s'était attendu à la trouver habillée de l'un de ses éternels tailleurs sur mesure, mais il était bien loin de s'attendre à ça.

-Heu... Regina... Waouh!

La reine face à cette réaction sembla comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant et en baissant le regard sur sa tenue, elle dit:

-Oh ça... je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui...

-Je suppose donc qu'on ne va plus au restaurant ce soir, dit le voleur un peu déçu.

-Oh mon dieu! Le dîner! J'avais complètement oublié! Attends deux minutes, je vais me changer et on y va!

-Non, non! Tu ne te sens pas bien, on peut très bien rester ici! Je vais m'occuper de toi et on va passer une très bonne soirée sans chichi.

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger... soupira Regina, se sentant coupable de gâcher ainsi leur soirée en amoureux que Robin s'était donné tant de mal à organiser.

-Me déranger? Est ce que tu es sérieuse? Allez... ne dis pas de bêtises, va t'installer dans le salon, je vais nous préparer un bon repas chaud qui devrait te faire sentir mieux en un instant et après je te propose une activité câlins dans le canapé, un bon film et une tisane... et si tu es assez sage, il se pourrait bien que je vienne te border...

La reine rit de bon coeur en le laissant entrer chez elle. Suivant ses ordres, elle alla s'installer sur le canapé le plus confortable (où elle avait déjà passé le reste de la journée) et se pelotonna sur elle-même. Bientôt une bonne odeur de soupe aux potimarron lui parvint aux narines. Robin était sans conteste un excellent cuisinier et son ventre commença à sérieusement gargouiller. Le voleur revint bien vite avec deux bols fumants à la main:

-Voilà mon sauveur, sourit Regina en rougissant légèrement quand, au passage, il déposa un petit baiser sur son front.

Ils dégustèrent leur repas en se racontant leur semaine. Elle avait été si chargée qu'ils n'avaient presque pas eu le temps de se voir. Et si Regina n'avait pas été trop butée pour l'avouer, c'était aussi parce qu'elle s'était sentie mal dès le mardi matin mais n'avait rien dit et avait continué à travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce que son corps lui ordonne de se calmer.

-Bon... qu'est-ce que tu veux voir comme film? demanda Robin tout en débarrassant leur table de pique-nique improvisé. C'était généralement la question que Regina posait à ses hommes (lui et les enfants), mais puisqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper d'elle ce soir, Robin ne voulait qu'une chose: que pour une fois la reine se fasse plaisir et ne pense qu'à elle.

Et là encore, elle agit de façon tout à fait étrange, contraire à ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude... c'était son choix de film qui n'avait rien d'habituel. Elle qui votait toujours pour des films historiques, éducatifs, ou des documentaires, elle dit, en cherchant le DVD dans la bibliothèque:

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais de Titanic? Je crois que que tu ne l'as jamais vu et c'est un incontournable...

-Heu... ok? Si tu veux... tout ce que tu veux chérie...

Le couple s'installa donc plus confortablement dans le canapé, Regina dans les bras de Robin, pour regarder le film en toute quiétude. Cela faisant, Robin caressait tendrement les cheveux de la magnifique brune. Cette dernière semblait adorer le film, serrant tout contre elle le nouveau membre de la famille: leur chat Duchesse.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le film en vienne à sa fin et là Regina explosa en larmes. Voilà ce qui était bien plus étrange que toutes les choses étranges qui s'étaient déjà passées dans la soirée, pensa Robin. Sans attendre, le voleur la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui demanda:

-Regina, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... tu n'as rien de grave n'est-ce pas?

-Non, rien de grave...

Mais pourtant ses pleurs ne se tarirent pas le moins du monde, à tel point que le chat partit du canapé peu heureux de toute cette agitation pendant sa sieste.

-Regina allons... tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

-Oh je sais bien... ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que je ne le mérite pas.

-Tu ne mérites pas quoi?

-Je suis enceinte Robin... et je ne le mérite absolument pas.

Un silence les frappa tous les deux. Robin ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Regina réalisait que trop bien ce qu'elle venait de révéler. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à son compagnon, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le décrypter que déjà les lèvres de Robin se collaient aux siennes en un baiser passionné. Bon, évidemment ses hormones en folie la laissèrent en pleurs une nouvelle fois, mais au moins il s'agissait là de larmes de joie. Elle caressa la joue de Robin et ce dernier lui dit:

-Tu le mérites bien plus que n'importe qui au contraire...

Et puis il se pencha sur son ventre encore tout plat et murmura:

-Dis-le toi à ta maman, qu'elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle croie sur parole, une vraie tête de mule cette maman...

-Hey! s'indigna Regina tout en rigolant.

Son coeur s'était instantanément soulagé de toutes ses inquiétudes, comme si Robin les avait soufflées au loin. Dire qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre pendant des jours et des nuits, pour trouver le moyen de le lui dire. Elle avait redouté sa réaction, mais surtout elle n'avait pas pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il serait heureux, comment l'aurait-elle pu alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas croire à son bonheur? Et maintenant elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pensé cela, car Robin lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, alors que dire quand il s'agissait d'un miracle tel que cette grossesse. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et se sentit enfin prête à profiter entièrement de cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi? murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime encore plus...

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mais sait-on jamais...**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello!**

 **Comment vous allez? Prêts au retour des vacances pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école?**

 **Je vais tout de suite vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre! Il est peut être un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même... Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **46- "You can go first"**

* * *

Regina entra presque en courant dans le restaurant où Robin lui avait donné rendez-vous pour leur dîner hebdomadaire au restaurant:

-Désolée chéri! Je suis encore en retard, mais pour une fois ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute! Je te jure que j'ai essayé de partir en avance de la mairie, mais Emma, comme à son habitude est arrivée (avec plus de quinze jours de retard), pour me rendre son rapport de la semaine... bref! Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa poubelle jaune ambulante et que, moi, je courrais pour avoir encore une chance d'arriver à l'heure... évidemment Snow doit toujours arriver au mauvais moment... et du coup je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, on apprécie toujours tout ce qui se fait attendre.

-Ah ah... très drôle... dit Regina tout en embrassant tout doucement Robin.

-Tu es magnifique... sourit-il en la dévorant du regard, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un clin d'oeil qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui faire après leur dîner aux chandelles. Elle s'installa tout en laissant le serveur prendre leurs commandes. Quand celui-ci fut parti en cuisine en les laissant seuls, tous deux se mirent à parler en même temps:

-Robin, j'avais quelque chose à te dire...

-Chérie, je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise quelque chose...

Ils rirent de cette situation qui arrivait assez souvent. A de nombreuses reprises ils avaient commencé à parler ensemble, avaient répondu en même temps aux enfants, comme s'ils étaient totalement en phase, et tout à fait naturellement Regina, dit:

-Vas-y en premier...

Robin lui caressa la main, puis prenant un air un peu plus sérieux, bien que très affectueux, il reprit sa phrase laissée en suspens:

-Ca fait un petit moment maintenant que nous vivons ensemble, toi, moi, les enfants. Cela a été certainement ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, j'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire d'être heureux, d'avoir une vraie famille,... bref... je n'ai pas envie d'être trop sentimental... j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

A ce moment là la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur le petit Roland qui les rejoignit à leur table juste à côté de Regina. La reine ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais elle sentait venir une très grande émotion.

-Voilà... il y a quelques mois, Roland est venu me voir et il m'a dit quelque chose que je pense, il est grand temps, de te dire... Roland chéri, tu veux bien donner ton cadeau à 'Gina?

Le petit garçon sortit une enveloppe de l'intérieur de sa veste tout en souriant à la mairesse. Intriguée, Regina ouvrit l'enveloppe tout en interrogeant son mari et Roland du regard. Quelle était donc cette surprise qu'ils lui avaient préparé avec autant de mystère? Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Quand elle comprit enfin de quoi il en retournait, elle lâcha la feuille de papier que l'enveloppe contenait et se mit immédiatement à pleurer. Roland, tout inquiet, demanda:

-Tu n'es pas contente?

-Oh mais bien sûr que si mon chéri, viens-là... Elle prit le petit garçon tout contre elle, le couvrant de bisous qui le faisaient rire aux éclats. Robin admirait cette scène pleine de tendresse les larmes aux yeux, d'autant plus que Regina ne cessait de répéter: Je t'aime tellement Roland, tellement que mon coeur pourrait exploser!

-Alors tu veux bien être ma maman? Pour de vrai?

-Oui, je veux vraiment être ta maman, je vais même signer tout de suite ce papiers d'adoption pour rendre ça officiel au plus vite!

D'un geste, elle fit apparaître une plume de corbeau taillée en pointe et un encrier ancien. Sans plus attendre, elle ramassa tous les papiers tombés au sol et y apposa sa signature d'une écriture fine et résolue tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt en adoptant Henry. En y rependant, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes de joie. Rien, ni personne ne pourrait dire qu'elle aimait moins ses enfants que s'ils avaient été siens biologiquement. Non, car il était tout simplement impossible de les aimer plus, les chérir plus fortement, de les considérer comme plus importants à ses yeux.

-On est une vraie famille maintenant, dit Roland encore calé contre son coeur.

-Une famille qui meurt de faim non? demanda leur serveur en apportant les plats qu'ils avaient commandé et un burger en plus pour Roland, qui salivait déjà.

-Je crois en effet que mon fils meurt de faim, sourit Regina.

~OQ~

Le repas battait son plein quand Robin se souvint que Regina aussi avait quelque chose à lui annoncer:

-Honey, que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure?

-Oh, je voulais juste proposer un petit weekend en famille, qui je le crois, tombe à pic, hein?

-Tout ce mystère pour ça?

-J'ai peut être oublier de parler du fait que ce weekend allait se passer à Hawaii... mais franchement, tout ce que je pourrais dire ne battra jamais ce que vous, les garçons, venez de m'annoncer...

Roland, tout excité, passa tout le reste de la soirée à parler de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire à la mer, des chamallow grillés sur le feu de bois, de ce qu'allaient en penser ses amis à l'école. Ses parents riaient de son enthousiasme tout en partageant des regards amoureux et heureux. Cela sonnait juste, comme si enfin tout avait trouvé sa juste place, juste comme cela devait être de toute évidence. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais se dresser sur leur chemin pour les empêcher d'être heureux. Tout avait enfin un sens, il était temps maintenant de se mettre à la rédaction des nouvelles pages de leur vie de famille, à la rédaction de leur fin heureuse.

* * *

 **Et voilà! *-***

 **Ca vous a plu? On se retrouve très vite! Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de ce challenge, on s'approche doucement mais surement de la moitié!**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **47- "Did you get my letter?**

* * *

-Robin! Tu as reçu ma lettre? s'exclama Regina en s'élançant dans les bras du voleur.

-Oui, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi... qu'est ce que tu entendais par _"Grosse catastrophe! Besoin de ton aide au plus vite!"_? Généralement quand il y a une catastrophe à Storybrooke on entend des gens crier dans la rue et il y a minimum une voiture sur un toit... là tout me semblait à peu près normal...

-Robin! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été dans une merde pareil!

-Euh... ok... tu m'expliques?

-Snow veut absolument faire une soirée filles et je ne sais quelle mouche l'a piquée, mais elle a eu la mauvaise idée de m'inviter.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, vous avez déjà fait ce genre de soirée non?

-Oui, mais là de toute évidence c'est un piège!

-Un piège?

-C'est mon anniversaire Robin! Emma et Snow vont organiser une fête surprise et il est tout à fait hors de question que j'y aille! Personne! Je dis bien personne, ne dois savoir quel est mon âge, ou pire: la date de mon anniversaire! Tu t'imagines si tout le monde se met dans la tête de me faire des fêtes surprise!?

-C'est ton anniversaire?!

-Voilà tu vois! C'est exactement ce qui va se passer si je vais à cette fête ce soir! Sauve-moi je t'en supplie!

Robin sourit en la regardant s'agiter dans la pièce. Il n'y avait vraiment que la reine pour réagir de la sorte à une soirée entre filles. Elle était du genre impulsif, et souvent des choses futiles comme celle-là provoquaient chez elle des réactions plus ou moins disproportionnées, mais il devait bien admettre que c'était une des raisons que la rendaient irrésistible à ses yeux. Il réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser toutes les vitres de la maison:

-Si tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à cette soirée, je crois que j'ai une solution pour toi...

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir à l'idée de réchapper à une chanson d'anniversaire chantée par la voix criarde de Snow.

-Oui... parce qu'il se trouve que j'estime avoir le droit de passer cette soirée en tête à tête avec ma femme. J'ai, me semble-t-il, cinq anniversaires à rattraper avec toi puisque, même à moi, tu n'as jamais donné ta date d'anniversaire.

-Chéri, je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire!

-Pourquoi?

Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent de larmes et elle soupira:

-Parce que j'ai peur du temps qui passe... toi et moi savons très bien comment ça se passe au royaume des Enfers, et franchement, avec tout ce que j'ai fait de mal, je crois que j'irais brûler dans les tréfonds de la Terre... j'ai peur de vieillir, parce que j'ai peur de mourir!

-Je vois... et bien j'ai une solution pour ça aussi!

Après une courte pause, où il profita de l'occasion pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la reine, le voleur dit:

-Il est tout à fait improbable que tu ailles en Enfer, parce que depuis que je te connais tu as vraiment tout fait pour te racheter, et à mon avis cela peut rattraper celle que tu as été dans le passé...

-Tu crois...

-J'en suis sûr, oui, enfin bref... au lieu de rester là à se morfondre, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite soirée tranquille avec ton mari? On s'enferme dans le caveau avec une bonne bouteille de vin, un bon petit repas aux chandelles et un bon plaid moelleux; et on envoie un corbeau à Snow pour décliner sa gentille invitation en prétextant une mauvaise grippe...

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé toi! sourit-elle en l'embrassant tout doucement. Ce faisant elle les transporta dans le caveau qui était depuis longtemps leur endroit à eux où jamais personne ne venait les déranger et où ils étaient certains de passer une très agréable soirée.

Depuis longtemps habitué aux lieux, Robin sortit les verres à vin et la meilleure bouteille du cellier de la reine, alors que celle-ci allumait un bon feu et leur installait un coin douillet en bougeant quelques meubles et bibelots. Aussitôt installés, aussitôt ils se trouvèrent enlacés amoureusement à déguster leur vin français et quelques bouchées gourmandes.

-Tu sais quoi, sourit Regina, je crois que c'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie.

-Et moi je crois que ça va être encore mieux d'ici quelques secondes. Il se leva, son verre toujours à la main: je voudrais porter un toast à la femme de ma vie. A la mère de mes enfants, à celle qui ne m'a jamais déçu et qui m'a prouvé à chaque instant que la vie ne valait la peine d'être vécue que si c'était à ses côtés. A la femme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours, même quand nous irons au paradis ou sur le mont Olympe, et que je pourrais tout aussi bien suivre jusqu'en Enfer, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'elle y aille. A toi Regina.

-Robin! Tu exagères, à chaque fois qu'on vient ici on ne va jamais plus loin que l'apéritif et après on finit indubitablement au lit à cause de toi...

-A cause ou grâce à moi? sourit-il d'un air tout à fait entendu à la limite de l'indécence.

-Un peu des deux...

-C'est ce qu'on va voir... taquina Robin tout en débarrassant la reine de son verre et l'embrassant avec tant de fougue qu'elle se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le plaid moelleux, donnant au voleur toute la liberté pour la déshabiller. Oh oui... vraiment le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Laissez-moi donc une petite review pour me dire ça! *-***

 **Des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey! Comment ça va par chez vous?**

 **Je vous poste ce petit chapitre en coup de vent, excusez les éventuelles fautes de frappe s'il y en a... Sur ce, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

 **PS: la chanson qui m'a servi d'inspiration et qui est recopiée à la fin est** **I do it for you** **de Bryan Adams, écoutez-la si ça vous fait plaisir! ;-)**

* * *

 **48- "I'll do it for you"**

* * *

-Tu sais ce qui est terrible? s'exclama Regina en passant du salon au vestibule: ce qui est terrible c'est qu'à force d'entendre tout le monde entendre dire que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à mon bonheur, tu as fini toi aussi par y croire!

-Regina, ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit... soupira Robin en la suivant pour la raisonner avant qu'elle ne parte de la maison par la porte d'entrée ou par nuage magique.

-Non, mais tu l'as pensé! Tu étais maudit Robin, et quand je me suis proposée pour te remplacer, le temps qu'on trouve une solution plus radicale, tu t'es rangé avec les autres pour refuser en bloc tout ce que je venais de dire. Tu ne m'as donc pas confiance en moi? Tu ne m'as pas crue capable de me sacrifier pour toi? Bien sûr que non... la méchante reine de ferait jamais ça! cracha-t-elle en l'accusant de son doigt pointé sur sa poitrine.

-Là n'est pas la question Regina, ce n'était pas vraiment une solution que de me sauver de la malédiction en te maudissant toi...

-Ca aurait été une solution si vous m'aviez écoutée! Je suis une sorcière, j'aurai pu ralentir les effets du sort sur mon corps, chose que toi tu ne pouvais pas faire!

-Regina, il était hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour moi! Les enfants... est-ce que tu as pensé aux enfants?

-Je l'aurais fait pour toi, et même avec tous les arguments du monde, si cela se représentait, je le ferai pour toi! s'exclama-t-elle se tournant vers lui, la veine sur son front particulièrement visible comme c'était toujours le cas quand elle laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus. Si elle n'avait pas crié ces mots, peut être Robin aurait eut le courage de venir la prendre dans ses bras, mais pour l'instant il était plus sage de la laisser se calmer toute seule. Il soupira, toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux, presque noirs de la reine:

-Je sais que tu l'aurais fait pour moi... alors je sais que tu peux comprendre pourquoi, moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire: exactement pour la même raison chérie, la même raison.

Regina se calma un peu, mais sûrement parce qu'elle avait passé une journée terrible, tout en se sentant tout à fait inutile, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait d'humeur à se réjouir de la fin de ce cauchemar. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, et même si elle n'en voulait déjà plus à Robin, elle devait tout de même reprendre son calme dans un endroit avec elle, et elle seule, pour réfléchir en paix. Elle savait que Robin le comprendrait. Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant et elle disparut en un nuage de fumée pourpre.

Robin, resté seul dans le vestibule, inspira le parfum de Regina qui s'évanouissait peu à peu tout comme elle avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne pouvait faire à moins que de s'inquiéter pour elle et c'est pourquoi il comprenait son envie légitime, à elle, de vouloir le sauver. Mais bon, il était essentiel de lui laisser le temps, alors il décida en attendant, de s'occuper un peu de la maison qui avait été délaissée avec tous les événements récents.

~OQ~

-Maman? dit Henry en s'approchant de Regina qui était arrivée, tout à fait par hasard près de la jetée du port de Storybrooke. La reine semblait fixer l'horizon sans vraiment regarder quelque chose en particulier. En entendant la voix de son fils approcher, elle cligna des yeux et lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à ses enfants. Un sourire empli de tendresse, d'amour et d'adoration.

-Chéri! Tu ne devrais pas être chez Emma?

-Je crois que Killian et elle essayent de me faire une autre petite soeur ou un petit frère pour changer... dit-il tout en riant de la mine dégoûtée qu'afficha Regina sans vraiment pouvoir se contenir.

-Je vois...

Henry s'installa près d'elle. Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qui encore hier lui réclamait une nouvelle BD, qui apprenait à marcher en se tenant aux tables du Granny et lui souriait avec seulement deux dents. Il était depuis longtemps plus grand qu'elle, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher la barbe qu'il rasait de près tous les matins. Non, ce n'était plus son petit bébé... c'était une homme, un homme qui avait compris que quelque chose tracassait sa mère.

-Tu sais... depuis le temps, je sais quand ça ne va pas Man'... je ne suis pas forcément celui que tu voudrais avoir comme confident, mais je suis là pour t'écouter si tu en as besoin.

Regina prit la main de Henry dans la sienne. Elle hésita un instant, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir embêter son fils avec ses problèmes alors qu'il devait déjà s'inquiéter de ses études en littérature, son travail à mi-temps et tous les soucis qu'un jeune adulte pouvait avoir. Finalement, elle retourna son regard sur l'océan et dit presque en murmurant:

-Je me suis peut être laissée emporter... j'ai pensé que Robin n'avait pas eu confiance en moi et je le lui ait reproché... mais la vérité c'est que j'avais tort, il avait juste peur de me perdre, ce que je peux très bien comprendre.

-Et maintenant tu t'en veux... en conclut le jeune homme qui connaissait que trop bien sa mère, et surtout comment elle réagissait face à ce genre de situation, à savoir la culpabilité généralement.

Elle acquiesça. Oui, elle s'en voulait. Parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle aurait fait si Robin s'était proposé de se sacrifier à sa place: elle l'en aurait empêché de toutes ses forces. D'autant plus qu'elle savait très bien ce que cela faisait que de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, ni de pouvoir s'interposer. Robin s'était sacrifié pour elle, il était mort pour elle quand Hadès avait tenté de la tuer; et elle n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner de ne pas avoir réagi, de ne pas avoir réussi à l'en dissuader avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Henry avait suivi, dans l'ensemble, sa réflexion, et il dit alors avec un sourire qui confirmait qu'il était loin d'être un enfant aujourd'hui:

-Je crois qu'en amour on ne réussi pas toujours à réfléchir à tête froide. On fait et on dit des choses qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens, des choses qu'on regrette et qui pourtant sont animées par la seule envie de protéger l'autre, de ne penser qu'à lui. L'amour est paradoxal, incompréhensible et loin d'être simple... et justement, pour toutes ces raisons, il n'y a pas vraiment aucune chance que Robin t'en veuille et encore moins de raisons, que toi, tu te fasses un sang d'encre pareil!

-Tu... tu penses?

-J'en suis sûr! Allez Man', va le retrouver, je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Regina embrassa tendrement Henry sur le front et sans s'embêter à faire le chemin de retour avec un moyen de transport normal, elle partit comme elle était venue: dans un grand nuage de magie. Elle atterrit au beau milieu de la cuisine, où Robin, vêtu d'un tablier, surveillait la cuisson d'une tarte aux châtaignes. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de remarquer sa présence et vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer dans une étreinte des plus amoureuses.

-Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Robin ne répondit rien, ce qui inquiéta fortement la reine. Et si les dommages étaient irréparables? Et s'il ne lui pardonnait pas toutes ces choses qu'elle avait dites sous l'effet de la peur? Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner... La reine était totalement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ni même de bouger, tant elle redoutait ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver. Elle attendit donc sans un geste, figée au milieu de la cuisine, que Robin dise ne serait-ce qu'un mot, qu'il n'esquisse même qu'un seul geste pour qu'elle soit fixée pour de bon sur son sort. Il sortit la tarte du four, la mit à refroidir sur l'îlot central sous un torchon, et puis, soudainement il se tourna vers Regina et fondit sur ses lèvres:

-Désolé, je ne pouvais pas la laisser brûler, hors de question de manger encore une fois chez Granny, on va finir ruinés avec l'appétit de Roland et de Henry... Mais maintenant je suis tout à toi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois avec tant de passion que Regina en perdit presque l'équilibre. Elle se laissa ensuite guider sans aucune résistance dans le vestibule, puis les escaliers et enfin dans la chambre parentale qui était la leur.

 _"Look into my eyes_  
 _You will see_  
 _What you mean to me_  
 _Search your heart_  
 _Search your soul_  
 _And when you find me there_  
 _You'll search no more_

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
 _You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _Everything I do_  
 _I do it for you_

 _Look into your heart_  
 _You will find_  
 _There's nothin' there to hide_  
 _Take me as I am_  
 _Take my life_  
 _I would give it all_  
 _I would sacrifice_

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _Everything I do_  
 _I do it for you_

 _There's no love_  
 _Like your love_  
 _And no other_  
 _Could give more love_  
 _There's nowhere_  
 _Unless you're there_  
 _All the time_  
 _All the way, yeah_

 _Look into your heart, baby_

 _Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
 _Yeah, I would fight for you_  
 _I lie for you_  
 _Walk the wire for you_  
 _Yeah, I'd die for you_

 _You know it's true_  
 _Everything I do_  
 _Oh_  
 _I do it for you_

 _Everything I do, darling_  
 _And we'll see it through_  
 _Oh we'll see it through_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _Yeah_  
 _Look into your heart_  
 _Look at your soul_  
 _You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _I'll be there, yeah_  
 _I'll walk the wire for you_  
 _I will die for you_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I would die for you_

 _I'm going all the way, all they way, yeah"_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Vous savez déjà ce qu'il faut faire (commentez, écrivez moi par MP ou sur mes réseaux sociaux Vivichan10_OQ)**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello!**

 **Je ne vais pas la faire longue parce que je suis exténuée par un voyage de 16 heures, tout du moins, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **49- "Call me when you get home"**

* * *

Robin n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet pour Regina depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Certes, Regina gardait toujours une part d'ombre en qui concernait ses pensées et ses sentiments, comme si jamais personne ne pourrait tout à fait déchiffrer son mystère. Mais voilà, Robin malgré tout, réussissait d'habitude à la comprendre, à lui apporter tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, chose que pour l'instant il était incapable de faire pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Regina, non seulement, semblait d'humeur sombre et toujours perdue dans ses pensées, mais surtout elle fuyait tout contact, ce qui laissait croire à Robin que quelque chose de grave devait se blottir sous ce masque froid à toutes épreuves qu'arborait l'ancienne reine. Oui, Robin s'inquiétait, mais après de multiples tentatives il ne savait plus quoi envisager pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Il lui semblait pourtant, qu'à certains moments, sûrement par inattention, le regard de sa femme se fixait sur lui, comme pour lui crier de l'aider, mais aussitôt qu'il se tournait vers elle, elle détournait le regard ou sortait même de la pièce comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses. Il était devenu très difficile de communiquer, même pour des futilités du quotidien, et, malgré le fait que Robin soit maintenant employé de la mairie, tout dialogue quel qu'il soit, se transformait en de grands silences et des mots à demi-prononcés accompagnés d'un regard des plus fuyants.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs à la mairie, en ce jour pluvieux et morose. Regina travaillait en silence, alors que Robin classait des dossiers dans l'armoire derrière son bureau. Regina n'avait encore aucun mot de toute la journée quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Henry, la prévenant que Hook et Emma, terrassés par la grippe, ne pourraient pas passer le weekend avec lui, et qu'il attendait au lycée que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Regina en quelques secondes prit manteau et sac, et dit au voleur:

-Je rentre avec Henry. A ce soir.

-Sois prudente chérie, appelle-moi quand tu arrives à la maison.

Elle ne répondit rien et sortit du bureau aussi vite que ses hauts talons le lui permettaient. Robin soupira. Etait-ce parce qu'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble, ou alors y avait-il quelque chose de bien plus grave qui se tramait? Quoi qu'il en soit il devait le découvrir au plus vite ou il serait sûrement trop tard pour réparer quoi que ce soit. Il continua donc à travailler en se jurant de tirer l'affaire au clair au plus vite. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était occupé à remplir ses formulaires, son téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était Henry:

-Salut Henry! Tout va bien?

-Oui, Maman m'a dit de te dire qu'on était rentrés à la maison, elle t'attend ce soir vers vingt heures pour le repas

-Elle va bien? demanda Robin, suspectant que Regina s'était réfugiée dans son bureau en prétextant ne pas avoir le temps d'appeler Robin.

-Pas vraiment... elle est entrain de travailler mais... je suis presque sûr de l'avoir entendue renifler plusieurs fois... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Robin? Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Embrasse bien Roland, je ne devrais plus trop tarder pour rentrer et après j'irai discuter avec votre mère.

~OQ~

Robin posa ses clefs dans le vide poche à l'entrée du manoir. Il fut accueilli par Henry et Roland qui jouaient aux jeux vidéo dans le salon. Il parla quelques minutes avec eux, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa femme. Il toqua un première fois sans obtenir de réponse, mais la deuxième fois, il entendit les talons de Regina s'approcher de la porte et enfin, la porte en question s'entrouvrit:

-Regina, est-ce que je peux te parler?

-J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper... tu peux manger avec les enfants, le dîner est près. Je mangerai plus tard...

Elle allait refermer la porte, mais Robin cala son pied dans l'entrebâillement pour l'en empêcher.

-Regina, c'est important.

A contre-coeur, elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Au passage, Robin nota qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés. Henry ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait bien pleuré. Il ne dit rien pour ne pas la brusquer et attendit qu'elle s'installe en face de lui avant de commencer:

-Chérie... je suis ton époux depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand ça ne va pas. Et ça ne va pas en ce moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et en réalité, peu importe le pourquoi du moment que tu puisses me faire assez confiance pour me laisser t'aider. Tu ne te souviens pas? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quelle que soit la raison de ton mal-être, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'aider! Je ne supporte pas de te savoir malheureuse et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Les yeux de Regina se remplirent très vite de larmes, larmes qui n'avaient jamais été très loin de couler ces derniers temps. Elle prit une grande inspiration, cherchant le courage qui lui avait manqué jusque là et elle dit d'une voix sombre et lasse:

-Je discutais avec Ruby l'autre jour, et elle m'a dit une chose qui m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir... elle... elle m'a dit que toutes les relations ont une date de péremption, et plus on est différents, plus cette date est proche... Robin! Jamais deux personnes n'ont été plus différentes que nous deux! Et si... et si finalement Ruby avait raison, combien de temps nous reste-t-il?

-Ruby disait cela parce qu'elle n'a pas encore eu la chance de trouver son âme-soeur, pas comme toi et moi...

-Oui, mais justement, deux âmes soeurs ne devraient-elles pas se ressembler?

-Et pourquoi pas se compléter plutôt, hein? Crois-moi Regina, Ruby a eu tort sur ce coup là.

-Tort ou pas, il n'empêche que je me lève tous les matins en me demandant si un jour tu te rendras compte que je suis loin d'être un être extraordinaire, que j'ai bien plus de défauts que de qualités et que je ne te mérites pas. J'ai peur qu'un jour la magie perde de son éclat et que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas moi ta fin heureuse, et alors je n'aurai que ce que j'ai toujours mérité.

-Tu sais Regina, je préférerais mourir que de passer un jour sans toi.

Certainement, n'avait-il que cela à dire, car une Regina en larmes se leva de son bureau pour lui tomber dans les bras. Il la berça contre son coeur le temps qu'elle se calme, puis embrassant son front d'un geste des plus tendres il lui dit:

-Notre date de péremption c'est la fin de l'univers chérie, et même alors, crois-moi, je t'aimerai encore.

* * *

 **C'était la fin pour aujourd'hui! Moi je vais me coucher!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello!**

 **Ca y est on y est! On est enfin à la moitié de ce challenge! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes encore nombreux à le suivre, mais pour ceux qui sont encore là: merci de me donner encore la force d'écrire et de me donner des retours qui m'aident à m'améliorer (enfin j'espère...).**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **50- "I think you're beautiful"**

* * *

Archer avait toujours été bien plus coquette que Arrow. Arrow, magnifique certes, préférait passer du temps dans la forêt plutôt que devant son miroir, contrairement à sa soeur jumelle. Archer, elle, accordait beaucoup d'importance à son apparence, elle pouvait passer des heures entières à arranger ses cheveux bruns et à maquiller ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Non pas qu'elle n'avait que cet intérêt dans la vie, mais ses parents, Robin et Regina, s'inquiétaient que cela ne cache en réalité un manque de confiance chez la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi, un après-midi où toute la famille se prélassait au Soleil dans le jardin et où Archer manquait à l'appel, Regina se décida à aller lui parler. Elle monta jusqu'au dernier étage du manoir et entra dans la chambre des jumelles. Archer se tenait face à sa psyché, les joues marquée par deux traînées de larmes et de maquillage. Quand elle remarqua le reflet de sa mère dans le miroir, elle se leva pour se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle.

-Tout va bien chérie, maman est là, tout va bien... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je vais tout arranger...

-C'est Thomas...

Thomas était le petit-ami d'Archer depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient une relation des plus compliquées, qui les rendait fous, mais qui rendait Regina encore plus folle. Combien de fois avait-elle du ramasser sa fille chérie à la petite cuillère? Mettant de côté ses ressentiments pour ce garçon qui avait encore brisé le coeur de sa fille, elle demanda:

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Oh rien... mais ça ne va pas tarder! Il m'a proposé d'aller à la piscine avec quelques amis demain... il ne m'a jamais vue sans maquillage. Quand il verra comment je suis vraiment, c'est sûr qu'il ne m'aimera plus du tout.

Cela aurait pu être drôle si Archer ne le pensait pas vraiment. Regina serra sa fille tout contre elle en essayant de la rassurer:

-Voyons Archer, maquillage ou pas tu es magnifique... et quand bien même, Thomas t'aimera telle que tu es, et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu dis ça mais toi... tu es toujours maquillée... tu es toujours si parfaite... sanglota la petite brunette. J'aimerai tant être comme toi!

Regina comprit qu'il faudrait plus que des mots pour faire comprendre à sa fille qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'être elle-même pour être magnifique, et que le maquillage n'y faisait finalement pas grand chose. Elle embrassa donc Archer sur le front et vint s'installer elle-même face au miroir où elle l'avait trouvée quelques instants plus tôt.

-On va faire une expérience, tu veux? Je suis loin d'être aussi parfaite que tu ne le penses, mais peu importe...

Ce disant, elle fit apparaître une lingette démaquillante dans ses mains et sans attendre effaça chaque trace de produits sur son visage sous les yeux confus de sa fille:

-Tu vois, je porte peut être du maquillage tous les jours, mais ce n'est pas lui qui fait de moi celle que je suis dans le fond. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour avoir confiance en moi, ce n'est même pas une peinture de guerre. Je peux, si tu le veux, sortir comme ça sans que cela ne me gène; je n'aurai pas honte... Elle se tourna en souriant vers Archer et lui demanda: Dis-moi chérie, est-ce que tu me trouve laide? Est-ce que parce que je n'ai plus de rouge à lèvres et de sourcils dessinés à la perfection, tu m'aimes moins? Est-ce que je vaux moins que la Regina au teint parfait et aux yeux maquillés? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que toi, magnifique avec ou sans maquillage, tu n'existes que par la présence ou non de produits sur ton visage? Thomas, s'il ne te fait pas sentir aimée quoi qu'il arrive n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, parce que tu es parfaite. Alors, sèche tes larmes et viens avec nous dans le jardin pour profiter du Soleil et de la piscine avec tes frères et ta soeur. Et si tu as envie, demain je pourrai t'accompagner chez Thomas, mais que si tu penses qu'il est digne de toi ma princesse...

Regina se dirigea donc vers la porte de la chambre, mais la voix d'Archer la retint:

-Maman... est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me démaquiller?

-Bien sûr chérie...

~OQ~

Robin lisait tranquillement le journal dans sa chaise longue tout en riant quand Henry ou Arrow se faisaient arroser par surprise par Roland et son pistolet à eau. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule, il laissa son journal de côté et sans surprise, les lèvres de Regina prirent possession des siennes.

-Coucou chérie... Comment va Archer?

-Je vais bien 'Pa... dit Archer en posant un petit baiser sur la joue de son père.

Tout de suite Robin nota qu'elle ne portait pas de maquillage, mais à la place, elle arborait un sourire qui faisait concurrence au Soleil de cette belle journée d'été. Cela faisait du bien de la voir enfin heureuse et avec un clin d'oeil il s'exclama:

-Ah voilà ma magnifique petite princesse!

-Papa! Je ne suis pas si petite que ça...

-Certes... mais tu es magnifique... dit-il alors qu'elle s'élançait pour rejoindre ses frères et sa soeur au bord de la piscine. Robin se tourna vers Regina et lui demanda: comment as-tu réussi ce miracle?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai mes secrets... en tout cas qu'est-ce que tu en penses...?

-J'en pense que c'est vraiment merveilleux, et je pense aussi que tu es particulièrement belle aujourd'hui... la joie te va vraiment bien au teint, conclut-il en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser doux et tendre qui fut vite rompu par le jet d'eau que venait de leur lancer Roland.

* * *

 **The End (for today)!**

 **Ca vous a plus? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour rendre votre auteure préférée heureuse...**

 **Et surtout n'oubliez pas: vous êtes magnifiques tels que vous êtes!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey!**

 **Ca y est c'est le weekend! Du coup pour fêter ça, ça vous dit un petit chapitre? J'espère que oui, parce que j'en ai un tout chaud pour vous! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **51- "Are you sure?"**

* * *

Quand Robin avait demandé sa main à Regina il avait certainement été aussi surpris qu'elle. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de le lui demander de l'épouser comme cela, sans aucune préparation et au beau milieu d'un moment tout à fait banal de leur vie. Mais voilà, une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit alors qu'il regardait Regina remplir un dossier pour la mairie. Il s'était dit que même passer une vie toute entière à la regarder travailler lui suffirait pour être heureux. Il n'avait besoin que de sa présence pour vivre et alors il s'était exclamé dans le silence qui régnait là depuis plusieurs heures:

-Regina, qu'est ce que tu dirais de m'épouser?

Et voilà, juste comme cela ils s'étaient fiancés, mais bon il voulait tout de même faire ça bien, ou au moins dans les formes et les règles de l'art, avec une bague! Il avait donc invité Regina à le rejoindre à la maison pour un repas aux chandelles (oui parce qu'elle aurait détesté faire cela en public, surtout dans un lieu comme Granny où la durée de vie d'un secret était plus courte qu'un battement de cils, valeur qui ne prenait même pas en compte la présence de Snow).

Regina, toujours parfaitement à l'heure, fit son apparition en haut de l'escalier habillée de sa plus belle robe. Sans tarder, Robin lui tendit le bras et la mena dans la salle à manger où il avait dressé une table digne d'un grand restaurant. Il lui versa un grand verre de son vin préféré et lança une douce musique d'ambiance.

-Waouh! Que me vaut cet honneur? demanda Regina en trinquant avec Robin qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

-Oh tu sais... c'est une grande responsabilité que de se fiancer avec une reine, et je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça dans les règles de l'art la première fois...

-La première fois? Tu sais qu'on ne se fiance qu'une seule fois hein?

-Oh je sais bien, mais il n'empêche que pour rendre cela plus officiel, et pour dissuader tous les hommes de cette ville de t'aborder, il te faut une bague de fiançailles. Et justement, il se trouve que ma grand-mère a offert une bague à mon père pour qu'il demande sa main à ma mère, qui me l'a, elle-même donnée juste avant de mourir pour la femme que j'épouserai un jour. Et cette femme c'est bien sûr toi.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une pochette en cuir d'où il sortit une bague ouvragée sertie d'une pierre précieuse qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans la Forêt Enchantée:

-Robin, je ne peux pas accepter, cette bague a tellement de valeur pour toi.

-Elle n'aura que plus de valeur si je la vois à ton doigt Regina. Elle a toujours appartenu à de grandes femmes et j'ai fait la promesse à ma mère que ma femme serait tout aussi extraordinaire.

-Tu es certain?

-Plus que jamais... allez essaye là pour que je puisse embrasser ma fiancée.

Regina lui sourit, de l'un de ces sourires qui avait en premier lieu séduit Robin, et elle glissa la bague à son doigt. Le voleur put discerner quelques larmes dans les yeux chocolat de la reine, mais elle ne laissa rien voir de son émotion jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève pour venir embrasser son fiancée avec toute son âme. Suite à quoi il serait bien compliqué de se concentrer sur le repas et que le repas. Regina avait cet effet-là sur lui... Ils essayèrent de déguster l'entrée et le plat, mais après quelques regards de braise et des effleurements "inopinés" de jambes et de pieds, il fut plus que clair que l'heure du dessert devait être avancée avant qu'ils ne deviennent totalement fous. Regina ne demanda même pas son avis à son fiancé et les téléporta dans leur chambre, sans oublier de les déshabiller au passage.

-Madame est impatiente à ce que je vois, sourit Robin avant de se retrouver allongé et surplombé de la magnifique brune.

-Madame en plus d'être impatiente, se sent d'une humeur particulièrement scandaleuse ce soir... murmura Regina avant de venir lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et glisser ensuite de sa langue le long de son cou, suivant sa jugulaire qu'elle sentait battre que pour elle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre elle et son plaisir, et d'ailleurs elle ne se priva pas d'en prendre un maximum et le plus vite possible. Tous les deux, aussi excités l'un que l'autre, n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de préliminaires pour être au bord de la folie. Robin renversa les positions et les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa reine, il entra en elle en la faisant frisonner de tout son corps.

-Robin... murmura-t-elle, bien incapable d'en dire plus tant il la rendait tout chose. Elle s'agrippa à lui, les joues rougies, le souffle court, et donna un coup de bassin pour qu'il entre tout à fait en elle, leur arrachant à tous les deux un râle de plaisir. Les mains du voleur caressaient tout son corps, ses yeux admirait chaque perfection de cette déesse vivante, son coeur ne battait plus que pour elle. Et pour ne rien gâcher dans ce tableau déjà magnifique, la touche finale que le rendit parfaitement parfait, fut l'annulaire serti de la bague de fiançailles qui caressa la joue du voleur et qui le fit s'envoler jusqu'à des sommets jamais atteints encore. Le voleur goûta, en s'y délectant, aux lèvres de son amante, sa meilleure amie, sa fiancée, la femme de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais cru en la possibilité même d'un amour tel que celui qu'il lui portait, et rien que pour cela il se savait l'homme le plus chanceux au monde; et il comptait bien le faire comprendre aussi à Regina qui semblait sur le point de craquer pour de bon. Qui des deux jouit le plus cette nuit, il ne le savait pas, mais aucun des deux ne put demander son reste en tout cas...

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon weekend en tout cas!**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello!**

 **Désolée si ce soir je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais j'avais un peu la flemme j'avoue... Bon au pire vous le lirez demain donc ça ne change pas grand chose, mais tout de même...**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu différent que d'habitude, avec un peu "d'humour", du moins du comique de situation en quelque sorte, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **52- "Have fun"**

* * *

Robin servait un bon plat de pâtes à Roland quand Regina entra dans la cuisine, habillée pour l'occasion. Elle sortait ce soir avec Emma, Ruby et Snow pour décompresser un peu après une semaine bien chargée. Elle embrassa Henry et Roland sur le front, leur demandant d'être bien sages, puis elle embrassa tendrement Robin avant de prendre son manteau et son sac à main et de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison. Robin l'admira dans sa petite robe noire et souriant il s'exclama:

-Amuse-toi bien!

Elle répondit à son sourire comme pour lui assurer qu'elle allait suivre son conseil à la lettre, et ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser encore une fois, peut être avec un peu plus de passion qu'auparavant. Elle lui caressa la joue et enfin elle sortit de la maison en les saluant tous joyeusement d'un geste léger et insouciant de la main prête à aller se divertir avec ses amies.

~OQ~

 _Quelques heures plus tard:_

Quand Robin lui avait conseillé de bien s'amuser il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à ça! Il entra dans le commissariat où David semblait l'attendre assis à son bureau. Heureusement que c'était lui à être de garde ce soir là, sinon Dieu seul savait l'ampleur qu'auraient pris les événements...

-Elle sont dans la cellule, dit David avec un sourire mi amusé, mi fatigué qui en disait long sur la situation. Robin, suivant ses instructions se dirigea vers les cellules et eut alors du mal à retenir son fou rire. Emma, les cheveux en bataille et visiblement quelques verres dans le nez était endormie sur les genoux de Ruby, un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche. Ruby, qui inexplicablement avait des oreilles de lapin sur la tête, essayait de se bander le poignet qu'elle avait de tout évidence bien amoché. Snow, quant à elle avait clairement un oeil au beurre noir et aussi une dose impressionnante de paillettes dans les cheveux. Mais ce qui était encore plus drôle était incontestablement Regina. Ses cheveux étaient tressés de façon tout à fait approximative, elle portait par dessus sa tenue très chic un maillot de bain noix de coco et un collier de fleurs. La reine avait la lèvre en sang et tenait à la main une bouteille vide de Vodka.

-Waouh! s'exclama le voleur face à ce spectacle plutôt inhabituel.

-Moins fort chéri, ça fait vraiment mal à la tête quand du parle... Je peux tout t'expliquer, dit la reine alors que David ouvrait la cellule pour que Robin puisse la ramener à la maison.

-Tu m'expliqueras sur le chemin chérie, répondit Robin tout en l'aidant à marcher, sans quoi elle serait certainement tombée incapable de marcher et à cause de l'alcool et à cause du talon qui lui manquait à l'un de ses escarpins. Robin remercia David, s'assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et puis posa son propre manteau sur les épaules de Regina pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, le sien ayant mystérieusement disparu. Il la soutint jusqu'à la voiture, l'aida à s'asseoir et à attacher sa ceinture et se mit ensuite au volant. Il crut d'abord que la reine s'était endormie mais après quelques minutes elle lui dit d'une voix un peu pâteuse:

-On est d'abord allées au Granny parce qu'Emma avait faim...

~OQ~

 _Début Flashback:_

 _Granny eut un regard désapprobateur en posant la commande sur la table des quatre filles. Nul doute que le gros burger, ses frites et le milkshake au chocolat étaient pour Emma, mais les cinq shot de Vodka et la bouteille qui allait avec ne présageaient rien de bon pour le reste de la soirée. Elle posa le tout sans oublier de réprimander Ruby, puis elle retourna en cuisine en marmonnant, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être témoin de ce que leur réservait la suite._

 _-A nous! s'exclama Ruby qui avait pourtant déjà descendu son premier verre avant de toaster. Elle continua: à nous et surtout à tous les verres qui vont croiser notre chemin ce soir!_

 _Au bout de deux verres Snow était déjà totalement soûle, et Emma riait comme une gamine qui buvait pour la toute première fois. Regina qui ne montrait aucun signe d'ébriété les regarda de haut comme elle savait si bien le faire._

 _-Quoi? Madame le maire ne sait pas ce que c'est que de s'amuser? la provoqua Emma._

 _-Oh, mais bien au contraire ma chère..._

 _Et peut être seulement par défi, Regina attrapa directement la bouteille de Vodka et la vida à moitié. Alors que Snow et Emma applaudissaient et que Ruby levait une nouvelle fois son verre, Granny n'y tenant plus, sortit comme une furie de la cuisine et lança:_

 _-Si c'est pour vous voir agir de la sorte, je préfère encore vous mettre à la porte! Allez! Dehors!_

 _-Oh mais Granny...! On a rien fait de mal... dit Snow en se levant tant bien que mal de sa chaise._

 _-Dehors! conclut Granny._

 _Les filles, il fallait bien le dire, plutôt amochées maintenant, ne trouvèrent rien à redire au fait de poursuivre la soirée chez Ruby. Et là commença le vrai massacre... Chacune, une nouvelle bouteille à la main, elles s'assirent en rond dans le salon de la louve en riant comme des enfants inconscientes._

 _-Oh et si on se déguisait?! s'exclama Snow._

 _-Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi? rétorqua Regina._

 _Et pourtant dix minutes plus tard elle se trouvait dos à Emma qui lui tressait les cheveux, habillée en hawaïenne. Juste pour se venger, elle avait lancé une bonne dose de paillettes sur Snow quand elle s'était assoupie un instant, et Ruby, quant à elle, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à enfiler ses oreilles de lapin. ("Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as ça dans ton tiroir à chaussettes..." avait déclaré Emma entre deux gorgées. "Pour aller avec les menottes voyons!" avait sourit d'un clin d'oeil la louve)._

 _Quand les occupations intéressantes avaient tari, et que le look de Regina en avait définitivement pris un coup, Ruby avait lancé à la compagnie:_

 _-Et si on allait au Rabbit Hole? Ils ont sûrement mieux que des vieilles bières là-bas..._

 _Et cela avait convaincu tout le monde._

 _Arrivées là-bas, Emma était allée chercher de quoi les rafraîchir ("Prends un peu de tout, tant pis pour les mélanges" avait crié Ruby en se lançant sur la piste de danse.). Un homme, probablement aussi bourré qu'elles s'approcha de Regina:_

 _-Hey beauté! Tu veux danser avec le roi de la nuit?_

 _-Bas les pattes camarade, c'est une soirée entre filles! était intervenue Snow telle un chevalier servant._

 _-Et d'où je t'ai demandé ton avis pauvre idiote? se tourna l'homme vers la petite brune._

 _Le pauvre homme comprit vite qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire cela, déjà quand Regina le dévisagea comme s'il était un déchet ambulant, mais surtout quand elle répliqua d'un ton des plus froids qui faisait beaucoup penser à la voix de la méchante reine:_

 _-Personne ne traite mon idiote d'idiote, si ce n'est moi! *_

 _Fin Flashback_

~OQ~

-... et on s'est battues contre la moitié du bar, conclut Regina en se massant le crane tant elle avait du mal à enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes.

-Je vois... rit Robin en aidant la brune à sortir de la voiture, puis à monter les marches pour rejoindre leur chambre à coucher.

-Tu aurais du voir comment je l'ai amoché...

-Oh mais je te crois sur parole...

Il la coucha et la déshabilla avec soin, lui enfila un pyjama de soie confortable et puis la recouvrit de sa couverture avant de l'embrasser tendrement:

-Je prépare l'aspirine pour demain matin.

-Je peux même la prendre déjà tout de suite... Tu sais que je t'aime toi! dit-elle à moitié endormie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime chérie, maintenant repose toi, je m'occupe de tout.

* * *

 _*Les fans de Lucifer auront la référence ;-)_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce soir, j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas!_**

 ** _Bisous et bonne nuit! *-*_**

 ** _Vivichan10_**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey!**  
 **Comment allez-vous? Je vous poste aujourd'hui aussi un nouveau chapitre... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je suis plutôt motivée! Bon, à propos de ce chapitre: j'en suis pas très fière, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui ne me plait pas... donc soyez un peu indulgents et soyez sûrs que j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **53- "Sit down, I'll get it"**

* * *

-Regina! Assieds-toi, je vais l'attraper, dit Robin en se levant du sol d'où il avait regardé sa femme essayer vainement d'attraper ce qui semblait être la poignée de la seule sortie du caveau où ils s'étaient malencontreusement enfermés.

-Robin, tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir là où même ma magie n'a servi à rien?

-Ta magie ne fonctionne pas à cause de la protection que tu as toi-même installé pour que personne ne se serve de ses pouvoirs pour te voler quoi que ce soit... répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il continua, pour essayer de la persuader: et puis, de toute façon, je suis plus grand que toi...

Il marqua une pause. Jamais il n'aurait du dire cela. Regina n'avait pas beaucoup de complexes, mais sa taille en était un. La brune s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et se tourna vers le voleur, une mine choquée sur le visage. Il aurait pu rire en remarquant qu'elle essayait de se grandir de quelques centimètres en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, mais le regard noir de la reine l'en dissuada:

-Alors comme ça tu te crois meilleur que la Méchante Reine? Et bien vas-y! Essaye donc voleur!

Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de se faire pardonner, mais Regina se mit de côté, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Il soupira... d'abord trouver un moyen de sortir de là et puis trouver un moyen pour ne pas se faire tuer par sa femme, parce que de toute évidence il allait mourir ici s'il ne trouvait pas la solution pour ouvrir cette fichue trappe. Il tendit le bras. Bon Regina n'était pas la seule à être trop petite. D'ailleurs, elle souffla hautainement en le voyant procéder de la sorte. Peut être y parviendrait-il en sautant? La reine se retint à peine de rire face à son échec cuisant et d'un air de "je te l'avais dit" elle roula des yeux.

-Ok je suis foutu... murmura pour lui même Robin en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si l'un des bibelots de magie pourrait leur être utile, mais rien. De dépit, Regina s'était assise sur un coffre. Elle avait bien pensé à monter sur celui-ci, mais voilà... elle avait construit ce caveau avec goût et elle adorait les pièces avec de hauts plafonds, de très très hauts plafonds...

-Viens t'asseoir... reste à espérer que quelqu'un pensera à venir nous chercher ici... dit-elle en tapant la place vide à côté d'elle.

Robin vint s'y installer en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment sans parler, et finalement ce fut Robin à briser le silence:

-Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais petite tout à l'heure... Je...Tu sais que je te trouve parfaite juste comme tu es? Et puis ce qui est petit est mignon...

-Tu t'en sortais bien jusqu'à cette dernière phrase... dit Regina avec un sourire qui prouvait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça après tout. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua: je ne vais pas te réduire en poussière pour cette fois... juste parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui, être enfermée ici n'est pas si dérangeant.

-Pas si? Moi je dirais pas du tout! Regarde le choix énorme de choses que nous pouvons faire ensemble: jouer aux cartes, à action ou vérité... on peut compter les araignées au plafond, on peut s'entraîner à danser pour le mariage d'Henry... ou on peut s'entraîner à...

-Ou alors on peut aussi passer le temps tout à fait autrement... si tu vois ce que je veux dire... On est tous les deux, il y a un lit et une lumière cosi tout à fait appropriée pour ce genre d'activités... et c'est insonorisé.

-Tu m'as eu avec la lumière... répondit Robin en écartant la chemise de Regina pour embrasser son épaule avec une lenteur tout à fait hypnotisante. La reine prit le dessus en montant sur les genoux de son mari et en arrachant les boutons de sa chemise pour passer ses doigts fins sur le torse musclé de celui-ci. Elle était affamée et ça se voyait. Elle mordit l'oreille de Robin et lui ordonna d'un ton sans appel:

-Tu vas me porter à ce lit, oui ou non?

Il la jeta presque parmi les coussins moelleux et la déshabilla en un clin d'oeil tout en la couvrant de baisers et de morsures brûlantes. La reine gémissait et gémissait encore et encore. Si elle continuait à s'arquer comme cela, elle allait le rendre fou..s'arquer?!

-Chérie! Je sais comment sortir d'ici!

-Je m'en fou! Tu as plutôt intérêt à finir ce que tu viens de commencer!

-Très bien ma reine...

Il se laissa glisser le long de son corps et se retrouva la tête entre ses jambes. Il connaissait mille et une façons pour lui faire perdre la tête avant même de l'avoir touchée là où elle le voulait, mais les deux mains sur sa tête qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux lui firent comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher. Il écarta de ses doigts les lèvres de la reine et donna le premier coup de langue.

~OQ~

-Robin! Encore je t'en supplie! cria Regina après son deuxième orgasme consécutif.

-Si l'on ne sort pas d'ici bientôt, ils vont vraiment finir par s'inquiéter pour nous et ils viendront nous chercher... pas sûr de vouloir me faire retrouver dans cette position... fit remarquer Robin sans pour autant s'arrêter dans son entreprise. Après tout, les désirs de sa femme étaient des ordres.

-Et bien qu'ils viennent... dit Regina avant de crier de bonheur alors que Robin la pénétrait de nouveau.

~OQ~

Robin essayait désespérément de se servir de son arc comme d'un levier sur la trappe mais rien à faire. Regina qui venait de se rhabiller, se leva du lit, écarta une tenture et tira sur une chaîne en métal lourd. Aussitôt la trappe s'ouvrit et l'escalier se déplia devant un Robin stupéfait:

-Attends une seconde!? Tu savais depuis le début comment sortir de là!?

-Bien sûr... c'est moi qui ai conçu ce caveau... J'avais juste besoin d'une entrevue secrète avec mon mari...

Elle roula des hanches en montant l'escalier et Robin, encore sous le choc, la suivit mi-amusé, mi-outré d'avoir été ainsi berné par elle. Mais au fond, s'il était tout à fait sincère, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre. Mieux, il comptait bien se faire enfermer régulièrement dans le caveau à l'avenir...

* * *

 **Et voilà!**  
 **Bon, même si ce chapitre ne me plait pas trop, j'attends tout de même vos retours pour savoir ce que vous, vous en avez pensé!**  
 **A très vite! Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey!**

 **Je vais essayer de m'avancer ce soir sur des nouveaux projets d'écriture, alors je ne vais pas trop m'étaler en bavardages, en tout cas, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **54- "I made reservations"**

* * *

Regina et Robin étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Même s'ils n'avaient pas officiellement emménagé ensemble, ils passaient si peu de temps l'un sans l'autre que c'était tout comme. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux de leur vie, et jamais encore ils n'avaient ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, personne dans leur entourage n'était au courant. Ce n'était pas la faute de Robin qui insistait depuis un moment pour que Regina rencontre sa famille, mais la brune avait prétendu jusqu'alors ne pas être prête pour quelque chose d'aussi sérieux qu'une relation où l'on rencontre les amis et les parents de sa moitié. Robin avait respecté son choix. Il savait qu'après sa dernière relation qui avait tourné au drame, Regina avait du mal à s'engager et encore plus à faire confiance. Alors il attendait... et il attendrait ainsi toute une vie si c'était ce qui rendait sa reine heureuse. Après tout, il n'avait besoin que d'elle pour être l'homme le plus comblé au monde.

-Chéri, j'ai fait une réservation. Ce soir 20h au restaurant sur la 10éme et Minnesota Street? demanda Regina tout en entrant dans le taxi qui devait l'emmener au travail après une nuit torride passée chez Robin.

-20h, c'est noté. Passe une bonne journée, honey. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et ferma la portière alors qu'elle lui souriait un "je t'aime" silencieux auquel il répondit non sans lui rendre son sourire. Il regarda le taxi partir et se fondre dans la circulation dense de New York. Il l'aimait tellement... Bon! Ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait pris énormément de retard dans son travail, et s'il voulait le garder il avait tout intérêt à s'y mettre tout de suite. Toujours en pensant à Regina et la soirée qui les attendait, il héla un taxi et fila au travail à son tour.

~OQ~

Ouff! Il pensait sérieusement être en retard, et pourtant il passa la porte du restaurant à 20 heures précises. Ernest, le serveur qu'il connaissait bien depuis des années, vint tout de suite pour prendre son manteau et l'accueillir:

-Bonsoir Ernie! Regina est déjà là? demanda Robin.

Le serveur n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la voix chaude de Regina s'exclama depuis l'autre bout du restaurant:

-Chéri, ici!

Robin se tourna vers elle. Il eut deux chocs. Tout d'abord, elle était fabuleusement belle dans une robe à cocktail bleu nuit, mais là n'était pas le plus hallucinant . Non, le plus choquant était pour sûr, la famille toute entière de Regina et la sienne assis autour de la même table. Il alla les rejoindre encore sur le coup de l'émotion et de la surprise. Regina lui souriait comme jamais quand elle l'embrassa.

-Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée que de tous se retrouver ici ce soir. La plus part à été surprise de mon appel mais je voulais absolument te faire la surprise! dit-elle lovée contre lui, elle continua: Papa, Maman, Zelena, voici Robin mon compagnon avec qui je me vois très sincèrement finir ma vie... Robin si tu me présentais à ta famille?

-Euh... waouh! Ok... voici Emma, elle et moi avons grandi dans le même foyer. On a trouvé une famille à peu près au même moment, mais quand mes parents sont morts prématurément, les parents d'Emma m'ont accueilli et fait de moi leur fils au même titre. Donc voici Mary-Margaret et David, mes parents de coeur et voici aussi Killian, le mari d'Emma et leur fille Hope.

Leurs deux familles ne furent pas longues à s'entendre à merveille, et même si l'oncle et la tante de Regina, Rumple et Belle, n'avaient pu se joindre à eux ce soir, les deux tourtereaux pouvaient affirmer maintenant connaître tout de l'autre, tout jusqu'à sa famille. Très vite, Emma et Regina devinrent amies, les parents de Robin se lièrent tout particulièrement à ceux de Regina et Zelena dit en riant:

-Il est vraiment bien soeurette! Je te donne la permission, Robin, de voler le coeur de ma soeur.

Enfin bref. Quel plus beau cadeau pouvait donc lui faire Regina que de lui montrer ainsi sa confiance? Etre en relation avec quelqu'un c'est aussi de lui donner les armes pour vous détruire et pourtant Regina lui faisait confiance, à lui, pour ne jamais lui faire de mal et il comptait bien lui en faire la promesse. Il la regardait rire à une blague d'Emma tout en tenant dans es bras la petite Hope, et à cet instant il fut certain qu'il voulait fonder une famille avec elle. Au moins quatre enfants. Deux garçons, deux filles.

-A quoi tu penses? demanda-t-elle.

-A nos enfants...

-Attendez, parce qu'en plus de nous avoir caché votre couple vous ne m'avez pas dit que je suis grand-mère! S'exclama Cora.

-Non Maman! Bien sûr que non!

-Non Madame Mills, non, je voulais parler de mes futurs enfants... dit tout confus Robin.

-Nos futurs enfant hein? dit Regina avec un sourire qui prouvait qu'à elle aussi l'idée avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Sous la table elle caressa sa jambe de son pied, ce qui pouvait aisément se traduire par: "et si on essayait dès ce soir de fonder cette famille?!". Il lui sourit en retour, mais afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons il se tourna vers Killian:

-Tu disais vouloir acheter un bateau, alors?

Il n'écouta pas vraiment la réponse, car Regina continuait son petit jeu de pieds et il aurait juré qu'elle venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil tout en goûtant à son verre de vin. Alors comme ça elle voulait jouer? Très bien... Il savait exactement comment la rendre folle... L'air de rien il déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise et lui envoya lui aussi un clin d'oeil. Oh bien sûr, la brune répliqua toute la soirée, mais là n'est pas vraiment le sujet de cette histoire. Disons pour la conclure que ces repas de famille devinrent très vite une tradition et que seulement quatre ans après ce soir là, à la table, s'étaient ajoutés quatre merveilleux enfant: Henry, Roland, Archer et Arrow. Juste comme l'avait prédit Robin... enfin bientôt il faudrait ajouter une cinquième chaise de bébé...

* * *

 **The end pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Je vous fais des bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey!**

 **Je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme de publication, mais j'avoue que ça deviens dur avec les cours et le travail qui ont repris... Bref! Je vous poste ce petit chapitre en espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier avant un moment...**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **55- " I don't mind"**

* * *

-Je m'en fiche! Je m'en fiche de ce que peuvent en penser les gens, ce qu'en pense ma mère, ce qu'on en dira ou même ce que ça pourrait avoir comme conséquences. Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé et j'ai été idiote de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt! J'aurai du te le dire à la seconde même où je l'ai su... où j'ai su que tu étais ma raison d'être... Il est peut être trop tard pour te le dire maintenant, peut être que je n'arriverai pas à te retenir de partir, mais écoute moi: je me fiche de tout et du monde entier, mais pas de toi. Il n'y a que toi qui a de l'importance, alors je t'en prie ne me laisse pas toute seule! Je te jure que je ne ferai plus jamais l'erreur de ne pas te faire passer avant tout!

La voix de Regina se brisa. Elle posa le combiné de téléphone en espérant que Robin écouterait son message. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser encore une fois manipuler par sa mère? Mais c'était la fois de trop, et le prix à payer était trop fort, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Robin aussi. Pas alors qu'il avait été son pilier, le seul à la connaître véritablement et à la faire sortir de son triste quotidien. Elle s'en voudrait probablement toute sa vie si... Non! elle ne voulait pas y penser! Elle ne pouvait même pas le concevoir de toute façon...

Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et vidée de toute son énergie, comme si Robin l'avait gardée en vie jusqu'alors, la brune s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, bien plus plaisant que ce cauchemar vivant qui hantait ses jours quand elle était éveillée. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, tard dans la matinée. C'était son chat, Pomme, qui avait fini par se sentir seule dans le duplex et qui était donc venue ronronner à son oreille. Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce, un étau de plomb autour du coeur et la tête remplie des derniers mots qu'avait eu Robin pour elle: " _J'en peux plus d'attendre pour un signe de ta part. Je n'en peux plus de me demander tous les jours si pour toi ça veut dire quelque chose ce que nous partageons. Je t'aime sincèrement Regina, mais là ce n'est plus à moi de faire le premier pas... je suis fatigué de n'être toujours que le deuxième choix."._ Pour Regina il était loin d'être un deuxième choix, au fond d'elle elle l'avait toujours su. Mais certainement devait-elle avoir un sérieux problème pour ne pas avoir pu garder cette pierre précieuse qu'était l'amour de cet homme extraordinaire. Elle ne le méritait peut être pas après tout... et puis, elle pourrait blâmer sa mère autant qu'elle le voulait, mais elle était tout aussi coupable de ce qui se passait en ce moment entre elle et Robin.

Les croquettes de Pomme servies et un verre de Gin avalé pour la forme, la jolie brune décida de s'affaler sur le canapé et de passer le reste de la journée à broyer du noir, boire et regarder le plafond. C'était pitoyable, mais elle ne méritait rien de mieux... Robin avait déjà consacré beaucoup trop de temps pour la personne horrible qu'elle était et il aurait bien raison de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole... Pomme, la rejoignit sur le canapé et se lova contre elle. Elle savait. Bien sûr qu'elle sentait à quel point sa maîtresse était tombée bas... Ainsi, passèrent les heures, les plus longues et horribles de toute l'existence de Regina. Dehors il faisait maintenant nuit sombre, elle n'avait rien avalé d'autre que l'intégralité de la bouteille de Gin et l'idée de manger lui donnait envie de vomir. Parfait! Comment cela pourrait-il être pire?

Elle alluma la télévision, un peu pour se distraire mais surtout parce que les voix joyeuses de l'émission de cuisine la faisaient se sentir un peu moins seule dans son grand appartement vide. Même Pomme en avait eu marre d'elle et dormait profondément dans son arbre à chat dans le coin de la pièce. Regina s'enroula dans un plaid et entama une deuxième bouteille, mais elle fut vite interrompue par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Génial! Elle ne pouvait décidément pas répondre dans un état pareil, alors elle décida d'ignorer cette personne qui qu'elle soit. Elle finirait bien par penser qu'elle n'était pas là et s'en irait. Mais voilà... La personne en question n'était pas décidée à laisser tomber aussi facilement et insistait fortement. Au bout de pas moins de quinze sonneries, Regina capitula et s'exclama en se relevant péniblement du canapé:

-Très bien... j'arrive! J'arrive!

C'était certainement sa voisine et amie Emma qui avait encore perdu ses clefs (pour la troisième fois du mois...) et qui venait lui demander son double. Elle se traîna donc jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit tant bien que mal en tenant approximativement sur ses deux jambes tremblantes:

-Robin!?

Il était bien là. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Elle ne savait pas bien quoi faire, comment réagir, alors elle resta plantée là, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle devait présenter un bien piètre spectacle. Robin écarta les bras et murmura:

-Allez viens là...

Elle s'y jeta à coeur perdu, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ne croyant toujours pas qu'il était revenu et que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours (ou l'alcool dans son sang).

-Je suis tellement désolée Robin, tellement!

-Je sais, je sais... allez, calme-toi ou Pomme va croire que je te fais du mal et elle va certainement essayer de me griffer.

-Non, Pomme t'aime trop pour ça, rit Regina le nez plongé dans le cou de son homme pour le sentir comme elle ne pensait plus jamais le faire. Il la porta presque jusqu'au canapé, et assis l'un à côté de l'autre il prit sa main dans la sienne.

-J'ai écouté ton message Regina... je ne pouvais pas faire à moins que de revenir... alors me voilà, et je ne compte plus jamais partir si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

-Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux, c'est même la seule chose que je veux et que j'ai toujours voulue. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, je suis perdue sans toi et je ne suis rien, rien du tout...

Il l'embrassa avant même qu'elle puisse en dire plus, il l'allongea sur le canapé et vint la surplomber sans quitter ses lèvres.

-Scellons un pacte... plus jamais l'un sans l'autre, ok? dit-il avant de lui faire tendrement l'amour pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey there!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués en ce milieu de semaine. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cet OS égaillera votre journée! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **56- "It brings out your eyes."**

* * *

Regina avait du mal à respirer. Tout autour d'elle, les médecins s'activaient pour soigner ses blessures, les infirmières couraient pour leur apporter perfusions, et autres ustensiles médicaux, mais tout ce qui importait à ses yeux pour le moment c'était de savoir comment il allait. Regina s'agitait sur le brancard, refusant qu'on la touche tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse claire et précise. Enfin, afin qu'on l'écoute elle cria:

-Dites-moi qu'il n'a rien! Où est-il? ROBIN!

L'infirmière qui la tenait pour que les médecins puissent prendre soin de sa blessure au ventre, lui caressa le front et dit le plus calmement possible pour la rassurer et ne pas lui donner une raison de plus pour paniquer:

-Votre mari va bien, quelques égratignures mais rien de grave aux vues de l'accident que vous venez d'avoir. Mme Locksley il faut vous laisser faire, plus vite cette plaie sera recousue et plus vite vous pourrez aller le retrouver. Puis-je vous faire confiance pour laisser les médecins faire leur travail? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous maintenir de la sorte...

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, se laissant enfin aller sur l'oreiller de son brancard. Ainsi, il n'avait rien, c'était impensable! Quand la première poutre était tombée et avait blessé Regina, Robin n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se jeter sous le toit croulant pour venir la protéger de son propre corps. En se remémorant les événements traumatisants, le coeur de la brune accéléra dangereusement. Elle avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer, tout devint confus, comme si le brouillard tombait sur ce qui l'entourait et puis plus rien, juste un bip lointain qui finit par s'évanouir lui aussi.

~OQ~

Quand Regina reprit connaissance, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était, à se souvenir ce qui s'était passé, mais quand les images de l'accident se firent plus claires dans son esprit, elle ouvrit en grand les yeux et s'époumona:

-ROBIN! Où est Robin! Je veux le voir!

-Je suis là chérie, tout va bien, je suis là...

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers la voix tant aimée et sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Sans attendre, Robin s'avança plus près du lit et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

-Hey chérie, regarde, je vais bien et toi aussi...

-La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc aussi stupide que ça, je te jure que je te tue! Je peux savoir pourquoi diable, tu t'es mis en danger comme ça, hein? Tu ne tiens pas à la vie ou quoi?!

-Ma vie n'aurait aucun sens sans toi. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire... dit Robin en lui caressant la joue.

Pendant quelques instants elle fit mine de lui en vouloir, mais elle ne put retenir longtemps le merveilleux sourire qu'illumina son visage quand il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui aurait pu être une heure comme une éternité et puis Robin dit:

-Cette chemise de nuit te va à ravir!

-Ne dis pas de bêtises... pouffa Regina.

-Non, non! Je suis sérieux... elle met en valeur tes yeux!

Deux infirmières qui s'occupaient de vérifier ses constantes s'échangèrent un regard attendri. L'histoire avait déjà fait le tour de l'hôpital: quand les secours étaient arrivés sur place, l'homme recouvert de débris et la jambe coincée avait refusé qu'on s'occupe de lui, tant que Elle, elle ne serait pas tirée d'affaire. Pendant tout le trajet en ambulance, alors qu'elle avait perdu connaissance il lui avait tenu la main et rassurée malgré l'état critique de sa femme. Un vrai héros, preuve vivante de l'amour véritable. Les infirmières remplacèrent la poche de l'intraveineuse et laissèrent le couple pour aller s'occuper d'autres patients.

-Merci... murmura Regina.

-De quoi?

-D'avoir pris soin de moi...

-C'est mon boulot. Tu te souviens: dans la joie et la douleur, dans la santé et dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-Je me souviens... c'était il y aune semaine notre mariage Robin... dit Regina en montrant son alliance toute neuve.

-Le plus beau jour de ma vie... est-il le plus sérieusement du monde, puis il continue: mais je crois que le fait de savoir que tu étais vivante aujourd'hui a été la chose la plus heureuse et extraordinaire que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire là, et comment elle le savait! Elle se redressa sur ses oreilles pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres et les captura avec tout l'amour et l'adoration qu'elle avait pour lui.

-Dis... concernant nos voeux... Est-ce qu'on peut remettre à vraiment plus tard la partie "jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare?", demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois bien qu'on peut signer ce contrat... rit-il. Bon maintenant, tu dois vraiment te reposer chérie. Entre la nuit de noces, la lune de miel et l'accident tu dois vraiment être épuisée...

-Je n'ai pas sommeil, dit-elle catégoriquement.

-Bien sûr que si... Ecoute-moi! Il ne va rien t'arriver, il ne va rien m'arriver. Je vais rester ici avec toi. Je vais prendre soin de toi autant que tu auras besoin de moi. Je ne bouge pas, c'est promis.

La brune consentit à fermer les yeux et presque endormie, elle sourit en sentant le matelas s'affaisser quand il y monta pour venir l'enlacer de ses bras protecteurs:

-Dormez Madame Locksley, votre mari veille sur vos rêves, dit-il le nez plongé dans sa chevelure qui sentait divinement bon la fleur d'oranger et la vanille.

-Ca sonne vraiment bien... Madame Locksley... marmonna-t-elle.

~OQ~

-Non, mais regarde les! C'est officiellement le couple le plus mignon qu'on ait jamais eu dans ce service, voir même de tout d'hôpital, dit Kelsey l'infirmière à sa collègue Sasha en lui tendant une seringue et souriant tendrement à la vue de Regina et Robin enlacés dans ce lit si minuscule.

-Oui! Tu as vu comment elle le regarde et la façon qu'il a de dire son nom...? Magique!

-Mesdemoiselles! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de potins, on a deux ambulances en chemin! lança le docteur Whale en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre. Mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner il se retourna et lança: et encore, vous ne savez pas comment il lui a fait sa demande... même moi j'en suis jaloux!

-Eh! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça! Il faut absolument qu'on me raconte cette histoire! Allez quoi, on a eu une bonne dose de malheurs aujourd'hui! Eclairez un peu notre journée Docteur Whale! cria Sasha en se lançant à sa poursuite dans le couloir bondé en direction des arrivées des urgences.

-Les ambulances Mademoiselle Hunt! trancha-t-il alors que deux ambulances arrivaient à pleine vitesse, gyrophares et sirènes allumés.

Dans la chambre du fameux couple, Kelsey souriait comme une béat. Dans son sommeil Regina avait faillit tomber du lit et instinctivement Robin l'avait rattrapée en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Vraiment le couple le plus mignon...

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente d'avoir réussi à poster aujourd'hui. J'étais fatiguée et tout le tralala, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et visiblement ça paye! Sur cette reprise d'énergie soudaine, je vous laisse, tant qu'à faire, je vais en profiter pour faire mon ménage avant de ne plus avoir le courage! ;-)**

 **Si ça vous a plu, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello!**

 **Tout va bien par chez vous! Est-ce que je suis la seule à remarquer à quel point je suis régulière dans mes publications?! J'en reviens pas... Bref! Je pense que vous avez autre à chose à faire que de lire mon blabla. Donc voici votre chapitre! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **"57- There is enough room for both of us"**

* * *

Regina se tournait et se retournait dans le lit vide. Robin et elle s'étaient disputés, et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Ainsi, Robin avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé et elle, pour sa part, ne s'était jamais sentie plus misérable et coupable. Pouvait-on parler de manque alors qu'il était juste à l'étage du dessous? Dans tous les cas, une chose était certaine: elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Pas sans lui, pas tant qu'ils seraient fâchés. Veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour les enfants qui dormaient déjà profondément, elle sortit de sa chambre et marcha pieds nus vers le salon où Robin, de toute évidence, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir lui aussi. Il zappait une chaîne après l'autre sur le grand téléviseur, mais son regard ne semblait même pas se poser sur les images animées. Toujours sans un bruit, Regina s'approcha de lui. Il l'avait vu, mais il ne dit rien, il ne fit que s'écarter légèrement pour lui laisser la place pour le rejoindre. Regina sauta sur l'occasion d'une possible réconciliation et se glissa dans ses bras, dos à lui en cuillère:

-Je ne pense pas que tu es un idiot qui vivait dans un marécage, murmura-t-elle.

-Et tu es loin d'une snob avec un balais dans le c...

-Langage, sourit Regina en attrapant les bras de Robin pour les enrouler autour de sa propre taille. Robin la serra tout contre lui en embrassant sa tempe d'un geste tendre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus pour savoir que tout était pardonné, de l'histoire ancienne. Le voleur, passa sa main sous le haut de pyjama de Regina et commença à caresser son ventre comme il le faisait souvent pour la rassurer quand quelque chose la tracassait ou encore quand la mairesse était énervée, triste, stressée ou d'nue quelconque façon: mal.

Regina posa sa main sur celle qui opérait des cercles sur la peau de son ventre et la prit tendrement pour la guider à sa guise là où elle voulait la sentir. Elle la fit glisser vers le haut avec une lenteur calculée, jusqu'à ce que Robin prenne les choses en main (c'est le cas de le dire) et s'empara d'un de ses seins pour le malaxer. Son autre main suivit le chemin de la première et bientôt, l'autre sein de Regina fut pris en otage, ou plutôt son téton. Tout contre lui, Regina gémissait déjà de plaisir, et elle fut vite certaine de ne pas être la seule, quand une petite bosse dure vint appuyer sur le bas de son dos. Robin voulu passer au dessus de sa reine, pour s'occuper d'elle comme il se devait, mais il manqua de tomber du canapé pas assez large pour ce genre d'activités. Entre le rire et la frustration de ne plus sentir les mains de Robin sur elle, Regina dit:

-Et si tu revenais dans notre lit, hein? Il y a assez de place pour nous deux là au moins... Et comme ça, j'aurai tout le plaisir de te faire absolument tout ce que je veux et tu pourras continuer ce que tu as commencé ici...

-Tu vois quand les gens râlent parce qu'il y avait de la place pour Jack sur le radeau, on comprend qu'ils n'ont jamais vu les choses avec réalisme... dit Robin en prenant Regina dans ses bras pour la porter à l'étage. Regina étouffa ses rires dans son cou tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour lui faciliter la tâche. A plusieurs reprises, le voleur faillit trébucher, mais jamais il ne la lâcha. Arrivés dans la chambre, ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour se "jeter" l'un sur l'autre. Le pyjama de Regina vola sur la lampe de chevet et sur la commode, le T-shirt de Robin au sol et son pantalon eut juste le temps de quitter ses jambes que Regina le poussa sur le lit et grimpa au dessus de lui avec un sourire carnassier. Elle était affamée de son corps, tout lui avait manqué le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur dispute, et maintenant elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête: se faire une bonne fringale coquine. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle griffa légèrement le torse de Robin et son regard s'ancra dans le sien, montrant à quel point elle était prête à prendre son pied:

-Tu n'as qu'une façon de t'en sortir voleur... tu as plutôt intérêt à me faire sauvagement l'amour! dit-elle de sa voix de Méchante Reine, qui elle le savait, avait beaucoup d'effet sur Robin. C'était peut être une arme déloyale, mais elle savait que son compagnon ne manquait pas de répartie et qu'il trouverait vite un moyen de faire pression sur elle. Elle se baissa pour lui voler un baiser et bien sûr il en profita pour la faire rouler sur le côté et pour prendre le dessus en prenant l'un de ses tétons en bouche. Et voilà! Elle l'avait bien dit non qu'il trouverait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire rendre les armes? Mais bon, c'était loin d'être déplaisant, elle était même heureuse de s'avouer vaincue... il savait vraiment comment se servir de sa langue! Leur dispute semblait bien lointaine maintenant qu'il la tenait ainsi dans ses bras, c'était un autre type de bataille, mais infiniment plus plaisant bien sûr.

-On doit absolument penser à changer de canapé. Ca peut toujours être utile d'avoir la place pour faire l'amour à ma femme où j'ai envie et à n'importe quel moment.

-A ta femme? dit surprise Regina sans pour autant arrêter d'embrasser son cou.

-Disons à la merveilleuse reine qui je l'espère acceptera de devenir ma femme...

-Oh Robin! Bien sûr! Et la reine, maintenant fiancée, lui fit l'amour comme jamais, toute la nuit durant.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Vous avez aimé? Vous savez quoi faire!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello!**

 **Ca y est c'est le weekend! Alors cette semaine? Pas trop difficile!**

 **Je vous laisse tout de suite à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **58- "You don't have to say anything"**

* * *

 _"Je suis en route, serai là pour le dîner."_

Robin sourit à ce message de Regina qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien extraordinaire. Mais voilà, la reine suffisait à elle-même pour le faire sourire, une banalité devenait aisément un chant de sirène dans sa bouche. Le voleur posa le téléphone sur la table et s'en retourna à ses fourneaux, quand Henry passa la porte de la cuisine:

-Salut Henry! Bonne journée?

Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête distraitement, puis se servant un verre d'eau sur le comptoir, il dit:

-Hmm... Robin... je sais que ça peut paraître assez bizarre, et même peut-être un peu déplacé, mais c'est important...

-Je t'écoute... que se passe-t-il? Demanda Robin pour le moins interloqué par ces mots qui ressemblaient plus à des allusions qu'à quelque chose de vraiment très concret.

-Voilà, euh... Quand Maman m'a adopté, elle était encore la Méchante Reine... elle avait tellement peur qu'on lui brise le coeur de nouveau, qu'elle empêchait qui que ce soit d'y entrer. J'ai parfois douté du fait qu'elle en ait un... un coeur, mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était en réalité qu'une femme brisée qui criait pour qu'on vienne la sauver. Même si elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'apporter tout ce dont j'avais besoin, elle semblait toujours triste, éteinte... Elle avait déjà tout perdu, et même si le bonheur frappait à la porte, elle était effrayée de perdre ça aussi. Son sourire était toujours obscurci par des yeux qui ne brillaient plus... et puis tu es arrivé. La première fois que j'ai vu cette lumière dans son regard, elle était tellement fugace que je n'y ai pas vraiment cru... mais plus elle te laissait entrer et plus ses yeux brillaient de joie. J'ai pour la première fois vu ma maman heureuse, pour de vrai. Alors je... je voudrais m'assurer que jamais tu ne la laissera, elle ne le supporterait pas, et moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de la voir aussi mal qu'avant... je ne veux jamais qu'elle reperde les étoiles qu'elle a dans les yeux quand elle est avec toi. Je veux que tu me le promettes.

Robin sourit intérieurement. Regina l'avait prévenu qu'un jour ou l'autre, Henry lui ferait le "discours". Et bien, c'était visiblement pour aujourd'hui... Il baissa le feu sous la casserole de sauce qu'il cuisinait pour pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à cette discussion des plus importantes et pour le fils de Regina, mais aussi pour lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui assura:

-C'est légitime de t'inquiéter pour elle, je serai aussi inquiet si j'étais toi... Henry, ta maman est une femme extraordinaire, que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la faire souffrir, et encore moins la quitter. Elle n'est pas la seule qui était brisée, j'ai autant besoin d'elle qu'elle a besoin de moi pour vivre à nouveau. Je t'en fais la promesse sur mon honneur.

La mine d'Henry se fit plus joviale, comme s'il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à se battre contre lui pour l'honneur de sa mère. Il se leva et se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qui avait accompli bien des miracles en plus de celui de rendre son sourire à la mairesse de Storybrooke, et de faire de leur maison un foyer. Un petit reniflement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce et les deux garçons tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir de quoi il en retournait. C'était Regina qui visiblement avait entendu assez de leur conversation pour en être émue:

-Oh chérie ne pleure pas, je disais simplement à Henry que...

-Tu n'as rien à dire... je... j'ai déjà tout entendu... et elle s'empressa de les rejoindre dans une nouvelle étreinte où elle ne manqua pas de couvrir Henry de bisous et d'embrasser amoureusement Robin qui la rendait, au combien, heureuse!

-Bon je vais vous laisser tous les deux, j'ai peur de bientôt être de trop dans la pièce, plaisanta Henry en prenant son verre d'eau et se dirigeant vers le salon où il continuerait à faire ses devoirs en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. Regina sembla choquée de sa réponse, mais elle rejoignit bien vite Robin dans son éclat de rire. Toujours dans ses bras, elle dit espiègle:

-Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter la partie où tu dis que tu m'aimes de tout ton coeur?

-Oh mais je peux faire encore mieux que ça... comme par exemple te le montrer...

-Ah oui...? Et comment dis-moi?

-Oh je ne sais pas...Déjà, je t'ai fait ton plat préféré. Ensuite, j'ai littéralement failli affronter le coup droit de fils imagine si je n'avais pas répondu correctement, et puis... quand les enfants seront couchés, j'ai bien ma petite idée de ce que je pourrais faire, te faire, pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime.

-Tous les héros ne portent pas de capes et de collants ridicules... rit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'appeler Roland pour qu'il l'aide à mettre la table. Alors qu'elle sortait les assiettes du meuble et qu'elle les tendait au petit garçon, elle dit à Robin, le plus sérieusement du monde: j'espère que tu sais aussi que jamais je ne te laisserai m'échapper et que la dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est que tu souffres, que tu souffres à cause de moi.

-Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit chérie, je le sais déjà...

Et à ce moment là, jamais les yeux de Regina n'avaient brillé avec autant de force, jamais elle n'avait souri comme si son visage entier s'illuminait comme le Soleil, jamais elle n'avait été plus belle, et jamais il ne l'avait aimée plus fort.

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est la fin pour la soirée!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous rappeler ce qu'il vous reste à faire? ;-)**

 **Bonne nuit! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey!**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous passez un bon début de weekend! Voici un nouveau petit chapitre! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **59- "Wow!"**

* * *

-Wow!

Robin aurait voulu dire quelque chose de plus intelligent ou même tout simplement quelque chose de plus loquace, que cette exclamation incontrôlée, mais il était en état de choc. Cette nouvelle était pour le moins inattendue, il l'avait tellement attendue et avait tellement de fois été déçu, qu'il avait fini par ne plus y croire.

~OQ~

 _Trois ans plus tôt:_

Regina entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Elle tenait à la main un test de grossesse. Quelque mois plus tôt, elle avait annoncé à Robin qu'elle avait avalé une potion pour ne pas avoir d'enfants pour déjouer les plans de sa mère. Le voleur lui avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour détruire cette magie ancienne. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était irrésistible mais il avait répliqué que l'amour était la magie la plus puissante au monde. Pour ne pas le faire souffrir elle n'avait rien dit et accepté de se faire aider par le docteur Whale. Ce soir était le moment de vérité. Ils allaient savoir si tous ces test, médicaments, traitements et recherches avaient abouti à quelque chose. Elle s'assit près de Robin sur le grand lit et posa le bâtonnet sur la table de chevet. Pendant, les deux minutes qui suivirent , ils ne dirent aucun mot, fixant le mur, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le réveil de Regina les fit sursauter tous les deux. Fébrile, Regina arrêta l'alarme et prit le test de grossesse dans ses mains tremblantes, elle regarda le petit cadran et immédiatement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Robin la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement:

-Ce n'est pas grave. La prochaine fois, ça ne fonctionne généralement pas la première fois d'après le docteur Whale... la prochaine sera la bonne!

~OQ~

 _Quelques mois plus tard:_

Regina avait attendu tellement de fois ces deux minutes qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin d'alarme pour lui dire de regarder le cadran maudit. Elle aurait voulu tout arrêter, revenir à la vie tranquille qu'ils avaient avant. Une vie où ils n'étaient pas obligés d'avoir des rapports sexuels seulement quand elle ovulait, une vie où elle ne devait pas avoir de piqûres toutes les semaines et une vie où tout tournait autour de son incapacité à concevoir un enfant. Elle se maudissait plus que jamais d'avoir bu cette potion... Elle prit le test en main, et en un coup d'oeil elle reçut un nouveau coup de poignard, dans le coeur. Remplie de colère pour cette nouvelle tentative négative, elle balança le test à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste avant que Robin ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la calmer:

-Tout va bien chérie, rien n'est perdu. Tu n'y es pour rien.

~OQ~

 _Un mois plus tard:_

Regina avait bu une potion concoctée par Rumple avec l'aide des recherches de Belle ce mois-ci. Peut être cela réglerait enfin le problème. Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et sourit distraitement au voleur qui l'attendait tendu, à sa place habituelle. Elle posa le test sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit moelleux, avant de s'installer plus confortablement en s'allongeant et posant sa tête sur les genoux de Robin. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse et au bout de dix minutes, il murmura:

-Il serait peut être temps de regarder...

Regina se releva et prit le test en main, d'un air détaché, elle le regarda et dit, comme si elle s'en fichait royalement:

-Négatif... je vais préparer le dîner...

Robin comprit qu'elle cherchait à minimiser sa peine, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la retenir pour l'embrasser doucement.

~OQ~

 _Un an plus tard:_

Regina sortit de la salle de bains. Elle avait déjà attendu deux minutes à l'intérieur, incapable de pleurer à nouveau face à son compagnon à force d'être déçue. Robin, qui ne savait même pas qu'elle avait pris un test ce soir, lisait tranquillement dans leur lit. Regina s'éclaircit la gorge et tout de suite il lui porta toute son attention:

-J'ai pris un test.

Elle le lui tendit, n'ayant pas le coeur de dire à nouveau qu'il était négatif et elle murmura:

-On arrête tout. Je n'en peux plus, on va finir par se perdre l'un l'autre et ça, je ne peux le supporter. C'est fini.

Elle sortit de la chambre et dut certainement dormir dans le canapé car Robin ne la revit que le lendemain matin à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle discutait avec Henry et Roland un grand sourire planté sur les lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

~OQ~

 _Jour présent:_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Regina se sentait bizarre. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. Mais quand elle avait commencé à avoir des nausées et qu'elle s'était rendue compte d'avoir du retard, un mince espoir était né dans son coeur sans qu'elle puisse l'étouffer. En sortant du travail elle était allée chercher un test à la pharmacie et était rentrée aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait à la maison. Elle n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour prendre le test et attendait maintenant que Robin rentre du travail. Il arriva une heure et demie plus tard avec les enfants. Les garçons saluèrent leur mère et montèrent en courant dans leurs chambres pour finir leur devoirs avant de pouvoir aller jouer. Robin quant à lui rangea les quelques courses qu'il avait faites en passant et soudain se rendit compte que Regina semblait bizarre ce soir:

-Tout va bien chérie?

-Je... j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit paquet rouge. Robin le prit et le déballa en l'interrogeant du regard, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à fêter de particulier aujourd'hui. Quand il comprit ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, tout ce qu'il réussit à dire c'était:

-Wow!

Regina sourit et s'exclama tout excitée:

-Je sais!

Il posa le test positif sur la table et s'empressa de venir serrer tout contre lui sa compagne pour ensuite la faire tournoyer dans les airs, la faisant rire comme jamais.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu... j'avais vraiment envie de résoudre cette affaire de potion que les auteurs de OUAT n'ont jamais vraiment terminée (à mon gout en tout cas)... Voilà voilà!**

 **Bonne soirée!**

 **Vivichan10**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello!**

 **Bon dimanche à toutes et à tous!**

 **Déjà soixante chapitres! Il n'en reste donc que quarante à poster après celui-ci... j'espère que vous en avez pas marre de moi! ;-)**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **60- "Happy birthday"**

* * *

Robin rentra à la maison content que la journée soit enfin terminée. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas son travail de garde chasse, et son bénévolat à l'hôpital et au foyer pour animaux, mais il avait hâte de retrouver sa petite famille pour fêter son anniversaire. Il passa le portail en sifflotant son air préféré, et il ne se rendit même pas compte que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, il entra donc à l'intérieur particulièrement de bonne humeur et sans se douter de rien.

-Regina? Les enfants?

Rien, pas de réponse. Rien d'étonnant jusque là, puisque Regina s'enfermait souvent dans son bureau pour travailler avant le souper et aussi parce que Henry et Roland passaient le plus clair de leur temps au grenier, aménagé en salle de jeux et de lecture. Arrow et Archer étaient certainement dans leur parc dans le bureau de Regina occupées à la distraire avec leurs petites bouilles d'anges. Robin posa donc ses clefs sur le meuble du vestibule et enleva sa veste qu'il accrocha au porte manteaux avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour aller mettre en route un bon petit plat pour toute la famille. Il lui sembla avoir entendu un bruit étrange dans le salon, ainsi décida-t-il d'aller vérifier ce que c'était pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que l'une des deux jumelles ne s'était pas faufilée hors du bureau. Quand il entra dans le salon, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent en même temps et une bonne trentaine de personnes s'exclama d'une même voix:

-Surprise!

Il y avait bien sûr Regina, tenant, une dans chaque bras, les deux bébés Arrow et Archer, Henry et Roland, mais aussi les Charminges, Zelena et Robyn, Emma, Killian et Hope. Sur le le canapé, Rumple et Belle souriaient à pleines dents le petit Gideon sautant devant eux. Et surtout, la grande surprise de la soirée: les Joyeux Compagnons au grand complet. Ceux-ci étaient en effet, retournés dans la Forêt Enchantée, là où ils étaient le plus heureux, et leur présence ici avait du coûter un sacré nombre de haricots magiques! Petit Jean souriait comme jamais et il s'avança vers lui pour lui donner une accolade fraternelle:

-Tu peux remercier ta femme, tout ça c'est grâce à elle. Elle ne l'admettra pas, mais c'était entièrement don idée. Elle est extraordinaire, murmura le voleur à l'oreille de celui qui avait été son chef, son frère d'armes.

-Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point elle est extraordinaire! répondit en riant Robin.

Il embrassa chaleureusement chaque convive, avant que Regina ne confie Arrow à Zelena et Archer à Frère Tuck pour venir l'embrasser à son tour. La petite brunette s'élança dans ses bras en s'exclamant joyeusement:

-Joyeux Anniversaire chéri! Je sais qu'on avait prévu un petit repas en famille, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait aussi pas mal un grand repas surprise en famille...

-Merci mon amour, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour mon anniversaire!

-Attends de voir ce que nous a préparé Granny... dit Emma en montrant du doigt le buffet qui avait été installé sur toute la longueur du mur du salon et qui croulait de mets en tout genre, allant des salades diététiques qui rendaient folle Regina, aux burger coulants de fromage, en passant par des lasagnes (que la mairesse avait certainement confectionnées elle-même, refusant toujours d'accepter le fait que Granny était à même d'un faire de tout aussi bonnes qu'elle). C'était vraiment fabuleux! Tout le monde s'empressa d'aller goûter au buffet et à profiter un maximum de cette soirée. Robin discutait avec un peu tout le monde, mais du coin de l'oeil il observait Regina, sans pouvoir la perdre de vue une seule seconde. Elle était absolument radieuse dans une robe à la fois simple et extrêmement séduisante, puisque c'était elle qui la portait... Oui, Regina aurait pu porter un torchon, qu'elle l'aurait rendu haute-couture... Elle riait à une histoire de Petit Jean, Roland calé sir sa hanche et de temps en temps elle s'assurait que les jumelles jouaient toujours sagement avec Hope et Robyn. Ses yeux chocolat se levèrent distraitement et elle croisa son regard. Tout de suite, elle lui sourit et articula sans produire aucun son un "je t'aime" tendre. Il le lui rendit tout aussi silencieusement, et chacun se concentra à nouveau sur sa conversation.

~OQ~

A la fin de la soirée, chaque convive aida à débarrasser les restes du buffet, et par petits groupes, ils finirent par quitter la maison ou presque... puisque les Joyeux Compagnons allaient camper dans le jardin du 108 Mifflin Street, trop fatigués pour repartir tout de suite dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Henry, déjà grand et responsable, prit les devants en aidant son petit frère, Roland, à se brosser les dents et à enfiler son pyjama. Une fois cela fait pour tous les deux, les garçons embrassèrent leurs parents et allèrent se coucher. Ne restaient que les jumelles... Regina prit Arrow dans ses bras et Robin prit Archer. Les jumelles, très fatiguées, étaient particulièrement bougonnes et donnèrent du fil à retordre à leurs parents, mais au bout d'un bon quart d'heure elles dormaient toutes les deux à poings fermés dans leurs berceaux. Les parents, épuisés à leur tour, soufflèrent de soulagement et sortirent de la nurserie sur la pointe des pieds avant de les réveiller. Ils rejoignirent leur propre chambre et Regina leur évita une fatigue supplémentaire en les changeant tous deux en pyjama d'un seul claquement de doigts.

-Je ne m'y ferais jamais, mais qu'est ce que c'est pratique... dit Robin en plongeant sur le lit.

-Je te jure que si on était pas deux parents épuisés par quatre enfants, je nous aurais privés de pyjamas et on aurait profité de la fin de soirée, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un câlin tout tranquille? demanda Regina en plongeant elle aussi dans le lit.

-Je pense que ce serait vraiment parfait pour finir cette merveilleuse journée d'anniversaire. Merci Regina, c'était vraiment parfait comme cadeau.

-Oh mais ce n'était pas ton cadeau... le voici ton cadeau...

Elle fit apparaître un petit sac dans les mains de Robin. Celui-ci en l'ouvrant y trouva des dessins de Roland, des peintures faites avec les mains pour les jumelles et même une photo encadrée avec soin, offerte par Henry de toute la famille. Pour ce qui était de Regina, tout au fond du sac en papier, il y avait une boîte. Le voleur l'ouvrit et y découvrit un pendentif avec un petit flèche en argent, sertie de cordons en cuir travaillé.

-C'est magnifique Regina!

-Oh ce n'est presque rien...

-Non, non... c'est parfait! dit-il en venant l'embrasser avec tendresse. Comme à leur habitude, Regina se mit dos à son mari et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre son buste. Il l'embrassa sur le front et morts de fatigue, ils s'endormirent ainsi, paisibles et plus que jamais heureux et amoureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire désormais... *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	61. Chapter 61

**Et rebonjour!**

 **J'alterne avec de nouveaux écrits et la copie de ce challenge en ce moment... je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prend à être aussi productive en ce moment... on espère tous que ça va continuer...**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **61- "I'll pick it up after work"**

* * *

-Ok! Maintenant ça suffit chéri! Il est évident que tu as très mal, je me fiche de savoir si tu as honte de l'avouer, je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir souffrir comme ça! S'exclama Regina en surprenant une nouvelle fois son mari, Robin, grimacer de douleur en soulevant leur fils Roland. Il avait fait un faux mouvement au travail quelques jours plus tôt et par fierté il avait refusé tout arrêt de travail, et au damne de Regina, avait refusé aussi toute médication. Maintenant, il fallait que ces enfantillages cessent! Le voleur, pris en flagrant délit, savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'opposer Regina quand elle utilisait ce ton là. Il la laissa donc continuer, en sachant au fond de lui qu'elle avait entièrement raison: Robin, il te faut de la promenade, une ceinture de soutien et en un rien de temps tout ira mieux... mais pour ça il faut arrêter d'être aussi têtu!

-Il est hors de question que j'aille à la Pharmacie! Avec les trois nains qui y travaillent, toute la ville sera au courant avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire "bigorneaux".

-Oh les hommes... soupira Regina, déjà son sac à la main, bon et bien puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai chercher ça après le travail. Et toi, dit-elle en se retournant et pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur, si j'apprends que tu as été au travail, je te jure que je fais la grève du sexe pendant trois mois!

-Tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine... murmura Robin en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

-Non rien! s'exclama avec empressement le voleur face au regard de Regina qui quittait la maison.

~OQ~

-Robin! Je suis rentrée! s'exclama Regina en passant la porte d'entrée du 108 Mifflin Street.

-Au salon! cria Robin depuis la dite pièce.

Regina, le sachet de la pharmacie à la main, alla donc au salon et y trouva, la catastrophe, son mari allongé au sol, visiblement incapable de se relever.

-Oh mon dieu Robin! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelée!? dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui et lui caressant le front tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes!

-C'est pas très réussi! Je suis très inquiète maintenant. Allez viens, je vais t'aider et prendre soin de toi.

-Je t'assure... ça va!

-Robin, ne fais pas l'enfant!

Elle cloqua des doigts et Robin se retrouva allongé sur le ventre dans leur lit matrimonial, torse nu. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, et Regina apparut à son tour dans la chambre. Elle monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, un tube de crème à la main. Elle s'appliqua pour en étaler doucement sur toute la surface douloureuse du dos de son mari et lui arracha même quelques soupirs de plaisir. Si seulement cette tête de mule n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps, cette histoire serait terminée depuis longtemps. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé elle lui mit sa ceinture et embrassa d'un geste affectueux son épaule.

-Merci chérie, dit Robin.

-De rien, c'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi... Bon qu'est-ce que tu en dis si je nous prépare des lasagnes et qu'on les déguste tranquillement en regardant un bon film?

-J'en dis que c'est une excellente année, mais les enfants?

-Ils sont déjà chez Emma... je leur ai dit d'y aller tout à l'heure pour qu'on soit tranquilles ce soir!

-Tu sais que j'aime quand tu dis des choses comme ça. On est vraiment seuls? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

-Ah non monsieur! Ce soir c'est repos!

-Mais chérie...

-Il n'y a pas de chérie qui tienne. Si tu m'avais écoutée, on serait certainement déjà sous les couettes...

Robin bouda pour la forme, mais Regina lui fit vite oublier ce désagrément en revenant les bras remplis d'un plateau croulant sous les lasagnes maison, sous la tarte aux pommes et un bon vin rouge de sa cave personnelle. Ils mangèrent en riant et bavardant de tout et de rien. Robin choisit le film pour la soirée et bien vite Regina se pelotonna dans les bras de son mari. Rien que pour ça, Robin se serait bien blessé tous les jours, il n'y avait pas d'autre personne au monde avec qui il aurait voulu être coincé sans pouvoir esquisser un seul mouvement. Regina avait eu raison depuis le début, il ne l'avait pas écoutée par fierté, et voilà qu'elle s'était pliée en quatre pour l'aider et pour passer en somme un excellent moment. Il lui caressa la joue et elle resserra son étreinte en baillant. Dieu qu'il l'aimait! Dieu qu'il aimait l'avoir rien que pour lui, pouvoir sentir son coeur battre et sa poitrine se soulever doucement alors qu'elle s'endormait petit à petit dans ses bras. Il se jura que dès qu'il serait en mesure de se relever, il ferait tout pour lui rendre au centuple tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il prévoyait déjà de lui faire un petit déjeuner au lit, et plus si affinités, de lui offrir des fleurs, un dîner aux chandelles et une douche coquine. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir en rêvant du sourire qu'aurait alors Regina et de son rire qui saurait éclairer la nuit elle-même.

Le lendemain matin, Robin se réveilla sans plus aucune douleur dans le dos, preuve de plus qu'il fallait toujours écouter Regina. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sans pour autant la réveiller et descendit à la cuisine pour mettre en place le plan qu'il avait élaboré la veille. Il remonta ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, et Regina réveillée par la bonne odeur de café se redressa sur son oreiller. Elle accepta la tasse fumante tout en embrassant son mari.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne sais pas ce que ce toasteur à contre-moi mais impossible de réussir une tartine...

-Chéri, je t'ai déjà expliqué que le lecteur de disques dans la cuisine ne fait pas de toast... rit Regina. Robin vivait dans le monde sans magie depuis trois ans déjà, mais il lui arrivait encore souvent d'en avoir une interprétation tout à fait personnelle.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment le dernier post pour la journée... il est grand temps pour moi d'aller manger un bout!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey! Je vais être hyper rapide dans cette intro parce que j'ai travaillé de 8h à 20h aujourd'hui, pas le temps de bavarder! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **62- "It can wait until tomorrow"**

* * *

Robin toqua à la porte du bureau de Regina. Cette dernière s'y était enfermée depuis qu'elle s'y était enfermée depuis qu'elle était rentrée de la mairieµ. Les enfants avaient mangé avec Robin et étaient maintenant tous couchés, et pourtant la brune n'avait à aucun moment levé le nez de la pile de documents empilés sur son bureau. Robin se faisait du soucis pour elle. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le travail de la mairesse l'obnubilait. Elle ne voyait presque plus sa famille et pire encore, elle ne prenait même pas le temps de se ménager un peu et de dormir comme tout être humain. Robin entra donc sans attendre la réponse de sa femme et la trouva exactement là où elle était cinq ou six heures plus tôt, lunettes posées sur le nez et le stylo plume à la main.

-Chérie... il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. Regarde-toi! Tu es toute pâle!

-Tu sais bien que quelqu'un doit s'occuper de tout ça. Snow n'y connaissait vraiment rien en politique et en gestion d'une ville. Il faut rattraper toutes ses ignorances et continuer à faire tourner la boutique... et la seule personne capable de ça, c'est moi.

-Je sais oui... mais tu as le droit toi aussi de relâcher un peu la pression de temps en temps, si non, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne pour faire tourner la boutique comme tu dis. Tout ceci, dit-il en montrant la pile de dossiers, peut attendre demain.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Oh si tu peux! Et si tu refuses, je te jure que je te soulève de ce bureau et je te porte dans notre lit de force.

Robin contourna le bureau, ferma le dossier le plus proche de Regina et lui prit le stylo plume des mains, qu'il rangea avec soin comme elle le faisait elle-même d'habitude, dans un étui en velours puis dans le tiroir supérieur du bureau en bois massif. Bon gré, mal gré, elle enleva ses lunettes et consentit à suivre son mari pour qu'il lui prépare un petit repas. Elle le remercia de toutes ces attentions et dut admettre que cela était très réconfortant que de souper en tête à tête avec Robin. Il semblait décidé à la relaxer de toutes les façons possibles, aux petits soins jusque dans les moindres détails. Après le repas, ils ne furent pas bien longs à rejoindre leur chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Sans aucune peine, Robin commençait déjà à somnoler, mais à côté de lui, Regina se tournait et se retournait dans le lit.

-Que se passe-t-il? finit par demander Robin.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser au compte rendu fiscal de jeudi.

-Je vois... soupira le voleur. Et si je t'aidais à penser à autre chose...

Le ton était assez évocateur pour que la brune comprenne immédiatement de quoi il parlait en disant cela. Robin aurait mis sa main à couper que Regina rougissait en entendant cela et rien que de l'imaginer, le joues rougies et d'imaginer ses lèvres, qu'elle était certainement entrain de mordre, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et écarta les couvertures pour avoir un meilleur accès à son corps. Regina ne protesta pas une seule seconde, elle accéléra même le mouvement en initiant un baiser torride suivi de caresses outrageusement sensuelles. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Robin prit un grand soin de ne laisser aucune parcelle de son corps de côté, que ce soit avec ses baisers, des caresses... Il en voulut bientôt plus, et d'ailleurs Regina en demandait plus elle aussi; alors il entreprit de lui ôter son pyjama de soie. Brûlante entre ses bras, Regina ne resta pas en retrait et lui ôta, à lui aussi, le t-shirt et le caleçon qui lui servaient de pyjama:

-Voilà qui est mieux... sourit-elle dans le noir, grimpant sur le voleur pour prendre ce qui lui était du. C'était sans compter sur Robin qui voulait, lui aussi, avoir le dessus. Il la renversa sur le lit, attrapa les poignets de la reine et à l'aide de collants, qu'elle avait jeté au pied du lit avant de se coucher, il l'attacha solidement, sans pour autant lui faire du mal, à la tête du lit.

-Je propose que pour une fois tu te laisses complètement aller, que tu me laisses prendre le contrôle... cela te fera du bien je t'assure.

C'était inattendu, mais pour le moins excitant. Regina sentait que ce qui allait suivre pourrait rentrer dans les mémoires comme le meilleur coup de sa vie. Elle hocha la tête, effleurant la joue de Robin, qui tout de suite tourna le visage de sorte à capturer ses lèvres. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur la poitrine de la reine, faisant monter un peu plus le désir qu'elle éprouvait, si cela était possible. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement, sinon cela n'aurait rien de drôle; aussi elle remua doucement sur le matelas, ses mouvements assez contrariés par les liens, mais elle parvint tout de même à ses fins en glissant sa jambe entre celles de Robin pour venir le distraire de façon pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas, innocente. Ce petit jeu dura le temps que Robin reprenne ses esprits, et finalement il murmura à l'oreille de sa "captive":

-Oh, ne crois pas t'en sortie comme ça...

-Tu sais que je peux utiliser ma magie pour me libérer, hein?

-Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu ne vas pas le faire. Pas alors que je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi...

A ces mots, il glissa le long de Regina et sans plus de cérémonies, posa ses lèvres sur son sexe luisant. Oh, plus question d'utiliser la magie, pensa Regina tout en essayant de bouger de sorte que Robin aille plus lins dans ses "caresses". Mais rien à faire! Il plaqua ses cuisses au matelas avec ses bras puissants, plus que décidé à lui apprendre la patience. Suppliques et gémissements n'y feraient rien. Il prenait son temps et se délectait de l'impatience que témoignaient les mots de la reine:

-Robin... plus vite! Là! Là! Non, reviens!

Il remontait à ses lèvres pour qu'elle se goûte, mais outrée d'avoir été si près du Niagara sans l'atteindre, elle lui mordait les lèvres de frustration. Il joua avec elle et ses émotions encore quelques minutes, mais, certainement par peur de se prendre une boule de feu au visage, il finit par céder aux suppliques de Regina. Il glissa en elle et commença tout doucement un doux va et viens. Les jambes de Regina s'enroulèrent à son corps pour lui permettre un accès plus total et ils ne furent pas longs, tous deux, à céder et à atteindre un orgasme mémorable. Robin détacha la reine du lit et dès que cela fut fait, Regina vint se blottir dans ses bras:

-Merci chéri, je me sens vraiment mieux... et aussi... je suis désolée...

-De quoi voyons?

-De ne pas être très présente en ce moment... tu sais, à cause du travail...

-Jamais je ne te le reprocherais, pas alors que c'est si important pour toi, et je sais aussi que si nous avons vraiment besoin de toi, tu seras là en un battement de cils. Je veux juste ton bonheur, que tu te ménages pour toi, ta santé, mais jamais pour moi. Ok?

-Ok... murmura-t-elle avant de le remercier d'un nouveau baiser. C'est promis, je ferai plus attention, et je ne travaillerai plus le soir, quand il est l'heure de manger et de passer du temps avec ceux qui sont les plus importants pour moi: vous, toi et les enfants. Je le fais pour vous, pour moi et surtout pour nous...

-Bonne nuit, chérie!

-Bonne nuit!

* * *

 **Et voilà,**

 **Je fais bref ici aussi et tout comme Regina et Robin, je vous dit bonne nuit!**

 **Vivichan10**


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey! Ca va bien j'espère!**

 **Voici un petit chapitre un peu mignon, surtout basé sur la relation mère/fils entre Roland et Regina. J'espère que ça vous plaira... Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **63- "Cross my heart and hope to die"**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, 108 Mifflin Street, 3h30 du matin:_

-Ahhh!

Le cri résonna dans toute la grande maison. Aussitôt, Robin et Regina, jusqu'alors endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réveillèrent en sursaut. Roland devait encore avoir fait un mauvais rêve et ils savaient qu'il ne se rendormirait pas tant que l'un d'eux ne se lève et aille le rassurer. Posant sa main sur le torse de son mari qui commençait à se lever, Regina murmura:

-Laisse je m'en occupe... tu commences tôt demain matin.

Robin l'embrassa en remerciement et donc, Regina se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre du petit bout qui sanglotait dans son lit. Elle alluma une veilleuse et se précipita près de son fils qui se jeta quasiment dans ses bras:

-Maman! J'ai fait un cauchemar! Le singe volant il va me manger!

-Mais non mon trésor! Tout va bien... tu sais bien que Maman les fera fuir, il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Le petit garçon tout tremblant ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré. Il faisait le même cauchemar nuit après nuit, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la Forêt Enchantée, ce qui faisait déjà plusieurs mois... Regina avait essayé de toutes les manières possibles pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que les singes volants avaient été vaincus, qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle et dans la maison... mais rien à faire. Elle le serra plus fort encore contre elle, impuissante et le coeur brisé de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre son sourire. Elle le berça en lui répétant que tout allait bien et puis elle eut une idée:

-Chéri? Est-ce que tu as gardé la peluche que je t'ai donné?

Roland hocha la tête tout contre sa poitrine. La reine se leva avec le petit dans les bras et alla chercher la dite peluche sur l'étagère. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le rocking-chair et fit apparaître un plaid moelleux pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid.

-Tu vois cette peluche... je voulais que le singé méchant qui t'avait attaqué, ne puisse plus jamais te faire du mal... et si jamais, un autre avait la mauvaise idée de recommencer, je ferai exactement la même chose... même si tu dois te retrouver avec des centaines de peluches.

Roland sourit à ces mots, ses larmes enfin séchées, même s'il reniflait encore. Sa petite main posée sur le coeur de la reine, il demanda:

-C'est vrai? Tu me le jures?

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je ment, je vais en enfer... souffla-t-elle, le coeur rempli d'amour pour ce petit garçon qu'elle appelait maintenant son fils.

Robin qui s'était finalement levé pour voir comment sa femme s'en sortait, sourit. C'était assez étonnant d'entendre ces mots enfantins dans la bouche de la reine, mais c'était bien la preuve que son point faible était et serait toujours ses enfants. Il continua à les observer, ne souriant que d'avantage, alors que Roland en baillant, disait:

-Maman... est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi pour que je dorme?

-Je vais rester ici et je vais mettre la frousse de leur vie à ces méchants singes... on va bien voir s'ils ont le cran de se frotter à moi...

Elle le berça encore quelques minutes et enfin la respiration du petit garçon se calma et il s'endormit dans ses bras. Robin entra à ce moment là. Sans un mot, il prit Roland et le porta à son lit. Il le borda et Regina posa la peluche de singe sur l'oreiller près de la tête du garçonnet. Tous deux posèrent un dernier baiser sur le front de ce dernier et sortirent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ils se couchèrent à nouveau, épuisés, sans dire un mot de plus et bientôt ils s'endormirent comme des masses. Mais le repos fut de courte durée, car quelques minutes plus tard un cri résonna à nouveau dans la chambre de Roland. Cri suivi de petits bruits de pas et d'une poignée d'une porte qu'on ouvrait doucement.

-Maman... est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous? demanda la petite voix de Roland qui n'osait pas aller plus loin que le pallier de la chambre parentale. Regina écarta les couvertures et montra de la main l'espace vide entre elle et Robin. Tout de suite, Roland courut et monta sur le lit. Il s'installa entre ses deux parents, et Robin murmura:

-Demain Papa va t'apprendre à te défendre pour que tu n'aies plus peur... non Regina, rien de dangereux, rassura-t-il immédiatement le voleur en voyant le regard horrifié de la brune tourné vers lui.

-Et Maman va fabriquer des attrape rêves qui mangeront tes cauchemars, mais maintenant il faut dormir mon ange, tu vas être très fatigué pour l'école si tu ne dors pas un peu...

Robin passa son bras au dessus de lui et Regina fit de même de son côté. Roland quand à lui, se plaqua tout contre elle, la tête tout contre son coeur:

-'Nuit Maman, 'nuit Papa... murmura-t-il.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur... répondit Robin.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, je t'aime très fort, ajouta Regina.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... et Roland s'endormit enfin, pleinement apaisé dans les bras aimants de ses deux parents.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent quelques secondes. Il semblait si paisible, là, endormi comme un ange. Robin caressa la joue de Regina en lui murmurant:

-Merci...

-C'est normal, c'est mon fils...

Jamais Robin n'aurait pu trouver une meilleure mère pour son fils. Après la mort de Marian, il s'était vu endosser ce rôle parental tout seul, pensant que jamais une femme ne saurait aimer Roland comme Marian l'avait aimé. Mais c'était sans compter sur la bouille d'ange du petit garçon et surtout sans compter sur l'immense coeur de la reine. Il ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez pour toute la joie qu'elle leur avait amené, la protection qu'elle leur apportait chaque jour et tout l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle leur portait. Le voleur s'endormit cette nuit là, le coeur léger et gonflé d'amour pour sa belle petite famille.

* * *

 **C'était la fin pour le post d'aujourd'hui! A vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey!**  
 **Voici le post d'aujourd'hui! C'est un chapitre un peu bittersweet, au début, mais ça se termine bien les cocos! Voilà voilà... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **64- "It's two sugars right?"**

* * *

Regina tremblait de froid et de tristesse aussi. C'était aujourd'hui l'enterrement de son père Henry Mills. Elle était venue de New York aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu en apprenant qu'il était grandement malade et avait tout juste eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, qu'il était mort dans ses bras. Dans les bras de sa petite Regina chérie, son petit bouchon, son trésor, la prunelle de ses yeux. Sa mère et sa soeur, Zelena, l'avaient consolée tant bien que mal, elles aussi très affectées; mais après l'enterrement, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner dans la maison qui semblerait si vide alors sans son père et son sourire rassurant pour l'accueillir. Elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à la vérité, elle avait donc décidé d'aller se réchauffer le corps et le coeur dans le salon de thé tenu par ses deux meilleurs amis Emma et Robin. Enfin... c'était vraiment le cas pour Emma, mais quant à Robin, le terme amitié était plutôt ambigu, puisqu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours et qu'elle était presque certaine qu'il avait flirté avec elle à plusieurs reprises.  
Elle passa la porte, trempée et frigorifiée à cause de la neige qui tombait à grands flocons dans le Maine en ce mois de novembre. Tout de suite, une tornade blonde plongea dans ses bras... Emma la serra tout contre elle et tout de suite elle se sentit un peu mieux, faute de pouvoir être heureuse, son coeur se réchauffant grâce à son étreinte.

-Je t'installe à ta table, demande si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ok? dit Emma en partant en cuisine. Regina suivit son conseil et alla s'installer à la table où elle avait ses habitudes depuis que ses amis avaient ouvert le salon de thé. Ils avaient passé des moments si heureux, tous les trois, dans ce coin du salon, riant à en pleurer, se moquant ou parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Tout cela, semblait si loin, ces souvenirs pourtant encore figés dans sa mémoire finiraient-ils par disparaître comme tout le reste? Si même son père l'avait abandonnée sur cette Terre, c'était bien que tout avait une fin, non? Soudain, une voix chaude et masculine la sortit de ses pensées moroses:

-C'est deux sucres n'est-ce pas?

-Robin!

Regina se leva et se laissa tomber dans les bras du grand brun. Il eut à peine le temps de poser la tasse fumante de café fraîchement moulu sur la tablette et tout de suite il serra tout contre lui la jolie jeune femme. Celle-ci, inexplicablement craqua à ce moment précis. Elle qui s'était jurée d'être forte, et qui n'avait pas encore versé une seule larme depuis que son père était parti, ne put plus contenir sa tristesse, et là, dans les bras de Robin, elle se liquéfia, tenant à peine sur ses jambes qui se dérobaient sous elle. Il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre, qu'il avait déjà quand ils étaient encore deux adolescents, et qu'elle trouvait réconfortant en toutes circonstances. Il embrassa sa tempe et s'assit avec elle sur la banquette donnant sur la rue enneigée. Ils restèrent ainsi assis, sans parler, un temps indéfini, comme si tout s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Enfin, Regina s'éclaircit la gorge, bu quelques gouttes de son breuvage chaud et murmura un peu honteuse:

-Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je t'empêche de travailler... je suis vraiment pitoyable...

-Regina, tu es loin d'être pitoyable et en aucun tu dois t'excuser, voyons... mon boulot ne passera jamais avant toi...

-Tout de même... je suis désolée.

-Bon, tu sais quoi, je finis mon service dans une petite demie-heure. Bois tranquillement ton café et après on ira chez moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans cet état.

Regina lui fut reconnaissante de lui offrir une excuse tout prête pour ne pas avoir à rentrer au manoir familial. Elle envoya rapidement un message à sa soeur disant de ne pas l'attendre, et puis elle but son café en essayant de ne plus penser à son père, à son cercueil descendant peu à peu dans le trou de sa tombe. Elle soupira et chercha de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Elle regarda d'abord la neige tomber paisiblement dans la rue déserte, un enfant tirait sa mère par la main pour qu'elle l'emmène au parc, mais celle-ci devait avoir trop froid, car elle finit par avoir raison et ils entrèrent dans leur voiture, qui disparut bien vite au coin de la rue. Regina admira, le ciel blanc/gris presque aveuglant, mais bien vite son regard se détourna de la vue et fut inévitablement attiré par la cuisine qu'on apercevait de sa table. Elle devait se l'avouer, cette table avait toujours été sa table de prédilection parce qu'elle lui permettait de se rincer l'oeil sur Robin à volonté et à tout moment. Elle sourit en le voyant récupérer ses affaires et saluer Emma. Deux secondes plus tard, il lui tendait la main et l'aidait à revêtir son manteau. Ils sortirent dans le froid et coururent presque jusqu'à la maison du brun. Arrivés là, Robin alluma un feu de cheminée et prêta un jogging à la pauvre Regina qui était détrempée et bien inconfortable dans cette robe de veuvage. Tout naturellement, ils se pelotonnèrent dans le canapé en face de la cheminée, la tête de Regina reposant sur le torse de Robin. Soucieux de son bonheur, Robin lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

-Pas vraiment, pas encore... mais j'ai tout de même quelque chose à te dire... je me suis rendue compte à quel point la vie est imprévisible et impardonnable, et à quel point le lendemain n'est jamais certain. Ca m'a fait prendre conscience que tout ce que l'on a sur le coeur ne doit pas attendre une seconde de plus pour être dit, avoué. Alors voilà, je voulais te dire que je... que je t'aime depuis qu'on se connait. J'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, alors je n'ai jamais rien dit, préférant n'avoir que ton amitié plutôt que de prendre le risque de te perdre. Mais je ne peux plus te cacher ça. Je veux prendre le risque, parce que tu en vaux vraiment la peine...

Elle avait dit cela d'un seul souffle, comme si tous les mots avaient attendus trop longtemps pour sortir de sa bouche et que maintenant ils se bousculaient tous au portillon. Puis, se rendant compte de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire, elle se plaqua la bouche à l'aide de ses deux mains. Robin, face à cette réaction, rit. Il prit ensuite ses deux mains dans les siennes et lui dit:

-Regina, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi aussi... mais je croyais que jamais tu ne voudrais d'un garçon comme moi. Tu vaux mille fois plus que tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, mais tout ce que j'ai je le met à tes pieds.

-Non Robin. Non, tu as exactement tout ce qu'il faut pour me rendre heureuse! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu prends soin de moi, tu me fais rire et pleurer de rire quotidiennement, tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux être moi-même, me laisser aller. Tu es le seul avec qui je veux être ce soir... et tout le reste de ma vie. Tu es exactement l'homme dont j'ai besoin, et c'est pour cela que je t'aime!

Il sourit et tout doucement, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et comma leurs lèvres en un baiser qu'ils avaient attendu depuis trop longtemps. Ce baiser allégea un peu la peine de Regina et son coeur semblait enfin battre à nouveau. C'était tout nouveau pour, eux, mais aussi comme si finalement ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps après tout... Regina caressa la joue de Robin, détaillant chaque trait de son visage aimé. Ses yeux brillaient de tendresse pour elle et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son sauveur et il la berça jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et puis finalement, ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, certains de toujours trouver là du réconfort et de la force en chaque situation.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**  
 **Ca vous a plu? Vous savez quoi faire depuis le temps, hein? Bon bah je vous dit à demain pour le chapitre 65!**  
 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello!**

 **Une sorte de petit School AU pour vous aujourd'hui, en espérant que cela va vous plaire! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **65- "I'll help you study"**

* * *

Robin était désespéré. Il avait depuis toujours rêvé d'être médecin, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer cette année (entre la mort de Marian, sa fiancée et le fait qu'il devait maintenant s'occuper de son fils Roland seul) il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses é énué, il lisait son livre d'anatomie sans comprendre un seul mot. Il n'y arriverait pas! Tête entre les mains, seule âme vivante dans la bibliothèque de la faculté de médecine, il pensait à l'examen qui aurait lieu le lendemain et qu'il allait louper sans aucun doute. Il avait presque envie de pleurer, quand une voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu le tira de ses pensées déprimantes:

-Salut! Moi c'est Regina, je suis en dernière année... tout va bien?

-Je suis foutu...

-Anatomie, hein? Je vais t'aider à étudier...

Pourquoi elle faisait cela, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette chance de s'en sortir. Elle était comme un ange tombé du ciel! La jeune fille brune, aux grands yeux noirs comme la braise, s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit le livre des mains. Elle le feuilleta pour voir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Elle était magnifique, pensa Robin. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs parfaitement coiffés qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux brillants d'intelligence. Au dessus de sa lèvre supérieur, une petite cicatrice blanchissait à chaque fois qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre en signe de concentration... Houla! Il devait arrêter ça tout de suite! Il était là pour étudier, pas pour conter fleurette. Il se pinça donc la jambe discrètement pour revenir à la réalité et se concentra sur ce que Regina lui disait:

-Bon... l'anatomie ça a l'avantage de ne pas prêter à confusion, pas comme les diagnostiques. Commençons par le chapitre trois, je vais te poser des questions...

Regina resta avec lui une bonne partie de la nuit, l'interrogeant sans relâche, apportant du café régulièrement et l'encourageant à plusieurs reprises. En plus d'être particulièrement belle et intelligente, elle se révélait aussi être de très bonne compagnie. Elle lui avait expliqué rapidement que son père avait été doyen de la faculté et que c'était pour suivre ses pas qu'elle avait décidé d'être elle aussi chirurgien, mais elle tenait absolument à ne recevoir aucun traitement de faveur à cause de son nom. Somme toute le temps passa extrêmement vite pour les deux jeunes gens. Quand les toutes premières lueurs de l'aube firent leur apparition, tous deux étaient affalés sur la table couverte de livres, notes de cours et de gobelets vides.

-Waouh! Regina je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi!

-Commence par réussir cet examen... et puis une invitation à la cafet' serait pas mal, sourit-elle en griffonnant son numéro de téléphone sur un coin de page de son cahier.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aidé?

-Quelqu'un m'a aidée l'année dernière... ça m'a sauvé la vie si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

La brune n'ajouta rien, elle se contenta de récupérer son sac et son téléphone, et disparut comme elle était venue. Robin sourit à pleines dents, elle était vraiment magnifique! Bonne motivation pour tout donner à son examen.

~OQ~

 _Cinq ans plus tard, Hôpital de Boston, 5h du matin:_

Regina venait de finir sa garde. En réalité elle avait enchaîné plusieurs gardes et son corps menaçait de la lâcher si elle ne prenait pas du repos. Avant de rentrer chez elle, comme tous les matins, elle monta sur le toit de l'hôpital. Elle sourit en y trouvant son compagnon. Robin, lui aussi médecin, buvait un café face au lever du jour.

-Salut chérie, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement au coin des lèvres. Nuit compliquée?

-Tu n'as pas idée... j'en viens presque à regretter les nuits à la bibliothèque de la fac...

-Ca c'est certainement parce qu'on y était toujours ensemble, hein? dit-il charmeur.

-Hmm? Oui... rit-elle en retour.

Tête appuyée sur son épaule, elle goûta à son tour à son café. Du vrai jus de chaussettes, mais c'était largement suffisant pour lui donner la force d'aller jusqu'à la maison, juste à temps pour le réveil de Roland et Henry, leurs deux fils. Granny, leur nounou devait déjà l'attendre de pied ferme près de la porte d'entrée, son nécessaire à tricot dans son sac en toile et son manteau déjà enfilé... Elle prendrait alors le relais avec les enfants, leur faisant leur petit déjeuner, les amenant à l'école et enfin, après tout cela elle pourrait enfin aller se coucher!

Cette vie n'était pas simple, loin de là, mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu la changer, non, pour rien au monde... Elle faisait le plus beau métier qu'il soit, vivait avec l'homme le plus extraordinaire que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, et avait deux enfants merveilleux. La fatigue n'était rien face à toutes ces contre parties. Elle avala d'une traite son café déjà froid, embrassa son compagnon et lui dit:

-Je rentre... toi fais en sorte de ne pas tuer quelqu'un... je sais que l'anatomie ce n'est pas ton truc mais bon...

L'air plaisantin de Regina mit Robin de très bonne humeur. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours avoir cet effet sur lui? Elle arrivait à tout moment de la journée, parlait quelques secondes avec lui et il se sentait pousser des ailes. Sans plus attendre, et estimant que sa pause café avait assez duré, il jeta son café à la poubelle et redescendit en salle d'urgences. Il fut très vite assailli par une montagne de patients dans des états plus ou moins graves. Il était devenu un très bon médecin, avait fini son internat avec succès et était maintenant respecté par ses collègues et l'ensemble de l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital. Il devait certainement cela à Regina. Regina qui était arrivée au bon moment dans sa vie, qui lui avait sorti la tête de l'eau et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était un bon médecin, parce qu'elle lui avait prouvé qu'aucun cas n'est désespéré, qu'un médecin se doit de ne jamais baisser les bras. Il était un bon médecin parce qu'elle avait été là pour lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Il était un bon médecin parce que Regina était un excellent médecin et parce qu'elle était Regina tout simplement. Il se devait de lui faire honneur, et il se devait d'honorer la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quand il était sorti diplômé de la faculté de médecine: Il ne manquerait plus jamais de confiance en lui, il ferait son travail en sachant qu'il y était parvenu malgré tout et contre tout. Qu'il était à sa juste place et que rien ne pourrait changer cela.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? J'attends vos retours! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez survécu à cette semaine! Pour une fois je vous poste un chapitre de bonne heure et pas le soir (peut être vais-je d'ailleurs en poster deux...). Bref! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Oh, quand à la time line, j'ai pris un peu de libertés... En gros, Henry se souviens de Regina comme étant sa mère après la malédiction de Zelena, mais la relation de Robin et Regina est encore à ses tous débuts, il n'y a eu que le premier baiser et c'est tout.**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **66- "Stay over"**

* * *

Regina tremblait de peur. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle en pleine nuit. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait su repousser l'intrus à coup de boules de feu, mais elle était tout de même sous le choc. Et dire que Henry dormait dans la chambre d'à côté! Elle s'était tout de suite assurée qu'il allait bien et son premier réflexe ensuite avait été de prévenir Robin. Elle lui envoya un corbeau, bien incapable de téléphoner à cause de l'émotion; et le message du être assez alarmant car le voleur apparut en quelques minutes sur le perron du 108 Mifflin Street.

-Votre Majesté! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu! Tout va bien?

Regina ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta dans les bras musclés du brun. Il parut surpris sur le coup, mais quand elle explosa en sanglots il tenta de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste tendre et répétant qu'il était là pour elle. Entre temps, Emma et David avaient été prévenus et s'étaient mis à la recherche du cambrioleur dans tout le quartier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les shérifs vont le retrouver en un clin d'oeil, vous ne risquez plus rien... dit Robin tout en continuant de caresser la chevelure impeccable de la reine, ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde de la décoiffer. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, il lui tendit un mouchoir comme un vrai gentleman et caressa ses joues pour effacer les larmes qui y avaient coulé. Regina lui sourit faiblement, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Ils attendirent tous les deux sur le canapé qu'Emma et David reviennent de leur patrouille et enfin la blonde fit interruption dans le salon:

-Papa vient de le trouver sur Abbey Road, le gars était effrayé et nous priait presque de l'emmener au post... vos boules de feu ont eu leur petit effet... Est-ce qu'il vous a volé quelque chose Madame le Maire? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Regina qui tremblait toujours un peu.

-Non, il n'a pas eu le temps... Henry... Henry dormait juste à côté... Et si... et si...

-Tout va bien, Henry n'a rien Regina, dit Emma.

La blonde resta encore quelques minutes pour prendre sa déposition et finalement quitta le manoir pour aller porter assistance à son père au commissariat de police. Elle assura qu'une patrouille passerait par là de temps en temps cette nuit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Restés seuls dans le salon, Regina et Robin ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Robin se leva et dit en faisant mine de sortir:

-Bon, si tout va bien et que vous n'avez plus besoin de rien, je vais vous laisser tranquille... vous devez être épuisée après toute ces émotions et avez certainement besoin de dormir. Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit...

-En réalité Robin... j'aurai besoin de quelque chose. Est-ce que vous... Est-ce que tu peux rester ici pour cette nuit?

-Je...

-Reste s'il te plait.

Robin sourit bien malgré lui, heureux de pouvoir rester ici avec elle et d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle, elle qui n'avouait jamais à personne se faiblesses. Il retourna donc s'asseoir sur le canapé et tout naturellement tendit les bras pour que Regina vienne se caler tout contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la reine, prise de fatigue, se mette à bailler.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher... je vais rester ici pour monter la garde avec mon arc et mes flèches.

-Ne sois pas idiot, viens donc te coucher avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait et puis... j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me serres fort contre toi et que tu me dises que tout va bien se passer... avoua-t-elle en un murmure. Elle souriait, rougissait et n'osait pas vraiment regarder le voleur dans les yeux, alors ce dernier décida de prendre les choses en main pour rompre le malaise qui était tombé entre eux. Il la prit par la main et ils montèrent à l'étage. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de Regina, et il sourit en sentant une vague de son parfum envahir ses narines. Tout était décoré avec soin et élégance, tout était parfaitement à sa place sauf une étagère remplie de dessins colorés, de statues de sel improbables et de photos, toutes représentant Henry et Regina souriants. Au mur, ultime trace de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, une tâche de brûlé, certainement la boule de feu de Regina... Celle-ci la fit disparaître d'un coup de poignet et s'allongea sans plus de cérémonies sur le lit Queen Size. Robin, un peu impressionné, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire... ce fut le geste de Regina, qui tapotait le matelas près d'elle, à le décider de rejoindre le lit à son tour. Regina soupira de bonheur en sentant les bras puissants de l'homme des bois l'encercler. Dans cette étreinte elle ne craignait plus rien, elle était là à sa juste place...

-Merci Robin... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas là. J'ai eu si peur!

-Je sais... n'y pense plus...

Chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Robin pensait au sourire de Regina, sourire qu'il se faisait la promesse de faire naître à nouveau. Regina, elle, pensait à leur baiser. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et cela faisait pourtant deux semaines. Elle sentait encore les paillons dans son ventre, les mains de Robin passant dans ses cheveux, sa langue frôlant la sienne et tout un tas de sensations nouvelles. Soudain, prise d'un élan de folie, ou de courage (selon les points de vue), elle leva son visage et captura les lèvres de Robin des siennes. Le voleur répondit immédiatement à son baiser, tendrement d'abord, et fougueusement ensuite. Peut être que finalement, cette soirée ne serait pas aussi catastrophique que ce qu'elle avait cru. La reine le savait maintenant, elle était en sécurité désormais, plus jamais elle n'aurait peur de quoi qu ce soit, pas tant que Robin serait là avec elle. Robin grogna contre ses lèvres et murmura:

-Je... j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, mais il faut que tu te reposes chérie, tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions... Allez viens là...

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et veilla sur son sommeil tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir alors...**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	67. Chapter 67

**Et re-bonjour!**

 **Voilà un autre petit chapitre rien que pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture! Enoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **67- "I did the dishes"**

* * *

-J'ai fait la vaisselle, lança Robin en entrant dans le bureau de Regina. Dans l'état actuel des choses, cela sonnait aux oreilles de la reine comme une véritable déclaration d'amour. La mairesse était littéralement débordée. Entre le travail à la mairie, sa nouvelle fonction de bonne reine des royaumes réunis, son rôle de mère et d'épouse, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout prenait une ampleur démesurée et même une simple vaisselle n'avait plus sa place dans son planning serré. Elle se leva donc et sauta dans les bras de son mari pour le remercier. Un peu surpris, il faillit tomber à la renverse, mais finalement il reprit son équilibre tant bien que mal et rendit son étreinte à la jolie brune.

-Tu es le meilleur mari que la Terre n'ait jamais porté! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de bien pour t'avoir?

-Bah pour commencer, tu as dis oui devant le prêtre...

La brune rit de bon coeur avant de se souvenir de tout le travail qui lui restait à abattre. Elle se sépara de mauvaise grâce de l'étreinte de son voleur et s'installa de nouveau à son bureau.

-Je serais vraiment un piètre mari si je n'avais rien de mieux qu'une vaisselle pour toi, je me permet donc, ma chérie, de te kidnapper ce soir...

Ce disant, sans se soucier des protestations de la reine, il la souleva d'un seul bras et la porta jusqu'au porche à l'arrière de leur maison. Et là, les yeux de Regina se mirent à briller comme des milliers d'étoiles... Sous le grand pommier au milieu du jardin, Robin avait installé une table ronde avec une grande nappe blanche et quelques bougies.

-J'ai tout réglé avec les Charmings, la réunion de demain étant annulée, on a tout le weekend pour nous. Les enfants sont chez Emma, Snow va rester de permanence à la mairie au cas où et personne ne devrait t'appeler à moins d'une catastrophe nucléaire. Donc si votre Altesse le veut bien, le repas est servi.

Il lui tira la chaise et elle le retint pour lui voler un petit baiser de remerciement avant de s'asseoir et de s'émerveiller du véritable festin qu'il avait préparé. Il avait choisi tous ses plats préférés, du magret de canard à la tarte aux pommes en passant par des petit amuses bouches dont elle raffolait. Il était vraiment aux petits soins avec elle... Cette soirée était simplement magique pour Regina, un vrai bol d'air frais dans son quotidien. Alors que Robin parlait de la pluie d'étoiles filantes prévue pour la semaine prochaine, elle lui prit la main par dessus la table, lui souriant à pleines dents. Elle passait déjà un excellent moment, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, après avoir dégusté un dernier petit café au son des oiseaux de nuit, Robin prit la reine par la main et là, surprise!

-C'est moi ou tu as ramené deux licornes de Camelot dans notre jardin?

-Ca me semblait être une bonne idée de se rendre à notre prochaine destination avec un peu plus de distinction qu'avec un char à moteur...

-Une voiture...

-Oui,une voiture. Donc, puis'je vous proposer de nous acheminer de ce pas là où nous passerons le restant de cette soirée, mais aussi tout le weekend? dit-ilavec un grand sourire.

Regina se laissa donc conduire jusqu'à une licorne et y monta sans aucun problème. Elle dut avouer que l'équitation lui manquait terriblement, surtout ces derniers temps où elle n'avait pas un instant pour elle. Le voleur passa devant et ils partirent au galop en s'enfonçant dans la forêt en lisière de leur jardin. Le vent frais sur son visage et l'impression de liberté dans tout son corps, la firent se sentir vivante à nouveau. Ils chevauchèrent les licornes passant de royaume en royaume et enfin, Robin ralentit et s'arrêta complètement au beau milieu d'une clairière.

-Votre Majesté... bienvenue dans la forêt de Sherwood!

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à descendre de la croupe de l'animal blanc immaculé qui s'en alla avec sa semblable pour galoper vers d'autres horizons. Entre temps, Regina et Robin s'étaient approchés d'un petit bosquet où, à la grande surprise de la reine, elle y découvrit un petit chalet éclairé de lanternes, avec une balancelle sous le porche et visiblement un bon feu de cheminée à l'intérieur. Elle comprit bien vite que Robin l'avait construit de ses propres mains rien que pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent y passer du temps ensemble loin du quotidien et qu'ils puissent ne penser qu'à eux. Le voleur avait même planté un pommier qui donnait déjà ses fruits, et sur le côté de la maisonnette il avait construit des grands bacs pour pouvoir y planter des fleurs ou, pourquoi pas, un petit potager. Regina explosa de rire quand le voleur passa ses bras sous ses jambes et la porta pour passer la porte:

-Ca te plait? demanda-t-il en la posant sur le plancher vernis de la pièce principale.

-C'est magnifique! Comment as-tu fait ça? Et quand? Cela a du te prendre un temps fou!

-Je suis venu ici quelques heures par jour... mais ça en vaut largement la peine quand je vois ce magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de ma femme.

La reine n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus pour sauter aux lèvres de Robin:

-Et si tu me faisais visiter la chambre pour que je puisse te remercier comme il se doit? dit-elle avec un sourire sous-entendu.

Robin, en bon serviteur de sa reine, obéit à son ordre et l'accompagna dans une mezzanine où trônait un grand lit sous une baie vitrée d'où on pouvait observer le ciel étoilé. Dans un coin de la pièce, une grande baignoire sur pieds invitait àla détente. Tout était agencé avec goût et pour répondre au confort auquel Regina était habituée. Elle se voyait déjà passer des journées et des nuits fort agréables et reposantes... mais ce soir, il était hors de question de se reposer. Elle fit don basculer son mari sur le matelas confortable et d'un coup de poignet elle fit s'évaporer ses vêtements et les siens au passage, elle n'était pas d'humeur ) patiente, elle avait déjà attendu toute la soirée et c'était largement suffisant.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello!**

 **Bon weekend à vous! Je vous laisse tout de suite à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, qui je m'espère sera bonne! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **68- " You didn't have to ask"**

* * *

Zelena s'installa face à soeur à leur table habituelle chez Granny. Elle tendit son café noir à Regina et prit un air inquisiteur pour enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire:

-Bon, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as foutu?!

-Je te demande pardon?! répliqua Regina en lui lançant un regard noir et buvant une gorgée brûlante de sa boisson.

-Robin. Ce mec est parfait et toi tu le plaques! Tu ne comprends donc jamais rien... tu as plutôt intérêt à me donner de bonnes raisons! Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Zelena, tout d'abord je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne! C'est ma vie privée, ça ne te concerne en rien!

-Ca me concerne au contraire, parce que je suis ta soeur et que je sais très bien, que malgré tous tes efforts pour le cacher, tu es malheureuse comme une pierre. Bon Dieu, Regina! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est même pas la peine de se poser la question. Sans lui ton sourire est fade et sans éclat, sans toi, ses yeux ne brillent plus du tout. Pourquoi? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi...

-Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir c'est parce que chaque jour, quand je me réveille et qu'il est là tout sourire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne le mérite pas, qu'il serait certainement mille fois plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas un passé comme le mien. Tu sais à quel point c'est horrible de ne jamais pouvoir profiter de quoi que ce soit, parce qu'au fond de soi on sait que on a rien fait pour avoir le droit à ce bonheur? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de ne pas dormir à cause des fantômes du passé qui te hantent jour et nuit, et qui te rappellent à quel point tu n'es pas à ta place? Que les bras de celui que tu aimes t'enlacent et que pourtant, toi, tu ne peux penser qu'à la prison que tu as en toi et qui t'empêche d'être vraiment là!

-Mais voyons Sis'... tu sais bien que Robin est avec toi parce que tu le mérites... après tout ce temps tu sais que le destin ne vous aurait pas réunis s'il en était autrement...

-Parlons-en du destin! Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, aussi subitement qu'irrévocablement, cela dépassait tout entendement. Soudain, sa femme, qui soit dit en passant j'avais condamné à mort, est revenue à la vie, enfin tu es... bref, tu m'as comprise. Il m'a choisi, mais finalement, il a été obligé de me quitter pour lui sauver la vie. Après des mois de calvaire, je le retrouve, elle, enfin toi,... tu es enceinte de son enfant. Bien sûr, je l'aime toujours autant, alors on passe au dessus de tout cela... Et il manque alors de se faire tuer à Camelot, il est ensuite maudit parce qu'il était sensé mourir. On réussit à le sauver in extremis, on va aux Enfers, on revient en un seul morceau... et puis Hadès le tue juste devant mes yeux. Comble de l'horreur, Robin s'est sacrifié pour moi... Tu n'imagine pas le poids que c'est de savoir que quelqu'un est mort à notre place! J'étais seule et désespérée, mais parce que ces fichus héros m'ont convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, pendant cinq ans j'ai oeuvré pour le ramener à la vie sans relâche. Cinq ans pendant lesquels je n'ai fait que penser au fait que s'il ne m'avait pas connue, il serait certainement vivant et heureux avec ses enfants. Il est ressuscité, mais maintenant qui peut me dire que rien ne lui arrivera plus? Je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je préfère le savoir sain et sauf, heureux, que en danger avec moi.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas que justement, il ne peut être heureux qu'avec toi? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi?

-Je n'avais rien demandé.

Et là, la brune sursauta car derrière elle, la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, lui répondit comme en écho à ce qu'elle venait de dire:

-Tu n'avais pas à le demander. Regina, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Jamais, je ne pourrais être heureux loin de toi, et ça finirait probablement par me tuer. Tu crois ne pas me mériter, tu crois que le destin a tout fait pour nous séparer... moi, je vois ça autrement. On a mérité tous les deux notre histoire, en déjouant les épreuves du destin. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment perdu, tu m'as toujours retrouvé et c'est ça le plus important. Tu n'as donc pas compris que quoi que l'on fasse, dans n'importe quel royaume ou réalité, on ne cessera jamais de se rencontrer et de se battre pour notre fin heureuse? Je suis la moitié de l'homme que je pourrais être quand je ne suis pas avec toi et je pense avoir mon mot à dire... je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma compagne, ma famille, ma maison, ma raison d'être et ce que j'ai de plus cher. Tu es mon pilier, ma lumière, mon roc... j'ai tout simplement besoin de toi pour vivre.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser discuter tous les deux, dit Zelena en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Robin hésita quelques secondes puis il vint s'asseoir à la place de la jeune rousse pour faire face à Regina et à ce qu'elle aurait à répondre à sa déclaration. La brune se réfugia derrière sa tasse de café qu'elle but le plus lentement possible, mais bientôt il fut temps de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Robin, je suis tellement désolée... je te jure que je n'ai fait cela que par amour et par peur de te perdre à jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, de ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Je me suis trompée et j'en suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir considéré d'autres solutions un peu moins radicales.

-Tu ne serais pas la Regina que j'aime sans cette impulsivité, dit Robin en lui prenant sa main posée sur la table. Il lui sourit tendrement et serra sa main en la portant à son coeur, exactement à la place où elle devait être. Les yeux de Regina brillaient d'émotion. Elle se sentait tellement idiote maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas avoir confiance en leur amour pour être plus fort que tout? Elle devrait certainement prendre des leçons avec Snow pour cela...

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? J'espère vraiment que oui...**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	69. Chapter 69

**Hey there!**

 **J'espère que vous en avez pas marre de moi! Avec tous ces post réguliers...**

 **Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **69- "I bought you a ticket"**

* * *

-Allo? répondit Robin en voyant le numéro de Regina s'afficher sur le cadran du téléphone de la maison. Regina était en déplacement professionnel depuis une semaine, il était alors plus qu'heureux de pouvoir entendre sa voix et de pouvoir discuter avec elle, peu importe le fait qu'il soit déjà plus de minuit à Storybrooke.

-Oh chéri! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé...?

-Non, non, je terminais tout juste de ranger le salon après la soirée pizza avec les garçons. Tu leur manques énormément.

-Vous me manquez aussi beaucoup... Voilà, je crois malheureusement que les négociations se prolongent une semaine de plus, et vu que les enfants sont en vacance, je me demandais si vous n'aimeriez pas me rejoindre... c'est tellement joli ici, et on pourrait au moins passer un peu de temps en famille.

-C'est une excellente idée, j'ai hâte d'annoncer ça aux garçons, ils vont être fous de joie!

-Vraiment contente que ça te plaise cette idée, parce que j'aurais eu du mal pour me faire rembourser... je vous ai déjà acheté le billet d'avion. Vous partez demain de Boston à midi et vous devriez arriver juste à temps pour souper au restaurant avec moi... préparez vos maillots de bain surtout!

~OQ~

Henry et Roland firent tomber les valises à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient, au milieu du Hall de l'aéroport de Rio de Janeiro, quand ils aperçurent leur mère. Ils coururent à sa rencontre et se jetèrent dans ses bras grands ouverts. Bien évidemment, elle les couvrit de bisous, constatant qu'ils avaient tous deux grandi en si peu de temps loin d'elle.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué!

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Robin avec les trois valises. Regina se leva et vint l'embrasser avec passion ce qui fit sourire les quelques personnes qui assistaient à cette réunion en attendant une correspondance ou tout simplement un proche. Les pieds de Regina quittèrent le sol de quelques centimètres alors que Robin passait ses bras autour de sa taille et la soulevait plus heureux que jamais de la retrouver. Quand ils se furent tous correctement retrouvés, Regina les conduit à leur voiture qui les porterait à leur hôtel en bord de mère. Tout excités, les enfants ne cessaient de gigoter dans la voiture en pointant leur doigts vers mille choses différentes. Regina leur montrait les quelques choses qu'elle avait elle-même découvertes en arrivant ici un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Enfin, le chauffeur s'arrêta devant leur hôtel et les aida à descendre et porter les valises jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Regina avait fait ajouter deux lits pour les enfants dans sa suite royale et ils s'intallèrent tous dans la bonne humeur en attendant l'heure du repas.

Vers 19h, douchés, changés et affamés, ils descendirent tous. Robin s'attendait à un dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, mais Regina les entraîna dehors, directement sur la plage de sable blanc, vers un petit restaurant d'extérieur. C'était vraiment magnifique! Quelques tables plantées dans le sable, à quelques mètres de l'océan, toutes éclairées de bougies et de guirlandes lumineuses, et au loin, le Soleil qui commençait tout doucement à se coucher sur la belle ville de Rio. La petite famille s'installa donc à table, parents cocktails à la main et jus de papaye pour les enfants, en attendant de déguster des plats totalement traditionnels du Brésil. Quand ils sortirent de table, le ciel ne se voyait paré que de quelques reflets rosés à l'ouest et de milliers d'étoiles. Ils choisirent de marcher in peu au bord de l'eau avant de rentrer à leur suite, profitant de chaque instant puisque le lendemain, Regina serait prise une bonne partie de la journée avec son travail. Main dans la main, Robin et elle suivaient les enfants en retrait en discutant calmement, se jetant des regards amoureux de temps à autre et riant en voyant Roland essayer de ne pas se mouiller le pantalon en trempant les pieds dans l'eau. Après tout ce qui s'était passé à Storybrooke, et la nomination de Regina comme PDG d'une entreprise qu'elle avait relevée de la faillite, c'étaient là des "vacances" bien méritées... en tout cas Regina comptait bien passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille et profiter de chaque instant. Quand les enfants se mirent à bailler, exténués par le voyage et toute cette excitation, ils finirent tous par rentrer. Henry et Roland s'endormirent presque immédiatement et alors, Regina et Robin purent enfin avoir un moment rien qu'à eux.

-Alors ces négociations?

-Oh bien... je vais avoir le dernier mot, mais bon, les personnes en face sont assez tenaces. Mais maintenant que j'ai mes trois personnes porte bonheur avec moi, je suis sûre que les choses vont s'accélérer.

La reine, ce disant, se glissa sous les couvertures pour se pelotonner contre son mari. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira de bonheur en sentant les bras musclés de Robin l'encercler dans une étreinte puissante. C'était comme rentrer à la maison, elle se sentait à l'abri de tout et protégés comme elle ne le serait jamais ailleurs que dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie. Robin embrassa son front et continua:

-J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait louer un petit bateau ce weekend, je sais que ça plaira aux garçons et aussi que tu ne pourras pas résister à mon charme en tenue de capitaine.

-C'est vendu à deux conditions: la chemise ouverte pour toi et surtout pas d'eye-liner comme le pirate manchot qui sert de mascotte aux Charmings...

Robin éclata de rire et manqua de réveiller les enfants sans pouvoir pour autant pouvoir s'arrêter. Décidément, les piques de sa reine lui avaient vraiment manqué ces derniers jours! Réjouis et pleins de projets pour les jours qui allaient suivre, les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent au bruit des vagues en contrebas de leur fenêtre prêts à faire des rêves possibles. Et une chose était certaine: Regina ne regretterait jamais d'avoir acheté des billets et Robin ne regretterait jamais d'avoir sauté dans cet avion à la dernière seconde.

* * *

 **Et voilà! C'est la fin pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Laissez donc la trace de votre passage!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello!**

 **Bon dimanche à vous! Donc, ce chapitre est une petite song fic sur la chanson** **Warm** **de SG Lewis. Concernant le titre, j'ai pris quelques libertés dans la traduction, qui n'est pas du mot à mot, mais qui transmet tout du moins le fond du sens (je ne sais pas si c'est très clair tout ça)... Enfin bref! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **70- "You're warm"**

* * *

-Regina chérie? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Hmm... dit Regina toute pelotonnée contre son mari Robin dans leur lit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec moi? Je veux dire... qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu m'as aimé assez pour me donner la chance de partager ma vie avec toi? dit-il. Il savait bien que l'amour n'est pas toujours raisonnable, mais pourtant il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Regina, cette merveilleuse reine, était tombée amoureuse de lui, petit voleur sans importance ni fortune.

-Et bien, il y a au moins mille cinq cent raisons à cela, mais je dirais que c'est parce que tu as réchauffé mon coeur.

 _I'm a little shy, but I know you know_  
 _I've done this too much 'cause I been alone_  
 _I'm feeling this devotion, touching your emotion_  
 _I can see the love run right out of you_

-J'ai été seule pendant si longtemps que j'avais oublié comment on aimait. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais en être capable après tout ce temps, mais toi tu as su m'apprendre à nouveau ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un qui met tes besoins devant les siens, tu m'as rappelé ce que c'était que de ne jamais plus être seule... Ton amour m'a donné le courage de me lancer vers l'inconnu et de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur.

 _Moments like these are golden_  
 _Never felt so open_  
 _Even if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming with you_

 _So breathe my air, and kiss me there_  
 _'Cause I'm a little cold but I'll warm up with you_  
 _Out of my chest when you put it there_  
 _Yeah I'm a little cold but I've warmed up with you_

-J'ai construit tous mes meilleurs souvenirs avec toi, je n'ai été vraiment heureuse et comblée que quand tu es entré dans ma vie. Je te donnerais tout ce qu j'ai que ça ne suffirait pas à te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné, toi. Un foyer, une famille, un soutien inconditionnel, et un amour inquantifiable. Est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à te remercier assez? Je n'en sais rien... mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je te donnerais jusqu'à ma vie s'il le fallait.

 _I don't care too much for valentines  
I just need your skin next to mine  
I'm feeling this devotion, touching your emotion  
I can see the love run right out of you_

Là, la reine prit une petite pause, comme si elle cherchait ses mots dans les yeux de son mari, et puis elle reprit avec passion:

-J'ai un besoin inexplicable de te sentir près de moi... Je me réveille parfois la nuit, persuadée que tout ceci n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve et je ne me tranquillise que quand enfin, après t'avoir cherché dans le lit, je te sens enfin sous mes doigts et que je te serre fort contre moi. Il y a en toi la plus belle part de moi et je ne saurais jamais m'en passer...

 _Moments like these are golden_  
 _Never felt so open_  
 _Even if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming with you So breathe my air, and kiss me there_  
 _'Cause I'm a little cold but I'll warm up with you_  
 _Out of my chest when you put it there_  
 _Yeah I'm a little cold but I've warmed up with you_

-Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela mieux. Je... j'étais un bloc de glace, fermé aux émotions, et qui d'ailleurs ne faisait plus confiance en ces mêmes émotions. Tu es arrivé, et c'est aussi simple que ça: tu as réchauffé mon coeur, tu m'as réchauffée...

Regina se tut complètement. Peut être était-elle un peu gênée d'avoir autant ouvert son coeur, elle qui avait mis quatre ans avant de dire son premier "je t'aime"... dans tous les cas ce qu'elle venait de dire était amplement suffisant pour que Robin se retrouve les yeux pleins de larmes et qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement que de capturer ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Il avait demandé une réponse, mais il était loin de s'attendre à cette véritable déclaration. Son coeur ampli d'amour pour cette merveilleuse femme, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais la décevoir, de ne jamais cesser de réchauffer son coeur. Regina, elle aussi bouleversée, finit par demander avec un sourire joueur:

-Et toi, mon amour? Pourquoi es-tu avec moi?

-Est-ce que ce serait copier de dire que tu as su toi aussi réchauffer mon coeur? rit-il avant de continuer en reprenant son sérieux: Je pense que dès la première seconde où je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu serais la plus magnifique, périlleuse, longue, magie aventure de ma vie. Il n'y a pas de routine avec toi, tout est toujours une nouvelle découverte, je tombe amoureux de toi chaque jour, et il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre avec qui je me verrais faire cette aventure. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais la récompense en vaut tellement la peine que ça ne rentre même pas en compte, c'est même ça qui est drôle du moment que c'est avec toi.

-Il y a des moment où je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi avant de te connaitre, avoua la petite brune en resserrant son étreinte contre son mari. Il ne répondit rien, ressentant exactement la même chose, il se contenta donc de poser ses lèvres sur son front et d'éteindre la lumière pour qu'ils puissent rêver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le souffle de Regina se fit très vite plus calme et régulier. Quand à Robin, il l'admira encore quelques secondes à la lumière d'un rayon de lune qui filtrait par la persienne, et puis ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormit le coeur gonflé d'amour.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? Pas trop guimauve?**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	71. Chapter 71

**Et re-bonjour!**  
 **Ce chapitre tombe bien pour un dimanche, puisqu'il s'agit d'une petite balade familiale! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**  
 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **71- "No reason"**

* * *

Robin, dans le hall d'entrée du 108 Mifflin Street, faisait son habituelle "inspection" de pré-sortie avec les enfants. Il aligna les quatre petits derniers, à savoir Roland, Robyn, Archer et Arrow et fit un pas en arrière afin d'avoir une vision d'ensemble.

-Manteau c'est bon, écharpe aussi, chaussures... Arrow tu veux bien mettre la bonne chaussure avec le bon pied... doudou (il se tourna et attrapa deux oursons quasiment identiques qu'il tendit à chacune des jumelles, et puis donna son singe ailé à Roland. Robyn n'avait jamais voulu de doudou, même si elle avait souvent demandé à dormir avec son arc et ses flèches miniatures...), et enfin cartable... chacun prend le sien et puis on se donne tous la main et on y va.

Habitués à la manœuvre, Roland prit la main d'Henry, Robyn celle de son père et chaque jumelle prit une main de leur mère Regina. Toujours soucieux d'oublier quelque chose avec tous ces enfants, qui constituaient à eux seuls une équipe de volley, Robin se tourna vers le vestibule et croisa le regard de sa femme:

-Pourquoi tu souris ainsi?

-Oh... pour aucune raison... continua de sourire la reine.

En réalité, c'était parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le voleur s'occuper de leurs enfants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était un excellent père, toujours soucieux de rendre chacun de ses enfants heureux, attentif au moindre détail, en somme un vrai papa poule. Regina n'aurait pu rêver mieux, il était tout simplement parfait. La petite, ou plutôt grande troupe qu'était la famille Hood-Mills sortit enfin à l'air frais. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée pour ce mois de janvier dans le Maine. La neige brillait tant qu'elle les éblouissait alors qu'ils traversaient le petit bout de jardin séparant le manoir de la rue. Comme tous les samedis, la famille Hood-Mills sortait pour aller dans la forêt non loin de là. Comme à leur habitude, en arrivant dans les bois, Henry s'installa sur la souche d'un vieux arbre tombé des années auparavant, et se mit à écrire dans le livre des contes de fées. Roland quant à lui se précipita pour aller faire un bonhomme de neige que Regina animerait plus tard pour le faire rire aux éclats. Aussi prévisible que possible, Robyn tira sur la manche de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de l'aider à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Quant aux jumelles, elles ne furent pas longues à entamer une bataille de boules de neige tout autour de la clairière. Regina regarda sa famille, son bien le plus précieux, et encore une fois ne put contenir un sourire qui vint éclairer son visage. Dans ces moments rien qu'à eux, elle ne pouvait que constater à quel point ils avaient tous grandi. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, Henry ne savait même pas écrire, elle le voyait encore faire sa première rentrée à l'école tout fier avec ses cahiers et ses stylos... et Roland, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle lui avait offert la peluche de singe volant qu'il avait calée à côté de lui contre un tronc d'arbre pendant qu'il ajoutait un nez à son bonhomme de neige. Robyn... même si elle n'était pas sa fille, elle adorait ce petit bout de choux. Toujours vive et jamais tranquille, la petite fille avait su tirer à l'arc avant même de marcher et maintenant, elle pourrait aisément battre son père au tir... Et enfin Archer et Arrow... l'année dernière elles venaient encore en poussette à leur balade hebdomadaire... La reine choisit pour sa part un petit rocher, qu'elle métamorphosa en fauteuil confortable, pour s'y prélasser et lire un bon vieux livre de magie que lui avait dégoté Belle dans la bibliothèque municipale de Storybrooke. La reine levait de temps en temps la tête pour vérifier que tout allait bien et se délecta de ce moment paisible qui pansait ses vieilles blessures. Elle était très certainement la femme la plus heureuse au monde, cela personne ne pourrait le lui enlever de la tête: elle était comblée. Fatiguée de courir de partout, Archer vint bientôt se lover dans ses bras et Arrow, toujours excitée comme une puce décida donc, d'aller aider Robin et sa grande sœur.

-Maman? dit de sa voix fluette la petite Archer.

-Oui mon cœur? dit Regina en levant la tête de sa lecture pour donner toute son attention à sa petite princesse.

-Pourquoi tu souris? C'est ton livre qui est rigolo?

-Oh, pour aucune raison... enfin si, parce que je vous ai tous avec moi. Ca me rend très heureuse.

-Mais on est toujours avec toi... et des fois tu nous grondes et tu ne souris pas...

-C'est vrai... mais c'est parce que je vous aime et que je dois vous apprendre ce qui est bien ou mal pour que vous soyez heureux... et tu sais quoi? Maman sourit toujours dans son cœur, parce que vous êtes son cadeau le plus beau et le plus cher à ses yeux.

-Moi aussi je souris dans mon cœur quand je pense à toi Maman, dit Archer en serrant de ses petits bras la taille de la reine. Celle-ci passa sa main dans le dos de sa fille et la caressa tendrement laissant tomber le livre au sol, tout ce qui lui importait c'était cette preuve d'amour que lui offrait ce tout petit être de trois ans à peine. Elle sursauta quand la main de Robin se posa sur son épaule et qu'il l'embrassa, ainsi que leur fille, sur la tempe:

-Pique nique, vos Altesses royales? demanda-t-il à sa reine et à sa princesse.

-Ce ne serait point de refus, s'exclama Arrow en s'approchant elle aussi en imitant parfaitement le ton qu'adoptait parfois sa mère dans des rencontres officielles.

Tous explosèrent de rire, et après que Regina ait fait apparaître une nappe assez grande pour qu'ils y soient tous confortablement installés, ils entamèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Encore une fois Regina admira ces/ses merveilles rire et manger. Henry coupant le jambon et la tarte aux potiron pour Archer. Robyn dans les bras de Roland pour l'embêter, et finalement, Roland se prenant au jeu et se servant d'elle comme d'une table. Arrow mordant à pleines dents dans sa cuisse de poulet et Robin caressant distraitement ses bouclettes blondes... Dieu qu'elle les aimait! Et pour la millième fois de la journée, Regina Mills sourit sans aucune raison.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour moi aujourd'hui!**  
 **J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas! Je vous dis à très vite! Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	72. Chapter 72

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Bon et bien j'ai eu le choix entre un dimanche soir tranquille et la copie de ce chapitre... vous devinez ce que j'ai choisi...**

 **C'était en partie pour remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des MP et reviews dernièrement, ça me motive énormément! Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **72- "I'll meet you halfway"**

* * *

-Chéri, je sors tout juste de la réunion... je serai là dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure... tu as besoin de quelque chose? Je peux passer à la supérette si tu veux, dit Regina dès que Robin eut décroché le combiné du téléphone.

-Laisse, je te rejoins à mi-route, dit-il en posant arc et flèches qu'il était entrain de rafistoler. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la reine, elle lui avait énormément manqué pendant toute la journée. Il avait tourné en rond comme un lion en cage dans toute leur maison et même si il ne gagnait que quelques minutes, ça en valait largement la peine.

-Voyons, ne sois pas ridicule! Il fait un temps de chien et je suis déjà en chemin...

Mais Robin n'en avait rien à faire du fait qu'il neige, qu'il vente et qu'il finirait très certainement congelé et mouillé jusqu'aux os. Et puis de toute façon il venait tout juste de claquer la porte derrière lui. Bravant le temps glacial du Maine, il traversa la route et s'élança sur le chemin qui menait à la mairie. Regina en soupirant et riant à la fois, avait fini par raccrocher en convenant d'un point de rendez-vous. La hâte de la revoir était plutôt motivante, car le voleur arriva dans le square avant même que Regina ne puisse se remettre en chemin. La jolie brune arriva quelques minutes plus tard, des centaines de flocons parsemés dans ses boucles ébènes. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, assis sur un banc sans même une veste sur les épaules, elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Tu es vraiment fou! Tu vas prendre mal... non mais regarde toi!

Robin ne la laissa pas finir et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. D'abord surprise, Regina répondit ensuite à son baiser en le serrant contre elle pour qu'il se réchauffe un peu. Elle devait bien avouer que cette attention lui faisait chaud au cœur et que le voleur lui avait aussi manqué, mais elle l'aurait plus appréciée en été quand il ne risquait pas de se transformer en glaçon. Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre au beau milieu du square enneigé encore quelques secondes, puis Regina, soucieuse pour lui et sa santé, le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur le chemin de leur maison.

~OQ~

 _Le lendemain matin:_

Robin se réveilla bien avant l'alarme du téléphone, toussant et reniflant. Il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa toux, mais trop tard! Regina s'était réveillée et tout de suite s'était tournée vers lui inquiète. Quand sa quinte fut passée, Regina posa sa main sur son front et le verdict tomba quand elle s'exclama:

-Robin! Tu es brûlant!

Ni de une, ni de deux, la reine sauta hors du lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain d'où elle ressortit les mains chargées de médicaments, sirops et mouchoirs.

-Tu me feras le plaisir de te soigner pendant que je descends te faire un thé bien chaud et une bouillotte pour que tu ne prennes pas plus froid encore!

-C'est bon tu peux le dire, souffla Robin en avalant un comprimé et enchaînant avec un sirop au goût immonde.

-Quoi donc?

-Que tu me l'avais bien dit...

-Je te l'avais dit, dit-elle simplement.

-Mais ça en valait la peine! sourit Robin.

Regina roula des yeux et disparut de la chambre sans pouvoir dissimuler un petit sourire amusé. C'est bien ce qu'il disait... ça en valait totalement la peine rien que pour ce sourire, ce rire... Il attendit patiemment son retour, son doux visage lui manquant déjà. Il n'y pouvait rien, il détestait la savoir loin de lui, oui, même quand elle était simplement un étage plus bas. Regina était sa maison, et comme le disait si bien Emma: une maison c'est ce qui nous manque dès qu'on l'a quitté. Il n'aurait jamais trouvé une phrase plus vraie que celle-ci. Heureusement, bientôt les pas de Regina se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis dans le couloir menant à leur chambre. Elle poussa la porte du pied et entra avec un plateau de victuailles dans les mains, bien sûr uniquement les plats préférés de Robin. Elle avait aussi apporté une théière, et un bouillotte comme promis, et aussi à peu près tout ce qui lui avait semblé nécessaire pour qu'il soit le mieux possible.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter? demanda le brun alors qu'elle posait le grand plateau sur la table de chevet près de lui et qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser contre ses oreillers.

-J'ai eu pitié de toi, plaisanta Regina en s'installant près de lui sur le lit et caressant son front de ses doigts fins.

-C'est que j'étais perdu sans toi, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Moi aussi...

Elle se baissa et l'embrassa doucement. A ce contact, Robin se sentait déjà mieux. Il sortit un bras de sous les couvertures et attrapa la reine par la taille pour l'entraîner à lui:

-Oh non chéri, pas de ça quand tu es malade! La prochaine fois tu y penseras à deux fois avant de sortir sans manteau au beau milieu de l'hiver, et juste pour m'embrasser dans un square.

-Mais j'étais tellement impatient... répondit-il comme un enfant qui se justifierait de ses bêtises.

-Et bien nous apprendrons la patience en premier alors... dit Regina en l'embrassant chastement sur le front et s'échappant de son étreinte.

-Tu es cruelle...

-Non honey, je suis pas la reine cruelle mais bien la méchante reine, tu te souviens? Elle sourit sadiquement et après un dernier regard sortit de la pièce pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour les enfants, et pour elle-même. En effet, le réveil sonna près de Robin. Il l'éteignit distraitement en pensant au corps de Regina et tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire.

-La patience... tu parles d'une vertu... une torture oui! se dit-il pour lui-même en croquant dans un toast grillé et s'emparant d'une tasse fumante sur le plateau.

* * *

 **Voili voilou!**

 **Je pense que cette fois-ci, on peut dire que c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui! ;-)**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	73. Chapter 73

**Hello!**

 **Avant de commencer, je ne suis pas sûre de poster demain, mais je ferai de mon mieux!**

 **Petite précision, cet OS et le suivant sont liés, il faut les lire l'un après l'autre, et non séparément comme les autres chapitres. Voilà... Sur ce, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **73- "Take mine"**

* * *

Regina, jeune héritière de la famille Mills avait bien mérité ces vacances. Elle avait travaillé dur pour remettre à flot le cabinet d'avocats de sa famille et s'était donc autorisé un petit séjour pour se féliciter de tout ce qu'elle avait fait par elle-même, mais aussi pour se reposer un peu. Elle avait déjà passé une semaine fort agréable dans un hôtel de cachet où elle s'était prélassée comme jamais. Mais là, elle avait décidé qu'un peu d'aventure ne lui ferait que du bien. Elle n'avait pas cru aussi bien dire...

Ce matin elle s'était rendue dans un club d'aviation et s'était commandé un petit vol au dessus de la région avec un planeur. On lui avait tout de suite présenté le pilote de l'engin, un certain Robin... très charmant et particulièrement séduisant... bref! Quelques papiers signés plus tard, la brune était montée à bord et ils s'étaient envolés au dessus de la forêt, puis au dessus de la mer... et là tout s'était passé très vite. Des dizaines de voyants lumineux s'étaient allumés dans une cacophonie de bip bip bip stridents. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait à Robin que l'avion avait perdu de l'altitude et elle s'était évanouie. Elle se réveilla sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était arrivé et où elle se trouvait. Elle se releva et observa ce qui l'entourait: du sable, la mer à perte de vue et la carcasse fumante du planeur.

-Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant paniquée. Elle se précipita vers l'avion et fut extrêmement soulagée en entendant la voix de Robin qui l'appelait de l'autre côté de la petite île.

-Mademoiselle Mills! Je suis ici, je voulais voir où nous avons atterri... Bonne nouvelle: il y a de l'eau et de quoi manger...

-Et la mauvaise? demanda Regina, généralement d'une nature pessimiste.

-C'est une île inhabitée, les appareils de communication sont hors service et vu que c'est le weekend, personne ne viendra nous chercher avant lundi. Et ce n'est pas une voie maritime très empruntée...

-Je vois...Regina soupira et s'assit sur un rocher en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ce n'était décidément pas comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginé sa petite escapade...

-Vous avez quelqu'un qui vous attend à l'hôtel?

-Je vous demande pardon?! En quoi cela vous concerne?

-Heu... juste parce que peut être quelqu'un pourrait s'inquiéter pour vous et ainsi les recherches seraient avancées...

-Personne ne s'inquiétera pour moi... dit sombrement Regina. Robin ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, de peur de blesser la jeune femme et aussi de se prendre une éventuelle gifle. Il s'occupa donc de rassembler des pierres et du bois pour faire un feu de camp. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas suivi le protocole et avait gardé son briquet porte bonheur sur lui. Quand les flammes étaient déjà bien hautes, Regina n'avait toujours pas bougé, sa tête toujours plongée dans ses mains. Le pilote s'installa donc près d'elle sur le rocher et posa une main rassurante sur ses épaules:

-Vous savez ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça en a l'air. Ces deux jours vont passer très rapidement et nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être blessés et d'avoir atterri sur une île où nous pourrons manger et boire à volonté.

-Merci... murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête. Elle semblait épuisée.

Robin avait eu le temps de pêcher un poisson qu'ils mangèrent en silence près du feu, et puis, tout naturellement, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à même le sol. La brise qui se levait sur la plage plus la soirée avançait, et finit par éteindre le feu. Incapable de s'endormir, Regina commença à frissonner.

-Vous avez froid?

-J'ai laissé ma veste à l'hôtel...

-Prenez la mienne, dit-il en se relevant et posant sa veste en cuir sur son corps allongé.

-Oh non, je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid à cause de moi...

-Vous n'avez qu'une robe sur vous, vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

~OQ~

Quand il se réveilla, Robin était seul sur la plage. Il s'assit et sourit en voyant que Regina avait décidé de se reprendre en main: elle avait rallumé un feu et avait cueilli quelques baies et fruits dans la forêt en lisière de la plage. La jolie brune avait de tout évidence décidé de prendre les choses du bon côté car elle s'était plongée toute habillée dans la mer et semblait passer un bon moment en se prenant des vagues de plein fouet sur le visage. Voyant qu'il était réveillé, elle revint vers lui, ses cheveux mouillés en bataille plaqués sur son visage.

-La belle au bois dormant veut bien daigner se réveiller? sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur le même rocher que la veille. Robin rit en montrant leur festin du doigt et dit:

-Je ne vous croyais pas assez aventurière, mais de toute évidence je m'étais trompé.

-Oh mais détrompez vous, mon âme d'aventurière s'arrête à la barre où je plaide pour mes clients.

-Avocate? demanda Robin en goûtant à une banane fraîchement cueillie.

-Oui, c'est de famille.

-Vos parents doivent être très fiers...

-Ils sont morts tous les deux, dit-elle sans montrer aucune réaction, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, parce que ses yeux, eux, la trahirent, se remplissant de larmes.

-Désolé, toutes mes condoléances Mademoiselle Mills.

-Regina, appelez moi Regina.

-Robin, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle la serra doucement, les yeux encore embrumés de larmes.

-Vous avez des enfants? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Un garçon, il s'appelle Roland. Et vous? Des enfants?

-J'ai aussi un fils, Henry. Il est tout ce que j'ai au monde.

-Une femme comme vous doit être aimée de tous, non? Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, vous êtes extraordinaire...

-Et bien vous pensez mal, coupa-t-elle net la conversation, et elle le laissa là sans un mot de plus, ni un regard.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **(La suite arrive tout de suite)**


	74. Chapter 74

**Et me revoilà!**

 **Voici donc la suite du chapitre 74! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **74-"We can share"**

* * *

Ce soir là, impossible d'allumer le feu. Comme la veille, le vent s'était levé et avait avorté toutes les tentatives de Robin pour faire naître des flammes. Regina ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée et avait refusé de manger avec lui. Elle s'était couchée dos à lui et semblait endormie. Robin souffla... Pas de feu pour ce soir... Il s'allongea donc à son tour prêt à passer une "excellente" nuit. Sa chemise était encore mouillée après qu'il ait essayé d'attraper le repas du soir, et ça n'aidait en rien pour qu'il se réchauffe. Mais Regina devait avoir encore plus froid et était certainement moins habituée que lui au camping à la belle étoile, alors, comme la veille, il posa sa veste sèche sur elle.

-On peut partager. La voix de Regina le fit sursauter, lui qui la pensait endormie, s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Regina roula sur elle-même pour lui faire face: je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du agir de la sorte, vous n'y pouvez rien si je suis seule... j'imagine que c'est parce que je suis comme ça avec tous ceux qui s'approchent d'un peu trop près que je n'ai personne. J'ai peur de me faire encore plus souffrir si je laisse entrer quelqu'un dans mon coeur... je suis vraiment navré.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas, j'ai été un peu maladroit et intrusif dans mes questions. Cela ne me regardait pas, vous aviez raison. N'en parlons plus...

-Allons venez là, c'est tout de même votre veste, dit Regina en tapotant le sable près d'elle. Robin s'approcha en enlevant sa chemise pour ne pas mouiller la jeune femme et la laissa les recouvrir tous deux de la veste chaude. Après quelques minutes où ils ne dirent aucun mot, Regina sa laissa aller tout contre lui et entoura son corps de ses bras: ce sera plus facile de nous couvrir tous les deux ainsi, se justifia-t-elle en un murmure.

-Bien sûr, dit sur le même ton Robin, avant de lui-même passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de sentir contre son torse un sourire illuminer le visage de la jeune avocate. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour voir ce sourire à la lueur des flammes d'un feu de camp!

Le ciel étoilé au dessus de leurs têtes fut alors témoin de ce que l'on pourrait appeler le début d'une grande histoire d'amour: tout timidement, Regina releva la tête et hésita. Finalement, ce fut Robin à briser la distance entre leurs deux visages et à venir capturer ses douces lèvres en un tendre baiser. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentirent en cet instant, ni sur ce que cela voudrait dire pour leur futur. C'était aussi simple que de respirer. C'était juste normal, comme si tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre en même temps que la main de Robin passait dans les cheveux de Regina et qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser. Elle n'avait plus peur. Pas avec lui.

~OQ~

Les instants qu'ils passèrent le lendemain étaient tout simplement magiques et tellement merveilleux, qu'ils en oublièrent presque le fait qu'ils étaient ici contre leur gré et qu'ils attendaient d'être secourus. Ainsi, il se levèrent de bonne heure et explorèrent l'île, main dans la main à la lueur du Soleil levant. Ils découvrirent des cascades où ils se baignèrent et mangèrent de délicieux fruits qu'ils trouvèrent à porté de main sur le chemin. En quelques heures, et à force de longues discussions, ils connaissaient déjà l'ensemble des détails de la vie de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi. De nombreuses fois... de nombreuses manières... et ils restèrent des heures à s'observer, à s'admirer tout simplement. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus comme à son habitude, il s'était comme arrêté, et eux, vivaient dans une bulle intemporelle que rien de saurait faire éclater. Le soir, certains de retrouver le continent le lendemain, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre en admirant un merveilleux couché de Soleil sur la grande étendue qu'était l'océan. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'allumer un feu. La veste et leur étreinte seraient bien assez suffisants pour leur tenir chaud toute la nuit durant. Ils n'avaient finalement besoin que de l'un et de l'autre. Ainsi pelotonnés sur la plage, ils dormirent à poings fermés, exténués par leur journée extraordinaire riche en émotions. Ils ne se réveillèrent que très tard dans la journée le lendemain à la rumeur de ce qui semblait être... Oh mais oui! Un hélicoptère! Ca y est! Ils étaient sauvés, quelqu'un était venu là pour les chercher et les ramener! Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se mirent à bondir en faisant de grands gestes vers l'hélicoptère. Celui-ci, finit enfin par se poser non loin de la carcasse du planeur, et, Killian, un ami et collègue de Robin en descendit:

-Mate! J'étais inquiet ce matin! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as encore fichu dit-il d'un faux air de reproches en le prenant dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle. Le brun continua: Emma a failli envoyer toute une armada de recherches pour toi, elle était folle!

-Oh tu sais... on a fait un peu de tourisme.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs quelques affaires, Regina et Robin embarquèrent à bord de l'hélicoptère et bien vite ils atterrirent sains et saufs sur les côtes, à l'aérodrome. Robin remercia et salua chaleureusement ses amis, Killian et Emma, et puis se tourna vers Regina:

-Bon alors... euh...

-Voici mon numéro... Je vais m'arranger avec un associé pour qu'il gère le cabinet et je vais venir dans la région pour suivre mes rêves et non ceux de mes parents... j'ai sauvé l'honneur familial, maintenant, tout va bien... Mais, moi, j'ai toujours voulu devenir écrivain, et ici, tout semble possible. Et puis Henry va adorer cet endroit! Nous nous reverrons très vite Robin.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, peu regardante sur le fait qu'absolument tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les observer et puis elle s'en alla, non sans un dernier sourire pour celui qu'elle aimait déjà tellement.

-Regina! cria Robin en la rattrapant.

-Hmm?

-Je crois que je vous aime! Enfin, que je t'aime!

-Moi aussi, et encore une fois il s'embrassèrent passionnément. Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu de partir...

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment terminé avec cette petite histoire et aussi pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello!**

 **Bon bah finalement, j'ai eu le temps de vous poster ce chapitre! Le voici donc, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **75- " I was just thinking about you"**

* * *

Regina, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, traversa la chambre d'hôtel en courant pour attraper le téléphone avant qu'il n'arrête de sonner. Elle sourit en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran et décrocha:

-Robin! Je pensais justement à toi!

-Hello chérie! Tout va bien avec les filles? Vous avez réussi à ne pas faire trop de bêtises?

-On est en voyage d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour Emma et non en colonie de vacances... bien sûr qu'on a fait des bêtises! rit Regina. Mais bon... pour te rassurer on n'est pas encore allées dans un commissariat, continua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le grand lit de sa suite.

-Tu me manques... murmura Robin.

-Toi aussi, énormément.

-Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai une solution pour ça...

Regina manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand deux coups furent portés à la porte de sa chambre. N'arrivant pas vraiment à y croire, elle dit:

-Dis-moi que je rêve?! Tu n'as tout de même pas fait ça?!

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et tomba dans les bras de Robin. Elle l'embrassa partout sur le visage et le tira à l'intérieur histoire de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec d'autres clients de l'hôtel pour exhibitionnisme.

-Surprise! rit Robin sans que pour autant Regina cesse de l'embrasser.

Ils n'avaient pourtant été séparés que quelques jours, mais pour le jeune couple de mariés qu'ils étaient, cela avait largement suffit. C'était pour elle une magnifique surprise: Robin avait du traverser tout le pays pour la rejoindre, lui qui préférait largement rester tranquillement chez lui avait fait là un sacré voyage. Sans poser plus de question et le débarrassant de ses bagages, elle le poussa vers le lit où elle le fit basculer. Il lui avait manqué à plus d'un titre et elle comptait bien profiter du fait qu'il était venu la retrouver.

-J'aime plutôt la tournure que prennent les choses... dit Robin alors que Regina faisait tomber la serviette qui maintenait ses cheveux humides mais aussi, et plus important encore, la serviette qui cachait son corps nu. La jeune brune vêtue de sa seule alliance, grimpa sur Robin et entreprit de le déshabiller avec un empressement notable.

~OQ~

 _Quelques heures plus tard, chambre d'hôtel de Regina:_

Regina et Robin emmitouflés sous les couvertures reprenaient leur souffle. Cela avait été passionnel pour le moins... Robin, les doigts jouant entre les mèches de cheveux de Regina, soupira de bonheur. Il se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée et d'être venu ici pour retrouver sa femme.

-Tu es au courant que les filles te tueraient si elles savaient que tu es ici? Aucun homme n'est accepté dans cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille...

-Snow, Zelena, Ruby et Emma n'en sauront jamais rien chérie. Je te promets que je ne bougerai pas de la chambre, je serai juste ta récompense en fin de journée.

Regina explosa de rire, mais elle devait bien admettre que cette idée était plutôt plaisante. C'était décidément la meilleure surprise qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait. Elle embrassa Robin et lui dit taquine:

-Tu m'as interrompue au beau milieu de ma douche... Ca te dirais de m'y rejoindre pour que j'ai au moins la possibilité de me laver les cheveux sans avoir besoin de te délaisser...

Robin ne se fit pas prier. En moins de deux il était debout et suivait Regina vers la salle de bain de la suite. Les deux époux entrèrent dans la douche italienne, bien décidés à avoir un round deux plutôt que de s'occuper des cheveux de la belle brune. Le jet d'eau chaude dirigé sur leur corps, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'embrasser et à se caresser avec passion. Juste pour pimenter les choses, Regina prit la bouteille de gel douche et les couvrit de mousse, qu'elle vint masser de ses doigts fins tout en continuant à embrasser son mari. Très vite, les choses prirent une tournure bien plus érotique quand Robin souleva Regina à la force de ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur froid de la douche. Il plongea son regard dans celui de braise de la brune et la pénétra.

~OQ~

 _Le lendemain matin:_

-Regina! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?! On part dans une minute! s'exclama Emma de l'autre côté de la porte de la suite. Tout de suite Regina sauta hors du lit, paniquée à l'idée que ses amies ne découvrent la présence de Robin avec elle, dans ce lit. Elle s'enroula dans le drap et courut à la porte:

-Je suis là! Je suis presque prête! Dit-elle en l'entrouvrant juste assez pour que Emma la voit.

Emma la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds visiblement peu convaincue par ce mensonge effronté. Elle lui lança un de ces regards qui disaient: "Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler mon super pouvoir?" et dit avec indulgence:

-Regina d'une, tu n'es pas prête, et de deux, tu t'es clairement envoyée en l'air cette nuit... Robin viens donc dire bonjour!

-Que veux-tu Emma, je n'en pouvais plus d'être aussi loin d'elle, dit Robin en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes après avoir revêtu un caleçon.

-Tu as de la chance que je vous trouve très mignon tous les deux, sinon je t'aurais expédié par le prochain vol. Je suppose qu'il y aura un garçon de plus dans notre soirée filles de ce soir... Allez habillez-vous tous les deux, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Restés la bouche ouverte devant la porte de la chambre, le couple finit par exploser de rire. C'était bien la peine d'avoir imaginé des milliers de plans pour que les amies de la brune ne sachent rien de la petite surprise que lui avait faite Robin...

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Bonne journée à vous tous! Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	76. Chapter 76

**Hey Hey Hey!**

 **Bon, décidément, je m'étais vraiment trompée et j'ai même eu le temps de vous poster un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui! Voilà voilà... Je vous dit donc, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **76- "I want you to have this"**

* * *

Robin suivait la reine depuis plus d'une heure à travers galeries et antichambres. Le château de la Méchante Reine qu'il avait d'abord considéré relativement petit, se révélait être un véritable labyrinthe de sous-sols creusés à même la roche. S'ils marchaient encore il ne serait pas surpris d'arriver sous la mer...

-Est-ce que je peux savoir où vous m'emmenez? Vous en avez assez de moi et c'est le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour vous débarrasser de moi? s'exclama-t-il alors que Regina empruntait un nouveau couloir sombre. Il s'était attendu à du sarcasme de sa part en réponse, ou même l'absence totale de réponse, mais décidément pas à ça. La reine, avec qui il avait entretenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus à une relation, s'arrêta net et se retourna en manquant de le brûler avec sa torche. Même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément, Robin avait toujours su ce qu'elle avait au fond du cœur et ce, depuis qu'elle l'avait capturé pour trahison mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le mettre à mort. Elle l'aimait à sa manière. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle s'était ainsi arrêtée pour prendre le temps de lui dire:

-Je n'en ai pas assez de vous voleur! Vous êtes très pénible mais j'ai encore besoin de vous...

-Oui, bien sûr... vous avez ENCORE besoin de moi... sourit-il.

Elle le fit taire d'un regard noir, prit sa main dans la sienne et ils se remirent en marche. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils arrivèrent face à une immense porte à double battant. Regina posa sa main sur la serrure et la magie coula de ses doigts fins. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Derrière elle se trouvait une petite pièce avec un seul coffre au centre. Tout doucement, Regina et Robin entrèrent à l'intérieur. D'un ton neutre assez inhabituel pour la brune, elle qui était toujours si passionnée, elle dit en pointant le coffre du doigt:

-Je voudrais que tu aies ceci.

-On passe carrément au tutoiement Votre Majesté? sourit Robin, mais voyant que Regina était loin d'être humeur joyeuse, il demanda: qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est une longue histoire... disons simplement que ceci est la seule arme qui puisse vraiment me détruire, répondit elle en s'avançant vers le coffre. Elle continua: Robin, des hommes et des femmes par centaine ont essayé de me tuer par le passé. Ils n'avaient pas cette arme et n'ont donc jamais réussi... Je veux que tu l'aies parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Toi seul sauras prendre les bonnes décisions. Toi seul sauras quand il faudra l'utiliser...

-Regina j'ai sûrement mal entendu... jamais je n'utiliserai une arme sur vous... encore moins celle-ci.

-Ecoute-moi. Si un jour je dépasse les limites, que je deviens un monstre, je veux que tu t'en serves pour m'arrêter. Est-ce clair?

-Je ferai tout pour empêcher cela, vous avez ma parole. Je ne vous laisserai pas devenir un monstre.

-J'y compte bien... sourit-elle tristement.

Robin pouvait bien voir qu'elle ne croyait pas cela possible, mais lui, il se faisait la promesse de lui prouver le contraire jusqu'à son dernier souffle si cela était nécessaire. Il voyait tellement plus en elle qu'un monstre... Et même si elle faisait preuve d'une confiance inouïe en lui pour lui donner cette arme, il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il devrait un jour user de son pouvoir alors, il répliqua:

-Non vraiment Regina. Je sais au fond de mon cœur que je n'aurai jamais à me servir de cette arme. Je vais même la laisser ici, je n'en aurai pas l'utilité.

-Robin... je pourrais devenir dangereuse. Je ne sais pas ce que la noirceur qui est dans mon cœur et mon âme va faire de moi. Je ne sais pas si je serai toujours capable de la contrôler et de la garder en moi...

-Tu me fais confiance pour me donner la seule arme qui puisse te détruire. Ai assez confiance en moi pour que je sois l'arme qui te sauvera... Laisse-moi essayer je t'en supplie!

Les yeux de Regina s'emplirent de larmes. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour elle. Même si elle n'était pas très douée pour ce qui était de montrer ses émotions, elle savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire pour remercier son voleur. Elle revint sur ses pas, là où se tenait Robin, laissa sa torche sur l'applique murale et se jeta sur les lèvres du voleur. Ce baiser passionné en disait tellement plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait bien pu exprimer avec des mots. Entre leurs lèvres passaient amour, respect, reconnaissance et passion. La langue de la reine caressant les lèvres de Robin pour en demander l'accès était douce, quémandeuse et impatiente à la fois. Oui... tellement de choses étaient passées dans ce baiser... Robin l'approfondit, lui caressa ses longs cheveux de jais et puis prit son visage en coupe et puis rompit le baiser pour dire:

-C'est donc une affaire conclue... mon nouveau job est de sauver votre cœur, il se pourrait que j'ai besoin pour cela de le voler. Cela ne vous dérange pas trop? Enfin... ne te dérange pas trop?

-Je pense qu'on ne peur pas voler ce que l'on vous a déjà donné... c'est mon humble avis...

-C'est en effet une belle théorie, Altesse... dit-il en lui tendant le bras pour qu'ils entament leur chemin de retour.

Même si Regina avait encore au fond du cœur cette peur irrationnelle de ne pas contenir de ne pas contenir en elle sa part d'ombre, Robin venait de lui donner quelque chose de très rare et précieux: l'espoir. Elle sourit tendrement et tout en marchant à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et inspira son odeur de forêt qu'elle aimait tant, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu? J'espère sincèrement que oui en tout cas!**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	77. Chapter 77

**Bonjour tout le monde!**  
 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est vraiment spécial et important pour moi. Il parle de violences conjugales, et un peu de l'état de culpabilité chez certaines victimes. Sachez que nul n'a le droit de vous toucher et vous blesser de la sorte. Ce n'est pas normal, c'est mal et illégal. Ne culpabilisez pas et parlez, soyez fort(e)s. Vous valez mille fois plus que cela. La vie n'est pas toujours un conte de fées, mais vous pouvez y prétendre, il faut juste avoir le courage de dire stop.**  
 **Voilà... je ne vais pas faire tout un discours, mais on n'en parlera jamais assez et c'est très important...**  
 **Sur ce bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **77- "Call me if you need anything"**

* * *

Robin observait Regina de l'autre côté de la vitre du Granny. Elle était attablée avec ce Facilier. Dieu qu'il détestait cet homme! Il en était jaloux à mourir, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il avait, il y avait de cela plusieurs années, laissé passer sa chance avec la belle brune. Ils avaient été si proches... et maintenant elle était avec cet espèce de... de... d'individu. Elle méritait tellement mieux. Robin les regarda discuter, son cœur se remplissant toujours plus de jalousie et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Regina avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et lui avait souri. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'apprêta à passer son chemin, mais trop tard, elle lui faisait maintenant signe de les rejoindre à l'intérieur du restaurant. Il s'y résigna et entra bon gré mal gré.

-Robin! Ca faisait tellement longtemps! s'exclama Regina en le prenant dans ses bras. Il y avait en effet longtemps... parce qu'il s'était arrangé pour ne plus se trouver seul avec elle... cela faisait trop mal de la voir heureuse sans lui. La jolie brune tout sourire, se tourna vers son petit-ami et lui dit: chéri, c'est Robin! Tu sais l'ami dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques temps...?

Ami. Ce mot était comme un coup de poignard planté dans son cœur déjà meurtri. Ne perdant pas la face, il tendit sa main et serra poliment celle de Facilier.

-Prends donc un café avec nous, sourit Regina en montrant le siège vide à côté d'elle.

-Heu... ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai promis à Roland d'aller le chercher à l'école... inventa-t-il. Robin était certainement déjà installé dans le bus scolaire qui le mènerait à la maison. Il était tout simplement impossible pour Robin de rester là et de tenir la chandelle pour eux deux.

-Oh... je comprends, dit Regina de toute évidence déçue. Une prochaine fois?

-Sans faute, dit-il en doutant qu'il n'y ait jamais de prochaine fois. Il se laissa happer par ces deux magnifiques yeux chocolat et tous les sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui refirent surface brutalement. Il sourit tristement et sur un coup de tête irréfléchi arracha un bout de la nappe en papier et y griffonna son numéro de téléphone: Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

~OQ~

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Robin faillit devenir fou. Lui, qui jusque là avait toujours réussi à éviter Regina, la croisait maintenant sans arrêt. Et à chaque fois il mourait de jalousie. Voir Facilier la toucher, l'embrasser et même la regarder, c'était trop pour lui, ça le mettait hors de lui. Qui plus est, cet homme n'inspirait rien qui vaille à Robin. Il était toujours tout sourire, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de malsain et de mauvais. Mais que pouvait-il dire lui? Lui, qui avait laissé tomber Regina, qui n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments? Et, oh grande horreur! Son martyre ne semblait jamais ne prendre fin... en effet, un beau jour alors qu'il faisait quelques courses, il tomba nez à nez avec Regina. Elle semblait si heureuse que ça lui faisait mal et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car au détour de la conversation, elle dit:

-Oh et je ne t'ai pas dit! Facilier et moi sommes fiancés! Tu es bien sûr invité au mariage. Tu devrais voir...

Mais il n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit après cela. C'était comme si son arrêt de mort venait de tomber. Voilà, c'était officiellement trop tard pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop bien si elle avait fini de parler, mais il posa tout ce qu'il avait initialement décidé d'acheter et quitta le magasin comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Il voulait bien sûr que et uniquement mon bonheur, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait jamais avec cet homme. Mais encore une fois... que pouvait-il y faire? Il n'était pas dans une de ces comédies romantiques, où l'on débarque au milieu du mariage et la mariée se jette dans vos bras. Non, c'était la vraie vie, la triste et bien réelle vie.

Les mois passèrent et il prit un grand soin de rester loin d'elle et de tous les lieux où il était susceptible de la croiser (il avait même changé de magasin pour ses courses). Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis et essayait à grand peine de l'oublier pour de bon. C'était bien mieux pour tout le monde. Et au moins il souffrirait peut être un peu moins...Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors, quand, un soir, alors qu'il venait de coucher Roland, son téléphone sonna. Qui que ce soit à cette heure-ci, ce devait être quelque chose d'important. Il décrocha donc et son cœur manqua un battement en entendant la voix qui lui répondait à l'autre bout du fil:

-Robin? Je... désolée de te déranger mais tu avais dit que je pouvais t'appeler si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Elle pleurait. C'était indéniable et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il s'empressa donc de lui demander et de le rassurer:

-Bien sûr! Que s'est-il passé?

-C'est... C'est Facilier. Il n'est pas celui que je pensais. Il ne voulait que mon argent et dès qu'il l'a eu je n'ai plus eu aucune importance ni de valeur à ses yeux... il m'a... il m'a...

Robin ne put qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire et ça le terrifiait au plus profond de lui.

-Est-il encore avec toi?

-Non, il est parti, mais j'ai eu si peur... J'ai si peur...

-Je dépose Roland chez la voisine et je viens tout de suite, ne t'en fais d'accord? Je serais là avant même que tu puisses te retourner. C'est promis...

Jamais il ne roula aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il entra chez Regina et elle lui tomba dans les bras. Elle était dans un état épouvantable... le visage maculé de larmes, ses vêtements déchirés et les bras contusionnés:

-Mon dieu Regina! Qu'est-ce que cette pourriture t'a fait?! Je vais le tuer!

-Non! C'est de ma faute, je... J'ai sûrement fait quelque chose de mal...

-Regina, rien, je dos bien rien ne justifie ses actes. Il n'a pas le droit de porter la main sur qui que ce soit, d'autant plus si c'est quelqu'un qu'il a juré d'aimé et de protéger toute sa vie. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en tirer comme ça! On va tout de suite au poste de police et on va porter plainte. Plus jamais il ne te fera de mal, ni à personne d'autre. Je te le promets.

Il la serra tout contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme et se sente en sécurité. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait tomber. Il avait comme l'impression que c'était de sa faute, que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si, des années plus tôt, il n'avait pas été un lâche. La voix de Regina le tira de ses pensées:

-Et le pire c'est que je ne l'ai même jamais aimé. Je... je n'ai aimé que toi depuis toujours... j'avais juste trop peur de l'avouer à l'époque et puis c'était trop tard.

Ca pour être surpris il l'était. Il se contenta donc de répondre en caressant sa pommette maculée de larmes et d'un peu de sang séché:

-Moi aussi...

* * *

 **Et voilà!**  
 **Ca vous a plu? J'espère bien que oui...**  
 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	78. Chapter 78

**Hey!**

 **Je vous écris ce chapitre entre deux cours, je vais donc en venir à l'essentiel tout de suite! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **78- "Do you want to come too?"**

* * *

Les collègues de Regina riaient bruyamment à l'autre bout du bureau. Elle avait de ce fait du mal à se concentrer sur son rapport et leur lançait de temps à autre un œil noir plein de reproches. C'était toujours la même histoire et ce depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la boîte cinq mois plus tôt... Tous les vendredis ils se retrouvaient autour d'un verre dans le bar en face des locaux de l'entreprise. Mais voilà, tous impatients de s'y rendre, ils en oubliaient de travailler alors qu'il leur restait bien une demie-heure de service... et ils tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs de la jolie brune. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de se pencher à nouveau sur son ordinateur, non sans les avoir maudit une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte: qu'ils s'en aillent tous pour qu'elle puisse enfin travailler dans des conditions normales... Encore un weekend qu'elle passerait seule au bureau, puisque rien ni personne ne l'attendait chez elle...

-Hmm... Regina? Est-ce que tu veux venir aussi?

Parmi tous ses collègues, Robin, celui qui lui posait cette question inattendue, était certainement celui qu'elle appréciait le plus. Tout d'abord, il était bien plus calme que tous les autres otaries beuglantes, il était aussi très poli et avenant et était un bon élément pour la boîte... sans parler du fait qu'il était physiquement tout à fait au goût de Regina. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, ne s'étant pas du tout attendue à cette invitation, puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle répondit d'un ton neutre:

-J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, alors...

-Cette excuse ne tient pas. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes en avance de trois semaines sur tout le monde, et ce même si vous avez demandé le double du travail... Vous avez donc bien le temps et le droit à une petite sortie sans prétentions...

Elle avait été prise de cours... Que dire après cela? Elle n'allait tout de même pas accepter! Oui, mais si elle refusait cela serait d'une impolitesse qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais... Finalement, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Robin lui prenait la main dans la sienne et fermait sans plus de discussions son ordinateur de sa main libre.

-Vous allez voir, on s'amuse plutôt bien "Chez Granny"! C'est le bar de la grand-mère de Ruby, la secrétaire... là-bas tout le monde se connait et on y mange de super lasagnes...

-Certainement pas aussi bonnes que mes lasagnes!

-Je demande à goûter cela... sourit-il en l'entraînant vers le reste du groupe.

Elle qui les avait trouvés horripilants, les trouva finalement de très bonne compagnie et se laissa donc entraîner vers le bar d'en face sans broncher. Elle fit là bas, plus ample connaissance avec quelques uns d'entre eux. Ainsi, elle partagea très vite un toast avec Emma, la chargée de sécurité, Mary-Margaret, la contable, Ruby, la secrétaire et Robin. Contre toute attente, elle passa une soirée des plus agréables et après plusieurs verres, il était grand temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison. Regina attrapa donc veste et sac et salua ceux qui étaient encore là avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

-Regina! Attendez! Je vais vous raccompagner!

C'était Robin. Elle sourit en le voyant courir à sa rencontre: voilà un vrai gentleman qui se respecte, pensa-t-elle. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence côte à côte, la nuit était particulièrement belle, comme si les étoiles venaient à leur rencontre... Les yeux rivés au ciel, son regard finit par dévier et tomber sur Robin. Il était vraiment séduisant...

-Ce que vous voyez vous plait? dit-il en remarquant son regard posé sur lui. Prise sur le fait, Regina se mit à rougir violemment. Voilà qu'il ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Voyant son embarras, Robin continua: j'en suis tout à fait flatté de la part d'une femme aussi merveilleuse que vous.

Voilà qu'il la trouvait merveilleuse... Bien drôle de soirée... Elle rougit de plus belles et sourit timidement. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle n'avait plus fait cela... même si beaucoup d'hommes avaient tenté de la séduire, elle n'avait jamais laissé aucun d'eux s'approcher plus près que cela d'elle. Avec Robin c'était différent. Pour la première fois depuis des années elle avait envie de se prendre au jeu de la séduction et de se laisser tenter. Robin qui l'observait avec un sourire énigmatique, plaça l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, s'attardant plus que nécessaire, en une caresse sur sa joue. Regina se mordit la lèvre... elle était faible, mais pour une fois elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle attrapa la main de Robin encore posée sur sa joue, la porta à sa taille et plongea son regard dans celui du beau brun. Le message devait être assez clair, puisqu'il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je rêvais de faire ça depuis des mois... avoua-t-il quand ils se furent séparés.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait?

-Vos regards noirs auraient dissuadé le prince Charmant en personne.

-Ca tombe bien puisque je n'ai jamais aimé le prince Charmant. Il n'est pas du tout à mon goût... Trop nias, trop parfait, trop mielleux...

-Et qui est à votre goût alors?

-Oh, je pense que vous remplissez à peu près toutes les cases... sourit-elle joueuse.

-Je vois...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle à initier leur baiser. Un baiser plus assuré, plus passionné que le premier, un baiser qui promettait bien des choses. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Regina, plus que désireuse d'aller plus loin s'empressa de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres:

-Mon appartement est à quelques rues d'ici... vous verrez, j'ai un lit particulièrement confortable pour dormir et pour toute autre activité bien entendu.

-Je vous suis Mylady.

Le cœur plein de promesses, main dans la main, les deux collègues s'éloignèrent dans la rue à l'aube d'une belle histoire d'amour.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	79. Chapter 79

**Hello,**

 **Bon, ne me tuez pas, mais ceci est une death fic, donc si vous ne voulez pas la lire je comprendrais... j'ai vraiment eu des scrupules à l'écrire... Enfin bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **79- "I'll still be here when you're ready"**

* * *

Regina aurait tant voulu être désinvolte, pouvoir faire ce que son cœur désirait plus que tout. Mais voilà, la vie avait été cruelle avec elle et lui avait rappelé à plus d'un titre qu'on ne pouvait avoir confiance dans le destin. Elle avait peur maintenant de s'engager, et même si elle n'aimerait jamais que Robin, quand il lui avait demandé sa main, elle ne s'était pas sentie prête. Elle avait pris peur et les larmes aux yeux avait murmuré:

-Robin je t'aime plus que tout, n'en doute jamais... mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas encore prête, pas après ce qui est arrivé avec Daniel... Je suis terriblement désolée Robin, vraiment... J'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner un jour.

Il pleurait aussi, il était clair que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait attendu, mais il montra une fois de plus à quel point il avait bon cœur et à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. La prenant dans ses bras protecteurs et caressant ses cheveux noirs comme le jais il lui dit au creux de l'oreille:

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne, je te pardonnerai toujours tout... Peu importe que tu ne soit pas prête aujourd'hui, j'ai uniquement besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes. Je serai toujours là quand tu seras prête. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés au milieu de la pièce un temps indéfini. Finalement, imaginant que Regina avait besoin d'être seule, Robin l'embrassa au coin de la lèvre et quitta sa maison en direction de la forêt.

~OQ~

 _Quelques mois plus tard, milieu de la nuit:_

-Allo? répondit Regina d'une voix rauque. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille?

-Mme Mills? Il y a eu un accident... vous étiez le numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence pour Monsieur Robin of Locksley. Il a été hospitalisé d'urgence et son pronostic vital est engagé...

Ni de une, ni de deux Regina sortit du lit et se précipita à sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Sur place, on lui annonça que Robin se faisait opérer en ce moment même et qu'elle devrait certainement attendre une bonne partie de la nuit dans la salle d'attente. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le coin et finit par s'endormir, deux sillons de larmes tracés sur ses joues. Au petit matin, une aide soignante vint la réveiller en tapotant doucement son épaule:

-Monsieur Locskley souhaiterait vous voir Madame Mills, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

-Comment va-t-il? demanda immédiatement la brune. Le regard de l'autre femme fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'empresse de la suivre. Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et enfin l'aide soignante lui ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. Elle s'y engouffra et son cœur manqua un battement. Robin, couvert de blessures et contusions, gisait dans un lit qui paressait gris tant lui, était pâle.

-Regina! Te voilà... dit-il, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire avant que la douleur ne le rattrape en une grimace.

-Mon dieu Robin! Que s'est-il passé? Un accident? Comment? Où? Pourquoi?

-Regina... ça n'a aucune importance... écoute moi... les médecins disent que je ne passerai pas la journée...

Le cri que poussa Regina n'avait rien d'humain, c'était plutôt le cri d'un animal blessé à mort. Elle s'écroula à genoux près du lit de l'amour de sa vie et, sous le choc, refusa de voir la vérité en face:

-Non, non! Ce n'est pas possible! Il doit il y avoir quelque chose à faire! Je refuse que tu me laisses... pas maintenant, pas maintenant que je suis prête, ne jamais d'ailleurs! Robin, on va se marier, on aura une ribambelle d'enfants et une belle maison en lisière de la forêt. Tu m'entends? Je suis prête...!

-Regina viens ici...

Il la prit dans ses bras, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, et elle explosa en sanglots, disant mille mots sans aucun sens, interrompus de centaines de "je suis prête". Il la serra tout contre lui, oubliant ses blessures, son seul soucis étant de la rassurer, de lui rappeler que tout ce qui comptait c'était leur amour, que cela avait toujours été leur amour.

-Chérie, s'il te plait, va me chercher ma sacoche et appelle une infirmière... Je avant de partir, j'aimerai faire quelque chose.

Regina s'exécuta et dès que l'infirmière fut entrée, Robin commença ainsi:

-Bien... je vais mourir aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de vous, Madame, comme témoin... Regina, je ne veux pas que tu vives dans le passé avec seule compagnie des vieux fantômes, d'accord? Je veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu refasses ta vie en sachant que de là où je serai, je serai toujours avec toi... Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'aurai imaginé notre histoire, mais sache que tu as été la chose la plus belle qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je veux te donner ceci (il sortit la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait refusé quelques mois plus tôt et la lui passa au doigt) comme le symbole de mon amour éternel. Un amour qui ne doit en rien t'empêcher d'être heureuse même si je ne serai plus là avec toi, ici sur Terre. Je te fais la promesse de toujours veiller sur toi et de t'aimer plus que tout au monde...

-Et je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même après, sourit tristement Regina, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle l'embrassa et dit tout contre lui: c'est si injuste... notre histoire a été si courte...

-Est-ce que ça la rend moins épique? répondit-il en un sourire tendre tout en lui caressant la joue.

L'infirmière pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité, était sortie dans le couloir. Tous deux allongés sur le petit lit, Regina et Robin continuaient à s'échanger des mots d'amour. Et puis Robin, trop fatigué, cessa de parler. Regina, allongée la tête posée sur son torse, respirait son odeur qui allait tant lui manquer, et puis soudain elle nota que le torse de Robin ne montait et ne s'abaissait plus...

Il était 8h53 et Robin of Locksley s'était éteinte dans les bras de la femme qu'il avait aimé plus que la vie elle-même. Il s'était éteint avec la certitude qu'ils se reverraient un jour, car nul ne peut séparer indéfiniment deux âmes-sœurs, même la mort.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Encore mille fois désolée...**

 **Je reviendrai demain avec quelque chose de plus joyeux, c'est promis! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	80. Chapter 80

**Hello!**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais j'ai eu une surprise par des amis qui m'ont amenée en soirée... Du coup bah je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire... sorry! En tout cas, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **80- "Is your seatbelt on?"**

* * *

-Allo chérie! Tout va bien? Je sors tout juste de Granny avec le dîner. Je devrais être là dans cinq minutes... Je suis en voiture, dit Robin en mettant le contact.

-Oh, très bien... tu as bien mis ta ceinture, hein? demanda Regina.

-Déjà, tu ne la met jamais et en plus, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire du soucis pour moi, je vais bien.

-Tu étais mort Robin! C'est bien normal que je sois un peu inquiète! Dépêche-toi en tout cas, les enfants ont faim et tu as vraiment manqué à ta femme aujourd'hui. Mais pas trop vite, hein!

-Oui, Votre Altesse... je suis au coin de la rue...

-Attends?! Mais tu es entrain de conduire avec le téléphone à la main! Robin Jonathan Louis of Locksley, raccroche moi ça tout de suite!

Généralement, quand Regina faisait la compilation complète du nom de quelqu'un, ce dernier avait de sérieux problèmes... Tous à Storybrooke se souvenaient de ce fameux jour où Emma Sophie Swan avait embouti la Mercedes de Regina avec sa vieille Coccinelle jaune... Ainsi, Robin raccrocha sans plus attendre. Il arriva très vite à la maison et Regina l'attendait déjà sur le perron de la porte d'entrée du manoir. Il explosa de rire en voyant qu'elle portait la chemise qu'il avait été incapable de trouver dans son armoire ce matin là en s'habillant. Elle finirait par la lui rendre, comme toutes les autres, quand elle ne sentirait plus son odeur à lui. Robin descendit de la voiture et attrapa de justesse la brune qui s'était jetée dans ses bras comme un boulet de canon.

-Coucou chérie, comment a été ta journée? demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne alors qu'elle restait résolument blottie tout contre son torse.

-J'ai failli tuer Snow une bonne vingtaine de fois...

-Une journée normale alors... et si on rentrait, il fait assez froid ici, dehors.

-Oh, oui... bien sûr... dit-elle en se séparant à peine de lui, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent marcher jusqu'à la maison. Arrivés dans la cuisine, et après avoir salué les enfants, Robin se mit aux fourneaux pour préparer la salade qui accompagnerait les plats de Granny. Tout de suite, Regina vint se lover dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment été tactile, depuis que Robin était revenu des morts, il en était tout autrement. Robin ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, mais il était inquiet pour Regina... Ils se mirent tous à table et dégustèrent leur repas dans une bonne ambiance générale. Ensuite, les enfants allèrent se coucher de bonne heure (on était au milieu de la semaine, après tout) et Regina et Robin restèrent seuls.

-Regina, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Il l'entraîna vers le canapé où ils s'assirent côte à côte, et lui prit les deux mains entre les siennes avant de continuer en ces termes:

-Honey, je sais que tu as cru me perdre pour toujours, que ça t'a détruite et que tu as peur de me perdre à nouveau. Mais crois moi, il ne faut pas s'empêcher de vivre pour autant. Tu te fais un sang d'encre pour moi, ce que je peux absolument comprendre, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Elle explosa en larmes, la blessure de la mort de Robin ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée, pas même alors qu'il était revenu. La reine ne pouvait cesser de penser au fait que cela pourrait arriver de nouveau et elle n'était pas prête à ressentir à nouveau ce vide immense qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle préférerait mille fois mourir que de revivre ce calvaire. Voilà, la vérité était simple: elle était effrayée de le perdre à nouveau; la peine qui en suivrait dépasserait tout entendement... Peut être semblait elle ridicule à agir de la sorte, mais elle n'en avait que faire. La reine se calma tant bien que mal, se maudissant de ne plus pouvoir cacher ses émotions comme elle le faisait si bien autrefois:

-Robin, je voudrais tellement ne pas réagir comme ça, ne pas avoir peur à chaque seconde de la journée, ne pas être effrayée dès que tu quittes la maison. J'aimerais tellement être plus forte, être là pour toi sans t'étouffer, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Robin ne dit rien, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour la rassurer et l'apaiser un peu. Ils restèrent blottis sur ce canapé une bonne partie de la nuit, silencieux mais bien éveillés, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Puis, quand les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition, Regina se leva comme si de rien était et prépara le petit déjeuner avant de disparaître sous la douche. Robin, quant à lui, eut une idée qui aurait peut être au moins l'avantage de faire sourire la reine. Il se mit sur le bureau au coin du salon et se mit à écrire la " _Liste des choses que je jure de faire ou ne pas faire pour que mon amour ait l'âme apaisée":_

 _1\. Je conduirai prudemment avec la ceinture attachée, les airbag activés, sans téléphone et à une vitesse raisonnable._

 _2\. Je marcherai exclusivement sur les trottoirs et regarderait à droite et à gauche avant de traverser._

 _3\. J'éviterai à tout prix de me faire maudire, blesser ou que sais-je._

 _4\. Je dormirai avec un arc chargé près du lit._

 _5\. Je sortirai toujours couvert de sorte à ne pas attraper mal._

 _6\. Je ne fréquenterai que des personnes dignes de confiance et absolument innocentes en tout point (désolé, mais plus de repas chez Rumplestilskin)._

 _7\. Je ne boirai jamais outre mesure, et ne toucherai jamais au tabac._

Il continua ainsi sa liste sur de nombreux points, et puis la laissa bien en évidence à l'endroit où il savait que Regina se mettrait pour finir sa tasse de café noir. Il prit ses affaires et partir de la maison, non sans avoir envoyé un SMS à Regina lui rappelant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et aussi accessoirement que Roland avait son rendez-vous chez le dentiste juste après l'école.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas! Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	81. Chapter 81

**Hello!**

 **Bon, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais à la période où j'ai écris tous ces chapitres, mais ça se passe encore à l'hôpital... Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, celui-ci se termine bien! Bonne lecture, Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **81-" Sweet dreams"**

* * *

-Hey, sourit Regina en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Le visage de Robin, étendu dans le lit s'illumina en la voyant entrer. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour sa visite, en réalité, il n'avait pensé qu'à ça... Il vit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas à son aise, elle semblait même gênée, ce qui n'était vraiment pas habituel chez la jolie brune. Il lui demanda alors:

-Regina, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Je... Je me sens coupable... Sans moi tu ne serais certainement pas dans ce lit d'hôpital. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez prudente.

-Regina, tu es ma partenaire, c'est mon boulot de te protéger. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose pour moi, et je le referai sans hésiter à chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire.

Robin s'était pris une balle pour elle, c'était une de ces choses qui arrivaient aux policiers comme eux, mais malgré tout, la jolie brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et de se maudire pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention en entrant ce matin là dans la maison d'un criminel notoire. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à le coffrer et surtout, heureusement que Robin avait toujours un œil sur elle, sinon elle aurait été touchée et ne serait pas dans ce même lit mais bien sur une table à la morgue.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer bien qu'elle se soit promis de rien en faire.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier et encore moins à t'en vouloir ainsi. Allez! Viens ici Queenie, dit-il en l'appelant par ce surnom idiot que Zelena, sa sœur, aussi policière, avait lancé un jour à pleine voix dans le commissariat pour la faire tourner en bourrique.

Regina eut un faible sourire et s'allongea près de Robin, tout contre lui de peur de tomber vu le peu de place dont ils disposaient là. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, et encore moins quand Robin la berça pendant de longues minutes, lui répétant encore et encore que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était lui la tête brûlée.

-Tu sais... dans les quelques secondes qui ont précédé ma décision de me jeter devant toi j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses, des choses que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment réalisé et qui pourtant, tout à coup, me semblaient être claires comme de l'eau de roche. Je n'aurai pas pu te perdre. J'ai fait cette première constatation et je me suis demandé le pourquoi: Nous sommes collègues depuis cinq ans? De bons amis même en dehors du travail? Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas pour ça, qu'il y avait une autre raison, une raison qui jusque là m'avait peut être fait peur à tel point que je ne l'avais même jamais formulée en pensée. Et à ce moment là, c'était une évidence: il était hors de question que je te laisse mourir, sans que je puisse te faire part de cette révélation, mais aussi parce que cela m'aurait tué de ne rien avoir fait et de t'avoir perdue. Alors je me suis jeté devant toi, et la suite tu la connais...

-Et quelle est donc cette révélation? demanda Regina en relevant la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as donc pas compris?

-Oh si... mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire... dit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Très bien... Regina, je crois... Non! J'en suis sûr! Je suis sûr du fait que je t'aime. Ca me parait tellement évident maintenant que je me demande comment j'ai bien pu ignorer ça aussi longtemps. La peur certainement...

-Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur... je ne suis pas une femme qu'il est facile d'aimer... beaucoup pensent que je suis un monstre et je dois dire que parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de les croire...

-Le passé est le passé Regina. Tu n'es plus cette femme manipulée par ta famille de mafieux. Toi et ta sœur, avaient choisi votre camp, le camp des héros et tu en es une à part entière, au même titre que n'importe quel autre officier de notre brigade. Il est au contraire facile de t'aimer, toi, si courageuse, toi qui a fait ce bon choix malgré tout, toi, qui n'a demandé de l'aide à personne pour devenir la femme et la policière merveilleuse que tu es aujourd'hui. Je suis impressionné par ta force, ton courage. Je suis fier d'être ton partenaire. Et surtout, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, pas juste ce qu'il y a en surface. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

-Tu le penses vraiment?

-Crois-tu vraiment que je suis un homme qui peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Regina, mon amour est la preuve sincère de la personne magnifique que tu es devenue.

-Je t'aime aussi... depuis le premier jour je pense. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te le dire et encore moins celui de me faire rejeter...

-Cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, voluptueux, encore timide, mais aussi empli d'envie, de tendresse et d'une centaine de sentiments éprouvés pour l'un et pour l'autre. Il avait fallut cinq ans et une balle à quelques centimètres du cœur pour qu'ils s'avouent enfin tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, mais il n'était plus question de perdre une seconde de plus... Ils auraient voulu rester là des heures et des heures encore, mais malheureusement l'infirmière qui entra dans la chambre à ce moment là n'était pas de cet avis.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais Monsieur Locksley doit se reposer, trop d'agitation ne va pas l'aider à se remettre de cette balle.

Robin et Regina se regardèrent, tristes de devoir se séparer aussi vite, mais c'était certainement pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Bon gré, mal gré, Regina se releva et embrassa une dernière fois Robin avant de se diriger vers la porte en lui disant sans le quitter une seule fois du regard:

-Fais de beaux rêves.

-Si ce sont des rêves avec toi ce seront forcément de doux rêves.

Regina sourit, Robin aussi et elle partit avant que l'infirmière ne s'énerve pour de bon (elle n'avait pas l'air très commode). Robin soupira de soulagement, c'était comme si un poids immense s'était levé de son cœur quand il avait enfin avoué ses sentiment pour la magnifique brune. Il sourit pour lui même, sans vraiment s'occuper de ce que faisait l'infirmière et toujours en pensant à sa coéquipière, il s'endormit béat.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui!**

 **Il vous a plu? J'espère bien que oui! Moi, je vous dis bonne nuit! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	82. Chapter 82

**Hello hello!**

 **On est en octobre et plus ça va et plus je me dis, qu'à ce rythme, je serai certainement à temps au niveau de la publication pour, pour la toute première fois, vous poster un calendrier de l'avant OutlawQueen... alors motivez-moi pour terminer ce challenge! ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **82- "I was in the neighbourhood"**

* * *

-Robin?! s'exclama Regina surprise en ouvrant la porte du manoir de Mifflin Street.

-Salut, je passais dans le quartier et j'ai pensé à venir faire un petit coucou, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Regina le regarda en arquant les sourcils dubitativement, pour une visite à l'improviste il avait tout de même apporté une bouteille de vin, un film et des provisions, qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, contenaient tous ses plats préférés. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire... elle était très contente de le voir et s'écarta donc pour le laisser entrer chez elle. Fidèle à leurs habitudes, Robin se dirigea vers le salon et tout de suite Regina vint s'asseoir près de lui dans le canapé. Leurs petites soirées étaient devenues comme un petit rituel bien rodé, et pourtant aucun rendez-vous n'avait jamais été pris, et jamais ils n'auraient admis qu'ils avaient trouvé là une habitude fort plaisante. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils faisaient ou éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, il s'agissait uniquement d'être tous les deux ensemble et de passer ces longues soirées d'hiver en bonne compagnie. Toujours selon leur petit rituel, Regina s'occupa d'allumer la télévision et de mettre le DVD en marche alors que Robin ouvrait la bouteille de vin et mettait "la table" sur une couverture à même le sol avec bon nombre de coussins moelleux. Ils s'installèrent en silence pour suivre le film tout en dégustant les plats préparés par Granny et passèrent, comme d'habitude, une excellente soirée. D'habitude, une fois fini le film, Robin prenait assez rapidement congé, certain de revenir très vite. Mais ce soir, aucun des deux ne voulait que ce moment spécial entre eux ne se termine. Ils restèrent ainsi, toujours en silence, calés l'un contre l'autre et enfin, Regina dit:

-Tu veux rester dormir? Il se fait tard et tu dois être fatigué...

Il n'était pas plus tard que d'habitude, et tous deux savaient que Robin n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué, mais dans tous les cas il accepta sa proposition. Il suivit donc Regina à l'étage où il n'était encore jamais monté, et l'aida pour faire le lit dans la chambre d'amis. Au moment de partir, Regina sembla un peu hésiter, puis, reprenant contenance, elle murmura en un toussotement:

-Hmm... et bien, bonne nuit...

-Bonne nuit Regina.

~OQ~

 _Plus tard dans la nuit:_

-Robin? dit Regina en entrant dans la chambre d'amis.

Tout de suite, Robin releva la tête, se demandant bien ce que la brune pouvait faire là au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle s'avança légèrement à l'intérieur et dit, aussi doucement que possible, si bien que Robin dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre:

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Je me demandais si c'était possible de dormir ici...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en un murmure, comme si Regina avait trop honte pour continuer. C'était là aller bien plus loin que mes barrières qu'ils avaient implicitement fixé entre eux, et pourtant il sembla tout à fait naturel pour Robin de les outrepasser en écartant les couvertures pour lui laisser une place près de lui dans le lit. Regina ne perdit pas une seconde et se glissa dans le King Size, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Elle resta d'abord figée, droite dans le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond et s'expliqua:

-J'ai toujours du mal pour m'endormir, et dès que je dors, ce n'est qu'une suite de cauchemars... Quand je pense que j'osais prétendre n'avoir aucun remords...

-Tu aurais besoin de quelque chose pour te sentir mieux? Enfin... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me serrer dans tes bras? Je suis seule depuis si longtemps...

-Tu n'es plus seule Regina. Et tu ne le seras plus jamais, je serai là pour toi, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Ce disant, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur. Il savait à quel point celui de la brune était brisé et son seul soit était d'un jour en recoller tous les morceaux. Certains diraient que c'était une mission impossible, mais rien que le fait de sentir le bras mince de Regina se poser délicatement sur sa taille lui faisait comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie et que sur le chemin ils ne trouveraient que joie et bonheur. Il avait appris à connaitre, à apprivoiser Regina. Elle était tellement plus que tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire d'elle... Elle était forte, et en même temps affaiblie par son passé; elle était extrêmement renfermée, mais une fois qu'elle vous avait fait une place dans son cœur, elle aurait certainement donné sa vie pour la votre. Robin savait tout cela, non pas qu'ils en aient jamais parlé, mais il le savait et c''était tout ce qui importait. Juste pour être certain qu'elle se sentait assez en sécurité, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle répondit en lui prenant la main et enlaçant leurs doigts. L'amour a son propre langage, nul besoin de l'exprimer avec des mots à voix haute. Le murmure de deux cœurs battant à l'unisson est déjà à lui seul tout un monde... Cette nuit là, non seulement Regina n'eut aucun problème pour s'endormir, mais elle fit aussi une myriade de merveilleux rêves qui avaient tous en commun une chose: Robin. La magnifique brune se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras de Robin qui la protégeaient de tout et de tous de leur étreinte, leurs mains enlacées, et sa tête posée sur son torse qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Elle sourit et eu la nette impression que ce serait là une de leurs nouvelles habitudes, peut être quelque chose de bien plus régulier que leurs petites soirées, et pourquoi pas aussi quelque chose de quotidien... Elle nicha son visage tout contre lui, inspirant son odeur musquée et végétale qu'elle aimait tant. Cet homme avait réussi l'impossible: il la faisait revivre.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Ca vous plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	83. Chapter 83

**Hello!**

 **Voici votre petit chapitre du jour! J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **83- "Stay there. I'm coming to get you"**

* * *

Regina n'avait jamais été une grande buveuse, bien qu'elle eut un palais très fin pour les bons vins, elle avait toujours bu avec modération. Mais ce soir là, c'était différent... Robin et elle s'étaient disputés, pour une bêtise au début, puis le ton était monté et elle avait claqué la porte du manoir avec résolution. Ses pas l'avaient guidée d'eux mêmes vers le Rabbit Hole et elle avait noyé son chagrin et sa colère dans du Gin pur. Le barman refusait maintenant de servir à nouveau, elle avait décidément trop bu et n'aurait pu compter ni sur ses jambes flageolantes, ni sur son esprit embrumé. Assise au comptoir, passant son verre vide d'une main à l'autre, elle commençait déjà, petit à petit à regretter d'avoir avalé à elle seule une bouteille entière d'alcool incolore. Elle regrettait aussi, et plus que tout, sa dispute avec son fiancé, les mots durs qu'elle avait lancé plus par défi que pour autre chose. Elle n'en pensait rien... et se sentait tellement stupide.

Soudain, une irrépressible envie de vomir la fit basculer du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise. Tant bien que mal, elle se laissa glisser au sol et marcha vers les toilettes qui ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi lointaines. Elle arriva juste à temps pour s'agenouiller devant la cuvette et le reste de ses pensées fut noyé par les soubresauts et les spasmes de son corps. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, son front se couvrant peu à peu d'une mince pellicule de suer et elle aurait juré que son cœur essayait de s'enfuir par sa bouche. Quand enfin, ses vomissements lui laissèrent un peu de répit, même s'il était de courte durée, elle se laissa couler contre le mur en carrelage et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle composa le numéro de Robin. Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution et voulait absolument rentrer chez elle, chez eux, à la maison. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix de Robin, légèrement plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée, répondit:

-Regina?

-Robin... trop bu... Rabbit Hole... toilettes... vomir... parvint elle à expliquer à bout de souffle et à bout de nerf.

-Reste là. Je viens te chercher, dit-il sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications. Regina remarqua que sa voix avait perdu toute froideur, c'était maintenant un mélange d'inquiétude et de douceur pour la rassurer.

Il arriva au bar aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, elle en était certaine, car quand il entra dans les toilettes pour dames, il était essoufflé. Il s'abaissa au niveau de Regina, écarta des mèches mouillés de son front chaud, et à l'aide d'un mouchoir il nettoya les contours de sa bouche. Tout doucement, il passa sa propre veste sur les épaules de la reine et lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher jusqu'à la voiture?

-Je ne pense pas... dit-elle d'un ton d'excuses et de honte.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Viens là chérie...

Même s'ils s'étaient disputés, Robin ne semblait pas s'en souvenir quand il lui sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de cet endroit peu accueillant qu'étaient les toilettes lugubres du Rabbit Hole. Il la mena jusqu'à la voiture, ignorant mes commentaires peu reluisants des ivrognes de service, et l'aida à s'installer aussi confortablement possible une fois en sécurité dans l'habitacle de la vieille Mercedes.

-Après tout ce que j'ai dit ce soir, tu aurais eu raison de me laisser me débrouiller... j'ai été ignoble.

-Peut-être... mais tout ce que tu as pu me dire de beau ces dernières années a largement suffit pour que je vienne ici pour t'aider.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Regina, j'ai décidé de t'épouser, cela implique que parfois nous ayons des désaccords mais que dans les moments les plus importants tout s'efface et qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un. Et puis de toute façon, je suis incapable de rester fâché contre toi très longtemps... avoua-t-il avec un sourire tout en démarrant la voiture.

Il conduisit lentement pour ne pas empirer la nausée de sa fiancée et une fois arrivés au 108 Mifflin Street il vint lui ouvrir la portière et la soutint dans les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Toujours aidée par le voleur, Regina ôta chaussures et veste dans le vestibule, puis monta une à une les marches pour enfin rejoindre le confort de son lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber, encore aux prises avec des nausées auxquelles s'ajoutaient maintenant une bonne migraine. Robin lui enleva avec précaution sa chemise et son pantalon (qu'il porta immédiatement à la machine à laver) et puis lui passa un de ses pyjamas les plus confortables qui soient d'après elle. Ensuite, il se dévêtit à son tour, choisissant de rester en boxer et t-shirt et se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de la brune épuisée et plutôt mal en point. Leur dispute semblait maintenant si lointaine, si puérile, qu'il décida de définitivement l'oublier et encercla donc le corps de Regina de ses bras puissants et musclés.

-Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre?

-Non... tout est parfait tel quel... sourit-elle en plongeant son visage dans le torse de Robin. Il embrassa son front et éteint les lumières qui devaient certainement déranger la pauvre reine. Il se félicita aussi d'avoir déjà fermé les volets et préparé les médicaments, dont aurait certainement besoin cette dernière le lendemain, quand la gueule de bois ferait son apparition.

-Je ne boirai plus jamais une seule goutte d'alcool... murmura Regina, à qui la tête tournait même en position allongée.

-C'est ce qu'on dit tous et puis le Whisky nous appelle et on cours à sa rencontre.

-Du Gin... c'était du fichu Gin... dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait là de son pire ennemi. A cette remarque Robin gloussa, c'était du Regina tout craché que de s'en prendre à l'alcool plutôt qu'à elle-même, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela était extrêmement mignon. Enfin, en tout cas pour lui...

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Bonne fin de journée à vous tous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	84. Chapter 84

**Hello!**

 **Après avoir travaillé toute la journée jusque maintenant, je suis très fatiguée, alors je ne serai pas trop longue aujourd'hui... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **84- "The key is under the mat"**

* * *

Regina et Robin partageaient un délicieux moment ensemble autour d'un café chez Granny. Mais voilà... comme toute bonne chose, il fallait évidement qu'elle soit gâchée par un élément perturbateur. Snow White était le nom de l'élément perturbateur en question. Au grand damne de Regina, la petite brune aux airs innocents (même si elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde d'après Regina) s'avança vers eux et insista pour participer à leur petit déjeuner "privé", qui ne l'était plus tant que ça. Exaspérée, Regina se leva en prétextant du travail à la mairie, et profitant que Snow ait le dos tourné pendant quelques secondes, elle glissa au voleur:

-Je vais chez moi. La clef est sous le tapis...

La demande indirecte de la reine pour qu'il la rejoigne fit sourire Robin. Il hocha affirmativement la tête et embrassa la jolie brune au moment où Snow s'exclama tout heureuse, ce qui d'ailleurs fit rouler les yeux à Regina:

-Bonne journée Regina! Rappelle toi que nous dînons tous ensemble samedi!

-Si seulement je pouvais l'oublier... marmonna Regina en sortant au plus vite de chez Granny avant que Snow ne trouve une excuse pour la retenir comme à son habitude.

Robin paya leur petit-déjeuner et puis, à son tour, pris congé de Snow malgré ses protestations, " Jamais de temps pour la famille...", "De mon temps le respect...", et tout un chapelet de réprimandes. Robin les ignora allègrement et marcha vers le manoir de la famille Mills qui se trouvait à quelques rues de là. Comme promis, il trouva les clefs sous le paillasson et entra, curieux de savoir ce que lui réservait sa reine:

-Chérie? Je suis là...

-En haut, dans la chambre! lui répondit la voix de Regina à l'étage.

Robin monta quatre à quatre les marches menant aux chambres et rit en pensant au grand nombre de fois où Henry avait été grondé pour avoir couru entre les étages. Presque à bout de souffle, il s'engagea dans le couloir et sans hésiter, puisqu'il était déjà venu bon nombre de fois là, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la mairesse. Et il ne fut pas déçu de la surprise qui l'attendait. Regina, allongée sur le grand Queen Size, l'attendait de toute évidence. Elle avait échangé sa tenue chic pour un déshabillé de soie blanche, qui, par transparence, montrait un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire et rouge. Elle souriait. D'un de ces sourires qui en disent long et qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Le voleur lui sourit en retour, sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre.

-J'ai pensé que nous avions tous les deux besoin d'une petite distraction... dit Regina d'une voix encore plus grave et chaude que d'habitude. Ce disant, elle s'approcha du bord de lit à quatre pattes, très suggestivement et à genoux, entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon. Pour ne pas être laissé en reste, ce dernier, captura ses lèvres et fit glisser ses deux mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il attrapa possessivement faisant gémir la jolie brune. Entre temps, la chemise était tombée au combat et le pantalon gris de Robin s'apprêtait à faire la même fin. Dans un soucis de parité, bien sûr, Robin enleva son déshabillé à Regina et s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'admirer... Magnifique, comme toujours. Peut être même plus depuis que son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Oui, depuis que Regina était tombée enceinte, elle semblait tout bonnement rayonner telle une étoile. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et l'allongea sur le lit en venant la surplomber. Même s'il avait vraiment très envie d'elle, il se faisait un honneur aujourd'hui de d'abord combler tous ses désirs à elle, en sa qualité de reine qui se respecte bien sûr, mais aussi en qualité de future mère de leur enfant. Parmi les draps blancs, son corps bronzé aurait fait rougir un saint, et Robin ne se priva pas de la déshabiller du regard comme s'il voulait enregistrer le moindre grain de beauté dans sa mémoire. Il se concentra ensuite sur sa poitrine, sa magnifique poitrine, qui, s'il ne s'abusait point avait grossi légèrement. Ses mains habiles libérèrent les deux seins de leur carcan et il commença à les malaxer doucement pendant que sa bouche, elle, partait à l'exploration de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de ses clavicules. Il faisait rouler les boutons de rose qu'étaient ses tétons entre ses doigts et se délectait des petite cris que cela arrachait à la mairesse. Décidant que cela n'était pas suffisant, il embrassa une dernière fois le creux du cou de Regina, puis traçant un chemin de baisers le long de ses clavicules, il finit par prendre une sein en bouche et en mordilla le téton. La reine en demandait plus, il le suça, le mordilla encore et de sa main continua à s'occuper de l'autre sein. Le plaisir que ressentait Regina devait déjà atteindre des sommets, car elle se cramponnait aux draps maintenant froissés, et mordait sa main pour ne pas crier trop fort. Un plaisir exquis la traversait alors que Robin mordillait encore et encore son téton de plus en plus dur. Il la rendait définitivement folle de plaisir et pour ne rien arranger, la main, qui jusqu'alors s'était occupée de l'autre sein, commença une expédition de son corps qui, si elle ne laissait guère de traces, parvenait tout de même à brûler Regina de façon extrêmement plaisante. La main coula entre ses seins, s'attardant sur son ventre rebondi et puis descendit inexorablement plus bas. Les doigts habiles ne furent pas longs à trouver leur chemin vers le centre de la reine. Et bientôt, Regina hurlait littéralement de plaisir, alors que la boule de nerfs érigée qu'était son clitoris se faisait attaquer sans merci.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi... de te goûter... murmura Robin en délaissant le sein et faisant suivre à sa bouche le même chemin qu'à sa main.

Regina grogna, bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit de cohérent et appuya sur la tête de Robin pour qu'enfin elle puisse sentir ses lèvres là où elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais voilà... rappelons-nous d'une choses très importante: toute bonne chose finit toujours par être gâchée par un élément perturbateur...

Le téléphone de Regina sonnait à tout rompre et, interrompus en si bonne voie, ils durent finalement décrocher le combiné de téléphone:

-Regina? Je suis passée à la mairie et tu n'y étais pas... voilà, je voulais te parler du gâteau pour le repas de famille de samedi... dit la voix haut perchée de Snow.

-JE VAIS LA TUER!

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Moi je vous dit bonne nuit! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello!**

 **Voici le petit chapitre du jour! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez! On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **85- "It doesn't bother me"**

* * *

-Regina, mille fois merci! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi! s'exclama Robin en tendant son fils Roland à la mairesse et ancienne reine.

-Ne t'en fais pas... ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en sentant les petites mains de Roland s'accrocher à elle.

Le petit garçon était tombé malade. Robin qui travaillait toute la journée, ne pouvait rester avec lui à la maison, c'est pourquoi il l'avait confié à Regina pour qu'elle le garde. Le travail à la mairie pouvait bien attendre un jour ou deux... Regina rassura Robin une dernière fois et après avoir récupéré médicaments, doudou et pyjama elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de porter Roland à l'étage où elle lui avait déjà préparé une chambre et un petit déjeuner qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

-'Gina? Est-ce que tu vas rester ici? demanda l'enfant dès qu'elle l'eut bordé sous de bonnes couvertures chaudes.

-Je...

Elle n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix, car la petite main de Roland glissa dans la sienne et elle aurait, dès lors, été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soir. Elle sourit tendrement, il lui rapperait tellement Henry au même âge. Alors, comme à l'époque, elle attrapa un livre de contes de fées illustré et s'assit sur le bord du lit en commençant sa lecture. Roland écoutait attentivement l'histoire, ses yeux bruns qui étaient aussi expressifs que ceux de son père s'ouvraient en grand et quand un passage lui faisait peur il se cramponnait à elle ou se pelotonnait au plus près d'elle. Regina levait parfait les yeux du livre pour lui sourire et lui caresser la joue... son point faible avait toujours été les enfants. Et Roland n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait même qu'elle l'aimait déjà comme le sien. Il était attachant, calme et ressemblait tant à Robin...

-A quoi tu penses, dis? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée au milieu d'une page sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je pensais à toi... murmura-t-elle.

-A moi?

-Oui... parce que je suis très attachée à toi...

-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes? questionna-t-il la reine et sans attendre, il dit: parce que moi en tout cas je t'aime tu sais...

C'est comme ça avec les enfants, ils vous prennent de court, disent des choses qui vous touchent en plein dans le cœur et vous ne les aimez qu'un peu plus à chaque fois. Retenant à grand peine ses larmes, Regina serra tout contre elle Roland en lui disant:

-Je t'aime aussi beaucoup!

-Beaucoup comment?

-Comme ça... et encore plus grand, dit-elle en mimant un immense geste à l'aide de ses mains et se disant au fond que ce n'était là rien en comparaison de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, Henry et Robin...

~OQ~

Le soir même, alors que Roland s'était déjà bien remis, il sauta du lit en entendant son père arriver. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de marbre et se jeta dans les bras de Robin:

-Papa! Tu sais quoi? dit-il tout excité. Et bah Regina elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait grand comme ça! continua-t-il en utilisant le même geste que Regina avait fait un peu plus tôt.

-A oui? Et elle t'a dit combien elle m'aimait moi? demanda Robin avec un sourire attendri.

Derrière eux, la voix de Regina dit d'un ton enthousiaste qu'elle ne réservait qu'à la famille proche:

-Oh toi, je t'aime aussi grand comme ça!

Elle s'approcha d'eux, embrassa Robin avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible d'ainsi exprimer et puis prit Roland dans ses propres bras pour que le voleur puisse enlever sa veste et ses chaussures et aussi qu'il puisse se reposer après sa longue journée de travail. Il regarda les deux amours de sa vie aller vers la cuisine et voulut graver cette image en lui pour toujours. Diable qu'il était chanceux! Ils les rejoignit pour trouver une table mise, croulant sous un multitude de plats:

-Waouh! Regina tu ne devais pas... après ce que tu as fait pour Roland, je ne sais même pas où tu as trouvé le temps de cuisiner tout ça!

-Ca m'a fait plaisir, vraiment... ça me manquait d'avoir une famille depuis qu'Henry est toujours par mots et par vaux avec ses amis, avec Violet et avec Emma aussi... En parlant de famille... je me demandais si ça ne vous ferait pas plaisir d'emménager ici avec nous? Vous êtes déjà là la moitié du temps, et puis, Roland a déjà adopté sa chambre...

-Oh oui! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix père et fils. Ils étaient vraiment forgés du même bois ces deux là, ce qui faisait bien rire la reine.

Bien tôt, Robin vint la prendre dans ses bras, plus heureux et excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à l'idée de former une vraie famille avec elle. Tous deux furent bien évidemment vite rejoints par Roland dans leur étreinte.

-Ca veut dire que je peux t'appeler Maman? Tu sais si on est une vraie famille...

-J'en serais vraiment honorée, dit Regina, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Mais il faudra toujours garder dans ton cœur et tes pensées ta maman, Marian.

Robin sourit, lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Regina n'était pas seulement son véritable amour, son âme-sœur, elle était aussi la mère parfaite pour Roland. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Henry avait été élevé et le beau jeune-homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait aussi qu'à regarder tout l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolat en cet instant. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec plus de tendresse encore si cela était possible et enfin, ils se mirent tous à table, même Henry qui rentrait justement d'une balade avec Violet. Quelle belle famille c'était là!

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit Henry en s'empiffrant de lasagnes, j'ai presque cru que je devrai le demander moi-même que vous veniez habiter ici... D'ailleurs, à ce sujet... On en parle du mariage?!

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! ;-)**

 **Moi je vous fais plein de bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	86. Chapter 86

**Hey there! Bon weekend à vous!**

 **C'est OS se déroule après le retour de la Forêt Enchantée, quand Henry ne se souvient pas de Regina à cause de la malédiction de Zelena... voilà voilà, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **86- "You're important too"**

* * *

Regina se tenait sur le bord du précipice. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, une heure? Deux minutes? Une éternité? De toute façon personne ne la chercherait, elle n'était rien pour personne et puis franchement, elle ne méritait l'attention de personne. Dans sa vie, sa triste et courte vie, elle avait aimé à s'en déchirer le cœur, et aujourd'hui, que restait-il de cet amour? Des cendres, des promesses qui n'avaient pas été tenues, des remords... Même Henry, sa lumière, s'était éloigné d'elle. Alors... à quoi bon vivre? Elle n'avait plus goût à rien, passait ses journées à feindre des sourires creux et des nuits entières à combler de ses pleurs le silence pesant . Ce n'était même plus une vie à proprement parler, en tout cas, elle, elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi. La reine s'approcha un peu plus du vide. Elle s'était attendue à en avoir peur, à être paralysée même; et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi lucide et enfin, après tant de temps, elle n'était plus tourmentée. C'était facile, elle n'avait qu'à faire un pas de plus et tout serait terminé. Ce pas lui coûterait la vie et pourtant il lui en coûtait si peu de le franchir. Elle se retourna, elle voulait pour une dernière fois regarder Storybrooke au loin. C'est là, qu'insouciant et heureux, se trouvait Henry. Serait-il triste d'apprendre la mort de la mairesse qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus comme étant sa mère? Probablement pas, après tout il l'avait saluée comme une parfaite inconnue... Oh! Avec de très bonnes manières, celles qu'elle lui avait transmises, mais si loin du salut affectueux qu'il lui réservait du temps où elle était encore sa maman... Elle essuya avec rage une maudite larme qui s'était aventurée sur sa joue et se détourna de la ville qu'elle avait créé, de sa vie et de tous ceux qui continueraient la leur sans elle. Le moment était venu. Regina Mills fit ses adieux au monde et leva le pied pour la dernière fois...

-Regina! Attendez!

Cette voix... Elle se retourna et le vit courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers elle. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée? Ca, elle n'en savait rien, mais la présence de Robin n'y changerait rien non plus. Elle aurait pu ignorer son appel et se jeter dans le vide sans attendre et pourtant elle s'en sentit tout d'un coup incapable.

-Regina... ne faites pas ça... Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça.

Essoufflé, il s'était arrêté à un mètre de la jolie brune, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle réagirait s'il s'approchait un peu plus d'elle.

-Pourquoi donc n'en ferais-je rien? Dites-moi donc pour quelle raison devrais-je rester ici, sur cette Terre qui n'apporte que peines et tourments à mon âme?

-Des gens vous aiment, Regina. N'est-ce pas tout ce qui importe après tout?

-Personne ne m'aime... Tout le monde m'a abandonné, et ils avaient tous raison... Je suis mauvaise, je n'apporte que la terreur, la peine avec moi et tous les gens qui importent pour moi souffrent à cause de moi.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas vrai... et ensuite, vous êtes, pour ces personnes, tout aussi importante qu'ils le sont pour vous. Vous êtes vous aussi importante, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Les deux yeux bleus qui fixaient Regina auraient pu faire perdre l'équilibre à la jeune femme, et pourtant, au contraire, ils la ramenèrent à la vie pour ainsi dire, et elle s'éloigna du gouffre devant lequel elle s'était jusqu'alors tenue. Elle explosa en larmes, toutes ses barrières cédant en même temps. Elle entendit à peine Robin s'avancer vers elle, mais bientôt elle s'effondra dans ses bras ouverts. Il la serra tout contre lui, la berçant de mots réconfortants et de promesses qu'il jurait de tenir sur son honneur. Jamais il ne la laisserait se sentir seule, abandonnée à nouveau. Il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle se calma un peu et consentit à le suivre vers le campement des Joyeux Compagnons. Elle y fut reçue comme une reine, pour ainsi dire, et trouva chez ces hommes, rustres au premier abord, un réconfort et une amitié incommensurable. Robin lui servit une tasse bien chaude qui sentait la verveine, la sauge et tout un tas d'autres herbes et plantes sauvages. Il s'installa avec elle au coin du feu de camp, la laissant reposer sa tête sur ses épaules à chaque nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure... Vous êtes importante. Vous l'êtes pour chaque personne de cette ville depuis un certain bout de temps. Vous l'êtes pour votre famille, pour Henry, même si pour l'instant il ne s'en souvient pas pour l'instant, et puis... vous l'êtes aussi pour moi. Vraiment... très importante. Vous ne le voyez et croyez peut être pas aujourd'hui, mais vous êtes essentielle au bonheur de beaucoup de personnes.

-Je ne saurai jamais comment vous remercier Monsieur of Locksley...

-Voyons, appelez-moi Robin!

-Très bien... merci Robin... sourit-elle malgré tout. Il lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche pour un doux baiser. Elle frissonna, mais ce n'était pas de froid, et le laissa garder sa main dans la sienne.

C'était comme tomber d'un précipice, mais un précipice si différent! Tout son cœur et son âme étaient attirés par Robin et elle, elle tombait inexorablement et toujours un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte plus tôt de cet amour? Si elle avait pu passer à côté de cela, peut être était-elle passée à côté de beaucoup d'autres choses... Des choses magnifiques, des choses qu'elle ne pourrait manquer sous aucun prétexte. Elle observa du coin de l'œil le voleur qui discutait avec l'un de ses hommes et se mit à sourire: il semblait bien qu'elle venait de se trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre... quelqu'un à aimer!

Finissant sa tasse d'infusion, elle sentait à nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et enfin, après toutes ces années, elle sentit enfin que son existence allait changer du tout au tout et pour le meilleur.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Ca vous a plu j'espère?**

 **Des gros bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	87. Chapter 87

**Hello!**

 **Snif, c'est déjà la fin du weekend, pour "fêter" ça, voilà le petit chapitre du jour! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **87-"I saved you a seat"**

* * *

Regina claqua la porte de la voiture derrière elle et se mit aussitôt à courir dans les rues vides de Storybrooke, tout le monde devait déjà être là-bas. Elle était terriblement en retard, et pour une fois, elle n'en était vraiment pas fière. Ce soir c'était le spectacle des jeunes talents de l'école de ses filles, elle ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde et elle s'était pourtant arrangée pour avoir un quart d'heure de retard. Elle courrait, courrait comme une folle et quand elle arriva enfin dans le petit théâtre où se déroulait le spectacle, elle était tout essoufflée. Elle entra dans la salle le plus discrètement possible et essaya de trouver du regard sa petite famille. Quelques rangées plus loin Henry, Roland et Robin lui faisaient de grands signes. Elle les rejoignit et Robin murmura:

-Je t'ai gardé un siège.

-Je suis tellement désolée! Dites-moi que je n'ai rien raté! dit-elle en s'installant entre Roland et Robin.

-Tout va bien... tu as loupé la danse de robot du fils de Ruby et Dorothy mais rien d'autre.

Regina soupira de soulagement et s'autorisa enfin à relâcher un peu la pression. Elle se tourna vers la scène et laissa Robin lui prendre la main. C'était vraiment moins une, car quelques secondes plus tard, l'institutrice de la classe de maternelle annonça:

-Et maintenant Arrow et Archer Hood-Mills qui nous ont préparé un duo très dynamique!

Les deux petites filles, une blonde et l'autre brune s'avancèrent sur la scène main dans la main. Elles semblaient si petites, là, toutes seules sur la grande scène, et pourtant elles ne semblaient pas le moins du monde impressionnées. Arrow alla s'installer sur une chaise, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol, et Archer vint se placer, elle, devant un piano. Pour son âge elle jouait déjà très bien et les deux petites gagnèrent le cœur de tous quand elles interprétèrent une mélodie de la Forêt Enchantée que tout le monde connaissait de leurs voix fluettes. Tout de suite, Regina se mit à pleurer. C'était la chanson que son père lui avait apprise alors qu'elle avait à peu près le même âge que ses filles, et qu'elle leur avait toujours chanté pour les endormir depuis leur naissance. Elle sentit la main de Robin serrer un peu plus la sienne et elle continua à admirer ses bébés qui avaient tant grandi et dont elle était si fière. Les jumelles finirent leur chanson et saluèrent le public comme Henry leur avait appris et puis rejoignirent leur famille dans la salle:

-Vous ne deviez pas faire une numéro de danse? demanda Regina en les embrassant tendrement sur les deux joues.

-C'est ce qu'on t'a dit... commença Arrow.

-Mais la chanson était une surprise pour toi... termina Archer.

Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent de nouveau de larmes et elle remercia le ciel que la salle soit plongée dans le noir. Ses enfants auraient raison d'elle, c'était un fait. Entre Henry qui avait fait venir un camion plein de fleurs pour la fête des mères, littéralement, Roland qui avait demandé qu'elle soit officiellement sa mère en lui donnant des papiers d'adoption le jour de son anniversaire... si ses filles s'y mettaient aussi, elle était fichue! Heureusement qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur l'aide de Robin... ce dernier savait qu'elle détester se montrer faible en public et la voyant rougir en essuyant ses larmes, il prit la décision de détourner l'attention d'elle:

-Les enfants, qu'en diriez-vous si ce soir, après la fin du spectacle, nous allions tous festoyer chez Granny?

-Oh oui! s'exclamèrent les quatre enfants d'une même voix.

~OQ~

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que toute la petite famille soir rentrée du restaurant le ventre bien plein et que les petites soient couchées, Robin et Regina s'étaient installés confortablement dans le salon autour d'une bonne tasse de tisane. Avec attention, Robin avait posé un plaid bien chaud sur eux et caressait d'un geste circulaire le genoux de la reine.

-Tu as aimé ta surprise? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai été très touchée... tu as quelque chose à voir là dedans?

-Hmm... Il se pourrait bien qu'Archer ait eu besoin d'aide pour écrire un bel accompagnement au piano pour la mélodie et Arrow voulait répéter au moins une fois par jour...

-C'est donc pour ça que vous vous êtes tous pris de passion pour les balades au parc?!

-Et oui, rit le voleur alors que Regina commençait à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Sans plus attendre, et ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre pour le remercier, elle se glissa un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. D'abord surpris, le voleur répondit ensuite avec fougue au baiser.

-Et si nous continuions cet agréable petit moment dans notre chambre? dit entre deux baisers une Regina déjà échevelée et aux joues rougies de plaisir.

-C'est une bonne idée en effet, répondit Robin tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva comme une plume avant de la porter jusqu'à leur lit matrimonial. Sans ménagement ils se lancèrent tous deux dans le grand lit et continuèrent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le salon. Les mains de Robin se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, et au bout d'un moment, quand elle en eut marre d'attendre, Regina finit par faire disparaître leurs vêtements d'un claquement de doigts.

-Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuse, hmm? En plus, il faut absolument que je fasse payer à un certain voleur son insubordination... me cacher que mes filles préparaient quelque chose, c'est inadmissible... Alors... prépare-toi voleur, murmura-t-elle tout près de l'oreille de Robin.

A ces mots deux liens se nouèrent autour des poignets du voleur et d'un sourire carnassier Regina grimpa sur lui. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil bien entendu et griffa avec impatience son torse.

-Que la fête commence! Et elle l'embrassa avec fougue un peu partout, tout à fait prête à le rendre fou avant de faire ce qu'il voulait à tout prix.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour vous!**

 **Bonne soirée! Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	88. Chapter 88

**Hello!**

 **Voici votre petit chapitre quotidien, il est un peu triste mais bon j'essayerai de me rattraper avec le prochain, c'est juré! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **88- "I'll see you later"**

* * *

Regina se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait senti sa présence près d'elle et jamais elle n'aurait voulu rater la moindre occasion de le revoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit tristement en voyant la pâle imitation de celui qui avait été un jour Robin of Locksley. Le fantôme de son véritable amour lui souriait aussi en attendant qu'elle ne se réveille.

-Robin... tu m'avais tellement manqué... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt?

-Il semblerait que tu aies de moins en moins besoin de moi. Tu sais bien que je ne suis là que grâce à toi...

-Mais... mais... j'ai besoin de toi! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant du lit pour s'approcher un peu plus du reflet du voleur.

-Regina c'est normal... ta peine est de moins en moins grande, tu as réussi à guérir tes blessures.

-C'est faux. Jamais je ne pourrai guérir de mes blessures! Une partie de moi est morte avec toi.

-Peut être, mais l'autre partie de toi a changé, en mieux, et c'est tout à fait normal et naturel.

-Je n'ai pas envie de changer, je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier! continua-t-elle soudain paniquée.

Robin aurait pu dire bon nombre de choses pour la rassurer mais il savait que cela était inutile. Regina Mills n'avait pas besoin de mots futiles, elle ne croyait qu'en des actions. Alors, il fit s'ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un geste de la tête il fit signe à Regina de s'y rendre. Les coudes posés sur l'appui de fenêtre, Regina se demandait bien ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Enfin, Robin s'installa près d'elle:

-Tu vois... à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, que tu te sentiras seule, tu n'auras qu'à regarder fixement cette étoile là... à ces mots, il montra une étoile particulièrement brillante du doigt.

-En quoi cela m'aidera de regarder une étoile?

-J'arriverai dans la seconde.

Regina sourit. C'était son premier vrai sourire depuis un bon moment. Robin lui sourit en retour, puis provoquant une légère brise il s'envola la laissant seule. Immédiatement, Regina se mit à pleurer. Elle s'effondra au sol sous la fenêtre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Quelques instants plus tard, la mairesse entendit quelques coups portés à sa porte. Henry entra tout doucement et demanda inquiet:

-Maman, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oh mon chéri, oui tout va bien... dit-elle sans véritable conviction.

Alors Henry s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés en posant une main sur son épaule toujours agitée de sanglots. La reine, ne pouvant pas vraiment cacher ses larmes plus longtemps, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Tu sais Maman, il est toujours là avec nous, même si on ne le voit pas... il n'aurait pas aimé te savoir aussi triste, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu ce n'est que ton bonheur.

-Tu as raison... tu as tout à fait raison, dit-elle en reprenant contenance et essuyant ses joues du revers de sa main. Elle embrassa son fils sur son front et continua: j'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Je t'ai toi... mon petit prince... et puis j'ai la chance de l'avoir connu et d'avoir été aimée de lui, même si c'était pour aussi peu de temps... Tu as tellement raison Henry.

Regina prit sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Le jeune garçon lui sourit et se leva pour l'aider à en faire de même.

-Va te coucher mon chéri, il est tard et tu as école demain matin.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

-Oui... ne t'inquiète pas...

Henry lui fit un bisous et la quitta non sans s'assurer d'un dernier coup d'œil qu'elle allait au moins un peu mieux. Regina lui sourit, puis quand la porte eut claqué derrière lui, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre encore grand-ouverte. L'étoile à l'horizon brillait plus que jamais, elle la regarda quelques secondes, puis elle ferma la fenêtre et murmura:

-Je te verrai plus tard...

Elle se recoucha du côté du lit qui avait été autrefois celui de Robin et plongea son nez dans l'oreiller qui avait perdu son odeur de forêt depuis longtemps. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être heureuse, mais elle avait aussi une parfaite raison de ne pas l'être. Il lui manquait à chaque instant. Tout était potentiellement un déclencheur de souvenirs... tout: un lieux, un mot, une odeur, et même certains plats de chez Granny. Elle n'avait jamais de repos dans son deuil car absolument tout la ramenait à lui et au fait qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Elle avait bien peur que ce sentiment de vide en elle ne disparaisse jamais, même si Robin, enfin son fantôme, affirmait que ses blessures s'amenuisaient petit à petit. Et pour être tout à fait honnête elle ne voulait pas guérir. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui. Ca et ses souvenirs... Elle savait que si elle s'écoutait, jamais elle ne cesserait de fixer l'étoile, mais elle ne le pouvait, ni le devait. Henry avait encore besoin d'elle. Henry... il était vraiment sa lumière au milieu de la tempête, sa seule raison de vivre. Son cœur s'allégea en pensant à son fils, son bébé, son petit prince. Son image flottant dans son esprit, la reine finit par s'endormir. Quand sa respiration se fit plus régulière et profonde, un petit coup de vent poussa la fenêtre à s'ouvrir à nouveau et le fantôme de Robin se matérialisa près de la jolie brune endormie. Il fit mine de lui caresser la joue, mais son incorporalité l'en empêcha. Même si Regina ne le savait pas, il était toujours là et il continuerait à veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

 **On se retrouve très vite en tout cas! Des gros bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	89. Chapter 89

**Hello!**

 **Voici le petit chapitre du jour, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **89- "I noticed"**

* * *

Regina et Robin s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas trop tôt... presque toute la ville était au courant et les paris allaient bon train... Sortant d'un dîner aux chandelles, qui nourrirait les ragots pendant des semaines, la reine et le voleur avaient décidé de faire une petite promenade au clair de lune. Soudain et sans raison apparente, Regina explosa de rire. Robin haussa les sourcils pour qu'elle lui explique cette soudaine bonne humeur.

-J'étais entrain de penser à ces derniers mois... j'avais si peur de t'aborder, et ne parlons même pas d'avouer mes sentiments, que je finissais toujours par me dégonfler et alors je me contentais de t'observer de loin...

-J'avais remarqué...

-Oh mon dieu! Je me sens si stupide maintenant!

-... et je trouvais ça très mignon... la coupa-t-il avant de l'embrasser soudainement si bien qu'il dut la retenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à la renverse. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à toutes ces sensations, à tous ces sentiments, mais diable que c'était bon! Ils s'observèrent encore quelques instants et puis reprirent leur marche au bord de l'étang. Tout était si calme, si paisible: Ils auraient pu se croire seuls au monde, mais peut être était-ce ce sentiment que connaissaient tous les cœurs amoureux? Celui de n'avoir besoin que de l'autre pour être pleinement vivant. Main dans la main ils traversèrent le parc, les milliers d'étoiles guidant leurs pas et les oiseaux nocturnes comme seuls spectateurs de leurs émois. Ils n'avaient point besoin de se parler, les mots étant bien vides de sens pour exprimer tout ce qui les animait, alors ils continuaient à marcher sans but précis, main dans la main. Bien vite ils se trouvèrent devant le manoir de la mairesse. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de ce qu'ils feraient après leur promenade, alors ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la rue. Regina fixait le manoir et jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Robin de temps en temps. Ce dernier serra sa main dans la sienne pour attirer son attention et lui dit en souriant:

-Surtout ne te sens obligée de rien... si tu n'es pas prête ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra...

-Non... ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que ça fait si longtemps que... que...

-Hey... tout ira bien. Mais fais-le uniquement si tu te sens de le faire, ok? dit-il en passant un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Puis, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère il dit: et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas imaginé ça à chaque fois que tu m'as espionné ces derniers mois...

Cela eut le mérite de dérider un peu la jolie brune qui regarda de nouveau le manoir, mais cette fois-ci avec un air déterminé et heureux. Elle prit la main de Robin dans la sienne et l'attira avec elle le long de l'allée qui menait à la bâtisse blanche. La porte se déverrouilla d'elle-même alors que tous deux s'approchaient et en un battement de cils ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Regina à s'embrasser passionnément. D'habitude, la reine aurait déjà "gagné" du temps en leur enlevant leur vêtements magiquement, mais cette fois c'était différent. Robin était différent. Avec lui, elle voulait prendre son temps, profiter de chaque petit instant. Alors elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un à l'aide de ses doigts tremblants d'excitation. Les mains du voleur sur ses hanches la rendaient toute chose et son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il y déposait des milliers de baisers la rendait folle. La chemise tomba au sol d'un bruit sourd, les yeux de Regina se firent d'autant plus noirs en passant ses doigts fins sur les muscles apparents du voleur. Elle se mordait les lèvres d'impatience et ne fut pas déçue quand les bras puissants de Robin la soulevèrent et la portèrent jusqu'au lit. Là le voleur l'allongea avec soin entre les coussins moelleux et entreprit de la dévêtir à son tour. D'un geste sûr et doux à la fois, il défit la fermeture éclair sur le devant de la robe en cuir de la reine, révélant petit à petit son corps parfait mis en valeur par des sous-vêtements noirs comme le jais. Il la dévora du regard, caressant ses courbes, attentif au moindre frisson de sa peau caramel.

-Tu es magnifique, sourit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle lui répondit en glissant sa langue contre la sienne pour commencer un ballet enivrant. Tout était si simple avec lui, tout arrivait au juste moment sans qu'ils aient besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Et c'est tout naturellement que Robin défit son propre pantalon, avant de leur enlever, à tous les deux, leurs sous-vêtements. Entièrement nus ils se découvraient, s'admiraient, se caressaient, et après ce qui aurait pu être tout aussi bien un éternité que quelques secondes, Robin demanda de ses yeux la permission d'aller plus loin à sa reine. Elle ferma les yeux d'un signe affirmatif prouvant qu'elle avait toute confiance en lui. Alors il entra en elle. Il resta d'abord immobile pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, puis quand elle le supplia d'une voix qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas, il décida qu'il était grand temps de lui donner exactement tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sans la quitter un seul instant du regard pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il commença donc un lent va-et-vient qui les laissa bien vite tremblants de plaisir. Au beau milieu de la nuit, après qu'ils se soient aimés de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, il retombèrent sur le matelas, épuisés mais tellement heureux! Robin vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Regina pour écouter son cœur battre. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura:

-Tu es passée de stalkeuse à amante en un rien de temps...

-Oh arrête! dit-elle en explosant de rire et lui donnant un coup de coussin sur la tête.

-C'est que ça doit porter ses fruits cette technique...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **je vous avais bien dit que ce serait un chapitre un peu plus joyeux que celui d'hier! ;-)**

 **Je vous fais des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	90. Chapter 90

**Et re-bonjour!**

 **Du coup bah je me suis sentie assez motivée pour vous poster un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui... j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **90- "You can tell me anything"**

* * *

-Robin?!

Regina ne s'attendait vraiment pas à retrouver le voleur devant sa porte alors qu'il était sensé être en ville avec ses amis pour son enterrement de vie de jeune garçon. Il semblait mal à l'aise et passait d'un pied à l'autre, alors elle décida de le laisser entrer pour en savoir un peu plus:

-Chéri, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tôt?

-Je... j'ai tellement honte! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon.

-Tu sais... tu peux tout me dire. Vraiment tout, je ne te tiendrais jamais rigueur de rien et je ne te jugerai pas, c'est promis, dit-elle sûre d'elle, même si elle se demandait bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se sente aussi mal et qu'il ose à peine la regarder dans les yeux. Le voleur sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et commença son récit:

-On était au Rabbit Hole avec Hook et quelques uns de ses matelots. On attendait les Joyeux Compagnons pour vraiment commencer la soirée, alors je suis allé au bar avec un des pirates pour commander un verre de Whisky en attendant...

~OQ~

 _Début du flashback:_

-Ah! Il y a vraiment de la belle fille dans l'air ce soir, hein? J'ai hâte de jeter mon filet de pêche pour voir combien de poissons je peux prendre en une soirée... dit le pirate en avalant d'un trait son verre de rhum et balayant la salle des yeux à la recherche de sa première proie. Sans même se tourner vers Robin pour lui parler, il continua: elle est canon celle-là non? C'est le genre de fille qu'il faut pour un vrai homme.

-Tu sais... un homme, un vrai n'est pas celui qui séduit plusieurs femmes à la fois. Mais c'est celui qui séduit plusieurs fois la même, répondit Robin d'un ton calme mais plein de reproches.

 _Fin du flashback_

~OQ~

-Et alors? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais bien te reprocher dans cette histoire. Bien au contraire! s'exclama Regina en lui prenant les deux mains dans les siennes.

-C'est le fait qu'il n'ait pas été assez clair pour ce bougre que cette fille ne m'intéressait pas du tout. S'il m'a demandé si elle était canon, c'est visiblement parce que j'ai du le laisser croire que je pouvais regarder une autre femme que toi. Or, c'est faux. Totalement faux! Et j'ai honte de ça...

-Robin... réfléchis trois secondes, ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est cet idiot de marin d'eau douce. Personne dans cette ville ne doute un seul instant que je suis la seule pour toi, et c'est parce que tu respectes à la lettre ton code d'honneur que je t'aime d'autant plus. Et quand bien même, je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que dans trois jours je vais t'épouser et devenir ta femme... parce que tu réussis chaque jour à me surprendre et à me séduire encore et encore.

La reine lui souriait et soudain il se sentit soulagé d'un poids immense. Alors il l'embrassa et murmura tout contre ses lèvres:

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à y retourner, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'y ferais pendant qu'ils seront tous occupés à draguer et à boire leur pesant de rhum. Est-ce que je peux rester ici?

-D'accord, mais pas de galipettes... mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille de demain sera forcément éprouvant puisque organisé par Emma, je dois absolument me reposer.

-Je suis aux ordres de ma reine, dit-il en se levant pour mimer une révérence exagérée avant que Regina ne se lève à son tour pour qu'ils puissent aller se coucher.

-Je suis vraiment touchée... dit-elle en grimpant les marches du grand escalier.

-Hmm?

-Que tu lui aies répondu cela et que tu sois venu ici tout de suite après. Robin, tu es vraiment un homme pas comme les autres, un vrai homme...

-Et bien on devrait tous être comme ça. Sinon ça sert à quoi de se jurer un amour éternel en se mariant, si ça n'a pas un sens réel et profond pour soi? Je t'ai toi et c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il me faut. Tu es ma maison, ma meilleure amie, mon bien le plus cher, tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre et encore moins de quelqu'un d'autre!

-Et tu viens encore une fois de me séduire voleur... dit la brune en s'arrêtant au beau milieu des marches pour l'embrasser avec passion. Mais avant que cela ne dégénère et qu'ils ne puissent plus s'arrêter, elle se détacha de lui à bout de souffle et continua son ascension l'air de rien.

-Waouh! Et moi je suis tombé amoureux une nouvelle fois, dit interloqué Robin, toujours au milieu des escaliers, ses doigts effleurant ses lèvres, là où quelques instants plus tôt s'étaient trouvées celles de sa future femme. Puis la voyant disparaître dans leur future chambre matrimoniale il s'empressa de la suivre en s'exclamant: dis, tu es sûre que ça ne peut pas s'arranger une petite partie de jambes en l'air très rapide? J'ai vraiment envie de toi!

-Et moi j'ai envie d'avoir l'air potable demain matin et surtout le jour de notre mariage. Tu ne veux pas d'une mariée avec des cernes n'est-ce pas?

-Tu seras magnifique de toute manière...

-Il en est hors de question! Méfie-toi voleur, ou je pourrais bien te renvoyer sur le front de ta propre soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune garçon...

Ils explosèrent de rire et sans plus aucune protestation de la part de Robin, et finirent par se coucher dans les bras de l'autre et s'endormirent pratiquement dans la seconde. Robin était un vrai homme, l'homme fait pour Regina et Regina était la femme faite pour Robin. Les dieux de l'amour éternel veillerait donc sur leur sommeil et leurs rêves...

* * *

 **Et voilà, bon cette fois je crois bien que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... ;-)**  
 **Je vous fais plein de bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	91. Chapter 91

**Hello!**

 **Alors aujourd'hui j'étais dans le train du coup j'ai eu le temps de vous taper plusieurs chapitres! Je vais donc me passer de phrase d'accroche pour les autres et je vous dirai au revoir à la fin de mes post...**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **91- "I hope you like it"**

* * *

Après que tous les invités de la fête d'anniversaire de Robin soient enfin partis, Regina décida que c'était là le bon moment pour offrir son cadeau à son compagnon. Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine où il s'occupait déjà de faire la vaisselle et remettre de l'ordre dans cet immense foutoir. En entendant ses pas s'approcher de lui, il se retourner avec un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Tout de suite, Regina vint se lover dans ses bras grand ouverts et lui murmura en posant un doux baiser sur sa joue:

-J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi encore…

-Ah… une surprise? Chérie il ne fallait pas…

-Bien sûr qu'il le fallait! Tu as bien mérité ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour les enfants… allez, viens donc l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Elle l'attira dans la pièce adjacente en le tirant par la main, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage. Robin ne put faire autrement que de la suivre et en voyant le paquet trônant au beau milieu de la table du banquet, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu le manquer. A moins que Regina ne l'ait ajouté que maintenant pour qu'ils aient un moment rien que pour eux deux. La brune lui lâcha la main pour s'emparer du paquet et enfin le tendre à Robin. Elle le regarda déballer le cadeau et ensuite ouvrir la boîte qu'il contenait. La boîte en question était

quasiment vide à l'exception de…

-Une pièce?! demanda Robin incertain du choix de Regina.

-Pas n'importe quelle pièce, chéri. C'est une pièce d'or de la Forêt Enchantée… tu vois… mon père venait d'un village très pauvre du Sud de la Forêt. Là-bas on utilisait le plus souvent des pièces en bronze voire même le troc pour acheter des choses. L'or était rare et réservé aux plus riches… il était cependant de tradition que chaque père donne une pièce d'or à sa fille première née… un peu comme une dot, mais pas vraiment. Quand la jeune fille était en âge de se marier, elle offrait à l'homme qu'elle s'était choisie cette pièce à son tour pour qu'il, s'il était lui aussi amoureux, puisse un jour la faire fondre pour en faire une bague de fiançailles… Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de donner cette pièce à Daniel, qui avait d'ailleurs déjà forgé une bague; alors je l'ai gardée. Je ne croyais pas la donner un jour à qui que ce soit, parce que je ne m'imaginais pas trouver quelqu'un comme toi qui pourrait m'aimer… visiblement j'avais tort…

-C'est une demande en mariage?

-Plutôt une invitation à me demander en mariage… sourit Regina alors qu'il posait la boîte de côté et qu'il serrait la reine dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement du sol tant il était heureux et amoureux en cet instant. Il la reposa au sol juste pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres et murmurer tout contre celles-ci:

-Je n'ai pas de bague… je dois encore aller la forger, mais crois-moi bien, je meurs d'envie de te demander ta main sur le champ. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour le faire.

Le yeux de Regina n'avaient jamais brillé autant, elle pleurait presque et son sourire aurait éclairé un univers tout entier. Elle était magnifique. La joie la rendait magnifique et encore une fois, Robin ne put se contenir et du l'embrasser de partout encore et encore.

-Je vois que mon cadeau t'a plu, rit Regina alors que Robin continuait à poser des baisers papillons dans son cou.

-Est-ce que ça serait exagéré d'appeler ça le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie? Non parce que sérieusement, je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai été aussi heureux c'était à la naissance de Roland!

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu là?

-Non… pas le moins du monde. Regina, tu es la plus belle chose que j'aurai pu imaginer avoir un jour. Tu es toute ma vie, honey… vraiment toute ma vie…

-Et tu es la mienne… répondit la reine en un murmure, incapable désormais de retenir ses larmes de couler.

Le voleur les essuya du revers de la main et les mena tous les deux vers le canapé. Il voulait lui prouver maintenant et tout de suite son amour. Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais encore il en avait voulu. Tout d'abord il commença par lui enlever sa chemise et son pantalon de costume sur mesure, puis il la prit sur ses genoux et commença à embrasser son cou tout au long de ses clavicules. C'était grisant de sentir son pouls battre tout contre ses lèvres alors qu'elles effleuraient sa jugulaire. La reine s'agrippait à lui le rendant fou, et elle aussi au passage. Elle commença un léger roulement de hanches appuyé sur son entrejambe qui ne tarda pas à faire son effet. Une bosse s'était déjà formée sous le pantalon du voleur et grognant de désir, il fit basculer la reine sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse se déshabiller et acher correctement ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Aucun des deux ne pourrait

attendre bien plus longtemps de toute façon…

Quand ils furent tous les deux nus et l'un sur l'autre ils se regardèrent, des braises dans les yeux et Robin entra en elle sans plus de cérémonies, lui arrachant un cri d'immense plaisir. Alors qu'ils explosaient de plaisir dans les bras de l'autre, aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que la pièce dans sa boîte s'était mise à étinceler. C'était là un vieux sort qui protégeait la future union de deux âmes-sœurs. La magie ancienne brilla encore quelques secondes, puis deux petites sphères lumineuses se dirigèrent vers les deux amants endormis et entrèrent en eux, là exactement où se trouvaient leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Protégés par cette magie et par leur étreinte, les deux âmes-sœurs profiteraient de quelques heures de repos et le lendemain, commencerait une nouvelle journée mais surtout, le lendemain commencerait le reste de leur vie.


	92. Chapter 92

**92- "I want you to be happy"**

* * *

-Alors, voyons… dit Robin en piochant une nouvelle carte dans le jeu auquel lui et Regina avaient décidé de jouer alors que la tempête faisait rage dehors. D'un clin d'œil il demanda: action ou vérité?

-Vérité… La dernière action n'était pas très plaisante, se remémora la pauvre reine qui avait dû choisir entre s'étaler de la mousse à raser sur tout son visage ou appeler son parent le plus proche, lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. Bon gré, mal gré, elle avait choisi la mousse à raser. Elle en avait encore sur le sourcil gauche, mais Robin se garderait bien de le lui faire remarquer: c'était bien trop drôle.

-Vérité, hein…? Avouez à l'autre joueur quelque chose dont vous avez honte, lit en riant le voleur.

Génial… pensa la brune. Voilà une autre raison de se moquer d'elle. Mais Regina détestait perdre, même un stupide jeu d'action ou vérité, alors, rougissante et en évitant bien de regarder Robin dans les yeux elle dit:

-J'ai… une liste de toutes les choses que j'aimerai faire… tu dois trouver ça vraiment ridicule…

-Non, au contraire! interjecta le voleur, au contraire! C'est merveilleux d'avoir des rêves… Tu as cette liste ici? Est-ce que tu voudrais me la montrer? Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

La brune se leva et ouvrit une petite boîte qui se trouvait posée sur le manteau de cheminée de marbre. Elle en sortit un papier qui semblait avoir du vécu: corné, jauni, plié en quatre… Elle le tendit à Robin lui faisant signe qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il le lise. Le brun déplia le papier avec précaution et commença sa lecture:

 _le tour du monde en voiture._

 _à sculpter, et à peindre._

 _un livre de recettes._

 _Henry heureux, même s'il me déteste._

 _à la belle étoile._

 _l'amour à minuit le jour du Nouvel An._

 _une glace à Rome._

 _quelqu'un de meilleur._

 _sous la pluie sans avoir honte._

 _l'amour les yeux bandés et les mains liées._

 _l'amour toute de cuir vêtue._

 _12.Être heureuse. C'est peut être trop demander…_

 _13._ _Faire un potager._

 _l'amour rapidement, alors qu'on est déjà en retard._

 _en montgolfière._

 _un cottage au bord de l'eau._

 _des lions en liberté._

 _un autre enfant._

 _faire pardonner pour tout mon passé._

 _quelqu'un qui m'aime. Même si ça semble impossible._

-Bon on peut déjà barrer la dernière, sourit Robin, parce que je t'aime.

-On? demanda Regina surprise.

-Bah oui. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse, alors je vais commencer par te faire réaliser tous les points de cette liste. Et on va commencer tout de suite… par la neuf: danser sous la pluie! Finalement cette tempête est arrivée au bon moment!

Ce disant, il se leva d'un bond et attrapa la reine par la main pour qu'ils sortent dans la tourmente. Il pleuvait des cordes, des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens et pourtant ils sortirent du manoir main dans la main. Au beau milieu de la pelouse détrempée, et aux vues de tous les passants courageux pour sortir d'un temps pareil, Robin passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de la reine qui ne portait qu'une robe fine déjà détrempée. Sans musique ni rien, ils commencèrent à danser un slow qui les coupa du monde qui continuait à tourner autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas froid et quand bien même, ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui importait c'était eux et eux seuls, dansant les yeux dans les yeux. Puis soudain, Regina décida qu'il était temps de rythmer un peu tout cela. Totalement transfigurée, l'ancienne reine se détacha de l'étreinte de Robin et se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Elle riait aux éclats, se sentant libre, peut être pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Robin la regardait tournoyer, magnifique, si belle sous cette pluie torrentielle. Honnêtement, Regina avait toujours été sensationnellement belle, mais là ça dépassait tout entendement. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser en cet instant! C'était comme un ange tombé du ciel. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec passion.

-Je t'aime tellement… tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-J'en ai une petite idée oui… dit Regina en l'embrassant en retour et plaçant de nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules.

Ils continuèrent à danser sur place, les yeux dans les yeux, la pluie tombant toujours à flots, puis, Robin fit remarquer qu'ils allaient prendre froid et qu'il était peut être temps de rentrer et de se réchauffer devant le feu de cheminée qui les attendait à l'intérieur. Regina hocha la tête et ils marchèrent donc vers la maison. Sur le pallier, Regina murmura:

-Merci… merci de faire tout ça pour moi… c'était merveilleux!

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas fini. Attends qu'on se soit réchauffés un peu et après j'ai bien envie de rayer un autre numéro…

-Quoi? Faire un potager ou écrire un livre de recettes? dit Regina en riant tout en ouvrant la porte et essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson.

-Non… je pensais plutôt à cette histoire de mains attachées et des yeux bandés… figure-toi que l'écharpe que je viens de m'acheter pourrait très bien faire l'affaire… Tu en dis quoi? dit-il avec un sourire taquin qui ne laissait pas de doutes quant à ses intentions dans l'immédiat.

-J'en dis que tu es l'homme le plus fou que je connaisse, rien que pour avoir dansé avec moi sous la pluie, mais tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse…

-Je te l'ai dit: je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est ma profession de foi, chérie. Et tu es aussi folle que moi je te signale!

-Folle de toi, ça je te le concède… répondit la reine en faisant disparaître leurs vêtements et faisant apparaître dans ses mains un bandeau et une paire de menottes. Elle fit un clin à son voleur et se retourna en roulant outrageusement des hanches. Si ça ce n'était pas une invitation à la luxure…


	93. Chapter 93

**Juste une petite note pour celui-ci, la chanson utilisée est "These four walls" de Little Mix..Enjoy! *-***

* * *

 **93- "I believe in you"**

* * *

Regina ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie, et pour cause sa vie s'était ternie à jamais le jour où Robin avait perdu la sienne. Dès lors elle avait perdu le goût pour tout ce qui l'animait auparavant. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, pâle imitation de la femme que tant avaient craint et respecté; elle n'avait même plus la moindre once de respect pour elle-même… Elle était vide, une coquille vide jetée à la mer. Sa tristesse ne s'en allait jamais vraiment, elle l'accompagnait un peu partout, mais des fois, elle jaillissait plus forte que jamais. De façon inattendue, dans des endroits incongrus et prise au dépourvu, elle n'avait jamais les armes pour riposter et tombait encore et encore au combat. C'était le cas là, en cet instant, alors que l'eau de la douche glissait sur ses mèches brunes, sur son visage, se mélangeant à ses larmes amères.

 _I feel so numb_

 _Staring at the shower wall_

 _It's begun,_

 _The feeling that the end has come_

 _And now the water's cold_

 _I tried to eat today_

 _But the lump in my throat got in the way_

Elle était incapable de bouger, paralysée de douleur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ca n'avait rien de rationnel, ce n'était parti de rien et pourtant ça la renversait totalement. Pourquoi ça continuait à lui faire aussi mal? Pourquoi lui semblait-il que jamais ses blessures ne se refermeraient? Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant… Elle essayait de toutes ses forces d'être heureuse, mais son fantôme la hantait toujours… aussi bête que cela puisse sonner, parfois, la seule chose qui la faisait se sentir un peu mieux était de composer son numéro, attendre jusqu'à la dernière sonnerie pour entendre encore et encore ces trois mots enregistrés à la va vite sur son répondeur:

-Robin Hood, rappelez-moi ou 'Gina…

'Gina… que ne donnerait-elle pas pour entendre ces mots là de nouveau, mais de sa bouche…

 _In this time I've lost all sense of pride_

 _I've called a hundred times_

 _If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

 _And I, I can't come alive_

 _I want the room to take me under_

 _'Cause I can't help but wonder_

 _What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

 _If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep_

 _These four walls and me_

Si seulement… si seulement ils avaient eu le droit à une nuit de plus, même une minute. Pour se dire au revoir, pour se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient, à quel points ils auraient pu former un tout… Mais ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance… Elle sortit de la douche, encore plus mal que quand elle y était entrée et alla directement se coucher dans le froid de son grand lit vide. Lit qui serait toujours vide sans lui. Tête la première dans le coussin qui avait été le sien, elle donna libre cours à ses émotions, à quoi bon les retenir après tout?

 _I lay in bed_

 _Can't seem to leave your side_

 _Your pillow's wet_

 _From all these tears I've cried_

 _I won't say goodbye_

 _I tried to smile today_

 _Then I realized there's no point anyway_

Sûrement Robin voudrait la voir sourire, mais elle n'était même pas certaine d'en être encore capable. Et elle n'en avait même plus envie d'ailleurs. Alors elle continuait à pleurer encore et encore. Elle détestait tout et tout le monde. Elle ne sortait plus et pourtant elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Ils lui rappelaient à quel point elle était seule et à quel point ils avaient été chaleureux du temps où Robin y vivait aussi.

 _In this time I've lost all sense of pride_

 _I've called a thousand times_

 _If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

 _And I, I can't come alive_

 _I want the room to take me under_

 _'Cause I can't help but wonder_

 _What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

 _If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep_

 _These four walls and me_

Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines, incapable de le faire sans son étreinte, mais elle était épuisée et ne pouvant plus se battre elle finit donc par s'endormir les joues encore maculées de larmes. Ses rêves, comme à leur habitude, étaient hantés encore et toujours de Robin. Son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux bleus et rieurs, son rire… oh oui, son rire! Et puis soudain, le voleur se fit très sérieux et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes:

-Regina.. je sais à quel point c'est difficile. Crois-moi, je sais… mais tu vas vaincre tout cela, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois…

-C'est trop dûr Robin, je n'en peux plu…

-Si, tu le peux 'Gina, tu peux et tu vas y arriver. Je crois en toi, chérie. Je crois en toi.

Regina se réveilla, toujours avec l'espoir que peut être il serait là près d'elle à lui sourire et lui caresser les cheveux en désordre. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve… elle était toujours aussi seule… Et pourtant, cela avait semblé si réel, elle voulait tellement y croire. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était au moins d'essayer de se relever comme il le lui avait demandé, c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Elle le lui devait bien. Sa mémoire ne pouvait pas être gâchée ainsi… elle se devait au moins d'essayer… juste essayer.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre de là où tu es chéri, mais je vais me relever, et tu auras une vraie raison de croire en moi… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon amour, j'espère que tu le sais…

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ces trois chapitres vous auront plu en tout cas!**

 **Bisous! *-***


	94. Chapter 94

**Bon bah j'ai parlé trop vite... j'avais encore un chapitre à vous poster aujourd'hui... Oups!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **94- "You can do it"**

* * *

-Allez Regina! Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué! s'exclama Emma de l'autre côté du ponton de bois.

Regina soupira. Oui ce n'était pas sorcier, mais elle tremblait de peur. Elle avait toujours été effrayée par la hauteur et aussi irrationnel que cela puisse être, elle était parfaitement incapable de se contrôler. Quelle idée d'avoir accepté de faire de l'accrobranche avec ses amis! Elle aurait du faire comme Belle et rester sur la terre ferme, avec un bon café chaud entre les mains… et au lieu de ça, elle avait voulu faire sa tête de mule et elle en payant maintenant le prix. Elle regarda ses huit amis de l'autre côté du ponton qui l'encourageaient et pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les rejoindre. Emma, adolescente rebelle qu'elle était, la menaçait de fumer un pétard si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle savait à quel point la brune détestait cela, mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Killian, le petit-ami d'Emma lui promettait une caisse de bon rhum, Ruby, Mary-Margaret et David frappaient dans leurs mains en scandant son nom, Anna et Elsa chantaient une drôle de chanson d'encouragement et enfin, Robin, le garçon dont Regina était secrètement amoureuse, lui criait:

-Allez 'Gina! Tu peux le faire!

Elle avança d'un pas mais recula immédiatement, des larmes de peur et de frustration coulant maintenant librement sur ses joues.

-Je ne peux pas! J'ai trop peur! Je n'y arriverai jamais!

Alors, et contre toute attente, Robin remit un mousqueton de sécurité autour de sa taille et retourna sur ses pas pour la rejoindre. Il traversa le ponton en quelques seconde et bientôt il la tenait dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille:

-Crois-moi… je sais que tu peux y arriver!

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, je n'arrive même plus à bouger, Robin! J'ai le vertige depuis toujours, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais y arriver alors que je n'arrive même pas à dormir dans un lit superposé…

Elle faisait référence aux lits de l'auberge de jeunesse où ils logeaient tous depuis deux semaines pour fêter en beauté la fin de leurs études. Robin sourit en revoyant dans son esprit une Regina dans tous ses états qui avait délogé sans scrupule Mary-Margaret de son lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir au plus près du sol.

Finalement, Robin la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde:

-Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?

-En temps normal oui, je t'assure, mais tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre Locksley.

-On revient aux noms de famille, je vois… dit-il avec un sourire taquin, qu'il lui semblait, il n'avait que pour elle, le réservant pour leurs joutes auxquelles ils tenaient tant tous les deux. La remarque du voleur eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire. C'était un début, pas grand chose, mais un début tout de même. Alors il retenta sa chance et demanda: Ok, écoute-moi Regina: je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. Tu m'entends? Je préférerais me jeter dans le vide que ça… Tu vas fermer les yeux et me donner la main. Je vais te guider, tu n'as rien à craindre, je serai là à chaque pas. D'accord?

Elle hocha la tête presque malgré elle et consentit à fermer les yeux, non sans frissonner de peur. Immédiatement, les deux mains de Robin prirent les siennes. Il devait s'être positionné face à elle et ils commencèrent à avancer tout doucement… un pas après l'autre. Ils devaient maintenant être au beau milieu du pont. A cette pensée, les muscles de Regina se tétanisèrent, mais tout de suite la voix de Robin était là pour la rassurer:

-Tu t'en sors très bien Regina, on sera de l'autre côté en un rien de temps, continue comme ça!

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se remit en marche, toujours soutenue par Robin. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta et lui dit:

-Regina, ouvre les yeux…

C'est ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Enfin! Elle était de l'autre côté et devant elle juste les merveilleux yeux de Robin. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, et parce que après tout ça, plus rien ne lui faisait peur et plus rien ne pourrait non plus l'arrêter, elle combla l'espace entre eux et plongea sur ses lèvres. Le brun surpris faillit tomber en arrière mais se rattrapa de justesse et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Autour d'eux, leurs amis explosaient de joie, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ces deux là se tournaient autour, ça en était presque désespérant qu'ils soient les seuls à ne pas s'en être rendu compte encore! Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent à bout de souffle et éclatèrent de rire. Ce rire se propagea bientôt au reste du groupe et ils descendirent du parcours d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Tout de suite Ruby courut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Belle et tous se séparèrent, comme d'habitude et comme tous les soirs avant le dîner. Regina et Robin étaient restés seuls et toujours dans leur bulle se souriaient comme des idiots.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit…

-Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. Merci Robin.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Mylady, répondit-il d'un clin d'œil et de son bon viel accent britannique qui rendait Regina toute chose.

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être aussi parfait toi, s'exclama-t-elle en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Le monde aurait pu tomber qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Le temps, l'environnement, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour eux. Ils se perdirent dans leur petit monde un temps indéfini où il n'y avait pas de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs regards.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres, il se fait tard non? demanda Robin au bout d'un certain temps.

-Encore un instant, laisse-moi encore te regarder, je n'ai pas envie de faire autre chose que te regarder…

Elle caressa sa joue. Elle se sentait tomber et tomber encore. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas le vertige, non, parce que là elle tombait tout simplement amoureuse, et avec Robin elle n'avait plus peur de rien…

* * *

 **Et voilà,**

 **C'est juré pour aujourd'hui c'est terminé! A demain!**

 **Vivichan10**


	95. Chapter 95

**Hello,**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de la journée, le deuxième devrait arriver dans quelques minutes...**

 **Bref, ce chapitre, est un AU Harry Potter avec nos personnages de OUAT! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **95- "Good luck"**

* * *

Regina attendait dans la tente depuis un bon moment. Si elle en croyait les cris du public, toute l'école s'était déplacée pour le dernier match de la saison. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Et elle avait bien envie de faire taire ces petits prétentieux en or et rouge une bonne fois pour toutes…

Elle était capitaine de l'équipe, et attrapeuse par la même occasion, alors comme il était coutume, une fois que tous les joueurs de l'équipe avaient fini de se changer, elle fit son speach d'encouragement:

-Cette année je compte bien sur vous pour gagner et cette coupe de Quidditch et celle des quatre maisons! Il est hors de question que les Gryffondors nous les volent encore sous le nez, et encore moins que cette Emma Swan continue à parader dans les couloirs, vous m'entendez!? Alors prenez vos balais et partons à la chasse aux lions! Oh… et pas de coups tordus, on a vraiment pas besoin d'un penalty comme la dernière fois. Est-ce que j'ai été bien claire Rumple?

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir mais consentit tout de même d'un hochement de tête. Regina se tourna vers toute l'équipe d'un air entendu et ils s'avancèrent tous hors de la tente. Le stade était déchaîné. On entendait juste un gros brouhaha entre les cris, les applaudissements, les rires et les chansons d'encouragement. Regina réajusta sa tenue vert émeraude et s'avança au centre du terrain où les attendaient déjà Madame Bibine et l'équipe adverse.

-Les capitaines veuillez vous serrer la main, dit Bibine quand toute l'équipe des Serpentards s'était arrêtée derrière Regina.

Emma, capitaine des Gryffondors, s'avança en lui faisant un clin d'œil et de mauvaise humeur Regina lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. La poignée de main dura à peine quelques secondes et les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent tout de suite. Regina allait enfourcher son balais quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'interpella:

-Bonne chance Regina, dit Robin en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Regina rougit légèrement à cette "attaque" imprévue de son petit-ami et adversaire, accessoirement. Elle lui sourit en retour et lui dit de son air carnassier:

-Que le meilleur gagne Locksley.

Madame Bibine donna le coup de départ en soufflant dans son sifflet strident et tous les joueurs s'envolèrent comme des tornades. Regina prit beaucoup de hauteur afin d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble et commença à faire des tours circulaires tout autour du terrain pour essayer de repérer un éclat doré quelque part. Elle croisa plusieurs fois Robin et ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant lui faire des grimaces et donner des coups de batte contre les cognards qui essayaient de s'approcher d'elle:

-Robin, tu es au courant qu'on est pas dans la même équipe n'est-ce pas?

-Je m'en fiche, personne ne touche à ma copine! répondit-il en s'éloignant pour aller protéger un joueur en rouge et or cette fois.

Continuant à tourner tout en surveillant l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe du coin de l'œil, à savoir Emma, au cas où elle verrait le vif d'or en première, Regina s'autorisa le plaisir d'écouter un peu ce que disait le commentateur du match. Génial! Comme elle l'avait espéré c'était Anna, la petite sœur d'Elsa qui parlait dans le haut parleur. C'était toujours une commentatrice exquise à écouter:

-Bon pas trop d'action pour le moment… Les Serpentards s'emparent du souafle une deuxième fois grâce à Zelena, mais soyons honnêtes… ce qui intéresse tout le monde c'est de savoir comment le gardien de Gryffondor, Krystoff, fait pour avoir tous ces muscles… N'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles?

-Mademoiselle Arendelle! Je croyais avoir été claire à propos de ce que je pense de vos commentaires déplacés!? s'exclama Madame McGonagall assez fort pour que tout le stade l'entende.

-D'accord, on peut peut-être parler des passes des trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, Mary-Margaret, Belle et ma super sœur chérie Elsa… Tu es une reine sœurette!

-MADEMOISELLE ARENDELLE! cria le professeur McGonagall.

-Très bien… alors le souafle repasse aux mains de Serpentard, Zelena passe à Cruella, qui passe à Maléfique, qui MARQUE! 10 à 0 pour Serpentard! Oh, on dirait que ni Robin, ni David n'ont vu le cognard arriver droit sur leur poursuiveuse Mary-Margaret… Ca doit faire mal… sérieusement David! Je comprends, Robin est trop occupé à admirer les courbes de Regina, mais Mary-Margaret est ta petite-amie! Oups! C'était peut être un secret…

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment enlever des points à ma propre maison pour mauvais commentaire de match, Mademoiselle Arendelle? demanda McGonagall. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'il y avait eu un nouveau but ou quoi?!

Regina sourit. Anna était hors pair pour faire sortir le professeur de métamorphose hors de ses gonds. La brune se concentra à nouveau sur son jeu, non sans réprimander au passage, Hadès et Rumple pour leur jeu pas tout à fait fairplay. Et puis soudain elle le vit. Le vif d'or qui voletait à quelques mètres d'elle. La pauvre Emma ne put même pas réagir que Regina tenait déjà fermement la petite sphère ailée dans sa main droite. La foule, et surtout les Serpentards, explosa d'acclamations, mais Regina ne put même pas en profiter car quelque chose d'extrêmement lourd et rapide venait de la percuter à l'arrière du crâne. Et tout devint noir.

~OQ~

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit d'abord Madame Pomfresh qui préparait une mixture malodorante certainement réservée pour elle. Et puis elle le vit et plus aucune blessure ou potion immonde n'avait d'importance:

-Robin…

-Hey… tu t'es pris un sacré coup de Cognard… Quand je te disais que je devais te protéger, et n'as pas voulu m'écouter… La prochaine fois je te suivrais à la trace.

-Robin, on est en septième année, c'était notre dernier match, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…

-Oh et donc tu voulais finir en beauté si je comprends bien.

-J'ai gagné non? demanda-t-elle d'un sourire entendu.

-Tu as gagné oui…

Et il l'embrassa sous l'air attendri de Madame Pomfresh qui secrètement avait suivi chaque étape de leur histoire d'amour à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Ces deux jeunes gens tenaient tout de même le record du plus grand nombre de blessures en sept ans… tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu d'une simple scolarité…ils en avaient fait toute une aventure.

* * *

 **A tout de suite! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	96. Chapter 96

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **96- "I brought you an umbrella"**

* * *

Regina avait passé la journée dans le caveau familial des Mills. C'est ce qu'elle faisait chaque année à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père. Elle avait passé la journée à pleurer sur le cercueil de ce dernier, à s'en vouloir encore et encore pour ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé. Il était tard, ses yeux lui brûlaient et devaient certainement être rougis et boursouflés. Elle caressa une dernière fois la pierre tombale, essaya de se rassembler en époussetant sa jupe pourtant immaculée et se releva les jambes tremblantes. Robin lui avait envoyé un message, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver pour la ramener à la maison. Elle entreprit donc d'éteindre toutes les bougies du caveau en attendant. Enfin, elle entendit des pas, ses pas, dans son dos et des bras puissants entourèrent sa taille. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer fort contre lui et d'embrasser son cou d'un geste plein d'attentions. La reine se laissa aller dans cette douce étreinte, fermant un instant ses yeux et oubliant pendant quelques secondes sa tristesse immense. Elle se retourna pour faire face au voleur et l'embrassa pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête, qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en chemin. Robin lui prit donc la main et ils montèrent ensemble les quelques marches menant à l'extérieur. Il faisait un temps épouvantable, la pluie tombait par trombes d'eau, il y avait du vent et il faisait très froid. Regina grelotta, prête à traverser la tempête avec sa seule veste de toile, mais Robin l'arrêta d'un:

-Je t'ai amené un parapluie et un manteau chérie, je ne voudrais que tu prennes froid.

Ce disant il lui passa son manteau le plus chaud et le plus confortable et déplia un parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils marchèrent vers la voiture le plus rapidement possible aux vues des talons vertigineux que Regina s'obstinait à porter en toute circonstance. Le trajet jusqu'à chez eux se fit lui aussi dans le silence et dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, Regina descendit de la voiture et monta immédiatement à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Robin se chargea des enfants, s'assurant qu'ils avaient bien fini leurs devoirs et qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Il mit de quoi faire un bon repas dans le four et monta à son tour à l'étage pour voir comment allait sa femme. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, qui était pourtant aussi la sienne, il décida de toquer afin d'être certain que Regina était consentante à ce qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie. La voix anormalement aiguë de la mairesse l'invita à entrer et il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il la trouva recroquevillée dans le lit, la tête plongée dans son oreiller. Son corps était secoué par de multiples sursauts et sanglots, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus et la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter, mais au moins il pouvait lui offrir la sécurité de son étreinte et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Toujours en larmes, Regina quitta son oreiller pour se lover tout contre lui. Il caressa du bout de ses doigts son dos et ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait tout son saoul.

-Chérie, dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux? Je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi mal… ça me fond le cœur…

-Ne t'en fais pas… demain il ne paraîtra plus rien… dit Regina entre deux sanglots.

-Il ne paraîtra plus rien, mais au fond de toi c'est une autre histoire n'est-ce pas? Regina, je veux que tu sois heureuse, mais vraiment, pas que en apparence. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-Tu en fais déjà énormément chéri, vraiment beaucoup… C'est juste que certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais tout à fait. C'est comme ça, j'ai fini par l'accepter et tu devrais en faire de même…

Même s'il ne pouvait lui prouver le contraire pour le moment, Robin se jura de tout faire pour que cela change. Il l'embrassa sur le front et décida qu'un bon repas chaud serait déjà un début. Il s'assura qu'il pouvait la laisser seule quelques instants et descendit à la cuisine. Le four dégageait une bonne odeur de poulet rôti et déjà deux intéressés s'étaient approchés. Henry mettait à la hâte la table, mais Robin l'arrêta:

-Maman ne se sent pas bien, je vais monter une assiette et je mangerai après. Mangez bien et après ne trainez pas trop pour aller vous coucher. Je peux compter sur vous les garçons?

-Oui Papa… Maman ne va pas bien? demanda inquiet Roland.

-Non, mais ça ira mieux bonhomme, Papa te le promet.

Robin remonta les bras chargés d'un énorme plateau avec quantité de choses que Regina adorait et aussi un de ses films préférés. Le voyant arriver ainsi, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Le voleur lui sourit en retour et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit et de mettre une mèche des cheveux de Regina derrière son oreille pour dégager son parfait visage. Comprendrait-elle un jour qu'elle aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse? Que le passé ne définissait pas forcément son avenir? Qu'elle n'était plus la même et que cela changeait tous les paramètres? Dans tous les cas il allait s'employer à lui faire comprendre tout ça… C'était indiscutable et il ne ploierait devant aucune difficulté, pas même la tête de mule de femme qu'il avait épousé.

-Mange chérie, je vais prendre soin de toi et je vais te faire sourire, pour de vrai… oh et je me disais qu'on pourrait regarder ce film romantique que tu aimes tant. Je commence vraiment à l'aimer aussi…

Et Regina sourit. Pour de vrai. Voilà une mission de remplie, pensa Robin.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà!**

 **J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plu!**

 **Vivichan10**


	97. Chapter 97

**Bonsoir,**

 **Bon et bien je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de taper tous les chapitres qui restaient, donc voilà voilà... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **97- "I'll pick you up at the airport"**

* * *

Cela faisait juste deux semaines que Robin était parti sur la côte Ouest pour le travail, mais cela semblait être une éternité pour Regina. Jamais depuis leur mariage ils n'avaient été séparés aussi longtemps et ça commençait à faire vraiment long. Elle regarda l'heure: une heure du matin… ce qui faisait dix heures du soir pour Robin… avec un peu de chance il n'était pas encore couché… Elle composa rapidement son numéro et au bout de deux sonneries, la voix profonde de Robin lui répondit:

-Regina! Tu ne dors pas encore? Tout va bien? Les enfants…

-Tout le monde va bien, c'est juste que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, tu me manques tellement!

-Tu sais que je rentre demain n'est-ce pas. dit-il riant face à sa voix tristoune.

-Je sais… mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu me manques… j'ai tellement hâte à demain! Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport avec les enfants… eux aussi ont vraiment hâte de te revoir.

-Vous me manquez aussi… tu peux regarder les étoiles? demanda-t-il soudainement.

C'était leur petit rituel du soir. Juste rester au balcon ou sous la véranda pour regarder les étoiles et ce n'était certainement pas trois mille kilomètres de distance qui allaient les empêcher d'honorer leur tradition. Alors Regina approuva la proposition de son mari et alla s'installer à la fenêtre de leur chambre.

-Le ciel est magnifique ici à Seattle… on voit tellement d'étoiles que ça en est surprenant! Et à la maison?

-C'est aussi une belle nuit, mais il fait froid sans toi pour me serrer dans tes bras.

-Tu n'as pas de plaid?

-Ce n'est pas pareil… rit Regina tout en continuant à observer le ciel au dessus de la forêt de Storybrooke. Elle se délecta d'entendre la voix de Robin rire dans le combiné en retour. Ce son lui avait vraiment manqué toute la journée!

-Regina?

-Hmm?

-Tu vois l'étoile au dessus de Vénus?

-Oui… qu'est ce qu'elle a cette étoile?

-Elle est magnifique, mais pas autant que toi…

-Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne doit pas être séparés plus d'une journée… parce qu'après il faut en payer les conséquences: moi je me morfonds et toi, tu développes un côté de dragueur bof!

-Oh, avoue que ça t'a fait sourire!

-Oui… mais cet argument n'est pas retenu! Dépêche-toi de rentrer!

~OQ~

 _Le lendemain au soir, aéroport de New York:_

Regina tenant par la main Roland et suivant Henry dans le dédale de l'aéroport n'en pouvait plus d'excitation. L'avion de Robin devrait atterrir dans un peu moins de dix minutes et bientôt elle pourrait enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Enfin, les enfants et elle repérèrent la porte d'où il était censé arriver et ils s'installèrent sur un banc juste en face. Cinq minutes passèrent en joyeux bavardages, et puis dix et enfin la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un torrent de passagers. La jolie brune se leva d'un bond et quand elle le vit elle ne put attendre une seconde de plus et s'élança vers lui. Elle lui tomba dans les bras l'embrassant comme jamais sous les yeux ou attendris, ou indifférents, des autres passagers.

Robin répondit immédiatement à son baiser, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille pour la tenir un peu plus contre lui. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Roland que Robin prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il donna un tape amicale dans le dos de Henry et la petite famille alla d'un pas joyeux chercher les bagages de Robin. Puis, une fois installés dans la voiture et avec l'un de leurs CD préférés lancé à fond, ils prirent le chemin de la maison. Les enfants étaient excités comme des puces et Robin ne cessait de rire, ce qui remplissait le cœur de Regina de joie. Ils arrivèrent à Storybrooke en un battement de cils et enfin Regina allait pouvoir en profiter…

-J'essaye de trouver un prétexte pour nous deux afin de s'esquiver et puis direction la chambre à coucher… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du voleur avant de marcher vers la maison l'air de rien.

-Cette femme me rendra fou, c'est un fait, souffla-t-il, bon nombre d'images chaudes bouillantes, provoquées par leur abstinence de deux semaines, lui traversant l'esprit toutes à la fois.

Puis, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre sa reine, il se dépêcha de la suivre au pas de course. Regina avait déjà trouvé de quoi occuper les enfants, qui mangeaient un délicieux crumble aux pommes au comptoir de la cuisine. La reine lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, et ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux en direction de leur chambre. Une faim bestiales les animait. Il était hors de question d'attendre une seconde de plus.

-Ma robe, vite! dit Regina qui défaisait déjà les boutons de chemise de Robin.

-J'essaye, mais ça coince, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement paniqué.

-Arrache-la s'il le faut! Mais débarrasse-moi de cette fiche robe!

Un crack plus tard et un petit mont de vêtements au sol après, Robin et Regina s'embrassaient passionnément en cherchant à l'aveugle leur lit pour s'y jeter. Là, Robin, surplombant la reine, entreprit de couvrir son corps entier de baisers…

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué!

-Robin… est-ce que tu parles à mes seins là?

-Bien évidemment, ces deux merveilles rendraient n'importe qui fou!

A ces mots il prit l'un des deux seins en bouche et l'autre de sa main. La reine marmonna une suite de mots sans aucun sens en s'abandonnant totalement au toucher de son mari.

-Ca te plait, hein? dit Robin taquin.

-Tais-toi et continue! répliqua Regina en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son homme des bois.

-A vos ordres Votre Majesté!

Il la surprit en descendant bien plus bas et donnant un premier coup de langue sur son sexe luisant de désir. Mais voilà… quand on a des enfants, on sait tous que les moments tranquilles sont souvent de courte durée…

-Maman! Papa! Est-ce que vous pouvez venir m'aider avec les maths? Henry est sorti pour voir Violet! s'exclama Roland depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Frustrée au possible, Regina souffla en se relevant. Elle claqua des doigts et se trouva vêtue d'une robe simple, puis elle embrassa Robin en murmurant:

-On continue ça ce soir…

-Oui, mais avant on regardera les étoiles.

-Au diable les étoiles, tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi et moi dans un lit, sans interruption jusqu'à demain matin…

Robin explosa de rire et commença lui aussi à s'habiller alors que Regina criait à l'adresse de Roland:

-J'arrive mon chéri!


	98. Chapter 98

**98- "Take a deep breath"**

* * *

Regina paniquait, c'était un fait. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, et même si Robin et elle avaient lu chaque livre de la bibliothèque à ce sujet, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête. Elle n'était pas prête à donner la vie à un être aussi fragile et innocent qu'un bébé… alors de jumelles! Elle et Robin venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Une infirmière avait vérifié les constantes, ainsi que l'avancement du travail et les avait immédiatement envoyés en salle d'accouchement. Allongée en chemise de nuit, un moniteur autour du ventre, Regina broyait la main de Robin, non pas à cause des contractions, mais bien parce qu'elle était effrayée par ce qui allait suivre.

-Chérie, tout va bien se passer! Tu as eu une grossesse parfaite, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne devrait pas continuer pour l'accouchement… Tu t'imagines… dans quelques heures on tiendra nos deux filles dans nos bras?! C'est merveilleux!

-Je sais… mais… et si je n'y arrivais pas? Si je n'étais pas assez forte?

-'Gina, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse… tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter! Prends une grande respiration… voilà, comme ça, c'est très bien. Tu vois, tout va bien…

Il voyait enfin un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et ils purent se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important: leurs bébés. Le médecin venait d'entrer et après avoir discuté avec l'infirmière il vint vers eux avec un grand sourire:

-Monsieur et Madame Hood-Mills, prêts à accueillir vos jumelles?

-Il était plus que temps, docteur, répondit Robin en serrant joyeusement la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Très bien, on va pouvoir commencer à pousser Regina, quand la prochaine contraction viendra on pourra s'y mettre.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… dit Regina en broyant de nouveau la main de Robin de ses doigts.

La contraction arriva avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment s'y préparer, alors elle poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui dise d'arrêter.

-On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, l'encouragea le médecin.

-Tu vois chérie, tu t'en sors très bien… j'ai confiance en toi pour diriger cet accouchement comme tu gères une ville et tous les royaumes à toi toute seule…

Nouvelle contraction, nouvelle poussée et l'infirmière s'exclama:

-Oh mais c'est une tête qu'on voit là!

-Tu entends 'Gina!? Une tête! dit Robin tout excité en embrassant la joue maculée de larmes de la reine.

En deux poussées leur première fille cirait pour la première fois dans les bras de Regina. La jeune femme émerveillée par cette toute petite poupée, caressa sa petite tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il fut temps de pousser à nouveau, elle passa son précieux fardeau à Robin. Et voilà… ils étaient les heureux parents de deux merveilleuses petites filles.

-Elles sont magnifiques… comment voulez-vous les appeler?

-La première… Archer Emma… dit Robin en berçant le bébé avec un sourire immense plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Et la deuxième? demanda l'infirmière.

-Elle s'appelle Arrow Mary… dit Regina en regardant le petit bébé déjà endormi dans ses bras.

-Elles sont parfaites, juste comme leur maman… de disant, Robin s'était assis sur le bord du lit et embrassa chacune des femmes de sa vie, comblé d'amour et de joie. Il était déjà gaga de ces deux petits êtres, et aimait encore d'avantage sa femme pour les avoir mis au monde. Je vous aime, murmura-t-il.

~OQ~

Entre temps, Robin était allé chercher les enfants qui attendaient patiemment dans le couloir depuis plusieurs heures. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre où la reine et les jumelles avaient été transférées et Roland courut immédiatement vers les deux berceaux pour voir ses petites sœurs. Après tout, il les avait attendues si longtemps! Henry, quant à lui alla d'abord embrasser sa mère avant d'aller à son tour près des jumelles pour les rencontrer.

-Vous voulez les prendre dans vos bras, les garçons? demanda Robin.

-Oh oui! s'exclamèrent Henry et Roland d'une même voix.

Ainsi Arrow fut confiée à Henry et Archer à Roland, tout fier de lui. Regina et Robin souriaient en voyant les enfants avoir leur moment rien qu'à eux. Henry prétendait que, étonnamment Arrow avait son nez, et Roland parlait déjà de leur apprendre à faire du vélo quand elles seraients assez grandes pour ça. Cela allait être tellement excitant.

-Avant le vélo, il faudra qu'on leur apprenne à marcher, Roland! dit Henry en riant.

-Hey! Pas trop vite vous deux, elles viennent tout juste de naître! Il est hors de question qu'elles grandissent aussi vite que vous deux! s'exclama Regina en se redressant sur ses oreillers, ce qui fit éclater de rire son mari.

-C'est promis Maman, on attendra avant de sortir les rollers!

-Henry!

L'hilarité de Robin redoubla de plus belle et à ses rires se mélèrent très vite ceux des enfants et enfin celui de Regina. Une infirmière qui passait pour vérifier que tout allait bien, sourit à cette famille si heureuse et comblée, ça faisait du bien d'assister à ces moments magiques au milieu d'une journée plus que fatigante à l'hôpital… Rassurée sur le fait qu'ils allaient tous bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour le moment, elle sortit de la chambre, leur laissant toute leur intimité.

-Tu vois Arrow… et toi aussi Archer… cette famille est folle, mais vous verrez, ce n'est que le début! Oh… et puis c'est aussi une famille pleine d'amour, mais pas n'importe quel amour. Non, non, l'amour véritable mesdemoiselles, et ça fait toute la différence, dit Henry en posant les deux bébés dans leurs berceaux pour qu'elles puissent avoir un peu de repos après toutes ces émotions.

-Oui… et puis on a les parents les plus cool au monde! ajouta Roland en se blotissant entre Robin et Regina pour un petit câlin.

-Et n'oublie pas Roland: les deux grands frères les plus extraordinaires, dit Regina en embrassant son front tout en souriant à Henry.

La petite famille enfin au complet, profita de cette accalmie pour se faire plein de souvenirs et passer tout simplement un bon moment.


	99. Chapter 99

**99- "Be careful"**

* * *

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on n'entende plus ni Arrow, ni Archer? demanda Regina en tendant une tasse de café à Robin.

-Bizarre non… elles font toujours ça quand elles préparent un mauvais coup. Ce qui est vraiment étrange, c'est qu'elles ne soient pas encore venues chercher leur goûter… fit remarquer le voleur en ajoutant un carré de sucre dans son café brûlant.

L'expression sur le visage de la reine se métamorphosa en quelques secondes. Effectivement, s'il y avait bien une priorité dans la vie des jumelles, c'était bien la nourriture, d'autant plus si c'était une tarte aux pommes maison. Elle laissa tout en plan et sortit de la maison par la porte arrière qui menait directement au jardin où les filles avaient été vues pour la dernière fois. Même si c'était Regina le parent stressé, Robin la suivit juste au cas où… Regina courut presque au fond du jardin en voyant Archer, seule, au pied du plus grand arbre, qui regardait en l'air en criant:

-Vite, descends avant que Maman et Papa ne se rendent compte que tu es montée là dedans!

-Mais je n'y arrive pas je te dis! Je ne sais pas comment faire! s'exclama en retour Arrow tout en haut de l'arbre.

-J'ai faim moi! Dépêche-toi!

Regina et Robin arrivèrent essoufflés au pied de l'arbre et se rendant compte de leur présence, Archer, qui était l'air de rien effrayée pour sa sœur jumelle, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère:

-Man', Arrow est coincée!

-Combien de fois je dois le dire! On ne grimpe pas dans cet arbre, ni dans aucun autre arbre d'ailleurs!

Regina se tourna paniquée vers Robin, prête à aller appeler les pompiers d'un moment à l'autre. Robin lui sourit pour la tranquilliser et entreprit d'enlever sa veste.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire?! demanda-t-elle, sachant pourtant déjà la réponse. Elle ne put même pas le retenir que déjà il commençait à escalader l'arbre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de l'encourager: sois prudent!

-Je grimpe dans les arbres depuis que je sais marcher, chérie. Ne t'en fais pas… et toi, Arrow ne bouge pas, Papa vient te chercher.

Il montait très vite et plus il s'approchait de la fillette, plus Regina stressait de les voir tous deux aussi haut. Elle serrait tout contre son cœur un Archer tremblante et la berçait pour la rassurer, mais aussi un peu pour se rassurer, elle. Voilà. Robin était arrivé tout en haut au niveau d'Arrow. La petite fille s'accrocha à lui comme on s'accrocherait à la vie et ils commencèrent à descendre lentement et prudemment. C'était presque une torture pour le pauvre cœur de maman et d'épouse de Regina qui n'osait même plus regarder. Et puis d'un coup, des petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Robin prit Archer dans ses bras pour que Regina puisse serrer Arrow dans les siens:

-Oh ma chérie! Tu n'as rien?

-Je vais bien Man'... est-ce que tu vas me gronder?

-Tu as de la chance que je sois trop soulagée pour pouvoir te punir jeune fille… dit Regina en la serrant encore plus fort contre elle, son cœur battant encore à la chamade. La petite fille comprenant qu'elle avait vraiment fait peur à ses deux parents, cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Regina et murmura:

-Je suis désolée… je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis!

~OQ~

 _Le soir, heure du souper:_

-Henry! Henry! Tu sais quoi? Arrow est montée dans l'arbre et Papa a dut aller la chercher! s'exclama Archer en accueillant son grand frère d'un énorme câlin.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter, dit Regina en embrassant Henry et Roland au passage, alors qu'elle servait généreusement des parts de lasagnes dans les six assiettes posées sur la table.

-En attendant, c'était vraiment cool, dit Arrow en prenant le relais pour raconter l'histoire: je n'étais jamais montée aussi haut! On voyait jusqu'à l'autre bout de Storybrooke! Dis, Henry? Tu crois que si je monte plus haut, je pourrais voir New York?

-Je crois que si tu montes plus haut, Maman va nous faire une crise cardiaque… répondit en riant Henry.

-Et puis elle se réveillera pour te botter les fesses, rit à son tour Roland. Je ne t'ai jamais raconté la fois où je suis allé nager dans l'étang sans la prévenir?

-Ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées chéri! dit Regina en s'installant à table à la droite de Robin qui riait dans sa barbe et profitait bien de la conversation.

La petite famille commença à manger dans la bonne humeur, les garçons avaient eux aussi bien des choses à raconter… Henry s'était enfin décidé à demander à Violet de venir avec lui au bal de promo et Roland allait bientôt avoir un correspondant français.

Fini le repas, chacun aida pour débarrasser la table et un à un les enfants montèrent à l'étage pour se préparer au coucher. Comme à son habitude Robin s'occuperait de la vaisselle pendant que Regina allait vérifier que les trois minutes de brossage de dents avaient bien été observées par les quatre enfants. Henry, qui la dépassait déjà de plusieurs têtes, l'embrassa sur le front d'un:

-Bonne nuit Maman…

Roland, quant à lui, la serra fort dans ses bras avant de sauter dans son lit. Vint le tour des jumelles… Elles attendaient déjà sagement dans leur lit, un livre ouvert là où Regina s'était arrêtée la veille dans sa lecture. Elle s'assit entre les deux lits sur le rocking chair qui les avait bercées toutes deux dès leur naissance et commença sa lecture. Bientôt les deux fillettes s'endormirent et Regina posa le livre sur la table de chevet. Elle les embrassa tendrement et sortit de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-Elles dorment? demanda Robin qui entre temps était monté et s'était couché dans leur lit.

-Je crois… mais tu sais comment elles sont… demain matin il y a toutes les chances pour qu'on les retrouve endormies dans leur tas de peluches ou dans un château fort de coussins… elles ont vraiment pris du côté de leur voleur de père pour ça, sourit Regina en l'embrassant tendrement et s'allongeant tout contre lui.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que tu nous aimes tant, avoue-le, chérie…

-C'est possible, mais j'aimerai sincèrement éviter une autre jambe cassée comme la fois où Archer croyait pouvoir voler…


	100. Chapter 100

**Et voilà!**

 **Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin de ce challenge! Ca a été compliqué, long et épuisant certaines fois, mais finalement je suis super contente du résultat final, et j'espère que vous aussi! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté des chapitres, m'ont envoyé des MP et des messages via les réseaux sociaux, c'était vraiment super gentil et très encourageant!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **100- "I love you"**

* * *

-Allons Regina, arrête d'être aussi ridicule et regarde moi dans les yeux. Arrête de toujours fuir! cria Robin au beau milieu de la rue, alors qu'une nouvelle fois Regina avait préféré partir que de faire face à ses sentiments. Mais voilà… Robin n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ca ne servait à rien de se voiler la face encore et encore. Tout le monde le savait: ils s'aimaient. Alors, pourquoi donc n'arriveaient-ils pas à se l'avouer une bonne fois pour toutes? Robin continua: pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de te cacher derrière les murs que tu t'es forgé et dis moi ce que tu ressens vraiment. Tu ne crois pas que tu te sentiras mieux? Tu ne crois pas qu'après ça on ne pourra pas tout simplement être heureux?

-Je t'aime! Voilà c'est dit, je t'aime! cria Regina en se retournant soudainement. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants d'émotion, et pourtant, pour une fois elle ne détourna pas le regard et dit à nouveau, de façon encore plus nette et forte: je t'aime.

Elle s'arrêta tout net, incapable de croire que cela venait de se passer. Robin lui sourit. Tout simplement. Et alors, laissant tomber clefs, sac à main et manteau, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle.

-Tu vois… ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça… sourit Robin en caressant sa joue.

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant tout de même qu'en amour les mots n'avaient pas autant de sens que les actions et embrassa de nouveau Robin. C'était presque étonnant de voir à quel point cela était facile de passer d'amis à amoureux pour eux. Cela tombait sous le sens, comme si c'était écrit dans le livre du destin… Elle trouvait tout naturellement le chemin pour caler sa main sur son épaule, et la main de Robin celui de ses hanches. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la raison, sur le trottoir, au milieu de dizaines d'inconnus, mais ils n'en n'avaient vraiment rien à faire. C'était leur moment à eux, et ils auraient certainement voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours.

-Est-ce que tu peux le répéter? demanda Robin tout contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… dit-elle, chacun des mots ponctué par un baiser papillon d'une tendresse infinie.

-Je pourrais sincèrement m'y habituer, méfie-toi…

-Ca tombe bien, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te le répéter encore et encore jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Waouh! Tu passes très vite de celle qui ne voulait même pas être ma petite-amie, à celle qui veut m'épouser! rit Robin.

-C'est parce que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne, dit-elle en retour, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Au fait… ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire quelque chose aussi: je t'aime. Comme un fou. Depuis toujours et certainement pour toujours…

Et c'est ainsi que leurs deux âmes fusionnèrent. Enfin, les deux s'étaient trouvées et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Cette histoire, qui est celle de leur amour, serait bien trop longue à raconter, mais soyez-en certains, c'est une histoire remplie d'amour. Oh bien sûr, des embûches se dressent parfois au milieu du chemin, mais rien que deux âmes-sœurs ne puissent surmonter. La vie est ainsi faite de hauts et de bas, mais quand on n'est plus seuls, on finit par ne retenir que les hauts. Alors, même si cette histoire n'est pas finie, que vous, chers lecteurs, n'avez pas pu goûter aux péripéties et à son dénouement, je vous invite tout simplement à imaginer l'histoire la plus belle, la plus épique, la plus longue, la plus romantique et certainement pourrez-vous en capturer l'essence. Il est temps de se quitter maintenant, mais retenez bien une chose: il y a cent façons de dire "je t'aime", peut être même plus, mais ce qui importe vraiment ce sont les actions...

 _Les erreurs ne se regrettent pas,_

 _elles s'assument!_

 _La peur ne se fuit pas,_

 _elle se surmonte._

 _L'amour ne se crie pas,_

 _il se prouve._

 _-Simone Viel_

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A très vite... *-***


End file.
